Unvollkommen
by RegalApplePie
Summary: <html><head></head>Robin und Regina stehen kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit,doch bevor sie den Bund fürs Leben schließen können,rollt ein Fluch über Sherwood Forest und sie erwachen ohne Erinnerung in Storybrooke.Was ist in der verlorenen Zeit geschehen und welche Gefahren birgt das Gegenwärtige?Während sich die beiden neu finden müssen,erhebt sich ein dunkler Schatten, auf der Suche nach kostbaren Seelen</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Inhalt in Kürze:_

_Fortsetzung zu "Geächtet"_

_Robin, Regina und die Jungs haben die Schrecken der dunklen Festung mehr und mehr hinter sich gelassen und beginnen, als Familie zusammen zuwachsen. Nicht jeder beobachtet diese Entwicklung mit Wohlwollen. Von Eifersucht getrieben, lässt ein gewisser Jemand eine alte Macht frei, die sich von Seelen ernährt. Dieser Verführer verfolgt seine ganz eigenen Ziele und schon bald erwachen alle in Storybrooke, ohne sich an die gemeinsame Zeit zu erinnern. Jeder muss auf eigene Art und Weise lernen, was es heißt eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sei sie richtig oder falsch..._

_Ein großes Danke an Kuerbissuppenkobold für das offene Ohr =) MWAH  
><em>

**Prolog**

Die Sonne stand tief am Firmament. Goldene Strahlen fluteten durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in einen warmes Licht. Die Wände leuchteten im aufkommenden Abendrot, während das kleine Bettchen und der helle Himmel diffuse Schatten auf den Boden warfen.

Regina saß in dem bequemen Sessel und blickte auf den kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen. Saugende Geräusche drangen durch das kleine Zimmer und wurden immer wieder unterbrochen.

„Hey, kleiner Mann...", machte sie sanft, als das Baby mit dem trinken innehielt und seine Mutter unwillkürlich anlächelte. Wieder einmal wurde ihr die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater bewusst.

_Wie Robin..._

Diese Erkenntnis, die sie immer wieder faszinierte, entlockte ihr ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Sie bewegte die Flasche ein wenig, um ihren Sohn zum trinken anzuregen und der Säugling zog von neuem daran.

Für einen Moment verlor die Schwarzhaarige sich in diesem Anblick, ehe sie Schritte auf dem Flur vernahm. Türen schlugen zu, Rufe drang durch den Flur und wenn sie sich besonders anstrengte, konnte sie die Ankunft neuer Gäste heraushören. Das Baby in ihrem Arm schien dem ganzen keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Selig nuckelte er an seiner Flasche und griff mit seinen winzigen Fingern nach Reginas Indexfinger, um sich an diesen zu klammern. Abermals entlockte er seiner Mutter ein verliebtes Lächeln.

Das Wirrwarr an Geräuschen aus dem Flur kommend, ebbte ab und ließ Regina tief durchatmen. Sie wusste, dass eine Hochzeit mit Stress verbunden war, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sie so sehr in Beschlag nehmen würde. Als Herren von Sherwood Forest waren sie verpflichtet die Einladung auf die andere Reiche auszudehnen, doch die frischgebackene Mutter hatte inständig gehofft, dass man die Einladung ausschlagen würde. Hatte gehofft, dass Robin und sie im kleinen Rahmen heiraten würde, doch diese Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen. Dies änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass der ehemals Geächtete ihr die Hochzeit schenken würde, welche sie sich gewünscht hatte. Mitten im Wald, begleitet vom Rauschen des Flusses.

Die Türe öffnete sich leise und Robin steckte seinen Kopf in die Kinderstube. Seine Mundwinkel zierte ein sanftes Lächeln, als er seine zukünftige Braut mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn erblickte. Leise, um beide nicht zu erschrecken, betrat er das Zimmer und schloss die Türe.

Regina bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst, als er sich auf die Sessellehne setzte und einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel hauchte. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich in seine Richtung, um ihn anschauen zu können.

„Lasst euch nicht stören, ich will nur schnell die Tasche packen", erklärte er und erhob sich wieder. Zielstrebig ging er zum Wickeltisch, schnappte sich die große Tasche und begann diese zu füllen. Windeln und Flaschen fanden genauso den Weg in die Tasche, wie die Sachen, welche der Junge zur Hochzeit tragen sollte. Während Robin alles zusammenpackte, konnte er Regina sprechen hören.  
>„Muss er unbedingt mit? Er ist viel zu jung."<p>

Der ehemalige Räuber stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und wandte sich zu der einstigen Königin um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zärtlich, während er ihr antwortete.

„Ja, das muss er. Du kennst die Tradition in diesem Wald.", erklärte er ihr geduldig und schritt auf die beiden zu. Langsam ließ er sich vor dem Sessel nieder, damit er seiner Verlobten besser in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Der Bräutigam verbringt die letzte Nacht im Wald und unter dem Dach der Braut..."

„...findet sich bis zur Hochzeit nichts Männliches", beendete sie seine Erklärung und seufzte. Ein leises Schmunzeln entfleuchte seinen Lippen, ehe er sich ein wenig hoch stemmte und sich einen Kuss von den ihren stahl.

„Also keine Angst, Liebes. Ich werde wohl eine Nacht auf unseren Sohn in den Wäldern achtgeben können", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Regina wusste, dass er recht hatte, würde nie im Geringsten zweifeln, dass er es versauen könnte. Dafür hatte sie seine Vaterqualitäten schon viel zu lange beobachten können. Sie wusste, um die Liebe, die ihn mit seinen Jungs verband.  
>„Ich weiß...es ist nur...", setzte sie an, doch Robin fiel ihr ins Wort.<p>

„Du willst ihn bei dir haben, aber glaube mir. Morgen wirst du gar keine Zeit haben, dich um ihn zu kümmern. John bringt ihn morgen früh zu Emma und du darfst dich hübsch herausputzen. Ich will, dass meine Männer vor Neid erblassen, wenn wir meine Braut abholen", machte er mit gespielter Arroganz und ließ seine Augenbraue hüpfen. Regina kicherte kopfschüttelnd, beugte sich vorsichtig mit dem Baby im Arm zu ihm hin und erwiderte trocken.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Spinner, Locksley"

„Ja, aber ich bin dein Spinner und ab morgen sogar auf ewig!", zwinkerte er und klaute sich noch einen Kuss. Robin erhob sich wieder, streichelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen sachte über das Köpfchen seines Sohnes und wandte sich wieder dem Packen zu. Nachdem er alles zusammen hatte, schulterte er sich die Tasche und sprach

„Ich schau mal eben nach, ob Henry und Roland alles haben. Bringst du den Kleinen gleich runter?!"

Regina nickte, während sie die leere Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel abstellte und den kleinen Jungen mit dem dunklen Schopf, behutsam hochnahm und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter bettete.  
>„Ist die Luft denn rein da unten?"<p>

Robins Schultern verrieten das wohlwissende Lachen, welches er ausstieß.  
>„Nein, sie werden dich heute noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben, das ist dir hoffentlich klar"<p>

Regina grinste und klopfte ganz vorsichtig auf den Rücken des Jungen.

„Ich befürchte es. Wenn Snow meint übertreiben zu müssen, werde ich sie euch in den Wald hexen"  
>„Wage es dich, Mills. Hetz mir Snow auf den Hals und du darfst mir das Ja-Wort hinter Gittern geben"<p>

Die Schwarzhaarige schickte ihm einen Luftkuss als Antwort und blickte noch einen Moment auf die Tür, als Robin bereits verschwunden war. Der Laut des Bäuerchens, zeugte davon, dass ihre Schonzeit vorüber war. Sie würde sich den Frauen stellen müssen, die traditionell die Nacht mit ihr verbrachten und sie für ihre Hochzeit herrichteten.

_Auf in den Kampf_

Dachte die Herrin von Sherwood Forest und erhob sich mit ihrem Sohn. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, schaute sie noch einmal nach, ob Robin nichts vergessen hatte und schnappte sich das kleine Kissen aus dem Kinderbett.

Mit Kind und Kissen im Arm verließ sie das Kinderzimmer.

* * *

><p>In der großen Küche herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Dorfwirtin und gute Seele des Dorfes stand am Herd und kochte, während Emma und Snow White an dem Tisch saßen und Gemüse kleinschnitten. Roland und Henry wuselten durch den Raum und füllten einen Korb mit den unterschiedlichen Fressalien, nur um dann immer wieder hinaus zu schlüpfen, und andere für sie wichtige Utensilien für ihre Nacht in den Wäldern zu holen. Tinker Bell hantierte mit Gläsern und Karaffen voller Wein herum.<p>

Einige andere Frauen des Reiches wirkten ebenfalls in der Küche. Manche arbeiteten an den Blumenarrangements, andere wiederum halfen Bailey beim Kochen. Regina konnte schon von der Eingangshalle die Stimmen der Frauen vernehmen und atmete vor der Tür einmal tief durch. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie ein so großes Theater veranstalten, doch sie würde sich fügen. Würde Robin die Freude bereiten, sich an diese uralten Tradition zu halten, an denen er so sehr hing. Wie schlimm konnte es schon werden.

Little John betrat den Eingangsbereich in dem Moment, als sie die Türklinke umständlich mit Kind und Kissen im Arm hinunterdrücken wollte.  
>„Warte, ich helfe dir, Gin", grinste der Hüne und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch durch diese hindurchgehen ließ, legte er seinen großen Zeigefinger an die Wange des Säuglings und streichelte ihn.<br>„Na, du kleiner Räuber", brummte er tief und entlockte dem Baby ein Grinsen.  
>„Als wenn dein Alter mich angrinst", redete er mit dem Jungen und wandte sich dann Regina zu.<p>

„Warst du eigentlich an dem beteiligt", scherzte er und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Stirn.  
>„Na ja, den kann er wenigstens nicht verleugnen", konterte sie und betrat mit ihm zusammen die Küche.<p>

„Mhhh hier riecht es aber gut", schwärmte little John und versuchte den Deckel von einem der Töpfe zu heben, doch noch ehe er Erfolg aufweisen konnte, schnellte der Kochlöffel auf seine Hand und traf ihn am Handrücken.  
>„Finger weg, Little, sonst Finger ab, verstanden"<p>

Der Hüne lachte amüsiert und drückte die weißhaarige Frau einmal herzlich.

„Ich werde mich hüten.", danach wandte er sich an die anderen Frauen im Raum.  
>„So meine Damen, ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht und wehe einer hilft ihr beim türmen!", er machte einen Fingerzeig in Reginas Richtung und zwinkerte ihr zu. Die einstige Königin schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle.<p>

John beugte sich zu seiner Frau, gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls von den anderen.

„Ich muss los. Die Pferde fertig machen. Bis Morgen, meine Damen!"

Bailey ließ das Essen auf dem Herd köcheln und setzte sich zu den anderen Frauen mit an den Tisch. Sie beäugte mit Adleraugen die Arbeit der anderen und nickte immer wider zufrieden. Als ihr Blick auf Regina fiel, die offensichtlich noch immer nicht ganz einverstanden war, dass der Jüngste mit in den Wald sollte, richtete sie das Wort an sie.  
>„Schau nicht so betrübt, Schätzchen. Eine Nacht durchschlafen wird dir gut tun. Du brauchst deine Kraft morgen", munterte sie die Schwarzhaarige auf.<p>

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte sie und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln für die alte Frau.

„Ich konnte kein Auge zumachen vor meiner Hochzeit",

meldete Snow White sich zu Wort.

„Ich war viel zu aufgeregt", die Frauen am Tisch lachten und stimmten der Königin zu. Nur Emma blickte, als würde sie weit entfernt sein und grinste debil

„Ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht bei meiner Ersten"

„Kein Wunder, du und dein Mann wart ja genauso betrunken, wie euer Geistlicher", grinste Regina breit.  
>Die blonde Frau behielt den debilen Ausdruck bei, als sie sich mit Amüsement erinnerte.<br>„Bruder Tuck weiß, wie man einen anständig Met braut. Leider weiß er aber auch, wie man ihn vernichtet. Dieser Met macht einen so herrlich spontan. Aber keine Angst, Regina. Ich hab ihm gesagt, wenn er morgen betrunken erscheint, dann nehme ich ihn fest"

Die einstige Königin schmunzelte nur, doch innerlich war sie froh, dass sich jemand den Mönch zur Brust genommen hatte.

„Mom...Mom...Dad sagt, wir gehen jetzt!", Rolands helle Stimme schnitt durch den Raum und im nächsten Augenblick stand er neben Regina. Unruhig zappelte der Junge von einem Bein auf das Andere und erzählte euphorisch.  
>„Ich habe ganz allein meine Tasche gepackt...ich habe auch nichts vergessen"<br>Reginas Blick wanderte einmal über die dünne Gestalt Rolands und blieb an seinen Schuhen hängen.

„Die kannst du aber nicht anlassen, Schatz"

„Warum?", fragte er perplex und hob einen Fuß sachte an, um ihn zu zeigen.  
>„Die sind doch schön"<p>

„Ja, das sind sie und deshalb ziehst du die nicht im Wald an. Los geh und zieh deine Stiefel an. Die hier sind für morgen", erklärte sie ihm liebevoll und zauste durch seine dunklen Locken.  
>„Na gut," seufzte er geschlagen und verschwand. Kaum war er verschwunden, erschien Henry in der Küche. Er ging zu Emma und Snow, drückte sie und gab beiden Frauen einen Kuss zum Abschied. Danach ging er zu Bailey, drückte sie sachte und ließ sich von ihr die Stirn küssen.<p>

„Ich hab euch einen kalten Braten, Schinken und Kartoffeln eingepackt. Nicht, dass ihr euch noch den Magen an Stanleys nicht vorhandener Kochkunst verderbt", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, was den Jungen zum Grinsen brachte.  
>„Danke", machte er ehrlich und schnappte sich dann die Hand seiner Mutter.<br>„Komm, Mom! Dad wartet schon."

Regina erhob sich und folgte ihrem Ältesten hinaus in den Eingangsbereich. Dort standen bereits die Körbe und Taschen, sowie Robin. Auf einem Stuhl hockte Roland und wechselte seine Schuhe.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Mom", machte Henry und drückte sie einmal fest, bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab und dann seinem kleinen Bruder ebenfalls einen Kuss auf den Kopf hauchte. Das Baby reagierte wie gewohnt auf Henry, indem er mit seinen Augen Henrys Gestalt suchte und lächelte.

Roland beendete seinen Schuhwechsel, sprang auf seine Füße und stürmte auf Regina zu. Seine dünnen Ärmchen umschlangen sie und mit ihrer freien Hand erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

„Soll ich lieber hier bleiben, Mom", fragte er und ließ die kindliche Angst erkennen, die er seit dem letzten Überfall, welcher in den Wäldern geschah, entwickelt hatte. Regina lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und erklärte ihm

„Nein, mein Schatz. Du gehst schön mit deinem Dad und den anderen in den Wald und morgen wird gefeiert"

„Mit Torte?"

„Ja, mit Torte" lachte die Schwarzhaarige, was auch Robin zum Schmunzeln brachte.

_Dieser Junge und Süßkram_

„Okay", gab Roland sich geschlagen, ging auf seine Zehenspitzen und spitze seine Lippen. Regina beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen geräuschvollen Schmatzer, was ihn zum kichern brachte. Noch immer lachend drückte er einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Bruders und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Zusammen mit Henry trat er aus die Tür.

Der ehemals Geächtete stellte sich vor seine Verlobte und hielt seine Hände hin, damit sie ihm den Jungen übergeben konnte. Regina hauchte seiner Stirn einen Kuss auf,verabschiedete sich von ihrem Sohn und reichte ihn vorsichtig seinem Vater. Robin hielt ihn sanft in einem Arm und legte den freien um die Schwarzhaarige. Seine Lippen fanden ihr Ziel an ihrer Schläfe.

„Ich freue mich auf morgen", wisperte er ehrlich und küsste die weiche Haut. Ein Lächeln umspielte Reginas Mundwinkel und das Gefühl von Freude bemächtigte sich ihres Magens bei seinen Worten.

„Ich mich auch", gab sie wahrheitsgetreu zurück, drehte ihren Kopf und nahm seine Lippen für einen Kuss gefangen. Für die Länge weniger Herzschläge küssten sie sich sanft. Doch dann ließ Robin das Verlangen spüren, welches sie in ihm auslöste. Er intensivierte den Kuss und eroberte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge. Hungrig kostete er von ihr, nahm ihren Geschmack auf und war nicht im mindestens überrascht, dass sie willig und mit mit gleicher Leidenschaft auf das Spiel seiner Zunge einging.

„Chrm...Chrm...", erklang ein Räuspern durch den Eingang. Bailey stand mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt neben den beiden und mahnte gespielt.  
>„Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest Robin. Die Sonne ist fast ganz untergegangenen"<p>

Als haben sie sich verbrannt ließen die beiden von einander ab. Regina blickte beschämt zu Boden und strich mit ihren Fingern über ihre vollen Lippen, während Robin nur frustriert seufzte.

„Auf ein paar Sekunden mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr an"

Und beachtete die alte Frau nicht länger, sondern widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz Regina.

„Ich liebe dich", erklärte er sich. Sie schaffte ihm gerade noch zu antworten.

„Und ich dich...", als er sie abermals küsste.

Bailey seufzte mit einem Grinsen und gab Robin dann einen gespielten Klaps auf die Schulter,  
>„Raus hier, Junge", trieb sie ihn nun hinaus aus dem Haus.<p>

„Ab Morgen hast du sie wieder...ein Leben lang"

Robin grinste nur und verschwand aus der Tür. Regina folgte ihm bis zum Türrahmen und lehnte sich in diesen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Ihre Augen verfolgten den Mann, wie er zu seinen Söhnen aufschloss. Kaum hatte er diese erreicht, da rief sie ihm hinterher.

„Hey Locksley"

Der aschblonde Mann drehte sich zum Eingang herum.

„Komm morgen ja nicht zu spät"

„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, Mills", er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit seinem freien Arm und verbeugte sich.

„Gute Nacht Madame"

* * *

><p>Die Frauen hatten ein vorzügliches Abendmahl gekocht. Sie hatten beieinander gesessen, gegessen und getrunken. Ein Teil der Gäste schlief in den Gästezimmern oder den Zimmern der Jungs. Die einstige Königin hatte versucht nicht zu viel Wein zu trinken, doch Emma und Tinker Bell sorgten viel zu gut für sie, so dass ihr Glas niemals zur Neige kam.<p>

Nun stand Regina in ihrem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete das Brautkleid, welches an der Außentür ihres Schrankes hing. Mit geröteten Wangen besah sie das Kleid, streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den beigen Stoff. Es war einfach, ganz ohne Prunk. Keine Edelsteine, kein überladener Rockteil. Der Miedergürtel war aus braunem Leder und bestickt. Das obere Teil des Kleides, ähnelte dem Hemd, welches Robin ihr auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise durch die Wälder gab. Sein erstes Geschenk an sie. Die Ärmel waren durchsichtig und um die Handgelenke schlang sich das gleiche Leder mit den bestickten Ästen und Blättern.

Für einen Moment starrte sie auf die Arbeit der Schneiderin und verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie anders sie sich fühlte, als noch zu ihrer ersten Hochzeit. Viel zu lebendig war ihr diese Nacht in Erinnerung. All die Angst und die Verzweiflung, doch dieses mal war alles anders. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung, ihr eigener Wille. Sie fühlte sich glücklich. Sie liebte den Mann, der sie morgen zum Altar führen würde und was ihr noch mehr bedeutete, war die Tatsache, dass er sie ebenfalls liebte. Das Hochgefühl entlockte ihr ein paar Freudentränen.

„Na? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Baileys Stimme trug ihre Worte sanft in Reginas Ohr. Die einstige Königin drehte sich von dem Kleid weg und blickte auf die weißhaarige Frau, die ihr seit ihrer Ankunft in Sherwood Forest immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Die Alte überbrückte die Distanz bis zu der anderen Frau, legte ihre Hand in ihren Rücken und die andere auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dich nicht wegen deiner Hochzeitsnacht beruhigen, oder Schätzchen?!", grinste die Ältere und führte die Jüngere zu ihrem Bett. Regina schmunzelte amüsiert und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", scherzte sie weiter und setzte die Schwarzhaarige mit sanften Druck auf das Bett.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen, sonst schläfst du noch auf deiner eigenen Hochzeit ein", machte sie neckend und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen, während sie die Decke über Reginas Körper zog. Für einige Sekunden starrte Regina die andere Frau an. Etwas warmes füllte erst ihren Magen, wanderte hinauf zu ihrem Herzen und peitsche einen neuen Schwall Tränen an. Bailey verstand Reginas Tränen, verstand den alten Schmerz in ihrer Brust und wischte sie sanft mit ihrem Daumen weg.

„Psch, Schätzchen. Ich erlaube nur noch Freudentränen, also reiß dich zusammen", mahnte sie gespielt und brachte Regina dazu, dass sie gleichzeitig aufschluchzte und lachte.

„Ich bin dir nur dankbar..." schaffte sie zu erklären „...damals haben ich mich so verlassen und verraten gefühlt...von ihr...aber du..."

Bailey streichelte über ihre Wange

„...hast mir nicht einmal das Gefühl gegeben nicht willkommen zu sein...nicht gewollt zu sein...das hat sie nie geschafft und dabei ist sie meine Mutter"

„Siehst du, deswegen bin ich auch heute bei dir und sie sitzt im Irrenhaus", gab die Alte trocken von sich und brachte Regina abermals zum lachen.

„Denk nicht so viel nach, sondern schlaf", forderte sie die Jüngere auf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Okay, versprochen, gute Nacht Bailey"

„Gute Nacht, Gin"

Die alte Frau mit den weißen Haaren blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, erhob sich dann und verließ das Zimmer. Regina blieb alleine zurück, doch sie fühlte sich nicht allein. Robins Geruch haftete an den Kissen und Decken. Selbst der Geruch ihrer Söhne war in diesem Raum lebendig. Das Haus war voller Gäste und morgen würde sie den Mann heiraten, der nicht nur ihr Herz gestohlen, sondern mit dem sich ihre Seele verbunden hatte. Lange bevor sie einander kannte, lange bevor sie voneinander wussten.

Ihre Lippen verformten sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, während sie ihre Augen schloss. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde der neue Tag anbrechen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde endlich Mrs. Robert Locksley werden. Mit diesen Gedanken hieß Morpheus sie in seinen Armen willkommen.

Die Mitte der Nacht war weit überschritten. Der Wald schlief. Dunkelheit legte sich über das Land, wie eine schützende Decke. Die Tiere der Nacht waren verstummt. Weit am Horizont zeichnete sich ein lilafarbener Streifen ab. Näherte sich, breitete sich aus in alle Richtungen. Der Streifen wuchs zu einer Wolke, bedeckte das Land, die Bäume und Häuser. Fraß alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Die Wolke traf das Herrenhaus und verschlang es wie ein hungriges Ungeheuer. Als der Nebel sich legte, erwachte der Tag. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Schlafzimmerfenster und krochen über das edle dunkle Parkett. Die rotleuchtende Anzeige des Weckers auf dem Nachttisch sprang von 06:59 auf 07:00. Ein penetrantes Piepsen setzte ein und Regina riss ihre Augen auf.

_Wo bin ich...?_

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, als sie das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, wie ein Faustschlag in ihren Magen traf.

Sie war allein.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anmerkung:_

_Kürbissuppenkobold hat sich zu meiner neuen Beta gemausert _

_Freue mich sehr darüber und danke ihr hiermit für die Mühe, die sie sich macht._

_MWAH_

**Akt I**

**Kapitel 01**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina fuhr mit ihrem Oberkörper auf. Ihre Hände strichen über ihr kurzes Haar. Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nagte beständig, wie ein Uhrwerk, an ihrem Verstand. Langsam schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem großen Bett und setzte ihre Füße auf den weichen Teppich, welcher davor lag.

_Das fühlt sich falsch an_

Dachte sie, während sie versuchte den Schlaf aus ihren Knochen zu vertreiben. So etwas weiches, war sie in ihrem Palast nicht gewohnt. Das Piepen des Weckers drang penetrant in ihr Gehör. Einem Automatismus folgend, reckte sie sich in Richtung der Lärmquelle und brachte das Gerät mit einem gekonnten Schlag zum Schweigen.

_Ich sollte doch...wie ist das möglich_

Je mehr der Schlaf die Königin freigab, desto mehr nahm die Vernunft Raum ein. Reginas Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ. Die hellen Möbel waren ihr vertraut wie eh und je und doch hatte sie diesen Anblick nicht erwartet. Nur stückweise drang die Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand.

_Das ist Storybrooke, das ist meine Mansion_

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte ihren Kopf, sprang auf ihre Beine und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zum Fenster. Ein Blick aus diesem bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Ihre braunen Augen blickten auf die asphaltierte Straße und die parkenden Autos und Baumreihen am Straßenrand. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Die Bürgermeisterin der Stadt fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht. In ihrem Magen breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl aus, welches ihre Knie erweichte. Sie rief sich zur Ordnung, straffte ihre Schultern und ignorierte die Übelkeit, die sich ihrer bemächtigte. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und vor allen Dingen, musste sie sich erinnern.  
>Mit aller Anstrengung rief sie sich die letzten Ereignisse in Erinnerung. Sie sah sich am Stadtrand mit den Charmings und den Rest der selbstgerechten Truppe. Sah, wie sie sich von ihrem Sohn verabschiedete und dieser mit Emma verschwand. Ihre nächste Erinnerung trug sie zurück in den Märchenwald. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer. Der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Sohnes stach noch jetzt in ihrer Brust. Die Prinzessin betrat ihr Gemach und teilte ihr mit, dass sie zum Sommerpalast aufbrechen werde. Durch Reginas Adern pulsierte die Wut, als sie realisierte, dass man sie in die Verbannung schicken wollte. Das Letzte woran sie sich erinnerte, war die Kutschfahrt. Sie reiste durch den Wald und plötzlich verlor der Kutscher die Kontrolle über das Gefährt und sie kippte um. Danach war alles Schwaz.<p>

Die Dunkelhaarige atmete tief durch, um nicht in Panik zu geraten.

_Ich verstehe das nicht_

Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und verließ das geräumige Zimmer. Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie durch den Flur, huschte die Treppen hinunter und bewegte sich zur Eingangstür. Dort angekommen, öffnete sie diese und starrte verwundert auf die Welt dort draußen.

Ihr waren alle Erinnerungen an diesen Ort geblieben, doch es beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass ihr trotzdem welche genommen wurden. Regina bückte sich und hob die Zeitung auf. Mit einem Ruck entfaltete sie das Papier und suchte nach dem Datum_. _Für einen Moment öffneten sich ihre vollen Lippen und formten ein überraschtes „Oh". Ihr fehlte weit über ein ganzes Jahr an Erinnerungen. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich taub an. Sie taumelte rückwärts zurück in ihr großes Haus, schloss die Türe und lehnte sich an diese. Ihr Verstand schaffte keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schaffte es nicht aus dem Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formen. Alles woran sie denken konnte war

_Henry_

* * *

><p>Die Sonne ging bereits auf und verwandelte den Wald in ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind und malten chaotische Bilder auf den dunklen Waldboden. Robin Hood lag auf der Seite in seinem Zelt und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen schlafenden Sohn, der seinen Rücken an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte. Der kleine Junge wirkte so friedlich, dass der Vater selig lächelte. Seine Hand ging zärtlich zu dem dunklen Schopf seines Sohnes und streichelten ihm eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Für einige Augenblicke war ihm, als sei Roland verändert. Das in seinem Arm war noch immer sein Junge, aber irgendetwas war anders. Bevor er diese Gedanken weiter folgen konnte, erfüllte ein Geräusch das Zelt und lenkte ihn ab. Erst leise, wie ein Wimmern, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stieg der Ton an und aus dem Wimmern wurde ein lautes Schreien. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, drehte sich Robin in die Richtung des Weinens und erstarrte. Neben ihm lag ein Baby, strampelte sich aus den Decken, schrie und versuchte an seinem Fäustchen zu nuckeln.<p>

„Was ist das?", entfleuchte es ihm unintelligent, während Roland von dem Lärm wach wurde und ebenfalls zu jammern begann.  
>„Leise Papa! Sag es soll aufhören, ich will schlafen", jammerte der kleine Junge und bekam den verständnislosen Blick seines Vaters nicht mit. Der aschblonde Mann blickte auf das schreiende Bündel und hatte nicht geringste Ahnung, wie es hier hin gelangt war. Er versuchte sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, doch alles woran er sich erinnern konnte war ein Deal, auf welchen er eingegangen war. Für ein hübsches Sümmchen sollte er die Böse Königin ausliefern und war mit seinen Männern aufgebrochen, um sie auf ihrem Weg zum Sommerpalast abzufangen. Dass dieses Kind nun bei ihm lag, ergab keinen Sinn. Seinem Instinkt folgend, setzte Robin sich auf und nahm das Baby auf den Arm, um es zu wiegen, doch es schrie weiter wie am Spieß. Der Dieb ließ seinen Daumen über die Wange streicheln, kam zu den Lippen des Kindes und verstand wo das Problem lag. Das Baby begann an den Daumen des Mannes zu saugen, was Robin frustriert aufseufzen ließ<p>

_Es hat Hunger...aber wie...und vor allem...wo ist die Mutter?_

Roland war nun vollkommen erwacht und blickte auf seinen Vater und das Baby, als würde er halluzinieren. Der kleine Junge rieb sich mit den Fäusten die Augen und fragte dann voller Überraschung in der hellen Stimme.

„Wer ist das Papa?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", gestand er ihm ehrlich und kroch mit dem Baby auf dem Arm umständlich aus dem Zelt. Das Schreien breitete sich im Lager aus und weckte auch die anderen Männer der Geächteten. Little John stürzte mit gezogenem Schwert auf Robin zu und hielt erst kurz vor seinem Boss inne. Der Hüne mit den hellen Locken blickte Robin verwirrt an.

„Wo kommt das Kind her?", fragte er mit eben diesem verwirrten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen.

„Und was noch wichtiger ist, was ist eigentlich passiert. Wir waren gerade noch auf dem Weg die Böse Königin zu erwischen und dann...dann werden wir wach. Robin, hier stimmt etwas nicht!" erklärte der großgewachsene, muskulöse Mann. Der Anführer der Geächteten schaffte es nicht seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das Schreien des Babys zerrte an seinen Nerven.

„Ich weiß, aber bevor wir herausfinden können, was hier los ist, müssen wir die Mutter finden. Es hat Hunger!"

_Oder eine Amme..._

Als wäre das nicht genügend schwere Kost für den Bogenschützen, fiel sein Blick auf Roland. Für einen Moment war er versucht, das Baby in seinen Armen einfach fallen zu lassen, während seine Kinnlade aufklappte. Er besah sich seinen Sohn und fragte sich, was geschehen war. Hatte er einen winzigen, dürren Jungen vor Augen, der ihm nicht mal bis zur Hüfte ging, schien der Roland vor ihm gewachsen.

_Was in drei Teufels Namen ist hier los?_

Um herauszufinden, was geschehen sein könnte, riefen die beiden Männer ihren Trupp zusammen und fragten jeden Einzelnen der Diebesbande, ob sie eine Frau bei sich hätten, doch alle Männer verneinten. Die Frage nach den Erinnerungen konnten sie sich sparen. Schon der Erste, welchen sie fragte, gab die gleiche Antwort wie John. Das Baby in Robins Arm intensivierte sein Schreien, so dass der aschblonde Mann sich gezwungen sah, Hilfe zu suchen.

„Komm John, wir schauen uns hier um und gucken ob wir eine Amme finden...sonst schreit das arme Ding sich noch die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Ich komm auch mit Papa", erklärte Roland, was den Vater zögern ließ. Es war der Hüne der die Hand des kleinen Jungen schnappte und ihn einfach mit sich nahm.

_Ist er gewachsen?_

„Wir haben ihn lieber bei uns, wer weiß wo wir sind", erklärte John seufzend, während sie einen Waldweg entlang gingen.

Dieser Wald war ihnen fremd. Mit aller Macht versuchten sie sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie jemals diese Wege zurückgelegt hatten. Versuchten sich zu entsinnen, ob sie irgendetwas Bekanntes ausmachen konnte. Doch nichts war ihnen vertraut.

Der Waldweg wurde immer breiter. Der lockere Boden wich einem Steinboden, welchen die vier nun folgten. Je weiter sie liefen, um so mehr lichteten sich die Bäume bis sie an einer Straße ankamen. Little John hielt einen Moment inne und auch Robin hätte gern mehr Anhaltspunkte gehabt, um sich für eine Richtung zu entscheiden, doch das herzzerreißende Schluchzen des Säuglings, ließ sie kopflos einfach einen Weg einschlagen. Das Glück war ihnen hold. Nach kurzer Zeit betraten sie ein Dorf. Es schien den drei Geächteten, dass es das größte und modernste Dorf war, welches sie je erblickten. Unter anderen Umständen wären sie vorsichtiger gewesen, doch ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl. Die Häuser waren aus massiven Steinen, etwas das vor allem Robin zum staunen brachte. Pferde und Kutschen konnten sie keine ausmachen, aber seltsame Geräte, die über die Straße fuhren. Der Krach dieser Gefährten, ließ Roland zusammenzucken.  
>„Alles gut, Junge!", beruhigte Little John den Dunkelhaarigen und folgte Robin, der an Tempo zugelegt hatte. Menschen begegneten ihnen in Kleidung, welche keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor gesehen hatten. Der König der Diebe wollte jemanden ansprechen, doch die Menschen schienen beschäftigt. Energisch huschten sie in Richtung eines Hauses, an dem mit großen Lettern „Granny's Diner" stand. Der Duft der aus diesem Gebäude strömte, weckte den Hunger in Roland und seinen Begleitern.<p>

„John, lass uns hier unser Glück versuchen"

Alle Drei betraten das Etablissement und mussten sich ihren Weg zum Tresen freikämpfen. Überall standen aufgebrachte Menschen und schimpften wild gestikulierend. Alles schien auf eine Frau und einen Mann einzureden. Robin wagte einen Blick und konnte sich nicht helfen. Die Frau schien ihm bekannt, doch als er in seiner Erinnerung kramte, so sah er sie stets mit langen Haaren und gezeichnet vor sich.

_Snow White?_

Machte es Klick, doch bevor er sich an sie wenden konnten, standen wieder neue Männer vor ihr und redeten aufgebracht auf sie ein.

„Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist. Ja, uns ist bewusst, dass uns über ein Jahr unserer Erinnerungen fehlen", erklärte der Mann an Snow Whites Seite, doch das brachte die Menge nicht dazu endlich ruhig zu sein.

John blickte zum Tresen und sah eine alte Lady, die anscheinend die Wirtin in diesem Laden war. Er schob einfach zwei Damen zur Seite und sprach sie an.  
>„Entschuldigen sie Ma'am, aber wir brauchen Hilfe"<p>

Er machte einen Kopfdeut zu seinem Boss und dem schreienden Baby. Granny schaute zu den beiden hin und konnte die Verzweiflung in Robins Gesicht erkennen. Der Mann hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Seufzend nickte sie und fragte.  
>„Was kann ich tun?"<p>

Der Hüne erklärte ihr das Dilemma. Erzählte ihr davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wer dieses Kind war, wo es herkam und wie sie es versorgen sollten. Die ältere Dame lauschte der Berichterstattung, wandte sich dann an ihre Enkelin und gab ihr einen Auftrag. Ruby nickte nur und eilte aus dem Laden hinaus, während Granny sich auf die andere Seite des Tresens begab. Sie zog Robin samt den Kindern mit sich in den Flur, wo es etwas leiser war.

„Ruby besorgt eine Flasche und Milch. Wo ist die Mutter?", fragte sie interessiert nach, was Robin mit seinen Schultern zucken ließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal wo der Vater ist!"

Die alte Frau beugte sich zu dem Schreihals, streichelte über seine Lippen und redete auf das Kind ein.

„Ist ja gut, du kleiner Schatz. Gleich bekommst du etwas. Mhhh", während sie mit dem Säugling sprach, kehrte Ruby zurück. Granny beauftragte sie, das Milchpulver mit lauwarmen Wasser fertig zu machen, während sie den Säugling aus Robins Armen nahm. Behutsam wiegte sie das Baby und redete auf es ein bis ihre Enkeltochter mit der Flasche kam. Die alte Frau setzte den Nuckel gleich an die Lippen des Babys und es begann zu saugen, als wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Es zog so heftig, dass es sich verschluckte. Vorsichtig wischte sie ihm die Milch aus dem Mundwinkel, und wartete einen Augenblick bevor sie die Flasche wieder in seinen Mund einführte. Mit der weichen Spitze strich sie sanft über die Lippen, damit er sie öffnete, doch bevor er dies tat, grinste er unwillkürlich und begann von neuem zu saugen. Granny blickte zufrieden auf das Baby in ihren Armen und wagte dann einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf Robin, der in der Mitte des Riesen und des kleinen Jungen stand und auf das Baby starrte. Langsam schien der Dieb sich zu entspannen und lächelte erleichtert, als das Schreien endlich verstummte.

_Fragt er sich wirklich wo der Vater steckt?_

Dachte sie und schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf, ehe es trocken über ihre Lippen kam.

„Den Vater hab ich gefunden"

Robin und Little John schauten wissbegierig zu der alten Dame und als sie nicht sofort antwortete, hakte der Hüne nach  
>„Und? Wo finden wir ihn, damit wir ihm sein Kind wiedergeben können?"<p>

Granny entließ ein geräuschvolles Seufzen, während sie die beiden Männer anblickte, als wären sie schwachsinnig.

„Vielleicht hättet ihr euch das Kind mal anschauen sollen", gab sie spitz von sich und fügte hinzu.

„Den mein Lieber...", sie blickte Robin nun direkt in die blauen Augen.

„...kannst du nicht verleugnen"

Sie hielt das Baby demonstrativ unter die Nasen der Männer und brachte es nochmals zum grinsen. Little Johns Augen wurden groß und seine Kinnlade klappte gen Boden.  
>„Die Lady hat recht...wie konnten wir das nur übersehen"<p>

Robin stand mit offenem Mund da. Eine unsichtbare Faust griff nach seinem Magen und drückte ihn erbarmungslos zusammen. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, während sich ein verständnisloser Glanz über seine Augen legte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das Kind in den Armen der Frau sollte das Seinige sein, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Konnte sich nicht an die Mutter des Säuglings erinnern, geschweige denn an irgendetwas anderes. Panik stieg in seiner Brust auf und brachte sein Herz zum Rasen. Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper und der Dieb hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
>„Ich ...das...mein...", stammelte er unverständlich und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spüren konnte. Sein Blick spiegelte die Verwirrung wieder, welche sich seines Denken bemächtigte.<p>

„Papa...Papa? Was ist los? Was hast du?", fragte Roland besorgt, doch sein Vater winkte nur ab.

_Mein Kind? Das da? Das eine ist gewachsen und das andere ist...neu...Aber wie...und wer und wo...und was..._

„RUUUUUBY! BRINGT EINEN WHISKEY, ES SIEHT SO AUS, DASS WIR ZUR VATERSCHAFT ANSTOSSEN!", brüllte Granny in Richtung des Schankraumes und schenkte Robin dann ein breites Grinsen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Lieber...es ist ein..."

Sie zog die Hose ein wenig hinunter und lünkerte in die Windel hinein.  
>„...Junge"<p>

* * *

><p>Der Klang hoher Absätze die auf Asphalt trafen, hallte durch die Luft. Regina überquerte bestimmten Schrittes die Straße und eilte in Richtung des Diners. Ein kalter Wind wehte und zerzauste ihr kurzes Haar. Das lange Ende, ihres einfach um den Hals geschlungenen Schals, flatterte hinter ihr her. Noch immer hatte sie keinerlei Ahnung was von Statten ging. Ihr erster Impuls war es, zu dem Apartment der Charmings zu fahren, doch den Weg hätte sie sich sparen können. Niemand hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet. Ihre zweite Überlegung war Granny's Diner und den darauf zu stürmenden Menschenmassen zu entnehmen, war es die richtige Entscheidung. Ein junger Mann, den sie nicht kannte, überholte sie und rempelte sie dabei an.<br>„Hey!", machte sie streng, mit eisiger Miene. Der Unbekannte wandte sich um, erkannte Regina und machte eine unanständige Geste mit seinen Fingern. Die Bürgermeisterin blickte ihn fassungslos an und setzte ihren Weg fort. Am Diner angekommen schritt sie durch das Eingangstor, erklomm die wenigen Stufen zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ein Läuten zeugte von ihrer Ankunft, welches in dem Stimmengewirr unter zu gehen schien. Flüche schwirrten durch den Raum, wurden begleitet von Geschimpfe und Gezeter. Reginas dunkle Augen suchten den Raum ab und fanden die Prinzessin, doch noch ehe sie zu dieser aufschließen konnte, brüllte Leroy

„DA IST DAS MISTSTÜCK!" und zeigte auf die ehemals böse Königin. Schlagartig verstummten alle Anwesenden und gefühlte hundert Augenpaare starten die Dunkelhaarige an. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um die Contenance zu wahren. Über ihre Augen zog sich ein störrischer Glanz, während ihr Gesicht eine kalte Maske zierte. Die Abneigungen der Anderen traf sie hart, doch die Bürgermeisterin zeigte nicht mit einem Blinzeln, wie sehr sie getroffen war. Stattdessen verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und wandte sich an den Zwerg

„Sag das nochmal und du kannst dich demnächst unter einem Stuhl unterstellen, wenn es regnet, Zwerg!", sie hob provokant ihre Hand, um ihm mit ihrer Magie zu drohen. Grumpy wollte etwas erwidern. Sein Gesicht verhehlte nicht die Abneigung, die er empfand, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stellte sich Snow White zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten.  
>„Leroy, Regina hört auf. Wir haben keine Zeit für diese Kindereien!"<p>

Die einstige Königin würdigte den Zwerg keines weiteren Blickes und wandte sich an die Frau.

„Was ist hier los, Snow?"

Die Jüngere der beiden zuckte mit den Schultern, während eine gesichtslose Stimme das Antworten übernahm.  
>„Na was wohl. Ihr habt uns erneut verflucht!"<p>

„Ich war das nicht!", kam es prompt aus Reginas Mund

_Hoffe ich mal...ich würde mich daran erinnern._

„Und warum sollten wir das glauben", erklang die nächste wutentbrannte Stimme.

„Weil ich es nicht war!", kam es nun bestimmter über Reginas Lippen, während ihre Augen sich zu zwei Schlitzen verengten. Die Wut, dass man ihr nicht glaubte, gesellte sich zu der Wut, die sie empfand, weil sie nicht wusste, was vor sich ging.

„Warum sollte ich alle wieder hier hin schicken?!", fragte sie nun und suchte Snows Blick. Die Prinzessin zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, studierte ihr Gesicht, um eine Lüge erkennen zu können. Zaghaft antwortete sie.

„Um...um wieder bei Henry zu sein!"

Die Schwarzhaarige rollte mit ihren Augen und erklärte sich dann.

„Um diesen Fluch zu sprechen muss man opfern, was man am meisten liebt. Das bedeutet, ich hätte meinen Sohn opfern müssen, um zu ihm zu kommen. Findest du den Logikfehler von allein, oder muss ich es dir aufmalen?", die Gereiztheit ließ sich nicht aus ihrem Ton verdrängen. Snow White blickte beschämt zu Boden und nickte.

„Aber wer sollte dann?"

„Sie lügt!"

Erklang es eisig vom Tresen. Regina, Snow White und die Anderen blickten zu der Theke und erkannten einen großgewachsenen, aschblonden Mann, der neben einem noch viel größeren stand. In seinem Arm hielt er ein Baby. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verbissen und zeugte von der Wut, die in seiner Brust schlug.

Robin Hood war noch immer mit der ganzen neuen Situation überfordert. Nicht nur, dass man ihm die Erinnerungen genommen hatte, nein er musste feststellen, dass er auch noch Vater eines Säuglings war, ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu kam, oder wer die Mutter war. Die Dame des Hauses hatte sich die Zeit genommen und ihn aufgeklärt über dieses Reich. Hatte ihm von dem Fluch erzählt, welchen er in seiner alten Welt, nur vom Hörensagen kannte und nichts was er bis jetzt gehört hatte, sorgte dafür, dass die Hitze der Wut in ihm abkühlte.

Er stieß sich von dem Tresen ab und ging mit langsamen Schritten in Reginas Richtung.

„Ich erwache in einem mir unbekannten Reich. Ich finde mich mit einem schreienden Baby mitten im Wald und habe keinerlei Ahnung, wo es her kommt. Mein Sohn ist knapp eine halbe Elle gewachsen. Und ihr verlangt wirklich, dass ich der bösen Königin glaube, dass sie es nicht war? Nur weil sie es sagt?", zwängte der Dieb mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
>Er näherte sich Regina und bannte sie mit seinen blauen Augen.<p>

„Habt Ihr es an den Ohren, Ihr Rindvieh? Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich meinen Sohn hätte opfern müssen und das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht"

Sie hielt seinem stechenden Blick stand.

_Nur Idioten hier...wer ist das überhaupt?_

Der Drang ihr mit der freien Hand eine Ohrfeige zu geben wuchs ins unermessliche, aber Robin bezwang sich, versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so sehr, wie er es sich wünschte. Der Druck dieser Situation und der alte Hass, den er der böse Königin entgegenbrachte und dafür sorgte den Deal zu ihrer Auslieferung eingegangen zu sein, entflammte und übernahm sein Handeln. Seine Stimme kippte und wurde gleichermaßen laut, wie sie scharf wurde.

„WOHER SOLL HIER IRGENDJEMAND WISSEN, DASS IHR DIE WAHRHEIT SAGT?!" schrie er sie an und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, als das Baby in seinem Arm erschrak.

„Ihr könnt uns alle zum Narren halten mit eurer Magie, woher sollen wir also wissen, dass Ihr es nicht jetzt tut!"

Regina Hände begannen zu zittern, als er sie anschrie. Gleichzeitig ballte sie diese zu Fäusten, während sie höhnend grinste und zischte.

_Wer wagt es es mich so anzubrüllen...muss ich den kennen...oh das ist doch..._

„Ihr habt keine andere Wahl, als mir zu vertrauen, Dieb!"

Die nächsten Worte brachte sie zischend über ihre vollen Lippen

„Also glaubt mir,wenn ich sage, dass ich niemals meinen Sohn opfern würde!"

Der Ton in ihrer Stimme und der kalte Ausdruck ihrer Augen ließ seine eigenen Augen gefährlich aufblitzen. Mit einer Stimme, wie gestoßenes Eis, fragte er höhnend.

„Euren Sohn? Welcher arme Narr ist in eurem Bett erfroren, damit ihr einen Sohn vorweisen könnt?"

Robin traf einen Nerv ohne es zu wissen. Das Gefühl, dass Henry nicht ihr gehörte, weil sie ihn nicht geboren hatte und die damit verbundene Angst, ihn vollkommen an Emma verlieren zu können, wallte durch ihren Körper und fraß sich in ihren Verstand. Augenblicklich straffte sie ihre Haltung, verzog ihre Lippen zu einer Maske der Verachtung und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.  
>„Und welches Schankweib habt ihr vergewaltigt, Dieb? Oder ist das...", sie machte einen verachteten Kopfdeut in Richtung des Babys „...das Wechselgeld eurer letzten Dirne!"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Robin schlug seine Augen auf und sah, dass der Morgen bereits die Nacht zurückdrängte. Noch war es dunkel, doch ein roter Streif am Horizont kündigte bereits den neuen Tag an. Schlaftrunken gähnte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ein sachtes Glimmen forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit und entlockte ihm ein hauchebenes Lächeln. Regina lag neben ihm. Sie hatte ihren Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt und war in einem Buch versunken, über das eine kleine Lichtquelle schwebte. Die Schwarzhaarige bemerkte erst, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite wach war, als sie seine verschlafene Stimme wahrnahm.  
>„Du bist schon wach?", fragte er, während das Lächeln anwuchs. Regina nickte lächelnd und konnte seine Hand spüren, die ihren Weg zu ihrem Bauch fand und dort ruhte.<p>

„Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht arbeitest", kam es mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Strenge über seine Lippen. Die einstige Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf und zeigte ihm demonstrativ das Buch.

„Nein, ich lese nur etwas. Ich bin gestern früh eingeschlafen und bin früh wachgeworden. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Liebling!", erklärte sie entschuldigend. Durch das Nachthemd konnte man die langsam anwachsenden Rundungen nur erahnen, doch mit seiner Hand ertastete er bereits das neue Leben, welches unter ihrem Herzen heranwuchs.

„Ich weiß. Du hast schon geschlafen, als ich nach Hause kam", erwiderte er und rutschte näher an sie heran. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen über den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes zu streicheln, während er seine Lippen an ihrer Halsbeuge versenkte, um ihr dort kleine Küsse aufzuhauchen. Regina ächzte unter den Liebkosungen und schloss ihre Augen. Als seine Hand streichelnd tiefer wanderte, seufzte sie

„Robin?!"

„Was ist?" fragte er provokant und tupfte weitere warme Küsse auf ihren Hals, ehe er sich von ihrer weichen Haut löste und sie spitz grinsend anblickte.

„Jetzt bin ich auch wach und kann nicht mehr schlafen, also...", er beendete seinen Satz indem er seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Die Schwarzhaarige entließ ein Schmunzeln und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Das Buch, welches sie noch immer in ihren Händen hielt, ließ sie einfach fallen. Es landete dumpf auf der Decke, während die einstige Königin ihm den Einlass in ihren Mund gewährte, welchen seine Zunge so kühn erbat. Es gefiel ihr, dass er sie wollte. Gefiel, dass er ihr schon beim Aufwachen das Gefühl gab, gewollt zu sein und das nicht nur, wenn er sie begehrte, sondern auch in allen anderen Bereichen, seit sie ihr Leben miteinander teilten. Robins Hand wanderte forsch über ihre Seite hinunter zu ihrem Bein, während er weiter von ihr kostete. Für einen Moment verloren sie sich in den Zärtlichkeiten, ehe ein dumpfes Klopfen ertönte und der Mann seufzend von der Frau ließ.

_Wer wagt es?_

Atemlos starrten sie sich an. Reginas Lippe verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie Robins Augenrollen bemerkte. Es war die Schwarzhaarige, die rief

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Henry tapste mit halb geschlossenen Lidern ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Der aschblonde Mann rutschte von Regina hinunter und kam neben ihr zum liegen. Seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte ruhend.  
>„Mooooom...wir haben gestern vergessen, die Blumen abzuholen", erklärte er mit Schuld in der Stimme. Regina zog ihre Stirn kraus, blickte ihrem Sohn in das Gesicht und musste leise loslachen.<br>„Du hast geträumt, Henry!"

Der Junge setzte sich auf die Bettkante, auf der Seite seiner Mutter und erklärte verschlafen.

„Ich sollte sie mit Eddy und Jeff abholen und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht beeile, dann kommen wir zu spät zum Palast"

Regina setzte sich wieder auf und streichelte über Henrys Wange, damit er wacher wurde.

„Das haben wir gestern alles erledigt, mein kleiner Liebling", erklärte sie ihm sanft, was den Jungen konfus dreinschauen ließ.

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass ich es vergessen habe...und...oooohhh", auf einmal klärte sich sein Blick und er gähnte herzhaft.  
>„Du hast geträumt, Henry." wiederholte sie lächelnd und auch Robin schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf. Seit sie zusammenlebten, durfte er öfter den lebendigen Schlaf des Jungen beobachten.<p>

„Tschuldige...ich wollte euch nicht wecken", gab er ehrlich von sich und drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich erhob und wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

„Er ist aufgeregt und freut sich seit Tagen auf die Reise", legte sie dar und kuschelte sich in Robins Arm.

„Ja, ich weiß", gab er verständnisvoll zurück und versenkte sein Gesicht wieder in ihrer Halsbeuge. Tief sog er ihren Geruch ein und hielt sich mit weiteren Liebkosungen zurück bis er sich sicher war, dass der Junge den Weg zurück in sein Bett gefunden hatte. Abermals begann er Regina zu küssen, ließ seine Hände sehnsüchtig über ihren Körper wandern. Die Schwarzhaarige antwortete mit dem selben Verlangen. Sie zog ihn näher an sich, ließ ihren Körper sich fest an den seinigen schmiegen und seufzte in den Kuss hinein, als seine Finger ihr Nachthemd hinauf rafften und mehr und mehr ihre blasse Haut freigaben. Er intensivierte den Kuss, gab ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er sie begehrte, als ein erneutes Klopfen durch den Raum drang. Frustriert lösten sie sich von einander.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du eigentlich schwanger geworden bist?", fragte er und konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob es amüsiert oder frustriert klingen sollte.  
>„Ich weiß auch nicht. Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist die Taverne, Wein und Musik...und ich glaub die Tatsache, dass wir uns ein Zimmer nehmen mussten, weil wir nicht nach Hause kamen"<p>

„Ja, das erklärt einiges", witzelte er und rief  
>„Ja, herein!"<br>Beide hatten abermals Henry erwartet, doch diese Erwartung wurde enttäuscht. Roland eilte durch das Zimmer zum Bett hin und baute sich davor auf. In seiner Hand hielt er sein Lieblingsstofftier und jammerte.

„Ich hab Hunger, Gin!"

Reginas Augenbraue schnellten nach oben, als sie die Forderung des Jungen verstand.

„Wann hast du eigentlich keinen Hunger, Roland?," machte sie belustigt und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, während der Junge verlegen grinste und sich mit der freien Hand am Kopf kratzte. Nachdem er nur mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete, ergriff Regina wieder das Wort.

„Heute wird ein stressiger Tag, Roland. Glaubst du, du entkommst dem Hungertod noch ein bisschen und lässt uns noch etwas ausruhen?"

Der kleine Junge mit den dunklen Locken nickte und stieg einfach in das Bett, was seinen Eltern ein frustriertes Seufzen entlockte.

„Okay", gab er nur von sich und kroch zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen. Robin blickte seinen Sohn einen Moment entgeistert an, doch gab dann auf. Er machte ihm etwas platz und drückte seinem Schopf einen Kuss auf. Roland kuschelte sich zwischen die beiden und legte seine kleine Hand auf Reginas Bauch. Der kleine Junge hatte einen natürlichen Umgang mit ihr entwickelt. Anfangs klammerte er sich an die einstige Königin, aus Angst sie könnte wieder verschwinden, doch als er zu begreifen begann, dass sein neues zu Hause und die Menschen darin von bestand waren, schwanden die kindlichen Ängste des Jungen. Die Bindungen, die er bereits im Wald auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise geknüpft hatte, festigten sich in ihrem neuen zu Hause. Roland legte sämtliche Verlegenheit ab, die er zu Beginn noch zur Schau gestellt hatte. Blieb, wenn sie sich umzog oder saß im Badezimmer, wenn sie sich wusch.

Roland rückte näher an seine Stiefmutter und gleichzeitig tiefer. Wie selbstverständlich legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und lächelte selig vor sich hin, während seine Hand weiterhin dort ruhte.

„Mein Bruder hat bestimmt auch Hunger", versuchte er eine neue Taktik, was die Erwachsenen zum Schmunzeln brachten. Innerlich jedoch waren sie froh, dass er auf den Gedanken an ein neues Geschwisterchen so gut reagierte. Regina hatte versucht ihn schon früh mit einzubeziehen, um die Eifersucht einzudämmen. Bis jetzt gelang es ihr noch gut.

„Dein Bruder?", hakte Robin nach und legte seine Hand auf Rolands Schulter, um sie sachte zu drücken.

„Ja, mein Bruder," wiederholte er.

„Roland, es könnte aber auch eine Schwester sein", korrigierte ihn Regina liebevoll, doch der kleine junge schüttelte seinen Kopf und klopfte ganz vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch.

„Nein!"

„Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", versuchte nun Robin ihn von den Möglichkeiten zu überzeugen, damit es in wenigen Monaten nicht zu einer Enttäuschung für den Lockenkopf kam.

Roland überlegte einen Moment, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und strahlte dann vor sich hin.

„Dann darf sie trotzdem mein Bruder sein", kam es trocken aus seinem Mund. Regina und Robin mussten beide auflachen. Die einstige Königin zog den Jungen etwas höher und gab ihm einen Schmatzer, was ihm ein Kichern entlockte. Er drückte seine Stiefmutter herzlich und wurde plötzlich wieder ernst.  
>„Gin, ich hab wirklich Hunger", gestand er mit hängenden Mundwinkeln.<br>„Dann sollst du endlich etwas zu essen bekommen!", lenkte sie ein, was den Jungen wieder zum Strahlen brachte.  
>„Jaaaaa...komm wir machen Pfannkuchen", schlug er enthusiastisch vor, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.<p>

„Nein, mein Schatz. Wir reisen heute zum Palast. Bis zur Hochzeit dort, wirst du mehr Süßigkeiten bekommen, als mir lieb ist", erklärte sie und machte ihm gleich einen anderen Vorschlag.  
>„Ich kann dir Weißbrot rösten oder Eier!"<p>

„Weißbrot rösten... und... Eier", machte er zaghaft und blickte sie aus treuen dunklen Augen an, denen sie kaum widerstehen konnte. Als er ihr auch noch das Lächeln schenkte, welches sie so sehr an das seines Vaters erinnerte, gab sie sich geschlagen

„Na gut. Bekommst du. Komm...", sie kitzelte ihn ein wenig in der Seite, damit er aus dem Bett kletterte und setzte sich auf. Regina schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und wandte sich an den aschblonden Mann  
>„Soll ich dir auch welche machen? O warte, du bist ein Locksley, was frage ich noch, ihr fresst mir noch die Haare vom Kopf", scherzte sie und beugte sich zu dem Mann. Robin lachte bei ihren Worten, wagte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen und küsste sie, bevor sie sich erhob und mit Roland das Schlafzimmer verließ.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 02**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Regina hatte sich von dem Räuber abgewandt und ihn stehen lassen. Mit bestimmten Schritten bahnte sich sich den Weg durch die Menschenmenge, ignorierte die hasserfüllte Blicke der anderen und begab sich zu Snow White, die genauso unwissend, wie sie selbst war. Ohne Umschweife fragte sie die Prinzessin nach ihren Erinnerungen. Hakte nach, was das Letzte war, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, doch die Antwort der Jüngeren brachte keine Befriedigung.

„Wir haben dich zum Sommerpalast geschickt. Wir haben uns von dir verabschiedet und dann...dann weiß ich nichts mehr!"

Wieder spürte Regina die Enttäuschung, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass man sie in die Verbannung schicken wollte. Für einen winzigen Moment wägte sie ab, ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen warf sie einen abschätzenden Blick erst auf Snow und dann auf ihren Gatten, der sie wie ein dummer Schuljunge anschaute, dem man im Begriff war, das Pausengeld zu stehlen. Regina stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus, machte auf ihrem hohen Absatz kehrte und stöckelte geräuschvoll aus dem Diner.

_So viel Unvermögen auf einem Haufen ertrage ich heute nicht_

Dachte sie und konnte doch nicht die Gefühlsgewalt benennen, die von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Robins Wut war indes immer noch nicht zur Gänze verflogen. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz, fühlte sich überfordert. Das Baby schlief friedlich in seinem Arm, während sein anderes Kind auf einem Hocker am Tresen saß und sich an einem Teller Pfannkuchen gütlich tat.  
>„Die Fmecken Mfamtastif", erklärte er mit vollen Mund und spießte sich schon die nächsten Stücke auf die Gabel.<br>Der Diner begann sich zu lichten, als keiner eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekam. Snow White und ihr Prinz konnten allen Leuten nur raten, erst einmal in ihrem Tagewerk nachzugehen bis sie endlich herausfinden würde, wer oder was hinter diesem neuen Fluch steckte.

„Wo wohnst du Locksley?", Grannys Stimme riss Robin aus seinen zorngetränkten Gedanken. Er wandte sich der alten Dame zu und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Im Wald haben wir unser Lager errichtet. Fragt mich nicht, wie die Gegend genau heißt"

Die Inhaberin des Diners überlegte einen Moment, tauschte dann vielsagende Blicke mit ihrer Enkeltochter aus und fuhr dann mit der Unterhaltung fort.

„Der Wald ist nichts für einen Säugling und der Junge da", sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Rolands Richtung.

„Gehört auch in die Schule"

Robin hörte ihr zu und spürte wie sich die Frustration wie ein dunkles Tuch über seinen Verstand legte. Dieses Reich war so anders, als das was er bisher kannte. Schule war etwas für adelige Kinder und sein Junge war vieles, aber kein adeliges Kind. Gleich welche Abstammung er selber genoss.

„Ihr braucht ein anständiges Dach über dem Kopf und du brauchst einen Job. Wenn du hier anfängst zu stehlen, haben sie dich schneller einkassiert, als dir lieb ist, mein Lieber", erklärte Granny weiter.

Die Haltung des aschblonden Mannes sackte mehr und mehr zusammen. Er war hungrig und müde und vollkommen überfordert, doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass er nicht wusste, warum es ihn so niederschmetterte. Er war in den Wäldern zu Hause, hatte ganz andere Gefahren gemeistert, doch irgendetwas schmerzte in seiner Brust, als würde etwas fehlen. Und dieses Vermissen, welches er nicht beim Namen nennen konnte, entlockte ihm nicht nur ein Gefühl der Bitterkeit, sondern auch der Hilflosigkeit.

„Mein Vorschlag, Locksley", seufzend blickte er in Grannys Gesicht.  
>„Du bekommst ein Zimmer hier oben für dich und deine Jungs und dafür arbeitest du im Diner. Du wirst nicht reich von der Arbeit hier, aber es reicht um den Jungs ein Dach über dem Kopf zu bieten. Und du kannst den Kleinen wenigstens hier unten haben, wenn du arbeitest"<p>

Robin blickte fragend zu seinem alten Freund, der einen ganzen Teller vollgepackt mit Eiern und Speck verdrückte. Dieser hielt mit der Bewegung, seine gefüllte Gabel zu seinem Mund zu führen inne und antwortete auf Robins stumme Frage.  
>„Nimm es an. Die Lady hat recht. Ohne Baileys Hilfe hätte Roland das erste Jahr kaum überlebt", erinnerte er in seiner ehrlichen Art.<p>

„Ich gehe zurück in den Wald zu den Männern und werde aufpassen, okay Boss?"

Abermals seufzte der Anführer der Geächteten und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als den gestrigen Tag zurück. Auch wenn er keinerlei Ahnung besaß, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.

„Ma'am ich danke für dieses Angebot und nehme es an"

Granny taxierte ihn mit ihrem Blick, nickte dann und reichte ihm die Hand.  
>„Okay Locksley, ich bin Granny, ich mag es nicht so formell", stellte sie sich vor. Der Geächtete nahm ihre Hand entgegen und und schlug ein.<br>„Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Granny", schaffte er ein Grinsen und ließ sich dann von ihr den kleinen Jungen aus dem Arm nehmen, nachdem sie ihm einen Teller mit Eiern und Speck vor die Nase gestellte hatte.

„Hier, iss dich satt. Deine Schicht beginnt gleich und danach werden wir dir und deinen Jungs, was anständig zum Anziehen besorgen", grinste sie, wiegte das Baby sanft in ihren Armen und redete auf dieses ein.

„Nicht wahr mein Kleiner. Bei Granny muss keiner hungern, du Süßer du!"

Robin begann sein Frühstück zu verspeisen und spürte, wie seine Gedanken, die sich stetig wie ein Uhrwerk drehten, langsam beruhigten. Die Ruhe sorgte dafür, dass die neuen Eindrücke in seinen Verstand sickern konnten und Platz machten, das Ausmaß dieses verstörenden Erwachens zu verstehen. Doch ihm fehlte die Kraft sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Für den Moment resignierte er und konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück. Mit gestilltem Hunger, würde er seine Gedanken und Eindrücke besser sortieren können, davon war der der König der Diebe überzeugt.

* * *

><p>Emma lag in ihrem Bett und bewegte sich im Schlaf. Unbeholfen rutschte sie an die Wärmequelle zu ihrer Rechten und kuschelte sich an den schwarzhaarigen Mann heran. Der Mann legte seinen Arm um die schlafende Gestalt der Retterin und zog sie sanft an sich. Sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und nuschelte leise.<br>„Noch fünf Minuten!"  
>Neal lächelte selig, hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf und antwortete.<br>„Schlaf dich ruhig aus, Emma!"

Emma gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und nickte wieder ein. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte auf die schlafende Frau in seinen Armen und gähnte herzhaft. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und er griff danach, um sie fest zu halten. Sanft streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und schaute auf den goldenen Ring an ihrem Ringfinger.  
>Sein zweiter Blick fiel auf seine eigene Hand und dem Ring, der Emmas ähnelte.<p>

_Ist das möglich_

Henry erwachte im Nebenraum und wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war. Er sprang aus dem Bett, besah sich das kleine Zimmer und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er niemals zuvor hier gewesen war. Hastig eilte er zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Das was er sah, beruhigte ihn, da er den Ort erkannte, auch wenn er im ersten Moment nicht verstand, warum er hier war.

_Das ist seltsam_

Angestrengt versuchte er in seinem Kopf eine Erklärung zu finden, doch es misslang ihm. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war dass er mit Emma in New York lebte und zwei Männer plötzlich in der Tür standen. Nach einem Augenblick, in dem er weiter überlegte, wusste er auch, wer die beiden Männer waren. Hook und Neal. Plötzlich brach es über ihn ein. Er sah sich in Peter Pans Gefangenschaft, erinnerte sich an die Zeit bei den verlorenen Jungs und wie seine Familie ihn gerettet hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Peter Pans Fluch und wie er sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedete. Die Wucht dieser Erinnerung, beschwor einen Schmerz in seiner Brust herauf, der ihm fast den Atem raubte.

_Mom..._

Dachte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Die falschen Erinnerungen an New York und die Erinnerungen an sein Leben in Storybrooke stürzten auf ihn ein. Das schlechte Gewissen übernahm sein Denken. Er musste zu ihr.

Henry rannte aus dem Zimmer, durchquerte den winzigen Flur und rief

„Haaaallllooooo!"

Er öffnete die wenigen Türen und fand sich in einem Schlafzimmer wieder. Schockiert stand er vor dem Bett, in dem Emma und Neal lagen und anscheinend schliefen. Der Junge konnte nicht verstehen, warum dies so war, konnte nicht verstehen, was dahintersteckte und weil er so konfus war, weckte er seine biologische Mutter.

„Emma...Emma wach auf, hier stimmt etwas nicht!"

Erklärte er und überschlug sich beinahe beim Reden. Emma riss ihre Augen auf und starrte mit hängenden Mundwinkeln erst auf den Jungen und dann auf den Mann neben ihr. Immer wieder wechselte sie zwischen den beiden hin und her, ehe sie sich von Neal löste und von ihm weg rutschte, als habe sie sich verbrannt.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", fragte sie aufgebracht und verließ das Bett, als sei es eine vergiftete Insel. Die Bestürzung spiegelte sich in ihrem desorientierten Blick wieder. Die Retterin versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie hier hin gekommen war. Versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden, doch die letzte Erinnerung, die sie besaß waren die Selben, die ihr Sohn besaß. Übelkeit breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und kämpfte sich den Weg über ihre Speiseröhre nach oben. Sie versuchte diese zu verdrängen und ihre Gedanken auf das Wichtige zu konzentrieren.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Fragte sie zaghaft und versuchte einen Blick aus das Fenster zu erhaschen.

„In Storybrooke, Emma. Wir sind wieder zu Hause!", erklärte Henry, konnte aber nicht die Angst verstecken, die Besitz von ihm ergriff. Nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging, hatte seine ganz eigene Art von Schrecken.

Die Augen der blonden Frau wurden tellergroß. Ihre Hand glitt an ihren Bauch, als die Übelkeit stetig zunahm. Neal betrachtete sie mit Sorge in seinem Gesicht, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stürzte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Henry und Neal hörten wie Türen aufgeschlagen wurden, als würde Emma etwas suchen. Beide wussten, dass sie es gefunden hatten, als sie würgende Geräusche vernahmen. Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren seufzte und gab dem Mann in dem Bett mit einem strengen Seitenblick stumm zu verstehen, dass er nach Emma schauen sollte. Er selbst ging zurück in das Zimmer, in welchem er erwacht war und suchte nach etwas, das er anziehen konnte. Zu viele Fragen drängten sich auf, so dass Henry nach Antworten verlangte, wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Robin stand mit den Jungs im Flur vor ihrem Schlafzimmer und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr.

_Was treibt sie da drin_

Fragte er sich ungeduldig und wandte sich an Roland und Henry, die bereits fertig für den Aufbruch waren.  
>„Wisst ihr was Jungs, ich befürchte, das dauert noch eine Weile. Wieso geht ihr nicht noch etwas in den Wohnraum und beschäftigt euch ein bisschen"<p>

Henry grinste, als er den frustrierten Ton seines Stiefvaters vernahm. Roland nickte nur und tapste die Treppen hinunter in den Wohnraum. Der Ältere der beiden blieb noch einen Moment und wandte das Wort an Robin.

„Vielleicht sollte ihr jemand sagen, dass wir nur eine Woche bleiben und sie nicht ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank einpacken muss", scherzte der Junge, was dem Erwachsenen ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Der aschblonde Mann legte seine Hand auf Henry Kopf und zerzauste sein Haar. „Ganz schön frech, mein Junge", mahnte er gespielt.

_Aber recht hat er_

Der Jüngere kicherte, befreite sich von der Hand seines Stiefvaters und folgte nun Roland in den Wohnraum.

Robin atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer öffnete. Als er dieses betrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Auf Bett und Boden waren Stoffhaufen, die er nur mit Mühe als Kleider erkennen konnte. Regina stand vor dem Spiegel und war in einer schwarzen Lederhose und einem schwarzen Hemd gekleidet, dessen Schnürungen aus rotem Leder bestanden. Sie war gerade dabei einen weinrotes, Jackett aus Leder überzuziehen und besah sich im Spiegel. Ihre Hände streichelten das weiche Material des Jacketts glatt, während sie einen frustrierten Laut ausstieß und hektisch die Gewandung vom Körper zog. In dem Moment, als sie das Jackett auf einen der anderen Haufen schmeißen wollte, gab Robin seine Anwesenheit zu Erkennen. Er schritt ganz in den Raum und nahm ihr das Stück Stoff aus der Hand, bevor sie es von sich werfen konnte und fragte sie entgeistert

„Was wird das, Liebes?"

Mit seiner freien Hand zeigte er auf die Wäscheberge, blickte aber durch den Spiegel in ihr Gesicht. Die einstige Königin ließ ihre Schultern hängen, erwiderte den Blick durch den Spiegel und seufzte.

„Egal was ich anziehe, man sieht es"

„Was sieht man?", hakte er nach und beschwor als Antwort ein gereiztes Funkeln in ihren Augen. Innerlich schüttelte der Mann den Kopf, doch äußerlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Die Zeit mit ihr hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er mit Geduld und Ruhe besser zu ihr durchdrang, als in ihren Wahn mit einzufallen. Gleich wie absurd sie sich manchmal verhielt. Robin kicherte leise, als er verstand was sie meinte und schlug das Jackett auf.

„Natürlich sieht man es schon ein bisschen!", erklärte er liebevoll und hielt ihr das Jackett hin, damit sie mit ihren Armen hineinschlüpfen konnte.  
>„Du bist schon im vierten Monat, fast Fünften", fuhr er sanft fort und half ihr ganz in das Jackett. Der einstige Räuber stand hinter der werdenden Mutter, führte seine Arme an ihrer Seite vorbei und knöpfte das Jackett zu, während er im Spiegel die Tätigkeit seiner Hände beobachtete.<p>

„Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, warum du es noch verstecken willst"

Regina ließ ihn gewähren und genoss die Ruhe welche er ausstrahlte. Ihre Augen hafteten sich durch den Spiegel an seine Finger bis diese ihr Werk vollendeten hatten, nur um ihm dann in die blauen Augen zu schauen, die ihre Heimat waren.

„Schau..." er streichelte den Stoff an Taille und Bauch glatt und sprach weiter.

_Himmel, ich liebe es wenn sie Leder trägt...ich könnte...ROBIN!_

„Wenn man es nicht weiß, sieht man es nicht. Der Stoff kaschiert und wie ich dich kenne, wirst du wenigstens für die Reise noch einen Umhang tragen"

Die Schwarzhaarige betrachtete sich abermals im Spiegel und kam nicht drumherum dem Mann hinter sich Recht zu geben. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie überreagierte, doch sie waren im Begriff in den Palast zu reisen. Eine Reise für die sie nicht nur keine Lust verspürte, sondern vor der es ihr regelrecht graute.

„Also warum willst du es verstecken? Hier ist es dir doch auch egal", gab Robin von sich und umarmte sie nun von hinten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick versenkte er seine Nase in ihrem Nacken. Ihr mittlerweile schulterlanges Haar, hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden. Er fragte sich, warum sie es zusammenband, anstatt es offen zu tragen. Er liebte diesen Anblick, liebte für was es stand. Der Schatten der dunklen Festung, die dunklen Tage ihrer Vergangenheit lasteten noch immer auf ihrer Seele, doch sie verblassten. Mehr und mehr, ließ sie es zu, sie selbst zu sein und das war der Anblick, den er mehr als alles andere mochte und begehrte zu sehen.

„Ich will es ja nicht verstecken, sondern nur nicht sagen. Es ist Emmas großer Tag und du kennst Snow. Das ertrage ich jetzt nicht."

Der Aschblonde lachte bei der Nennung von Snows Namen leise auf. Ihm war bewusst, dass Regina keine ruhige Minute vor der Königin haben würde und so beließ er dieses leidige Thema.

„Dann sollten wir langsam aufbrechen, die Jungs warten schon", versuchte er sie endlich aus dem Chaos wegzulocken, doch die Schwarzhaarige schmiegte ihren Rücken an seiner Brust und umfasste seine Hände.

„Ich will aber nicht. Warum müssen wir jetzt schon los. Die Hochzeit ist erst in einer Woche", nörgelte sie störrisch, wie ein Kind, was den ehemals Geächteten erneut ein Seufzen entlockte.  
>„Ich weiß, Liebes, aber wir haben unser Wort gegeben."<p>

„Und überhaupt, sie sind schon verheiratet"

„Ja, sie waren bei ihrer spontanen Trauung betrunken...genau wie Bruder Tuck, dass Snow White das nicht einfach akzeptiert, das war von Anfang an klar", erinnerte er grinsend an den Tag, als Emma ihnen mit hämmerndem Schädel ihre Hochzeit mitgeteilt hatte.

Reginas Gesicht nahm einen ernsteren Ausdruck an, während sie sich in seinen Armen umwandte. Sie schaute ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht und erlaubte es sich ehrlich zu sein. Erlaubte es sich ihm zu offenbaren. Eine Reaktion, welche nur er heraufbeschwören konnte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht durchstehe? Die Alpträume haben endlich nachgelassen, was ist wenn es wieder von vorne losgeht dort. Was, wenn ich die Nerven verliere. Mir sind einige noch nicht wohlgesinnt in diesem Reich", verbalisierte sie ihre Ängste. Über Robins Augen legte sich ein mitfühlender Glanz, als er ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände nahm. Er kannte diese Ängste, hegte im Geheimen die selben, doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sie in diesen zu bestärken, sondern sie zu zerstreuen.

„Das wird es nicht, Liebes! Ich weiß, dass du den Palast verabscheust nach allem was war, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht zu lassen werde. dass du durchdrehst, okay?", ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Zärtlich lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die ihre und schloss für den Moment seine Augen. Die Schwarzhaarige tat es ihm gleich, schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine beruhigende Nähe.

_Danke_

Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge verweilten sie so einträchtig bei einander, ehe Robin die Verbindung ihrer Haut löste und ihren Lippen einen keuschen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Dann lass uns gehen, ehe wir zu spät kommen"

Regina seufzte, als die Wärme seines Körper von ihr schwand und nickte nur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Emma hing mit ihrem Kopf in der Kloschüssel, während ihre Arme diese umarmten. Sie würgte und spuckte, obwohl ihr Magen bereits leer war. Neal stand in dem Türrahmen des Badezimmers, lehnte sich an diesen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und fragte mit Sorge in der Stimme, als die Blonde sich von der Kloschüssel abwandte und sich auf den Rücken legte.  
>„Alles gut?"<p>

„Wir haben keine Ahnung wie wir hier hin gekommen sind, mir ist schlecht und es fühlt sich an, als wenn mir mehr als ein Jahr an Erinnerungen fehlen und du fragst ob alles gut ist?"  
>Sie hob ihren Kopf von dem Fliesenboden und schaute ihn nun direkt an.<br>„Natürlich ist nichts gut, Neal. Und überhaupt, warum bist du hier. Bei mir...bei uns"

Der großgewachsene Mann mit den dunklen Haaren gab sich eine Ruck und setzte seinen Körper in Bewegung. Am Waschbecken angekommen, nahm er ein Handtuch, befeuchtete es zum Teil und ging dann neben Emma in die Hocke. Vorsichtig wischte er mit dem feuchten Ende des Handtuchs über ihre Stirn und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich kann dir zwar auch keine eindeutigen Antworten geben, aber ich glaube der Grund warum ich hier bei dir...bei euch bin, ist dieser..."

Er legte das Handtuch ab und nahm Emmas linke Hand in die seine. Vorsichtig nestelte er an ihrem Ringfinger und hob ihn in ihr Sichtfeld

„Ich trage fast den selben", erklärte er und hielt seine linke Hand demonstrativ hoch.

Die Kinnlade der Blonden klappte auf. Ihr Verstand versuchte die Information zu fassen, doch schaffte es nicht. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr sie mit dem Oberkörper auf und riss ihre Hand aus der seinigen.  
>„Wir sind verheiratet?!", kam es unintelligent aus ihrem Mund, während sie eine eine weitere Woge der Übelkeit aufwallen spürte.<p>

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wie und wo und warum. Verdammt, ich brauche Antworten._

Neal versuchte der verwirrten Frau aufzuhelfen, doch sie wandte sich aus seinen Bemühungen und brachte sich selbst wieder auf die Beine. Für einen winzigen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Übelkeit ab.

_Nicht schon wieder kotzen...bitte nicht..._

Wiederholte sie ihr inneres Mantra und war regelrecht erleichtert, dass der Drang sich übergeben zu müssen, abklang. Kaum, dass sie diesen Überwunden hatte, stürzte sie aus das Badezimmer und brüllte durch die Wohnung.

„HENRY, ZIEH DICH AN! WIR MÜSSEN ZU MARY MARGRET UND DAVID"

_Hoffentlich wissen sie was los ist_

Neal stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Badezimmer, lauschte den brüllenden Befehl seiner Angetrauten und seufzte tief.

_Das kann ja noch heiter werden_

Er versuchte sich abermals einzubringen und folgte Emma zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Beruhige dich doch erst mal, anstatt kopflos drauflos zu stürzen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer alles hier ist, oder?", bemerkte er. Die Blonde stieg gerade in ihre Jeans und knöpfte diese zu, als sie ihm antwortete.  
>„Und das habe ich vor herauszufinden...HENRY BEEIL DICH!", rief sie durch die Wohnung und wandte sich dann Neal zu.<p>

„Wenn du mit willst, dann solltest du dir auch etwas anziehen"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte erleichtert, als Emmas Abwehr fiel und machte sich ebenfalls auf, sich vollständig anzukleiden.

Henry schlüpfte so schnell er konnte in seine Jeans, zog sich einen grünen Pullover über und schlang seinen Schal um seinen Hals. Als er seine Schuhe anziehen wollte, und den Knoten nicht sofort lösen konnte, fluchte er leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein. Kaum war er fertig, eilte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin ja schon soweit, komm!", drängte er seine biologische Mutter und hoffte inständig auf die Chance, seine andere Mutter zu finden.

_Ob Mom auch hier ist...oh Mom_

Der Gedanke legte sich wie ein dünner Faden um seine Eingeweide und schnürte ihm die Organe zu.

Die Retterin band sich ihre Stiefel und schnappte sich ihre Jacke.  
>„Na dann, kommt", forderte sie Neal und Henry auf ihr zu folgen und verließ als Erste die Wohnung.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorenen<strong>

Robin griff nach Reginas Hand und führte sie hinaus aus dem Schlafzimmer, über den Flur hinunter in den Eingangsbereich. Dort angekommen rief er nach Roland und Henry, die sofort erschienen.

Der kleine Trupp begab sich zu einer schnörkellosen Tür, schräg gegenüber der Eingangstür. Robin, Roland und Henry blickten erwartungsvoll auf Regina, die mit ihrem rechten Arm ausholte und eine wischende Bewegung vor dem Schloss vollführte. Alle Vier erwarteten das aufwallen von Nebel, doch nichts geschah. Henry zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, während Roland zu kichern begann und auf ihr Handgelenk deutete.  
>„Du hast vergessen es auszuziehen", erklärte er mit kindlicher Schadenfreude und griff nach Reginas rechter Hand.<p>

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht", gestand sie grinsend und wartete geduldig darauf, dass der kleine Junge mit flinken Fingern, den schmalen goldenen Armreif löste. Als er ihn von ihrem Arm zog, reichte er ihr ihn ohne Umschweife. Regina konnte spüren, wie der Fluss der Magie wieder durch ihren Körper wallte. Konnte spüren, wie die Macht sich verändert hatte und führte die wischende Bewegung von neuem aus. Dieses Mal wallte lilafarbener Nebel auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Die Vier betraten den winzigen Raum, in dem nichts weiter als ein mannshoher Spiegel stand. Statt des Spiegelbildes erblickten die Gestalten jedoch nur Nebel und Wolken, die sich sachte zu einer imaginären Melodie wiegten. Die einstige Königin verriegelte die Tür wieder auf magische Weise und ließ Robin als erstes durch den verzauberten Spiegel treten. Henry folgte ihm auf die Sekunde, während Roland erst nach ihrer Hand griff, diese aufgeregt drückte und dann mit ihr zusammen den Weg in den Palast zurücklegte. Die Verbindung zwischen diesem Spiegel und dem Pendant im Palast war magisch. Die Vier liefen einen Nebel umwallenden Korridor entlang und kamen zu einem mannshohen Fenster. Als sie durch dieses blickten, erkannten sie bereits das Zimmer im Palast. Wieder war es Robin, der voranging, gefolgt von Henry und zum Schluss von Regina und Roland. Kaum betraten sie den Raum, da spürte Regina zwei starke Arme um ihren schmalen Körper.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich drehe hier durch.", erklang es rau aus dem Mund des Mannes, der die Schwarzhaarige an sich drückte.  
>„Ich hab den anderen gesagt, dass ihr erst in ein paar Stunden ankommt und wollte euch hier abgefangen. Ich muss mir erst Luft machen, Leute", jammerte der großgewachsene Mann, löste sich von der einstigen Königin und klopfte Robin zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter. Die beiden Jungen kicherten, als sie den geschlagenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wahrnahmen. Mit hängenden Schultern und Mundwinkeln, wirkte er wie ein begossener Pudel, den man zu lange im Regen hat stehen lassen. Ein Anblick, welchen keiner der Anwesenden gewöhnt war.<p>

„Mir hat unsere Trauung vor Bailey Taverne gereicht, aber nein. Snow White muss ja unbedingt Hochzeitsplaner spielen. Sieben Probedinner, Robin, Sieben verdammte drecks Probedinner in sieben verschiedenen Hochzeitsanzügen Robin...ich kann nicht mehr"

Robin und Regina tauschten einen amüsierten Blick aus, als sie den Mann so erledigt von seiner Qual berichten hörten. Innerlich lachte sich vor allem Robin kaputt, diesen Hünen von einem Mann so geschlagen zu sehen. Regina legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm und streichelte diesen, während sie den Blick in seine grünen Augen suchte.

„So ist das nun mal, wenn man eine Prinzessin heiratet", schmunzelte sie neckend, was den Mann ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.  
>„Tz...sie ist keine Prinzessin und das weiß jeder, auch wenn es keiner wahrhaben will. Sie ist mein Sheriff!", beharrte er und verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme vor der ebenfalls muskulösen Brust.<p>

„In einer Woche bist du wieder zu Hause, und solange wirst du dich am Riemen reißen müssen", ergriff Robin das Wort und legte seine Hand in den Rücken des Mannes.

„Also komm, wir haben den Weg nicht zurückgelegt, um dich jammern zu hören, verstanden Little John!"

Der Hüne atmete tief durch und schüttelte seine blonden Locken.

„Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du anfängst diesen Palast zu verteufeln", grinste er nun und führte die Neuankömmlinge hinaus aus den Raum und hin zu den anderen, die sie schon sehnlichst erwarteten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 03**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Henry lief schnellen Schrittes durch die vertrauten Straßen. Ihm war, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten diese Straßen nicht gesehen hätte und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als ob er nie wirklich weg gewesen wäre.

Er war seinen biologischen Eltern zu dem Apartment der Charmings gefolgt, doch dort hatten sie keine Antworten gefunden. Emma wirkte blass und niedergeschmettert und konnte die neuen Informationen nur schwer verdauen. Gerne hätte er ihr beigestanden, hätte ihr gesagt, dass alles gut werden und es einen Weg geben würde, um die Lücken in ihren Erinnerungen zu füllen, doch alles woran der Junge denken konnte, war seine Mom.

Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er sie nicht gesehen hatte, seit er das letzte Mal wirklich Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Seit Neverland ging alles viel zu schnell. So viele Sachen, die in seiner Seele und auf seiner Zunge brannten und die dringend hinaus mussten.

Henry hatte sich von den anderen verabschiedet und auf den Weg zu dem Ort gemacht, der all die Jahre sein zu Hause gewesen war. Emma und Neal hatten protestiert, hatten darauf bestanden ihn zu begleiten, doch der Dunkelhaarige wollte alleine der Frau gegenüber treten, die er anscheinend so lange vergessen hatte. Die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in diesem Städtchen schienen von Minute zu Minute lebendiger zu werden und so legte Henry einen Schritt zu. Die letzten Meter bis zum Ziel legte er rennend zurück. Außer Atem betrat er den kleinen Weg, der zum Eingang der Mansion führte, bestieg die wenigen Stufen und hielt vor der Tür inne. Seine Hand legte sich auf die weiße Tür, während sich sein Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um wieder zur Atem zu kommen. Einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

_Mom..._

Als er sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er aufrecht stehen und sich nicht mehr abstützen musste, verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. Mit voller Kraft klopfte er gegen die Tür.

Regina saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und blickte auf eine Fotografie Henrys. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er die Heimat einer ganzen Ladung Steine, während sie ein Ziehen in der Brust verspürte, welches sie mit dem Vermissen ihres Sohne erklärte. Ihr war, als würde ein Teil ihrer selbst fehlen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, versuchte sich einen Reim aus dem ganzen zu machen, doch es misslang ihr. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie zurück in Storybrooke war, wusste nicht, was geschehen war, doch was am meisten schmerzte für den Moment, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Sohn vermisste. Bereits im Märchenwald war dieser Schmerz unerträglich, doch hier nagte er weitaus kräftiger an ihrem Herzen, als sie es je vorzustellen konnte.

_Ob er auch hier ist...oder noch in New York?...Ob ich zu ihm kann...und was dann? Er wird mich nicht kennen, ich gab ihm und ihr neue Erinnerungen..._

Verweilte sie angestrengt in ihren Gedanken, als ein Klopfen an der Tür, sie aus diesen riss . Regina versuchte es zu ignorieren. Ihr war nicht nach Besuch. In ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass es kein normaler Besuch war, dass es nur wieder jemand wäre, der versuchen würde ihr die Schuld für diese neue Misere zu geben und dafür verspürte sie keinerlei Kraft. Die Schwarzhaarige atmete einmal tief durch und hielt dann ihren Atem an, als könnte sie für diesen Moment aufhören zu existieren. Als würde der Besuch verschwinden, wenn er kein Leben hinter diesen Wänden wahrnehmen konnte, doch der Zwang zu atmen, ließ ihre Luft stoßweise aus ihren Lungen fluten, als das Klopfen anhielt. Die Bürgermeisterin lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und verhielt sich weiterhin still. Vielleicht würde der Unbekannte an ihrer Tür wieder gehen, doch ihre Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen. Penetrant drang das Klopfen durch den Eingang direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie glaubte sich an das dumpfe Geräusch gewöhnt zu haben, erklang schrill die Klingel. Regina verdrehte ihre Augen, begradigte ihre Haltung und erhob sich entschlossen von dem großen Sofa. Die Schwarzhaarige strich ihren Rock glatt und verwünschte den Störenfried in ihren Gedanken.

_Wahrscheinlich ist es Snow...aber die kann ich jetzt nicht ertragen..sie soll verschwinden_

Glaubte sie zu ahnen, wer hinter dem Lärm steckte, der sie nun in Zugzwang brachte. Das Geräusch hoher Absätze die auf Marmorboden trafen, hallte durch den Eingangsbereich. Reginas Gesicht verfinsterte sich, nahm einen kalten, gleichgültigen Ausdruck an. Mit Wut in der Bewegung, glitt ihre Hand an den Türknopf und riss die Türe auf. Doch als ihre Augen den Störenfried erblickten, hörte ihre Welt auf sich zu drehen.

_Henry_

Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren starrte auf die Frau, die im Türrahmen stand. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht intensivierte sich. In seinem Kopf formulierten sich tausend Worte, doch über seine Lippen bekam er nicht ein einziges. Regina tat es ihrem Sohn gleich. Unglaube zeichnete sich in dem freudigen Glanz ihrer Augen ab, als sie ihn erblickte. Das Bedürfnis ihn einfach in die Arme zu schließen und nie wieder loszulassen stieg ins Unermessliche, doch etwas hielt sie zurück, hinderte sie daran, ihre Sehnsucht zu stillen. Die Ungewissheit, ob er sich überhaupt an sie erinnern konnte, währte nur ein Blinzeln. Henry fand seine Sprache wieder und strahlte.

„Mom!"

Das war genug für die Dunkelhaarige. Genug um zu wissen, dass er sie kannte, dass er sich an sie erinnerte. Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht vertrieb die letzten Ängste, wie ein frischer Wind die Wolken am Firmament.

„Henry"

Kam es mit einem freudigen Schluchzer aus ihrem Mund. Im nächsten Moment schloss sie ihn einfach in ihre Arme und hielt ihn fest. Der Junge tat es ihr gleich, drückte sie fest an sich und schaffte noch immer nicht etwas zu sagen. Doch dies war nicht nötig. Henry brauchte ihr nicht sagen, wie Leid es ihm tat, sie all die Jahre beiseite geschoben zu haben, in denen sie seine einzige Mutter gewesen war. Brauchte ihr nicht sagen, wie glücklich er über ihre Wandlung war, über ihr Opfer, um ihn zu befreien und ihm ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. All das, legte er in seine Umarmung, während er die zarten Küsse auf seinem Schopf und seiner Stirn genoss.

_Zu Hause..._

Das Gefühl angekommen zu sein, nahm seinen Verstand ein und so blieb er einfach in ihren Armen bis seine Mutter sich soweit von ihm löste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Du erinnerst dich!", stellte sie fest und bekam ein heftiges Nicken von Henry. Der Junge legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, ließ sie ihren um seine schlingen und gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus, während er ihr antwortete.

„Ja und es ist seltsam. Ich erinnere mich an New York und diese falsche Zeit mit Emma, aber ich erinnere mich auch an Storybrooke und dich"

Regina lauschte der Erklärung ihres Sohnes und notierte sich, trotz der alles ergreifende Freude, mental diesen Zustand. Es war der erste Anhaltspunkt, den sie seit dem Erwachen in diesem Reich ausmachen konnte.

Ohne sich voneinander zu lösen begaben sie sich in die große Küche. Noch während sie liefen sprach die Schwarzhaarige

„Komm, ich mach uns einen heißen Kakao und dann kannst du mir erzählen, woran du dich noch alles erinnerst"

Henry nickte lächelnd und löste sich von seiner Mutter, damit sie die Utensilien aus den Schränken holen und die Milch erhitzen konnte. Dabei unterhielten sie sich und hatten seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, als wäre alles wie früher. Der Schmerz, der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch durch Reginas Seele gewallt und ihren Geist vereinnahmt hatte, war für den Moment verstummt.

Noch während sie über die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zugleich sprachen, nippten Mutter und Sohn immer wieder an der heißen Köstlichkeit. Die Zeiger der Uhr wanderten stetig vorwärts. Draußen kündigte das rasch schwindende Abendrot die neue Nacht an. Regina saß auf einem Hocker neben ihrem Sohn und richtete das Wort an ihn.

„Du hast wirklich beide Erinnerungen?! Weißt du was das bedeutet?"

Henry schaute in die braunen Augen seiner Mutter und zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern.

„Das bedeutete, dass du in der verlorenen Zeit schon deine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen hast."

Die rechte Augenbraue des Jungen schnellte in die Höhe, als sein Verstand das Gesagte seiner Mutter überdachte und verknüpfte.  
>„Das heißt, dass wir uns vielleicht schon vorher wieder begegnet sind"<p>

„Das oder jemand, der für diesen neuen Fluch verantwortlich ist, hat dir und Emma vorher alle Erinnerungen gegeben, bevor es zurück nach Storybrooke ging"

Das Gespann sann über die Worte nach. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, welches von einem Piepen unterbrochen wurde. Die beiden schauten sich an, bis Henry realisierte, dass es sein Handy war. Er zog es aus seiner Hosentasche und blickte auf das Display

_Dad?_

Verwirrt über den Namen, der auf dem Display erschien, brauchte er die Länge einiger Herzschläge um sich daran zu besinnen, dass Neal in sein Leben getreten war. Der Junge hob ab.

„Ja?"

„Bei Mom...ja noch immer. Wie nach Hause? Ich bin zu Hause! Aber...Aber...Ja..." , seufzend legte er auf und wandte sich an Regina.

„Sie wollen, dass ich zu ihnen komme. Neal und Emma. Emma glaubt, dass du etwas mit dem Fluch zu tun hast"

Die Enttäuschung des Jungen war greifbar im Raum. Hatte er den ganzen Tag daran festgehalten, dass seine Mutter sich geändert hatte, so waren Emmas Bedenken ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Wo ihn einst das Glücksgefühl fest beherrschte, kam nun Bitterkeit auf. Er ließ seine Schulter gleichwie seine Mundwinkel hängen.  
>Regina erkannte die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht. Der Anblick brach ihr Herz und manifestierte sich in in einem traurigen Glanz in ihren Augen.<p>

„Henry, ich habe diesen Fluch nicht gesprochen. Bitte glaube mir", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Um diesen Fluch zu sprechen muss man opfern, was man am meisten liebt...und mit opfern meine ich töten", versuchte sie es mit Ehrlichkeit, da sie nur zu gut wusste, wohin sie die Lügen und sei es nur zum Schutz gesprochen, gebracht hatten.

Der Dunkelhaarige blickte in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und suchte nach dem Anzeichen einer Lüge. Suchte nach etwas, woran er sich klammern konnte.  
>„Dafür hätte ich dich opfern müssen, mein kleiner Liebling, aber wie es aussieht, bist du quicklebendig", fuhr sie ehrlich fort. Henry erkannte die Wahrheit ihrer Worte in der Liebe ihres Blickes. Unverzüglich fühlte er die Last der Schuld, dass er so schnell über sie richten ließ. Um sie und sich aufzumuntern, versuchte er sich in einem Lächeln und sagte.<p>

„Ich glaube dir, Mom"

Regina fiel ein ganzes Felsmassiv vom Herzen.

„Aber...", der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren wich ihrem Blick aus, schaute auf die Tischplatte und seufzte frustriert. Seine Mutter schlug die Augen nieder und bezwang das schäbige Gefühl, welches nach ihren Eigenweiden griff, als sie bereits im Vorfeld wusste, was dieses Aber zu bedeuten hatte.

„...ich gehe lieber."

_Natürlich gehst du...was habe ich denn auch erwartet_

Die Worte, nur ein kleiner Satz, rissen die gerade heilende Wunde in ihrem Herzen von neuem auf, doch sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Versuchte den Impuls, ihre Tasse gegen die Wand zu donnern, um dem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen Ausdruck zu verleihen, zu bezwingen. Sie tätigte einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Augen. Als sie in das Gesicht des Jungen schaute, konnte sie den Widerwillen erkennen, den seine eigenen Worte in ihm beschworen.

_Er sollte hier bleiben...es ist sein zu Hause..._

„Ich will nicht, dass sie dir die Schuld geben. Ich werde es ihnen erklären, dass du es nicht warst, die den Fluch gesprochen hat. Okay?!

_Ich lass das nicht mehr zu_

„Und dann..."

Seine Miene erhellte sich und spiegelte die freudige Erwartung wieder, die in seiner Stimme mitklang.

„...frühstücken wir morgen gemeinsam, ja? Bei Granny. Sollen sie dann noch sagen was sie wollen."

Abermals verflüchtigte sich der Schmerz und machte Platz für die Freude, die er in ihr auslöste.  
>„Versprochen", antwortete sie und schaffte ein Lächeln, welches sogar ihre Augen erreichte.<p>

* * *

><p>Der nächste Morgen brach für Robin Hood nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht an. Das Geschrei des Babys weckte nicht nur ihn immer wieder, sondern auch Roland, der nach dem dritten Mal mehr als grantig reagierte. Gegen Morgengrauen hatte der König der Diebe zwei weinende Kinder, die seine Nerven strapazierten.<p>

Erst als es Zeit fürs Aufstehen war, beruhigte sich die Lage. Das Neugeborene genoss sein Frühstück in den Armen seines Vaters und wirkte zufrieden. Selbst sein ältester Sohn war nach einigen wenigen Stunden Schlaf besser gelaunt. Die Aussicht auf dieses fantastische, süße Frühstück vom Vortag, stimmte ihn freudig, so dass er sich ohne zu murren wusch, anzog und dann hinunter in den Schankraum eilte.

Nun stand Robin hinter dem Tresen. Seine Hand bewegt ein kleines Spielzeug, welches an der Wippe seines Sohnes befestigt war und entlockte dem Spielgerät raschelnde Geräusche. Das Baby, an dessen Namen er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte, betrachtete das bunte Spielzeug mit großen, dunklen Augen. Seine winzigen Fingerchen versuchte danach zu greifen und ohne sich helfen zu können, verlor der aschblonde Mann sich für einige Momente in diesem Anblick. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, als sein Sohn plötzlich zu strampeln begann. Seine Händchen berührten die Rassel immer wieder, während er mit seinen dünnen Beinchen fast schon aufgeregt zu treten begann. Gurgelnde Laute drangen aus seinem Mund, was Robins Brust mit einer Wärme füllte, die ihn nicht mehr im Geringsten daran zweifeln ließen, dass dies sein Kind war. Dass jemand am Tresen stand und eine Bestellung aufgab bekam der Mann nicht mit. Ein leises Glucksen entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als der Junge in der Wippe abermals sein Gestrampel intensivierte, was ihn fast schon verliebt auf ihn blicken ließ, bis er endlich die Stimme vernahm, die ihn zurück aus diesen warmen Emotionen katapultierte.  
>„Ich sagte, wir würden heute gerne noch bestellen oder haben wir uns in eine Kindertagesstätte verlaufen, dann verzeihen Sie die Störung"<p>

Robin atmete tief durch, straffte seine Schultern und legte ein übertrieben falsches Lächeln zur Schau, als er sich dem Kunden zuwandte und in Reginas blasierte Gesicht schaute.

„Willkommen bei Granny's Diner was...", bevor er weitersprechen konnte, ertönte Grannys Stimme aus der Tür hinterm Tresen, die zur Küche führte.

„Wenn dich die Arbeitsmoral meiner Mitarbeiter stört, dann such dir einen anderen Platz"  
>Die einstige böse Königin atmete tief durch, unterdrückte das Verlangen einen Fluch auf Robin und die alte Frau zu jagen und zwang sich zu einem ebenso falschen Lächeln, wie das Robins, als sie antwortete.<br>„Zwei Mal Apfelpfannkuchen, eine heiße Schokolade mit Sahne und Zimt und einen Kaffee"

Ohne einen weiteren Blick an die beiden anderen zu verschwenden, machte sie auf ihren hohen Absätzen kehrt und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem Henry bereits auf sie wartete.

Robins blaue Augen hafteten sich an die Gestalt der Schwarzhaarigen und folgten ihr, bis sie wieder Platz nahm. Für einige Augenblicke starrte er auf die Beiden, verzog seine Miene zu einer Maske der Missbilligung und gab ihr innerlich noch immer die Schuld an dieser Misere. Selbst, wenn sie nicht mehr die böse Königin sein sollte, wie man ihm versucht hatte zu erklären, so verkörperte sie noch immer all das, was er verabscheute. Sie genoss, trotz der Angst und der Wut der Leute, die Privilegien des Adels, stolzierte in seinen Augen durch diese Stadt, als würde sie ihr gehören und alleine das, trieb den Ärger in ihm in ungeahnte Höhen. Ohne zu merken, dass er noch immer auf Regina und den ihm unbekannten Jungen starrte, hörte er seine Chefin sagen.

„Hier, die Bestellung geht an ihre Hoheit!", dabei betonte sie das letzte Wort auf besonders abwertende Art und Weise. Robin nahm das Tablett mit den Speisen und ging geradewegs auf Regina und Henry zu. Ohne in ihre Gesichter zu schauen und mit verbissenem Ausdruck auf dem eigenen, stellte er die Teller geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte und wandte sich wieder ab. Regina entließ eine genervtes Seufzen und rief ihn zurück.  
>„Das ist nicht alles. Wo sind die Getränke?"<p>

„Kommen sofort", machte er übertrieben freundlich und deutete einen spöttischen Knicks an. Die Schwarzhaarige rollte mit ihren Augen und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

_Wir hätten zu Hause essen sollen. Wenn der so weitermacht, werd ich ihn umbringen...und es wird mir nicht einmal Leid tun_

Dachte sie und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln für Henry, damit er ihre Gedanken nicht erraten konnte. Der braunhaarige Junge jedoch las in ihr, wie in einem offenem Buch. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen, erhellte sein Gesicht, als er das Wort an sie richtete.

„Er ist neu hier, oder? An ihn hätten wir uns erinnert"

„Oder verdrängt", erwiderte sie prompt und schob ihrem Sohn den Teller mit dem Pfannkuchen hin. Regina entfaltete ihre Servierte und legte sie auf ihren Schoß. Noch während ihre Finger dieser Tätigkeit nachkamen, kehrte Robin zurück an den Tisch. Vorsichtig stellte er den Kakao vor Henry ab und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Danach wandte er sich an Regina und stellte die Tasse Kaffee fester als nötig auf den Tisch, so dass ein Teil heraus schwappte und auf der Dunkelhaarigen landete. Sofort rutschte diese zurück und sprang schimpfend auf.  
>„DU RINDVIEH!", keifte sie, was Granny einen warnenden Blick in ihre Richtung schicken ließ. Mit der Servierte versuchte sie die Kaffeeflecken auf ihrem Rock zu trocknen und meckerte weiter.<p>

„Mach dich nützlich und hol mir noch Servierten und den Zucker hast du auch vergessen"

Der aschblonde Mann stand wie die Unschuld persönlich da, beobachte den emsigen Versuch Reginas ihre Kleidung zu trocken und atmete tief durch, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als sie ihn anfuhr.  
>„Bin ich Euer Lakai?!", erwiderte er trocken, was etwas in ihrem Verstand zum zünden brachte. Sie pfefferte die benutzten, voll Kaffee triefenden Servierten auf sein Tablett und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um sich vor ihm aufzubauen. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger pikste sie immer wieder gegen seinen Brust, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, welche sie ihm verachtend entgegen schmetterte.<br>„Ehrlich gesagt, ja! So lange du das hier trägst", sie zog an der Schürze, die um seine Hüften gebunden war „bist du nichts weiter, als mein Lakai, der für die paar Kröten die er hier verdient, dafür sorgt, dass ich zufrieden bin. Also beweg' deinen Hintern wieder hinter die Theke und bring mir Servierten und Zucker, Verstanden..._Lakai!_"

Robins Hände verformten sich zu Fäusten und übten so viel Druck aus, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er presste Lippen und Zähne zusammen, verwünschte die böse Königin in Gedanken und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er diesen Job brauchte. Regina weidete sich an dem Anblick Robins, der sichtlich mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Sie schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln, entblößte ihre schneeweißen Zähne und sagte mit falscher Süße in der Stimme.  
>„Am besten noch, bevor der Kaffee kalt ist"<p>

_Ich werde sie töten...ja, das werde ich. Und ich werde der Menschheit noch einen Gefallen damit tun_

Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Weg zurück zum Tresen schritt, um die Bestellung zu vervollständigen.

Henry entließ ein geräuschvolles Seufzen nachdem er der Szenerie als stiller Beobachter beigewohnt und seine Mutter sich wieder hingesetzt hatte.

„Er glaubt, dass ich Schuld an diesem neuen Fluch habe und ist ziemlich wütend deswegen", versuchte sie sich zu erklären, was Henry dazu veranlasste seine Hand über die Tischplatte zu schieben und nach der ihren zu greifen, um sie zu drücken.

„Das bist du aber nicht. Er und die Anderen werden das auch schon noch merken. Sollen wir lieber woanders essen gehen?", fragte er voller Verständnis, was Regina zum nachdenken brachte, wann er so erwachsen geworden war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, begradigte ihre Haltung und atmete tief durch.  
>„Nein. Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem Dieb vertreiben"<p>

„Ein Dieb? Weißt du wer er ist?"

Abermals nickte die einstige Königin und antwortete ihrem Sohn  
>„Robin. Robin Hood...oder Locksley"<p>

Henrys Augen weiteten sich, als im bewusst wurde, dass er vom Held seiner Kindheit bedient wurde. Für die Länge weniger Herzschläge stritten zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Eine, die voller Begeisterung bereits daran dachte, ihn näher kennen zu lernen und eine andere, die ihn ermahnte, dass dieser Mann anscheinend etwas gegen seine Mutter hatte.

Der Geächtete kehrte mit einem ganzen Stapel Servierten und einem Zuckerstreuer zurück. Er platzierte die Servierten vor Regina, suchte dieses Mal den Blick in ihr Gesicht und bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Ausdruck aus den tiefblauen Augen, während er den Zucker demonstrativ in ihren Kaffeebecher schüttete, bis sie ihm ein stummes Zeichen gab, dass es genug war.

Für einen Augenblick blieb er noch an dem Tisch stehen und konnte anhand der Türklingel heraushören, dass weitere Gäste das Lokal betraten. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmeln, weil er nun andere Leute bedienen und sich von dem Tisch der Bürgermeisterin abwenden durfte, als ein Laut des Ekels in sein Ohr drang. Noch ehe Robin wusste, wie ihm geschah, prustete Regina den Kaffee aus ihrem Mund direkt auf den Räuber.

„Das war Salz, du Hornochse", keifte sie und schnappte sich Henrys Getränk, um den Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu schwemmen. Der Kaffee lief über Robins Gesicht und tropfte auf sein Hemd. Angewidert wischte er sich mit der flachen Hand über das Kinn und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von ihr ab.

„Und das am frühen Morgen. Das nächste Mal packe ich Rattengift in ihren Kaffee", nuschelte er und schritt zurück hinter den Tresen, wo Granny mit in den Hüften gestemmten Fäusten wartete und nur mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte.

Roland indes, der an der Theke saß und sich Pfannkuchen in den Mund stopfte, während er seinen Vater beobachtete, begann herzhaft zu lachen, als die fremde Frau seinen Vater mit Kaffee bespuckte. Immer noch lachend sprang er von dem Hocker hinunter und rannte zu seinem Vater.

„Hahahaha...die Lady ist lustig", machte er voller Begeisterung und laut genug, dass alle Anwesenden ihn hören konnten.

Henry unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er die Worte des kleinen Jungen vernahm und rief sich sogleich zur Ordnung, als er den missbilligen Blick seiner Mutter sah, den sie hinter Robin her schickte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Angesichts der Hochzeitsfestlichkeiten war der Palast hoffnungslos überfüllt, so dass Emma dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Reginas altes Zimmer mit zwei zusätzlichen Betten ausgestattet wurde, damit auch die Jungs einen Platz zum Schlafen fanden. Nun waren sie schon fünf Tage im Palast und Regina konnte immer mehr mit dem Bräutigam mitfühlen, den es so sehr nach Hause zog. Dieser Welt hatte sie den Rücken gekehrt, war anerkannt und respektiert im Sherwood Forest. In diesen alten Gemäuern war sie unliebsamen Erinnerungen ausgesetzt, die jeder Winkel dieses Palast aufs neue heraufbeschwor. Die Tatsache, dass es noch immer genügend Menschen gab, die ihr nicht verzeihen konnten, beschworen ein schäbiges Gefühl herauf, welches sie so gut es ging zu überspielen versuchte. Sie wollte sich nicht wieder verlieren, wollte sich nicht der Wut hingeben, die manche Gäste in ihr entfachten und so hielt sie sich so gut es ging im Hintergrund auf, wie an diesem Abend. Snow White hatte zu Ehren ihrer Tochter zu einem traditionellen Fest geladen. Die eingeladenen Frauen kamen bei Wein und Essen zusammen, um die zukünftige Braut zu beschenken. In alten Zeiten und in ärmlicheren Verhältnissen, brachten die Frauen Hausrat und Aussteuer mit, bei dem Fest einer Prinzessin zeigten sich die Adelsdamen mehr als spendabel und überreichten ihre Gaben in Form von teurem Schmuck und edlen Kleinoden.

Auch Regina hatte für Emma eine Kette mit passendem Ring und Armband anfertigen lassen. Diese Schmuckstücke waren nicht annähernd so pompös, wie die der Anderen und die Herrin von Sherwood Forest war sich sicher, dass man sich das Maul darüber zerreißen würde, doch sie hatte in den vergangenen Monaten Emma mehr und mehr kennen gelernt und glaubte zu wissen, was der Retterin gefiel. Die Einfachheit dieses Geschenkes war es, das Emma zusagte. Sie ließ sich diese Kollektion sofort anlegen und bedankte sich herzlich bei der einstigen Königin.  
>„Danke, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, ihr habt uns schon beschenkt", erinnerte die Blonde grinsend, dass sie ihren Gatten schon vor einigen Wochen geehelicht hatte.<p>

„Mag sein, aber Tradition ist Tradition", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich auf eines der Sofas, die im Salon verteilt standen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Weinbecher und bedeckte diesen, als ein Diener nachschütten wollte. Neben ihr saß Tinker Bell und bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.  
>„Was?", machte Regina und setzte sogleich zu einer Erklärung an.<p>

„Ich hab nicht vor mich hier zu betrinken"

Die blonde Fee hob eine Augenbraue und suchte in dem Gesicht der Anderen nach einem Zeichen der Lüge. Sie studierte sie für einen Moment und gab sich dann seufzend geschlagen

„Ich hab auf dich gehofft, damit hier endlich Stimmung in den Laden kommt und mit Stimmung mein ich, dass sich jemand mit mir am Wein gütlich tut"

„Da bin ich die Falsche und das weißt du, Tink", grinste die einstige Königin und schüttelte nur schmunzelnd ihren Kopf, als die Blonde sich erhob und zu dem aufgebauten Buffet marschierte.  
>Dort angekommen, ließ Tinker Bell ihren Blick über das üppige Mahl schweifen und angelte mit ihren Fingern nach einem Spieß, an dem Käse und Erdbeeren abwechselnd steckten. Sie begann diese zu verzehren, während sie zu Regina schaute und stumm gestikulierend nachfragte, ob sie ihr etwas mitbringen sollte. Die Angesprochene nickte nur und brachte die einstige Fee zum seufzen. „Futtern kann sie, aber mit mir einen Trinken, das geht nicht!", nuschelte sie frustriert zu sich selbst und bemerkte nicht, dass jemand neben ihr stand. Granny Lucas wandte ihren Rücken dem Buffet zu und erwiderte in einem trockenem Tonfall.<p>

„Kein Wunder, die hat ja auch einen Braten in der Röhre!"

Tinker Bells Augen weiteten sich im gleichen Maße, wie ihre Lippen sich öffneten. Sie ließ den Käsespieß fallen und drehte sich zu der alten Frau

„Was?", hakte sie fassungslos nach.

Die Ältere machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung Regina und erklärte

„Na, vom Glück begünstigt, guter Hoffnung, trächtig...angebumst...schwanger, Kindchen, was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"

Die Blonde schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und gab ihrer Verwirrung weiter Ausdruck

„Wie kommst du darauf. Ich glaub, ich wüsste das!"

Granny fischte nach einem Käsespieß, zog das Stück Käse mit den Zähnen ab und gestikulierte mit dem Stück Holz weiter in Richtung der einstigen Königin.  
>„Nun, wie du schon sagtest, man sieht sie essen, sie verweigert seit ihrer Ankunft den Wein und seien wir mal ehrlich, kannst du dich jemals daran entsinnen, wann sie sich in etwas gehüllt hat, dass nicht hauteng war? Nein, Missy! Die ist in anderen Umständen und sehr darauf bedacht, es nicht zu verraten", grinste die alte Frau und drehte sich wieder zu den Speisen, um sich einen weiteren Käsespieß zu gönnen.<p>

Tink starrte weiterhin fassungslos auf Regina und spürte eine Woge der Wut durch ihren Körper wallen.

_Wieso hat sie es mir nicht gesagt? Mir hat sie diesen Braten zu verdanken_

Dachte sie fast schon beleidigt und war fest entschlossen, sie darauf anzusprechen. Gewappnet mit einem Teller voller Speisen für ihre Freundin, ging sie zurück zu dem Sofa und wurde enttäuscht. Snow hatte den Weg zu der Dunkelhaarigen gefunden und wenn Tink irgendetwas gelernt hatte, dann dass man nicht zu Wort kam, wenn die Königin die Möglichkeit ergriff über die Hochzeit und deren Vorbereitung zu schwärmen.

_Das geschieht dir recht, Regina. Soll Snow dich nerven und morgen bist du fällig_

Grinste sie in sich hinein und reichte ihr den Teller. Regina bedankte sich und hoffte inständig, dass die Fee Snow zum Schweigen bringen könnte, doch Tink setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und entschuldigte sich.

„Ich hab da vorne eine alte Bekannte gesehen...ihr entschuldigt mich!", sagte sie und mischte sich unter die anderen Damen im Salon.

Reginas Lächeln glich immer mehr einer Maske, als die Erzählung der Königin sie zu langweilen begannen. Höflich, wie sie sich vorgenommen hatte zu bleiben, nickte sie immer mal wieder, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Essen, welches die Fee ihr zukommen ließ.

_Snow...ich war bei all diesen Sachen dabei...du musst es mir nicht nochmal erzählen...egal...was haben wir hier...mhh Tomaten..._

Während Snow White weiterhin über das Blumenarrangement schwärmte, welches Regina hatte anliefern lassen, um die Kapelle zu schmücken, spürte Regina einen stechenden Blick auf sich. Sie wandte sich von dem Essen ab und blickte sich im Raum um, bis sie eine ältere Dame mit hellroten Haaren entdeckte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer diese Frau war, doch ein einziger Blick verriet ihr die Geringschätzung, die sie ihr entgegenbrachte. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihre Wirbelsäule und entlockte ihrem Körper ein kurzes frösteln, als die blass grünen Augen ihr kalte Verachtung entgegen schmetterten.

„Wer ist diese Frau, Snow?", unterbrach sie die Königin in ihrer Schwärmerei. Die Jüngere verstummte für einen Moment und wirkte konfus, doch als sie Reginas Kopfdeut folgte und die Frau erblickte, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist Imogen Locksley!"

_Locksley?_

Kaum drang der Name in ihr Gehör, da fühlte sie sich, als habe man ihr einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

„Locksley?", wiederholte sie mit Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
>„Ja, Locksley. Sie ist die älteste Schwiegertochter von Walter und Kathleen Locksley. Die solltest du kennen, das sind immerhin Robins Eltern. Imogen kam heute schon an, der Rest erscheint erst zur Hochzeit."<p>

Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf Angesichts der Naivität, mit der Snow ihr den Verwandtschaftsgrad erläuterte und sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst war.

„Wie konntest du sie einladen?", fragte sie nun unverblümt und hoffte auf Verständnis Seitens Snows, doch die Jüngere schien nicht zu begreifen.

„Wie ich konnte? Sie gehören zu den gehobenen Familien dieses Landes. Sie nicht einzuladen, wäre ein Affront"  
>Regina war der Appetit vergangen. Genervt legte sie das Stück Brot in ihren Fingern auf den Teller. Noch immer spürte sie den stechenden Blick Imogens auf ihren Körper. Am liebsten würde sie aufstehen, zu dieser ihr fremden Frau hinstürzen und sie mit Hilfe ihrer Magie weit fort hexen, doch anstatt diesem Impuls nachzugeben, sprach sie klagend.<br>„Dann hättest du uns wenigstens vorwarnen können..."

_Diese Frau raubt mir alle Nerven..._

Es ging ihr nicht um die eisigen Blicke und die Boshaftigkeit, welche Imogen ihr mit einem kalten Lächeln offenbarte, sondern um die Tatsache, dass der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes ins kalte Wasser geworfen wurde. Das war etwas, dass er in ihren Augen nicht verdient hatte. Verärgert über die ganze Situation erhob sie sich, stellte den Teller auf einen der Tische und sprach.  
>„Du verzeihst, aber mir ist jetzt nicht nach weiterer Konversation"<p>

Sie schritt durch den Raum in Richtung der großen Fensterfront, die zum Balkon führte. Ein wenig frische Luft würde ihr gut tun und ihr erhitztes Gemüt wieder abkühlen lassen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten sie von ihrem Ziel, als sie ein Zischen in ihrem Ohr vernahm.

„Verräterin"  
>Die einstige Königin hielt abrupt inne und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Ihre Augen schauten direkt in die harten Gesichtszüge Imogens, die ihre Nase rümpfte.<p>

„Bitte was?", hakte sie nach, während ihr eigenes Gesicht einen verhärteten Ausdruck annahm.

„Ich glaube, ihr habt mich sehr wohl verstanden, meine Liebe!", kam es blasiert über ihre dünne Lippen, was Reginas ihre Schultern straffen und einen Schritt auf die andere Frau zugehen ließ.

„Wenn Ihr mir was zu sagen habt, dann raus damit, ansonsten begrüße ich es nicht, wenn man mir mit dummen Kommentaren die Zeit stiehlt"

Das Lächeln, welches sie ihr schenkte war falsch und übertrieben.

„Es gibt im Grunde nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Närrin von Frau sehen, die unser lieber Robin dazu bringen konnte, ihre Krone aufzugeben und ihrem Stand zu entsagen."

Reginas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das Bedürfnis einen Feuerball auf die Frau zu werfen wuchs mit jedem Atemzug.

„Dann solltet Ihr nach nebenan ins Badezimmer gehen. Dort hängt ein großer Spiegel. Schaut dort hinein, denn das ist die einzige Närrin, der Ihr hier begegnet. Ich wünsche noch eine gute Nacht", antwortete sie mit falscher Freundlichkeit und ließ Imogen stehen. Mit erhobenem Haupt legte sie die kurze Distanz zum Balkon zurück und kramte bereits in eine der Seitentaschen ihres Umhangs. Sie betastete die zarte Kühle im Verborgenem und griff beherzt zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie den dünnen Armreif heraus und legte ihn gekonnt an ihr Handgelenk.

_Besser ist das, sonst jage ich hier noch etwas in die Luft_

Motivierte sie sich selbst, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, indem sie ihre Magie unterband, bevor sie etwas tat was sie bereuen konnte.

Die Luft war kühl, als sie den ersehnten Balkon betrat. Ein leichter Wind wehte und spielte mit einer losen Strähne, die ihr Gesicht einrahmte. Das Stimmengewirr, welches im Salon herrschte, drang kaum hinaus. Die einstige Königin schloss ihre Augen, zog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen, behielt sie einen Moment und entließ sie dann wieder in die Freiheit. Ihre Finger legten sich auf die Balustrade, klammerten sich an das Stück Metall.

„Alles in Ordnung?", schwang Emmas Stimme durch die Abendluft. Die Sonne setzte zu ihrem Niedergang an und tauchte das Panorama in die herrlichsten Rottöne. Regina blickte auf den Schlosshof, der im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leuchtete.

„Ja, geh ruhig wieder rein", log die Schwarzhaarige ohne sich viel Mühe zu machen. Emma durchschaute die Lüge, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern sagte.  
>„Wenn mir noch eine dieser hochgeborenen Damen von ihrem anstrengenden Leben vor jammert, dann werde ich wohl dein Armband brauchen. Wie konnte Mary Margaret diese Frauen alle einladen. Ich wollte eine kleine gemütliche Hochzeit und jetzt muss ich seit Wochen darauf achten, dass meinem Mann nicht der Kragen platzt und er frühzeitig abreist", sprudelte es aus der Retterin, was Regina zum Schmunzeln brachte.<p>

„Ich glaub eher, dass du es bist, die Gefahr läuft frühzeitig abzureisen", erwiderte sie mit einem wohlwissenden Grinsen.

„Ja, aber verrate mich nicht!"

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich zähle selbst die Tage bis...", sie hielt in ihrem Satz inne und starrte auf den Hof, der sich mit Leben füllte. Stimmen, die lachten und riefen, drangen hinauf zu den beiden Frauen.

_Was ist da los _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Emma und Neal betraten den Diner in dem Moment, als die Bürgermeisterin den Kellner mit einer mündlichen Dusche taufte. Ihre Mundwinkel hingen gen Boden, während sie ihren Mund öffnete.

_Was ist hier los?_

Fragte sie sich und wusste instinktiv, dass sie keine Antwort von Regina zu erwarten hatte. Die beiden schritten zu dem Tisch, an dem Henry mit seiner Mutter saß und noch ehe sie sich einfach dazusetzten, hechtete Emma in Richtung der Toiletten.

„Bin gleich wieder da!"

Ihr Magen krampfte und der Geruch der Speisen beschworen eine neue Woge der Übelkeit.

Neal blickte besorgt hinter seiner Frau her, vermied es aber ihr zu folgen. Sie hatte ihm seit ihrem Erwachen in Storybrooke mehr als unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass die neuen Informationen zu viel für sie waren. So blieb er zurück und richtete das Wort an seinen Sohn.

„Ich hab dich heute Morgen gesucht, Kumpel.", erklärte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme, was Henry seufzen ließ

„Ich habe Emma gestern noch Bescheid gegeben, dass ich mit Mom zum Frühstück verabredet bin", erwiderte er fast schon genervt, weil er sich unwohl fühlte, wenn er sich erklären musste.  
>„Du solltest besser nicht hier alleine herum rennen, solange wir nicht wissen, wer den Fluch gesprochen hat und vor allem, warum.", sprach Neal weiter. Regina wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Einerseits spiegelte sich Erleichterung in ihren dunklen Augen wieder, weil Neal und Emma ihr anscheinend glaubten unschuldig zu sein, doch anderseits griff eine kalte Klaue nach ihren Eingeweiden und drückte erbärmlich zu, als Neal sie überging, als wäre sie ein Niemand im Leben ihres Sohnes.<p>

_Alleine?...Ich bin wohl auch noch da_

Schnappte sie in Gedanken, doch brachte sie nicht über ihre Lippen.

„Du glaubst mir, dass ich diesen Fluch nicht gesprochen habe?", hakte sie mit provokantem Tonfall nach. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht und antwortete.

„Nein, aber ich glaube meinem Sohn, wenn er sagt, dass du es nicht warst"

Ein innerliches Zittern erfasste das Gemüt der Schwarzhaarigen, welches sie mit aller Kraft zu unterdrücken versuchte. Bevor sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kehrte Emma zurück in den Schankraum. Mit blassen Lippen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der davon zeugte, wie elendig sie sich fühlte, setzte sie sich einfach zu Henry und Regina und sprach.  
>„Sobald es mir besser geht, haben du und ich eine Unterhaltung!"<p>

Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in die Braunen Reginas, während sie weiter sprach

„Ich fühle mich elendig und kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen"

Die Bürgermeisterin nickte nur und war im Geheimen froh, dass Emma ihr auch nicht die Schuld zuschrieb.

Die Blonde wandte sich an Neal und bat mit Jammer in der Stimme.

„Bring mich bitte nach Hause!"

Der Ehemann der Retterin nickte nur und half ihr vom Stuhl auf, dabei wandte er sich an Henry:

„Komm, Kumpel. Der Schulbus wartet nicht auf dich!"

Regina blickte verständnislos zu Neal und sagte:

„Er hat noch Zeit, der Bus fährt erst in 15 Minuten"

„Mag sein, aber ich will nicht, dass er den Weg alleine zurücklegt, solange wir nichts wissen"

„Ich bin wohl auch noch da, oder traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich meinen Sohn am Schulbus absetzen kann"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann zeigte sich unverständig.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich erwache in dieser Stadt ohne Erinnerungen und neben mir liegt Emma, die den selben Ring trägt wie ich und unser Sohn erwacht bei uns... in unserem Apartment...das spricht wohl oder übel Bände und bedeutet für mich, dass ich wohl besser weiß, was das Beste für meinen Sohn ist!", gab er zurück.

Das innerliche Zittern brach erneut über die einstige böse Königin ein und ließ sich nicht so einfach bekämpfen.

_Die sind verheiratet?...bei ihnen..._

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei gefährlichen Schlitzen, als das Gesagte den Weg in ihren Verstand fand und die Angst nährte, die schon so lange in ihrer Brust festsaß - Henry zu verlieren. Ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich zu einer Maske der Arroganz, um ihrem Kontrahenten nicht zu zeigen, wie es in ihr aussah. Um die Schwäche, die er in ihr entfachte, nicht zu offenbaren.

„Wunderbar, dass du nach einem Tag weißt, was das Beste für Henry ist. Das wiegt so viel mehr als 11 Jahre", kam es sarkastisch über ihre vollen Lippen.

„Hört auf!", erklang Emmas Stimme in einem gequälten Tonfall.

„Streitet euch von mir aus, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl habe sterben zu müssen", jammerte sie, was in Henrys Blick Sorge aufblitzen ließ

„Sie hat recht, hört auf damit", sagte der braunhaarige Junge und konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, das Thema dieses Streits zu sein.

„Und anstatt hier den Vater des Jahres zu mimen, solltest du deine Frau besser nach Hause bringen, oder wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie ein Glas Wasser bekommt", noch ehe Regina zu Ende gesprochen hat, wandte sie den Blick zu Robin, der das ganze Schauspiel mit Interesse beobachtete und orderte:

„Statt zu starren, bring lieber ein Glas Wasser!"

Der aschblonde Mann zog die Luft scharf ein, als er den Befehlston wahrnahm und erwiderte höhnisch:  
>„An einem Bitte, ist noch nie jemand erstickt, euer Majestät!"<p>

Regina jedoch sendete nur einen eisgetränkten Blick in seine Richtung und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, womit sie einen solchen Morgen verdient hatte.

„Ich hol es schon", meldete Henry sich zu Wort, um für einen winzigen Augenblick aus dieser Szenerie ausbrechen zu können. Er schritt an den Tresen, wartete bis Robin das Glas Wasser vorbereitete und nahm dieses an. Mit dem Glas in der Hand machte er kehrt und ging bereits einige Schritte, als er innehielt und sich nochmal zur Theke hinbewegte. Er stützte sich an dieser ab und beugte sich so weit vor, dass er dem Mann dort hinter näher kommen konnte.  
>„Ich kann sehen, dass Sie wütend sind, aber glauben Sie mir...", begann der braunhaarige Junge und schenkte ihm einen eindringlichen Blick<p>

„...sie war es nicht"

Ohne Robin die Chance zum Antworten zu lassen, bewegte er sich zurück zu den Anderen, reichte seiner biologischen Mutter das Glas Wasser und wartete einen Moment ab, bis sie davon getrunken hatte. Danach versuchte er ihr aufzuhelfen und bekam Hilfe von Regina, die neben der Retterin saß. Vorsichtig halfen beide ihr auf die Füße und reichten sie zu Neal, damit er sie weiter abstützen konnte.

Henry war mit der Situation überfordert. Das Bedürfnis allen Parteien gerecht zu werden, bestimmte sein Denken und sorgte nur für die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass er jemanden enttäuschen musste. In dieser Erkenntnis gefangen, blickte er auf die Uhr und war froh, dass sein Schulbus bald kommen würde. Er zog sich seine Jacke über und wandte sich Regina zu.

„Ich helfe ihm bis zur Bushaltestelle, okay? Mein Bus kommt ohnehin gleich"

Die Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart, versuchte aber die Enttäuschung zu überspielen, indem sie ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln schenkte.  
>„Kein Problem"<p>

Henry war dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm nicht das Gefühl gab, sie zu enttäuschen und so erwiderte er das Lächeln und schritt mit Emma im Arm und Neal hinaus aus dem Diner. Regina stand neben dem Tisch und blickte den Dreien hinterher. Ihr Herz krampfte bei dem Anblick, während ein Schmerz sich ihrer Seele bemächtigte, den sie schon beim Aufwachen in diesem Land verspürt hatte. Über das Weiß ihrer Augen legte sich ein roter Schatten, als die Einsamkeit in ihr Dasein drang und sie von neuem erfüllte.

_Henry...ich muss wissen, was geschehen ist in dieser verlorenen Zeit_

Ganz in ihren Gedanken und dem Anblick der schwindenden Personen gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Robin den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatte. Er stand neben ihr, hielt sein Tablett in der Hand und folgte ihrem Blick zur Tür. Für einen winzigen Augenblick glaubte er ihren Schmerz fühlen zu können, glaubte die Einsamkeit, welche sie ausstrahlte berühren zu können, doch er ließ diese Emotion in ihm keine Wurzeln schlagen.

Stattdessen sprach er.

„Sieht so aus, als wenn der Fluch wohl nicht den gewünschten Erfolg bringen würde...entweder hast du dich verrechnet, oder ich kann dem kleinen Kerl da draußen guten Gewissens glauben, dass du es wirklich nicht warst"

Die Schwarzhaarige erwachte aus ihrer Starre und fand den Weg zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Sie rollte mit ihren Augen, begradigte ihre Schultern mit einem Ruck und ließ einige zerknüllte Geldscheine auf den Tisch fallen, während sie verärgert antwortete.  
>„Ach halt doch die Klappe!"<p>

und erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Diner heraus stakste

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Little John führte einen Trupp Männer an, unter denen Charming, Robin, einige der engsten Vertrauten und Begleiter aus früheren Tagen der beiden einstigen Geächteten, so wie Neal und Hook und die beiden Jungen gehörten. Robin hatte sich die Freiheit erlaubt seinen besten und ältesten Kumpel für einen Tag von den Pflichten bei Hofe zu entführen und eine Jagdpartie organisiert, welcher John und die Männer mit Freuden nachgingen. Nun kehrten sie mit einem Teil ihrer Beute heim.

Regina und Emma konnten von ihren Posten erkennen, dass Robin Henry auf seinen Schultern trug. Im ersten Moment starrten die beiden Frauen sich entgeistert an, glaubten an einen Unfall, doch das Lachen und die Fröhlichkeit in den Stimmen der Gruppe, ließ diesen Gedanken so schnell verschwinden, wie er aufkam.

„Die sind aber gut drauf. Und wir hängen hier mit den ganzen Ladies ab", jammerte Emma und seufzte tief. Reginas Mundwinkel erhoben sich gleichermaßen, wie ihre Laune, als sie ihre Familie dort unten erblickte. Das Protokoll wurde ihr schlagartig einerlei und zeichnete sich in einer bestimmten Drehung ab, mit der sie sich von der Balustrade abwandte und Emma ansprach.

„Ich hab meine Pflicht für heute erfüllt", grinste sie und schritt zurück in Richtung des Salons. Die Blonde blickte ihr einen Moment mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht nach, bis sie verstand.  
>„Oh, ich auch", kam es grinsend über ihre Lippen, ehe sie der einstigen Königin nachsetzte.<p>

Zusammen durchmaßen sie den Salon und ignorierten die Damen und Fräuleins, die sie ansprachen und in eine langweilige Konversation verwickeln wollten. Snow schaute ihnen nach und starrte perplex auf die Tür, durch die Emma und Regina verschwanden.

_Emma das ist deine Feier, du kannst doch nicht_

Echauffierte sie sich in Gedanken und folgte den Frauen hinaus. Schon auf dem Gang konnte sie die wiederkehrenden Männer hören. Eilig huschte sie durch den großen Korridor bis sie zu den anderen aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Emma du kannst doch nicht deine Feier einfach so verlassen",

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich glaube das mache ich gerade"

Emma rollte mit ihren Augen und bereute es sofort, als sie den getroffenen Blick ihrer Mutter erkannte.  
>Schlagartig nagte das Gefühl der Schuld in ihrer Brust und brachte sie dazu einen Entschuldigung zu stammeln.<br>„Snow, es...ich wollte nur schauen was da los ist. Die Männer sind zurück und wirken ziemlich ausgelassen, ich komme gleich zurück, okay"

Alle drei liefen weiter, stiegen eine Treppe hinab und erreichten den Eingangsbereich in dem John und die Männer eingekehrt waren. Noch immer saß Henry auf Robins Schultern und schwang seine Arme über den Kopf wie ein Sieger. Kaum bemerkte er die Anwesenheit der drei Frauen, da strahlte er aus seinem verschmutzen Gesicht und rief lachend.  
>„Ich hab's geschafft. Mom, Emma, ich hab meinen ersten Hasen erlegt...ganz alleine ohne Hilfe...nur mit Pfeil und Bogen"<p>

„Das ist wunderbar, mein kleiner Liebling", lobte Regina ihn und auch Emma kam nicht drum herum, ihrem Stolz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie strahlte ihn an und erwiderte.

„Dann brauchen wir uns nicht mehr sorgen, wenn du dich mal im Wald verirrst...verhungern wirst du nun nicht mehr", witzelte sie.

David und John zeigten sich sichtlich erfreut über diesen Erfolg, tätschelten immer wieder an Henry herum und auch Robin konnte nicht verhehlen, wie stolz er auf den Jungen war. Über seine blauen Augen legte sich ein freudiger Glanz, welcher sich intensivierte, als er sich den Frauen voller Begeisterung zuwandte

„Das hättet ihr sehen müssen. Einen Hirschen oder ein Reh zu erlegen ist einfach, alleine schon wegen der großen Fläche, aber einen Hasen. Er ist einfach drauflos...hat gezielt und zisch und getroffen", berichtete er mit feuriger Leidenschaft, die nur davon zeugte, wie Stolz er auf seinen Stiefsohn war.

„Wie ich sehe, tragen deine Lehrstunden endlich Früchte", neckte Regina den aschblonden Mann, wovon er sich aber nicht die Freude rauben ließ. Sie hatte sich damit arrangieren müssen, dass die Männer in ihrem Leben es bevorzugen im Wald herum zu streunen und zu jagen, hatte sich oft genug ermahnen müssen, Henry einfach mitziehen zu lassen, obwohl die Angst, er könnte sich mit den Waffen verletzten stets in ihrer Brust schwang. Doch sie musste loslassen, musste akzeptieren, dass diese Welt anders war, als die in der Henry geboren und viele Jahre aufgewachsen war und das diese Beschäftigungen nun zu ihrer beider Leben gehörten.

John half Henry von den Schultern seines Stiefvaters hinunter, damit er sich weiter von den Männern feiern lassen konnte, während Robin die Unterhaltung mit Regina fortsetzte.  
>„Ärgere du mich nur, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich stolz auf den Jungen bin!"<p>

Der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen wurde warm, genauso wie ihr Lächeln, als sie die Liebe sehen konnte, die er dem Jungen entgegenbrachte. Bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte mischte sich Schalk in die Wärme ihrer Augen.

„Das sehe ich. Ich glaub dein Hemd platzt gleich, wenn deine Brust weiter so anschwillt", ärgerte sie ihn gespielt und klaute sich einen Kuss, bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte. Als sie ihre Lippen von den seinen löste schüttelte er nun seinen Kopf im Amüsement.

„Madame mussten sich heute wohl schon zu lange zusammenreißen", bemerkte er an.

_Bei den ganzen edlen Weibern hier, ein Wunder dass sie nicht...oh...oh oh_

er schaute ihr in die Augen und wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ernst, als er sich sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Rücken und streichelte sie, während er leise nachfragte.  
>„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"<p>

Regina lächele sanft und nickte bejahend.

„Ja, warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein?", wich sie ihm aus. Robins Hand löste sich aus ihrem Rücken und griff nach ihrer Hand. Demonstrativ hob er sie hoch und antwortete.

„Wegen dem hier", seine Augen machten eine schnelle Bewegung in Richtung des Armbands, welches ihr Handgelenk zierte.

„Du trägst es nur, wenn du drohst die Nerven zu verlieren, also was ist los?", hakte er nach, was die Schwarzhaarige dazu brachte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln zu schenken. Ihre Hand löste sich aus der seinen und legte sich auf seine Wange. Sanft streichelte sie mit dem Daumen über die Haut und sprach.

„Nichts, Liebling. Ich trage es nur zur Vorsorge. Du hast keine Ahnung was da oben alles für Schabracken sitzen und bevor ich einige davon aus Versehen röste, trage ich es lieber", umschrieb sie den wahren Grund, fest entschlossen ihm diesen Moment der Freude nicht zu trüben.

„Also genieße euren Triumph", strahlte sie ihn an und blickte zu Henry der vor Aufregung rote Wangen und Ohrenspitzen aufwies

_Mein kleiner Prinz_

Roland sprang lachend durch die Menge und teilte echte Freude für seinen Stiefbruder, der einen Meilenstein in seinen Augen erreicht hatte. Er kämpfte sich mit verschmutzen Klamotten und dreckigem Gesicht und Händen zu seiner Stiefmutter und redete aufgeregt auf sie ein.

„Gin, Gin, Gin...hast du gehört. Henry hat einen Hasen erlegt...ganz allein", er spannte einen imaginären Bogen und feuerte den unsichtbaren Pfeil ab.

„Und ich durfte Stanley beim Kochen helfen, das hat sogar geschmeckt", strahlte er freudig erregt und schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um die Beine seiner Stiefmutter. Regina legte ihre Hände auf den dunklen Schopf des kleinen Jungen und durch wuschelte ihn, was Roland zum lachen brachte.

„Ich habe keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass es nicht schmecken könnte, wenn du deine Finger im Spiel hast", äußerte sie sich anerkennend, woraufhin der Dunkelhaarige zufrieden seufzte.

„Aber du gehörst eindeutig in die Wanne, mein kleiner Schatz"

_Dem Himmel sei es gedankt, jetzt hab ich sogar eine Ausrede um mich von dem Fest zu verabschieden...tz...als wenn ich eine bräuchte..._

„Also auf den Hasenbraten heute, gebe ich noch eine Runde Wein aus", ertönte Johns tiefe Stimme, während er mit einer winkenden Bewegung die Männer dazu animierte in einen der Salons umzuziehen. Henry legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Hünen und ging mit ihm voraus durch die edel verzierte Tür. Bevor sie den Rahmen ganz durchschritten rief Emma ihnen hinter her.

„Und ich warne dich Little, dass Henry seinen ersten Hasen geschossen hat, ist kein Grund ihm seinen ersten Wein zu geben" und Regina fügte hinzu

„Wage es dich und nicht mal das hier...", sie hielt ihren Arm hoch, damit er das Armband sehen konnte, „wird dich beschützen können", drohte sie.

Little John lachte auf, wusste aber nur zu gut, dass beide Frauen nicht scherzten.

Die anderen Männer folgten ihnen. Nur Roland blieb zurück. Für einen Augenblick wartete Regina ab und ermunterte ihn dann.

„Na geh schon, dein Bad kann warten"

Der kleine Junge biss auf seine Unterlippe und blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Darf ich nicht jetzt schon baden? Ich trink doch gar keinen Wein", erklärte er seine kindliche Logik, welche die Frauen zum lachen brachte.  
>„Natürlich darfst du", lächelte sie und ergriff seine kleine Hand, ehe sie sich zu Snow und Emma drehte.<p>

„Ich würde furchtbar gern noch bleiben, aber die Pflicht ruft", machte sie übertrieben traurig was Snow ihren Kopf schütteln ließ und Emmas Augen ein Funkeln entlocken.

_Warum hat John kein Kind, um das ich mich jetzt kümmern muss, das ist unfair_

„Dann gute Nacht", wünschte die einstige Königin den anderen und auch der kleine Junge verabschiedete sich höflich. Hand in Hand liefen sie den langen Korridor entlang und als sich Roland sicher war, dass Emma und Snow ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, richtete er das Wort an seine Stiefmutter.  
>„Du schuldest mir jetzt schon drei Apfelkuchen"<p>

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln, als sie ihn spielerisch neckte.

„Wie? Hast du mich jetzt schon drei Mal gerettet?", hakte sie übertrieben ungläubig nach.

„Ja," begann er den Inhalt ihres Deals aufzuzählen.

„Als unsere Klamotten nicht da waren und ich den halben Abend auf deinem Schoß saß, damit niemand unseren Bruder sehen konnte", er hob den Daumen und gleich drauf den Indexfinger, als er weiter aufzählte.  
>„Dann, als Snow White uns gezwungen hat dieses ekelhafte Essen zu probieren, einen ganzen Abend lang. Ich war da gar nicht müde, aber das haben wir einfach gesagt, damit wie abhauen konnten", kicherte er ausgelassen und kam zum Schluss.<p>

„Und jetzt...das sind drei Rettungen und das bedeutet drei Mal Apfelkuchen für mich!"

Das Schmunzeln blieb auf Reginas Gesicht, als sie auf den kleinen Jungen an ihrer Hand hinunter blickte.

„Die bekommst du alle, mein edler Retter"

Roland entblößte eine Reihe weißer Milchzähne, als er den Worten seiner Stiefmutter lauschte und ließ sich auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer führen.

* * *

><p>Emma war wie versprochen mit ihrer Mutter zurück in den Salon gegangen, um sich als zukünftige Braut weiter feiern zu lassen. Die Langeweile war nun, da sie wusste, dass die Männer eine Etage tiefer feierten, noch ausgeprägter, als vor diesem Wissen. In ihren Gedanken versuchte sie sich einen Fluchtplan auszudenken, doch jedes Mal wenn sie in Snows Gesicht blickte, war ihr nur zu bewusst, dass sie es nicht über ihr Herz bringen würde.<br>Der Abend schwand und machte Platz für die Nacht und mit der Nacht zog sich ein Schatten durch den Raum, der im Schein der Kerzen zu tanzen begann und eine innerliche Kälte mit sich führte. Emma konnte diese Veränderung spüren, auch wenn sie diese nicht benennen konnte und so schob sie es einfach auf de Umstand ihres Nichtwollens.

Ein Teil der Anwesenden begannen sich zu verabschieden. Die Gäste lichteten sich und wurden in dem Raum immer überschaubarer. Imogen trat zu der Retterin und wünschte ihr eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Emma hatte keine Ahnung wer diese Frau war. Ihre Mutter hatte die Einladungen verteilt und die Blonde hatte sich nicht im geringsten die Mühe gemacht, überhaupt herauszufinden, wer diese vielen Menschen waren. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war dass bald endlich alles vorbei wäre und sie mit ihrem Mann zurück nach Sherwood Forest reisen konnte.

„Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht, eure Hoheit!", die Frau mit dem hellroten Haar machte einen formvollendeten Knicks, welcher in der Retterin Unbehagen heraufbeschwor. Die Rolle der Prinzessin war ihr verhasst wie eh und je.

„Das wünsche ich euch auch, Lady...", sie kramte fieberhaft in ihrer Erinnerung nach dem Namen und konnte die Stimme ihrer Mutter vernehmen, die ihr zur Hilfe eilte.  
>„Lady Locksley", die Augen der Blonden weiteten sich, während ihr Mund sie öffnete. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Snow, nachdem Imogen gegangen war.<p>

„Locksley?" fragte sie ungläubig nach. Snow White atmete tief durch und erklärte mit einem genervten Unterton.  
>„Mach du jetzt nicht auch noch einen solches Theater", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige mit einem dunklen Schatten über ihren Augen.<p>

„Wieso auch noch? Wer hat..oh", ihre Mundwinkel verformten sich zu einem Ausdruck des Verstehens, bevor die Fassungslosigkeit wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff

_Regina...aber...das heißt die wussten das nicht und...oh...deswegen das Armband_

„Ich glaub, sie hat jedes Recht für ein solches Theater. Wie konntest du sie einladen?"

Abermals seufzte Snow geräuschvoll und packte ihre Tochter am Oberarm, um sie in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke zu ziehen. Noch während sie liefen, erklärte sie.

„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf, Emma. Es ist unsere Pflicht alle hohen Familien einzuladen, wenn die Prinzessin sich vermählt. Regina kennt das Prozedere"  
>„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass du Robin ins kalte Wasser schmeißen musst", ergriff sie Partei für den einstigen Geächteten und zeigte unmissverständlich das Band der Freundschaft, welches sie über die Monate geknüpft hatten.<p>

„Ein Wort hätte genügt und er hätte sich mental darauf vorbereitet. Jetzt ruinierst du ihm Henrys Erfolg!", erinnerte sie an die ausgelassene Stimmung, die unten herrschte und die in dieser Nacht wohl noch eine Wendung erfahren würde.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu ruinieren gibt. Neal sollte sich über Henry Erfolg freuen und nicht Robin"

Emmas Lippen öffneten sich und verformten sich zu einem Ausdruck des Unglaubens, als sie das Argument ihrer Mutter wahrnahm. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was für Worte über die Lippen ihrer sonst verständnisvollen Mutter kamen.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment überlegte die Blonde, die andere Frau einfach stehen zu lassen und zu ihrem Mann zu gehen, doch Snows weitere Worte, änderten ihren Plan.

„Man könnte meinen Robin wäre Henrys Vater"

Die Augen der Retterin weiteten sich, während sie prompt erwiderte

„Aber das ist er doch...er ist sein Stiefvater. Er verbringt Tag und Nacht mit dem Jungen, natürlich ist er in seine Erziehung involviert und manchmal sogar der Einzige, der den armen Jungen vor zwei über protektiven Müttern beschützt, die ihn am liebsten in Watte packen würden"

Sie hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten ihrer Stimme einen ruhigen Ton zu verleihen. Die langsam aufkeimende Wut manifestierte sich in einer leichten Röte, die sich über ihre blassen Wangen legte.

_Was soll das jetzt?_

Erst Recht, als ihre Mutter weiterhin naiv argumentierte.

„Aber Neal ist sein Vater! Du und Neal, ihr seid seine Eltern und du hast die Chance gehabt, Henry eine richtige Familie bieten zu können"  
>Emma konnte nicht glauben, was sie zu hören bekam. Konnte nicht glauben, dass Snow sie in die Richtung eines Mannes forcierte, der sie vor langer Zeit sitzen und ins Gefängnis sperren ließ, nur um ihr eigenes Weltbild zu verteidigen. Der Zorn , der ihre Worte heraufbeschwor, kroch durch Emmas Verstand und dehnte sich in ihrem Innern aus. Nun war sie es, die nach dem Arm der Anderen packte und sie hinaus auf den Balkon zog, um sich vor unliebsamen Zuschauern zu schützen.<p>

„Henry hat eine richtige Familie. Ich habe ihn abgegeben und ich habe die Chance bekommen, trotzdem ein Teil im Leben meines Sohnes zu sein und weißt du was?! Es gefällt mir so wie es ist", brachte die Blonde zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, um ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben.

„Ich leben mit Henry unter einem Dach, mein Mann und seine Eltern lieben den Jungen, was sollte ich mir mehr wünschen? Wir haben es gut!"

Der Funken der Wut Emmas sprang auf Snow White über, als ihre Tochter sich kein bisschen einsichtig zeigte. Tief in ihrem Innern versteckte Gedanken, trieben unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche. Gedanken, die so tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein versunken waren, dass die Königin sich für einen Augenblick fragte, wie sie an die Oberfläche kamen. Doch es war gesagt, die Worte waren im Fluss und sie konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. In ihren Augen begann Emma einen riesigen Fehler und sie verhehlte ihre Meinung auch nicht.

„So gut, dass du dich betrinkst und plötzlich verheiratet bist! Emma, ich will nur nicht, dass du etwas bereust. Du warst betrunken und John ist nicht unbedingt bekannt dafür, dass er lange nachdenkt, bevor er handelt. Jeder Rat würde eine Annullierung erlauben."

Gab sie ihre Gedanken über diese Ehe preis, was die andere Frau verletzt aufseufzen ließ und Wuttränchen in ihre Augen schossen

„Darum geht es dir, also?! Du glaubst, dass John nicht gut genug für mich ist. Dass er mich abgefüllt hat, aber weißt du was? Dieser Mann hasst alles was dieser Palast verkörpert, wird von fast allen Gästen verabscheut und stand wahrscheinlich auf jedem Gut in diesem Land, auf einer Fahndungsliste. Und er kommt trotzdem hier hin und spielt die ganze Farce mit, obwohl er es verabscheut. Obwohl er es hasst, in diese Klamotten gesteckt zu werden, obwohl er es hasst diese langweiligen Dinner über sich ergehen zu lassen und warum? Weil er mich liebt und ich liebe ihn. Und wenn es nicht um dich und David gehen würde, mir würde unsere spontane Hochzeit im Stall der Taverne vollkommen reichen. Aber wir reißen uns am Riemen und ich kann das Selbe von dir erwarten. John, Robin und Roland gehören nun mal zur Familie und ich lass nicht zu, dass du sie degradierst, nur weil du glaubst, Neal wäre die bessere Wahl."

Die Worte sprudelten aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Gesicht zeigte den Schmerz, welchen die Worte ihrer Mutter in ihr entfachte.

Snow tätigten einen weiteren versuch, offenbarte ihre Gedanken ein weiteres Mal und spürte zeitgleich die Kälte, welche sie seit geraumer Zeit heimsuchte.

„Du kommst oft ohne Henry zu Besuch, wie soll er sich da an seinen richtigen Vater gewöhnen"

Emma verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, versuchte diese Hochzeit nicht gänzlich zu ruinieren und so erklärte sie.

„Ja, weil ich arbeite und wenn ich manchmal nur am Morgen Zeit habe, dann komme ich morgens, wenn Henry in der Schule ist. Und überhaupt, sein Leben findet im Sherwood Forest statt. Er hat Freunde und Verpflichtungen und ich kann ihn nicht immer aus diesen herausreißen, wenn es euch passt."

Sie hatte dem Blick ihrer Mutter stand gehalten, doch als sie weitersprach, legte sich ein trauriger Glanz über das Grün ihrer Augen, während sie mit eben dieser Traurigkeit in der Stimme hinzufügte.

„Außerdem hat niemand von uns Neal von unserem Haus ferngehalten, also sag mir nicht, dass es meine oder Robins oder sonst Jemandes Schuld ist, dass Neal keine richtige Vater Beziehung mit ihm hat."

_Wenn er es schlecht hätte, würde ich dich verstehen, aber das hat er nicht_

„Und das ist okay. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Vaterersatz vorstellen, als John und Robin, denn Henry ist glücklich zu Hause. Du hast es selbst gesehen, wie er sich gefreut hat, wie die Männer sich mit ihm gefreut haben. Du kannst es seit Tagen beobachten, dass er es gut hat, dass er mit seinem Stiefbruder zurechtkommt und sich wohlfühlt, so wie es ist. Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass du dich für uns freust!"

Emma schluckte schwer, als sie geendet hatte. Ihr war, als wäre ihre Kehle taub, angesichts der Worte, die sie zur Verteidigung sprechen musste.

Snow Whites Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als sie den verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Tochter wahrnahm. Als wäre ein Schatten gewichen, begriff sie den Inhalt ihrer Worte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Kälte, die einen Moment zuvor nicht nur in ihrem Verstand herrschte, sondern auch ihren Körper ergriffen hatte, schwand.

_Es...es...ich...es tut mir Leid_

während sie ehrlich antwortete:  
>„Es...es tut mir Leid, Emma" Ihre Augenlider öffnete sich wieder, während sie sich in einem Lächeln versuchte.<p>

„Ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist und ich dachte immer, dass...",

bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, fiel ihr Emma ins Wort:  
>„Ich bin glücklich. Wirklich glücklich...jedenfalls wenn ich heute aus diesem Kleid rauskomme, wir übermorgen vor dem Traualtar treten und ich diesen ganzen Prinzessinnen Zirkus endlich hinter mir habe"<p>

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte einmal auf und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Zärtlich legte sie ihre Hand in den Rücken ihrer Tochter und sprach

„Dann komm, ich denke es wird Zeit die restlichen Gäste zu verabschieden"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 04**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Er lag in dem Bett, seinen schmächtigen Körper in einer dünnen Decke gehüllt und starrte an die Decke. Das grelle Neonlicht flutete aus den Röhren direkt über seinem Bett und verwandelte das Zimmer in einen sterilen Käfig. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite und schaute auf das andere Bett. Nur ein kurzes Stück, ein kleiner Durchgang, trennte ihn von ihr, doch es waren Welten. Seine dunklen Augen hafteten sich auf ihren Körper, der unter einer Decke verborgen war. Die vertraute Gestalt zeichnete sich unter dem Stück Stoff ab. Die Wölbung ihrer Brust bewegte sich gleichmäßig auf und ab, zeugte von den Welten, die sie in diesem Moment getrennt waren.

Mr. Gold seufzte leise, ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Frau gleiten und fand sein Ziel an ihrem Kopf. Das kastanienfarbende Haar umrahmte in wirren Locken ihre blasses Gesicht. Die vollen Lippen, sonst perfekt geschminkt, wirkten blutleer, beinahe leblos. Abermals seufzte der Mann und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab, um ihn erneut an die Decke zu richten. Sein Zeitgefühl verriet ihm, dass auch auf ihn der Schlaf wartete, wenn auch forciert.  
>Ein knappes Klopfen erklang an der Tür, drang durch das Zimmer mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen und gleich darauf betrat ein weiterer Mann den Raum. Das Grün seiner Kleidung schluckte das Neonlicht. Lächelnd entblößte er eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne, während er die Patienten freundlich begrüßte.<p>

„Ich wünsche meinen Lieblingsgästen einen guten Abend", erklang die tiefe Stimme des Pflegers. Mit eben diesem Lächeln schob er den kleinen Wagen hinein und begann eine Spritze aus der Schublade herauszuholen und zu entpacken. Dabei richtete er weiterhin das Wort an die beiden, ungeachtet dessen, dass die Frau zu schlafen schien.

„Ihr habt euer Essen heute unberührt zurückgehen lassen. Mal schauen, ob ich für morgen etwas besseres bekomme...der Fraß hier ist wirklich niemandem zuzumuten.

„Ist es schon wieder Zeit", bemerkte Mr. Gold resigniert, ohne auf die Worte des Pflegers einzugehen. Er schaute dem Mann ins Gesicht. Die Haut war dunkel wie Schokolade. Sein kahlgeschorener Kopf, reflektierte das kalte Licht der Kunststoffröhren.

„Ja und wie ich sehe, komme ich gerade richtig"

Das Weiß seiner Zähne standen im Kontrast zu dem Dunkel seiner Lippen, als der Pfleger ein weiteres, fast schon freundliches Lächeln zur Schau stellte. Er griff nach einer Phiole und steckte die Spitze der Spritze in den Behälter, um sie zu füllen.

Rumpelstilzchen verlor sich in dem Anblick und verstand die Worte des Mannes. Die gnädige Ohnmacht, die Trägheit, die sich seines Verstandes bemächtigte, ließ nach und schaffte Raum für den Schmerz und die unruhigen Gedanken, die ihn quälten. Er wusste, dass er bei Bewusstsein bleiben sollte, wusste, dass er seinen Verstand gebrauchen, ja sogar versuchen sollte zu schärfen, doch er war des Kämpfens müde.

Als er hier erwacht war, hatte er nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gebraucht, um zu wissen, was von statten ging. Seine Erinnerungen waren lebendig und intakt. Er hatte sich gewehrt, hatte dagegen angekämpft hier gefangen zu sein, doch schon nach seinem ersten Ausbruch, seinem ersten Tobsuchtsanfall kam Randall und hatte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Bettnachbarin ruhig gestellt. Die Watte in seinem Kopf entpuppte sich als Segen, doch wenn die Flamme seines Bewusstseins neu entfachte, so war das gnädige Gefühl der Watte, jedes Mal mehr verhasst.

„Heute sind wir aber nicht gesprächig, mein Lieber und wie ich sehe...", sprach

Randall, nahm behutsam Mr. Golds Arm, drehte ihn sachte und setzte die Spitze an. Er drückte den Kolben hinunter, um den dunklen Magier von der Last seiner rasenden Gedanken befreien, während er auf das andere Bett schaute und grinsend fortfuhr:  
>„...versucht unsere liebe Cora ihre Medizin wieder zu verschlafen"<p>

Er löste sich von Mr. Gold, wiederholte das Prozedere des Auspackens und des Auffüllens einer neuen Spritze und griff dann nach Coras Arm. Ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und ihre freie Hand schnellte an das Handgelenk Randalls.  
>„Sag deinem dummen Boss, dass ich das Zeug nicht mehr will!", zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, doch der Pfleger setzte die Nadel an, als wenn nichts wäre und verabreichte ihr die Injektion.<p>

„Nicht doch, nicht doch, Süße. Du willst doch nicht wieder ins Loch. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass du das letzte Mal keine Stimme hattest, nach deiner Raserei"

Der Pfleger wirkte fast schon unterhalten von dieser Vorstellung und kicherte leise. Der großgewachsene Mann wandte sich wieder seinem rollenden Tisch zu und verabschiedete sich.

„Wir sehen uns morgen zum Frühstück. Es sei denn, euch fehlt etwas, dann müsst ihr nur Klingeln", machte er freundlich und verschwand wieder.

Coras Atmung schwoll an, als die Wut über diese Situation den Weg in ihr Gehirn fand. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und verteufelte das stetige Schlagen in ihrer Brust. Ihr Herz pochte gegen ihre Rippen, ein Gefühl und ein Geräusch, welches sie verabscheute, welches sie regelrecht verteufelte, nun da sie nicht mehr vor den Emotionen und der Gewalt dahinter fliehen konnte. Ihre Finger strichen über die Manschette. Schnippisch sprach sie, ohne Rumpelstilzchen anzuschauen.  
>„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"<p>

Mr. Gold schwieg für einen Moment. Seine Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, während er letztendlich antwortete.  
>„Diesen Schlamassel hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, meine Teure"<p>

Cora vermied es noch angestrengter, zu ihm zu schauen und blickte auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand.

„Pah", schnaubte sie nur und schmollte vor sich hin bis das Medikament zu wirken begann und sich alles plötzlich so leicht, so belanglos anfühlte. Die beiden lagen in ihren Betten, ihre Blicke benommen, ihr beider Lächeln debil.

* * *

><p>Robin saß mit Roland und dem Baby an einem der Tische in Grannys Diner und ließ sich ein Abendessen schmecken. Der Säugling lag in seiner Wippe, gab hin und wieder gurgelnde Laute von sich und lächelte immer wieder unwillkürlich, wenn sein Vater oder sein Bruder ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.<p>

Die Glocke an der Eingangstür erklang und ein großgewachsener Mann mit blonden Locken betrat in Begleitung einer alten, weißhaarigen Frau das Etablissement. Der Junge mit den dunklen Locken, drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Tür und begann zu strahlen. Freudig rief er aus,  
>„Bailey!", schnell ließ er seine Gabel fallen, rutschte von der Bank und lief zu den neuen Gästen. Die Alte schloss den kleinen Jungen direkt in ihre Arme. Erleichterung und Freude spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider, als sie Roland erst fest drückte und seinem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss aufhauchte und dann in die Richtung seines Vaters blickte.<p>

_Robin...was ist nur geschehen_

Fragte sie sich voller Sorge, seit sie in dieser Welt erwacht war. Dass sie auf bekannte Gesichter traf, half ihr zum Teil sich zu beruhigen und darauf zu hoffen, durch dieses neue Chaos durchzublicken. Sie löste sich von Roland und schritt zu Robin an den Tisch. Der Dieb erhob sich, drückte sie einmal liebevoll und setzte sich wieder, während er ihr einen Platz anbot. Bailey jedoch lehnte ab. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf den kleinen Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren, der in seiner Wippe saß und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Für den Augenblick weniger Wimpernschläge verlor die Alte sich in diesen Anblick, ehe sie die Sprache wieder fand.

„John hat mir von ihm erzählen. Wie konnte das passieren, Robin?", fragte sie und nahm das Baby einfach auf den Arm. Der kleine Junge bewegte sich, grinste immer wieder und versuchte mit seinen Fingerchen nach ihrer Kette zu greifen. Die alte Frau wiegte ihn in ihren Armen und wartete auf eine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Du solltest wissen wie das geht", gewann der Humor der Verzweiflung die Oberhand, doch im nächsten Moment rief er sich zur Ordnung. Das Thema war zu ernst, als dass er darüber scherzen sollte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Bailey und wenn ich sage keine Ahnung, dann meine ich das auch. Ich kann mich nicht einmal an den Namen des Jungen erinnern"

Schuld spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen des Mannes ab, während er auf das Baby blickte, welches sich sichtlich wohl in den Armen der alten Frau fühlte.

„Wo bist du erwacht?", fragte der König der Diebe nach und musste einen Augenblick warten, bevor die Angesprochene zu einer Antwort ansetze. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz dem kleinen Jungen in ihren Armen. Sie suchte nach Ähnlichkeiten, nach einem Anzeichen, welches ihr verriet, wer die Mutter war, doch sie fand keinerlei Verwandtschaft zu den Frauen, an die sie sich aus dem Sherwood Forest erinnerte.

_Dass du aussiehst wie dein Vater, hilft uns nicht gerade_

Dachte sie liebevoll und gleichzeitig voller Frustration, ehe sie endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte

„Ich bin in einer Kneipe erwacht. Nennt sich Rabbit Hole. Wie es sich herausstellt, scheint der Laden mir zu gehören. Es ist anders als in der Heimat, anscheinend vermiete ich nicht. Habe aber ein Zimmerchen. Das wäre aber zu klein für uns alle"

Sie blickte entschuldigend auf Robin und dann zu den beiden Jungs. Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren versuchte sich in einem liebevollem Lächeln und erwiderte.  
>„Lass dich davon nicht bekümmern, Bailey!"<p>

„Genau, wir haben ganz andere Probleme, als dass du die drei nicht beherbergen kannst"

Meldete sich little John zu Wort und gab der Kellnerin mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass sie ihm etwas zu trinken bringen sollte

„Wie es aussieht, werd' ich hier endlich einmal anständig", witzelte Robin grinsend und fügte hinzu.

„Granny lässt mich hier arbeiten und hat mir dafür ein Zimmer gegeben. Ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber es reicht!", erklärte er und war im Geheimen froh über das Entgegenkommen, der Witwe Lucas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Regina und Robin saßen zusammen mit den beiden Jungs an dem Tisch in ihrem Zimmer. Der einstige Dieb hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihr Frühstück nicht im großen Saal mit den anderen einnahmen, sondern alleine, fern aller Protokolle. Henry und Roland hatten sie es freigelassen, ob sie hier oder bei den anderen Speisen wollte, doch beide Jungen genossen es förmlich, dass sie sich einen Morgen mal nicht sofort nach dem Aufstehen herausputzen mussten, um zu frühstücken.

Die Stimmung war ruhig, denn Müdigkeit lag in der Luft. Henry und Robin waren erst spät in der Nacht von der Siegesfeier zurückgekommen und nicht im Geringsten überrascht gewesen, dass Regina noch wach gelegen hatte. Während für Henry bereits das Bett gewartet und ihn in Morpheus Armen entführt hatte, kaum dass er den Kopf auf das Kissen bettete, war für Robin der Tag noch lange nicht vorbei gewesen.

Mit Wut im Magen hatte er Reginas Erzählung, über ihr Zusammentreffen mit Imogen und dem baldigen Eintreffen von Robins restlicher Familie gelauscht.  
>Der aschblonde Mann hatte alles an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, die er besaß. Innerlich fühlte er sich aufgewühlt, wie eine Nussschale im stürmischen Meer, doch äußerlich ließ er nichts von dieser Regung hinaustreten. Es war die Sorge um seine Familie, die ihn zur Ordnung rief.<p>

Schon vor ihrer Ankunft keimte die Angst in einem tiefen Winkel seines Verstandes. Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die in diesen alten Gemäuern, wie gierige Raubtiere lauerten, um Regina zu verschlingen. Er hatte Monate damit verbracht ihre Wunden zu pflegen, ihre geschundene Seele zu heilen und mit ihr diese Alpträume zu bekämpfen, so dass die Furcht vor einem Rückfall, einem Schritt zurück in die Dunkelheit, beständig in seiner Brust pochte.

Robin schob sich den letzten Bissen seines Rühreis in den Mund, leerte diesen und schlug dann vor.  
>„Vielleicht sollten wir heute einen Tag Pause von dem ganzen Theater hier einlegen? Wir könnte die Kutsche nehmen und ein wenig raus fahren, was hältst du davon, Gin!?"<p>

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesicht, konnte er auf Rolands ein zustimmendes Strahlen ausmachen. Regina freute sich ebenfalls über den Vorschlag, freute sich über die Tatsache, dass er ihr zu Liebe alle Pflichten zurückstellen wollte, damit es ihr gut ginge, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht machbar war. Wusste, dass es nur noch mehr dunkle Schatten heraufbeschwören würde und so antwortete sie.

„Gerne, aber du solltest deiner Pflicht nachkommen. Du hast John versprochen, diese Farce mit ihm durchzustehen. Du bist sein Trauzeuge und morgen ist die Trauung, dein Job ist es, dass er nicht abhaut" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und entlockte ihm ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will nur nicht, dass...", weiter kam er nicht, da sie ihm ins Wort fiel

„Robin!", machte sie sanft und brach sich ein Stück vom Brot ab, um es in ihr Spiegelei zu tunken.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete sie auf die unausgesprochenen Ängste in seinem Innern und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe heute nicht vor, mich Imogen oder sonst wem zu stellen. Meinem Ruf hab ich zu verdanken, dass ich mir herausnehmen kann, was ich möchte und alles was ich heute möchte, ist meine Ruhe. Also kümmere du dich um John und ich werde das schöne Wetter ausnutzen" Das Lächeln wandelte sich in ein spitzes Grinsen.

_und im Wald spazieren gehen_

Der ehemalige Räuber wusste, was seine Gefährtin meinte und schaffte es ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Madame den Wald einmal so sehr lieben würde", zwinkerte er ihr zu und stahl sich eine gebackene Tomate von ihrem Teller. Regina beobachte das Schauspiel und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sein Handeln sie an etwas erinnerte.

_Ohrringe_

Sie wandte sich an alle drei und fragte mit einem Hauch Strenge in der Stimme.

„Wer von euch hat meine Ohrringe gestohlen?", ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich erst in Rolands Gesicht, danach in Henrys und schlussendlich in Robins. Alle drei unterdrückten ein Grinsen, welches die Herrin von Sherwood Forest nur all zu gut kannte. Ein Grinsen, welches ihr eigentlich als Antwort genügte.

Seit sie sich im Wald niedergelassen hatten, spielte Robin dieses Spiel mit den beiden Jungs. Am Anfang einer jeden Woche, gaben sie das Ziel ihrer Beute bekannt, nur um sie dann bis zur nächsten Wochen zu beschaffen. Roland hatte neben Robin als Einziger einige wenige Erfolge vorzuweisen, doch das meiste Diebesgut heimste der ehemalige Geächtete ein. Regina verabscheute dieses Spiel, doch je mehr sie sich echauffierte, je mehr sie Robin versuchte klarzumachen, dass er ihren Kindern nicht das Stehlen beibringen sollte, um so mehr ihrer Sachen verschwanden, bis sie es aufgab ihn an diesem Spiel zu hindern.

Die Mundwinkel des aschblonden Mannes verzogen sich in die Höhe, während er in seine Hosentasche griff und ein Paar Smaragdohrringe herauszog und sie ihr entgegenhielt. Henry lachte nun laut auf, während Roland vor Vergnügen quietschte.  
>„Schon wieder du, Dad!", amüsierte er sich, woraufhin sein Vater antwortete.<p>

„Ich bin enttäuscht, dieses Mal war es wirklich einfach, sie hat sie nicht einmal getragen", erklärte er seinen Söhnen und griff nach dem Becher Saft, um davon zu trinken. Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und seufzte ergeben.  
>„Wenigstens verteilt ihr eure Beute..."<p>

_meine Sachen_

„...nicht, sondern gibt sie mir zurück"

„Ach, das sparen wir uns für später auf, Liebes. Noch ärgert dich dieses harmlose Spiel zu sehr, als das wir einen Schritt weiter gehe müssen", neckte er sie lachend, woraufhin Henry und Roland in dieses Lachen mit einfielen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich...alle drei!"

Machte sie nur und versuchte sich nicht von dem Lachen der anderen anstecken zu lassen.

Robin kam seiner Pflicht nach und hatte in Henry einen Verbündeten gefunden. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den beiden anderen und waren schon fast zur Tür heraus, als der ehemals Geächtete innehielt, als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. Er wandte sein Gesicht zur Regina und warf mit Überlegung in der Stimme ein.  
>„Was ist mit Lewis?"<p>

Die Augenbraue der Schwarzhaarigen erhob sich, während sie hektisch ihren Kopf schüttelte

„Und Rose?"

Das Kopfschütteln blieb, doch dieses Mal setzte sie zu einer verbalen Antwort an.  
>„Oh nein, Locksley, keine Blumennamen", ermahnte sie ihn halb belustigt, halb im Ernst.<p>

Der Mann mit dem aschblonden Haar grinste amüsiert und verließ dann zusammen mit Henry das Zimmer, um little John moralisch zur Seite zu stehen. Währenddessen half Regina Roland sich anzuziehen. Der kleine Junge hatte darauf bestanden den Tag mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen. Die Aussicht ein wenig Zeit im Wald zu verbringen, erfüllte sein kleines Herz mit Freude. Sie half ihm gerade dabei die Stiefel zu schnüren, als er sich zu ihr beugte und sie mit einem verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck anschaute,

„Wir gehen allein in den Wald!", es war mehr Feststellung als Frage.  
>Auf Reginas Lippen legte sich ein Schmunzeln, als sie bereits ahnen konnte, worauf Roland hinaus wollte. Sie erwiderte die Verschwörung in seinem Blick und nickte nur.<br>„Nur du und ich!?", hakte er nach, woraufhin sie antwortete.  
>„Ja, das bedeute es, wenn ich sage, dass wir allein in den Wald gehen"<br>„Und nicht weit ist der Fluss", redete der kleine Junge weiter um den heißen Brei herum. Regina nickte mit bedeutungsschweren Blick.  
>„Kannst du mich dann..." sprudelte es aus ihm aufgeregt heraus, doch noch ehe er zu Ende sprechen konnte, legte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, was Roland die Schultern hochziehen ließ, als habe sie ihn bei etwas ertappt.<p>

_Upsi_

Roland blickte sich im Zimmer um, kam ihrem Gesicht näher und senkte die Stimme.

„Ich meinte, lässt du mich dann wieder...fliegen"

Regina schloss die Augen, während sie nur einmal nickte. Roland liebte es, wenn sie ihn auf magische Art und Weise durch das Wasser zog, wenn sie ihn über die Oberfläche des Flusses fliegen und ihn dann in das kühle Nass fallen ließ. Sie hatte sich nie etwas dabei gedacht, außer dass sie ihm das quietschende Lachen entlocken wollte, welches ihm so oft die Luft raubte, doch der kleine Junge hatte begonnen aus diesen Ausflügen etwas Besonderes zu machen. Hatte begonnen, aus dieser Spielerei ein Geheimnis zu machen, welches sie beide verband. Ein Geheimnis, was nur er mit ihr teilte und niemand sonst. Die einstige Königin konnte nicht anders, als dieses Spiel aufrecht zuhalten und ihm damit eine Freude zu bereiten.

„Dann komm, Gin", freute er sich und schnappte nach ihren Händen. Er hielt sie fest und zerrte sie in Richtung der Tür.  
>„Einen Moment, Roland!", bat sie, zog sich einen ärmellosen, langen Mantel über, der die Wölbung ihres Bauches verbarg, griff dann nach der Hand des Dunkelhaarigen und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer und schlussendlich den Palast<p>

Die beiden fanden sich schon bald mitten im Wald, auf einem breiten Weg, wieder. Die einstige Königin kannte diese Straße nur zu gut. War sie in ihrer Vergangenheit oft in Raserei entlang geritten, um Snow White zu jagen, war diesen Weg in ihrer Kutsche entlang gefahren, als das Schicksal sie einholte und nun schritt sich diesen Weg entlang mit ihrem Stiefsohn an der Hand, der ihr voller Begeisterung von seinem gestrigen Tag erzählte. Die beiden verließen schon bald den Weg, folgten einem Trampelpfad und lauschten dem leise Rauschen des in der Nähe liegenden Flusses.

Stetig marschierten sie zu der Quelle des Rauschens, vorbei an blätterschweren Bäumen, durch die das Sonnenlicht brach.  
>Die beiden erreichten das Ufer. Der Jüngere blickte voller Ungeduld und Freude auf das herrliche Nass, welches sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Die Ältere voller Ruhe, die dieses silbern glänzende Band in ihr heraufbeschwor. Roland löste sich von Regina und begann seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren und auszuziehen. Gleich drauf öffnete er seinen Gürtel und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose. Nur in seinem Hemd und der Unterhose bekleidet stand er unruhig vor seiner Stiefmutter und versuchte die Ösen und Häkchen zu lösen, doch die von der Vorfreude genährte Ungeduld, verhinderte das Gelingen. Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur amüsiert ihren Kopf. Rolands Freude war spürbar, griff nach ihr und bemächtigte sich ihres Gemüts, welches viel zu oft drohte in dunkle Gefilde abzutauchen. Lächelnd und mit der Geduld einer Mutter öffnete sie das Hemd und zog es ihm liebevoll von seinem schmächtigen Körper. Kaum war der kleine Jungen mit den dunklen Locken aus den störenden Stoff befreit, eilte er nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet zum Rand des Ufers. Er hob seinen Fuß, steckte ihn in das Wasser und hielt einen Moment inne.<p>

„Ist gar nicht kalt, Gin", erklärte er freudig erregt und noch bevor Regina etwas erwidern konnte, ließ er sich in die Fluten stürzen. Sein Lachen dröhnte in ihren Ohren, schwang in ihrem Innern bis dieser Besuch, die dunklen Erinnerungen und die nervigen Personen, nichts weiter als Schemenhafte Bilder waren, die weiter schwanden bis nur sie und der Junge zurückblieben.

„Komm rein, ja!", bat er, während er auf und ab hüpfte und das Wasser in kleinen Wellen an seiner dünnen Brust brandeten.

„Nein, Schatz, heute nicht. Heute lass ich dich nur fliegen", kündigte sie an und wusste aufs allergewisseste, dass er sich damit begnügen würde, dass das Entzücken über ihr kleines Geheimnis ihm genügen würde. Regina streckte die Arme in Rolands Richtung aus, konzentrierte sich und wartete darauf, dass er sich in die Luft erhob, doch nichts geschah. Roland schaute aus seinen dunklen Augen voller Erwartung zu seiner Stiefmutter, ehe er kicherte.  
>„Schon wieder Gin, du hast es schon wieder vergessen", seufzend tapste er aus dem Wasser, erklomm das sachte ansteigende Ufer und begab sich direkt zu seiner Stiefmutter. Wassertropfen perlten an seinen Haarspitzen, landeten auf seiner nackten Schulter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er ihre Hand, öffnete den Armreif und reichte es ihr.<p>

„Manchmal merke ich gar nicht, dass ich es trage", erklärte sie lächelnd und bevor der Junge den Weg in den Fluss zurücklegen konnte, hob ihn eine unsichtbare Macht vom Boden.

Roland quietschte vor Vergnügen, klatschte in seine Hände und strampelte mit seinen Füßen.

„Ganz hoch, Gin", feuerte er die Schwarzhaarige an, die sich zwar von seiner Begeisterung gefangen nehmen ließ, jedoch nicht so weit, dass sie ihn in Gefahr brachte. Ihre Hände gaben die Bewegungen vor. Im Zickzack flog er über der Wasseroberfläche, tauchte in diese mit seinem halben Körper ein und wurde dann mit Wucht durch die Massen gezogen. Das Wasser wühlte sich auf, spritze in alle Richtungen, traf das Ufer, traf sein Gesicht. Rauschen um Rauschen drang in ihrer beider Ohren, vermischte sich mit dem hellen Klang seines Lachen, verband sich mit ihrem Dunklen. Immer wieder hob sie ihn magisch über das Wasser, ließ ihn zappeln und löste dann den Bann, damit er in die Fluten stürzte.

Regina kam seiner Bitte nach. Hob ihn etwas höher und ließ in dann fallen. Der Junge platschte ins Wasser. Eine Fontäne ergoss sich, die fast bis an ihre eigene Gestalt reichte. Die einstige Königin blickte konzentriert auf den Jungen, der sich wieder an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Für einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an, schalt sich selbst, zu leichtsinnig gewesen zu sein, doch dann tauchte Roland mit einem Strahlen und in die Höhe gestreckten Armen auf.

„Yeeeeaaaahhhhh...das war spitze", begeisterte er sich und sprang auf und ab, während seine Hände immer wieder durch das Nass klatschten.

Regina atmete auf. Die kurzzeitige Sorge übertrieben zu haben schwand, doch dann spürte sie etwas an ihrem Bauch. Im ersten Moment schnellten ihre Hände mit aufgerissenen Augen an diesen und bekamen andere, fremde Hände zu fassen.

_WER WAGT ES!_

Im zweiten Moment wandte sie sich um und schleuderte die Person mit magischer Hand von sich.

„Heeeey, ich fasse es nicht!"

Tinker Bells Stimme klang aufgebracht, während die Fee gegen einen Baumstamm gepinnt war. Regina blickte in das Gesicht der Fee und schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf.  
>„Was war das denn, Tink?!", fragte sie nicht minder aufgebracht und machte keinerlei Anstalten die Blonde vom Baum zu lösen.<p>

„Was das war?", echote sie höhnend und fuhr im selben Ton fort.  
>„Nur der Nachweis dafür, dass du unsere Freundschaft für so unwichtig hältst. Wie weit bist du? Vierter, fünfter Monat?"<p>

Die Fee wollte arrogant klingen, wollte die einstige Königin angreifen, um nicht zu zeigen, wie getroffen sie über Reginas Schweigen war, doch sie konnte diese Maske nicht aufrecht erhalten. Die Enttäuschung zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab.

_Himmel Tink, ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen_

Regina atmete tief durch und ließ Tinker Bell wieder auf ihre Füße. Ihr eigener Gesichtsausdruck war von Reue gezeichnet, als sie den Verletzten der Fee erkannte.

„Fast Fünfter", erklärte sie kleinlaut und wartete auf die Predigt der Anderen.

„Fast fünf Monate und du hältst es nicht für nötig, mir Bescheid zu geben"

„Du warst lange nicht in Sherwood Forest und das letzte Mal...da hab ich es selbst noch nicht gewusst"

_Mal wieder_

Beide Frauen standen sich mit in den Hüften gestemmten Fäusten gegenüber. Roland plantschte indes weiter im Wasser, jedoch nicht ohne seine Stiefmutter aus den Augen zu lassen. Er kannte diese Haltung, den Ton in ihrer Stimme und spürte die Hitze der Enttäuschung durch seinen schmalen Körper züngeln, dass ihr Spiel vorbei war. Mit hängenden Schultern versuchte er sich selbst in dem Wasser zu beschäftigen, auch wenn ihm das magische herumtollen mehr Freude bereitete.

„Seit ich meine Flügel zurück habe, bin ich auch wieder mehr eingespannt, aber du bist schon knapp eine Woche hier und hast kein Wort gesagt", kam es über Tinker Bells Lippen. Für einen Moment starrte die beiden Frauen sich an, beide bereit weiter anzugreifen, doch es war Regina die seufzte und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte.  
>„Sei mir nicht böse. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Snow was mitbekommt. Ich ertrage sie im Moment einfach nicht und bin froh, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die Hochzeit gerichtet ist", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige. Es war das, was einer Entschuldigung am nächsten kam und so lenkte die Fee ein. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und konnte die Freude nicht verhehlen, die sie für ihre Freundin und ihren Gefährten empfand. Sie umarmte sie einfach<p>

„Ich will dir noch mal verzeihen, aber nur weil ich mich rar gemacht habe", gab sie mit einem strengen Blick von sich. Die Beiden setzten sich auf einen Ast, der am Ufer lag und groß genug war, um als Bank zu dienen. Regina blickte in den Fluss zu Roland, der noch immer durch die Wellen tollte. Sie ließ ihre Hand eine wischende Bewegung machen und in dieser manifestierte sich eine Angelschnur samt Haken. Mit einem kurzen Ruf, lenkte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und das Spielzeug und erwiderte das freudige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er aus dem Fluss watete und sich die Sachen schnappte. Er war so leicht zu beschäftigen, so leicht zu unterhalten und sie wusste immer wieder, wie sie ihn bei Laune halten konnte.  
>Während Roland sich nun mit seinem Spielzeug beschäftigte und unbedarft versuchte Fische zu fangen, unterhielten sich die beiden Frauen weiter. Regina widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Blonde neben sich, doch aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete sie den Jungen, für den sie die Verantwortung trug.<br>„Robin ist doch bestimmt durchgedreht vor Freude", grinste Tink wohlwissend und erntete ein tiefes Schmunzeln von der einstigen Königin, während sie bejahend nickte. Forsch streckte die Fee ihre Hand in Richtung der anderen aus und hielt kurz bevor sie ihre geschwollene Körpermitte berühren konnte. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie in ihr Gesicht und fragte:  
>„Darf ich nochmal"<p>

Für den Augenblick weniger Wimpernschläge hätte Regina sich am liebten verkrampft, hätte am liebsten ihre Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt und der Blonden gesagt, dass sie ihre Finger weglassen sollte. Doch dieser Anfall schwand, als sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wer sie berühren wollte.

_Das ist nur Tink..._

An manchen Tagen war die Erinnerung an die schwarzen Burg noch so lebendig, so greifbar, dass Regina glaubte den Schatten noch immer auf ihrer Seele spüren zu können.

Nachdem sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war das erste Gefühl welches sich ihrer bemächtigte Angst vermischt mit Trauer. Angst vor einem erneuten Verlust, Angst davor, dass ihre Mutter mehr zerstört hatte, als es den Anschein hatte. Trauer um das, was man ihr hinter den dunklen Mauern genommen hatte. Manchmal verlor sie sich an den Gedanken, ihres verlorenes Kindes, doch wenn ihre Erinnerungen sie wie Adlerschwingen hinfort trugen, stieg das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit in ihrer Brust, für das neue Leben, dass in ihr heranwuchs.

Regina griff nach der Hand der Fee und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Er war gewölbt und gut zu ertasten. Tinks Augen begannen zu strahlen, als sie weiter interessiert nachhakte:  
>„Und was wird es?"<p>

Regina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber laut Roland unbedingt ein Bruder...egal ob Junge oder Mädchen", beide kicherten über die kindliche Logik des Jungen und setzten ihre Unterhaltung fort bis die Sonne ihren Niedergang ankündigte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Regina stand unter der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser perlte auf ihrem blassen Körper, zog lange feuchte Spuren über ihre weiche Haut und vermischte sich mit den salzigen Rinnsalen in ihrem Gesicht. Der Schmerz der Einsamkeit hatte seine dreckigen Finger nach ihr ausgestreckt und sie fest in seinem Griff. Das Gespräch mit Neal hatte die Wut genährt, welche so allgegenwärtig in ihrem Innern vorhanden war, aber nicht nur diese. Eine alte, tief vergrabene Angst fand den Weg zurück aus den Untiefen ihres Verstandes, hinauf an die Oberfläche ihres Denkens. Die Angst Henry vollkommen verlieren zu können.  
>Die Freude über sein Erscheinen, seinem Vertrauen, welches er in sie steckte, wandelte sich in Bitterkeit, welche ihren Magen krampfen ließ. Das waren zu viele Gefühle, die über ihr einstürzten, wie eine Welle die sich stürmisch am Ufer brach.<p>

_Ich muss wissen was geschehen ist in dieser verlorenen Zeit...ich muss es wissen, damit ich diesem...diesem..._

Nicht einmal in ihren Gedanken fand sie die richtigen Worte und so lehnte sie sich gegen die feuchte Wand und glitt langsam an ihr hinunter. Das Wasser prasselte ungehalten auf sie ein, während sie hemmungslos aufschluchzte. Sie hatte so hart gekämpft, sich so sehr bemüht und wieder stand sie alleine da. Wieder war sie die Verlassene. War die, welche man zurück ließ in ihrem Schmerz.

_Ich ertrage das nicht mehr_

Gestand sie sich ihre Schwäche ein. Ihre Gefühle brachten sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns und sie war zu müde, um sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. Ihre rechte Hand legte sich zitternd an ihren Hals, verweilte für wenige flüchtige Momente dort und wanderte dann tiefer zu ihrer Brust.

_Nur ein kurzer Stoß...ein kurzer Schmerz...und dann habe ich erst einmal Frieden, um meine Gedanken ordnen zu können..._

Fasste sie den Entschluss vor der Emotionsgewalt zu fliehen. Mit einem bestimmten Griff rammte sie ihre Hand in ihren Brustkorb, packte nach dem störrischen, zuckenden Muskel in ihrem Innern, welcher ihr so viel Leid brachte und zog ihn mit einem beherzten Ruck wieder hinaus.

Ihre dunklen Augen blickten auf das pulsierende Herz in ihrer Hand. Reginas Mund öffnete sich im Erstaunen, als sie auf das kräftige Rot starrte, wo sonst Schwärze herrschte.

_Aber...wie...und...oh..._

Für den Augenblick der Überraschung versiegten die Tränen, doch ein neuerlicher Schwall drang aus ihren Augen, als der Schmerz nicht gelindert wurde, sondern unverändert in ihrem Innern wütetet. Als würde eine Wunde schmerzen, der sie bis dahin nicht gewahr war. Ein Loch in ihrem Sein, welches ihr nur allzu vertraut war.

_Es sollte aufhören...wieso hört es nicht auf..._

Jammerte sie in Gedanken und schüttelte geschlagen ihren Kopf. Das Herz, ihr Herz, benetzt vom Wasser, schlug in ihrer Hand. Das dumpfe Pochen hallte von den Fliesen und vermengte sich mit dem Rauschen des Wasser zu einer Symphonie des Jammers.

_Vielleicht muss ich nur warten bis es wirkt_

Redete sie sich ein, doch die Pein ließ nicht nach. Der Kummer hatte sich nicht in ihr Herz, sondern in ihre Seele gefressen und derer konnte sie sich nicht einfach entledigen.

Regina wusste nicht wie lange sie auf dem Boden der Dusche saß und sich weinend ihrem Schmerz hingab. Das Herz unverändert in ihrer Hand, begannen die Tränen langsam zu versiegen. Als habe sie alles hinaus geweint, was in ihr steckte. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit bemächtigte sich erst ihres Verstandes und ging dann auf ihren schmalen Körper über. Sie atmete tief durch, pumpte ihre Lungen mit Luft voll und entließ diese in einem langen Zug. Die Schwarzhaarige schloss ihre geröteten Augen und steckte ihr Herz zurück in ihre Brust. Noch immer verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass die Gefühle nicht schwächer wurden ohne den schlagenden Muskel in ihrem Innern, erhob sie sich schwerfällig und drehte das Wasser ab. Ihr Körper erzitterte, als sie die Duschtür öffnete und ein kühler Windzug hinein wehte. Schnell packte sie nach dem bereitliegenden Handtuch und hüllte sich darin ein, bevor sie ein weiteres nahm, um damit ihre Haare zu trocknen. Der Blick in den Spiegel erschreckte sie im ersten Moment. Das Gesicht blass, die Augen gerötet, gefiel der einstigen Bösen Königin nicht, was sie sah. Die Frau, in deren Antlitz sie blickte schien schwach und zerbrechlich und das war nicht was sie sein wollte.

_Ich darf mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren und dann herausfinden, was geschehen ist_

Mahnte sie sich selbst und begradigte sich. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Gesicht und wischte die letzten verräterischen Spuren ihrer Schwäche hinweg, bevor sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schöpfte. Dieser Ausbruch der Schwäche war alles, was sie sich zugestehen würde, bevor sie den Kampf aufs Neue aufnahm.

Eingehüllt in dem Handtuch verließ sie das Bad und ging direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, zog sie sich ein frisches Höschen an und schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama, bevor sie sich erneut mit einem Handtuch wappnete und ihr feuchtes Haar abermals trocken rubbelte. Regina wollte gerade die Schublade ihres Schminktischs aufziehen und den Föhn herausnehmen, da läutete es.

_Wer wagt es mich zu stören_

Theatralisch seufzend legte sie den Föhn beiseite und haderte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst, ob sie den Störenfried hineinlassen sollte. Gefangen in der Einsamkeit wusste sie nicht, wer sich die Mühe machen sollte, nach ihr zu sehen, doch der Hoffnungsschimmer, dass es Henry sein könnte, nagte an ihr, so dass sie die Treppe hinabstieg und zur Eingangstür ging. Als sie diese öffnete, war es Enttäuschung, die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, denn vor ihr stand nicht ihr Sohn, sondern Emma. Die zweite Reaktion, die das Erscheinen der Retterin in ihr heraufbeschwor war Sorge. Diesen Gefühlsausbruch konnte sie nicht verstehen und versteckte es hinter ihrer abwehrenden Haltung. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen schaute sie in das blasse Gesicht Emmas, die sich anscheinend noch immer nicht wohl fühlte.

„Was gibt es, Emma!", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und weigerte sich für einen Moment den Weg ins Innere des Hauses freizumachen, doch als sie die Übelkeit in der Haltung der anderen Frau erkennen konnte, sagte sie

„Komm erst einmal rein"

Emma nickte nur und folgte Regina ins Haus. Zusammen legten sie den Weg zur Küche zurück, in der Emma sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ und seufzte.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten"

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und setzte sich zu der Anderen an den Tisch.  
>„Na dann mal los, Emma! Bist du gekommen, um mir auch zu sagen, dass die traute Familie endlich zurückgefunden hat und ich mich aus der Erziehung meines Sohne heraushalten soll?", brach es sofort schnippisch aus der Schwarzhaarigen heraus, während sie sich gegen die Küchenzeile lehnte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Das Braun ihrer Augen überzog ein zorniger Glanz, der die wahre Emotion in ihrem Innern versteckte. Angst.<p>

Die Blonde seufzte tief und fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, hier her zu kommen. Für einen weiteren Moment schwieg sie und überlegte, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

_Ich habe im Moment ganz andere Probleme, als mich mit dir auf einen Revierkampf einzulassen_

Dachte sie frustriert und ergriff endlich das Wort.

„Nein!", kam es knapp über ihre blassen Lippen, ehe sie nach einer weiteren Pause weitersprach.

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich herausfinden will, was passiert ist in dem vergangenen Jahr...Ich bin gekommen, weil ich wissen will, warum ich ausgerechnet neben Neal aufgewacht bin und einen Ehering am Finger trage und ich will wissen, wie es passieren konnte, dass ich mich erneut hab schwängern lassen"

Die Verzweiflung trieb die Worte aus Emmas Mund. Sie wollte sich nicht offenbaren, wollte dieses Geheimnis nicht verraten, weil sie die Emotionsgewalt in ihrem Innern nicht fassen konnte. Für einen Augenblick wollte sie es Mary Margret erzählen oder gar Neal, doch noch während sie darüber nachsann, welche Worte sie benutzen sollte, spürte sie eine innerliche Mauer, welche sie daran hinderte es auszusprechen. Anders war es jetzt. Emma wusste, dass es Regina egal genug war, um sie nicht in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, wusste, dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht in Begeisterung ausbrechen würde und somit Emma ein schlechtes Gewissen machen würde, weil die vielen Neuigkeiten sie nicht erfreuten, sondern verstörten.

„Du bist was?", kam es überrascht aus Reginas Mund, die diese Information erst einmal verdauen musste. Ihre Ängste, dass Neal und Emma Henrys und ihre Gemeinsame Zeit einfach wegwischen und einen auf glückliche Familie machen würden, zerrte an ihrem Verstand.

Emma indes ließ ihre Mundwinkel hängen und antwortete.

„Ich bin schwanger"

Die Bürgermeisterin von Storybrooke biss sich auf die innere Unterlippe und versuchte sich dem Kampf in ihrer Brust nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Selbstschutz zündete und verleitete sie zu einer abwehrenden Reaktion. Beißend erklang ihre Stimme.

„Dann soll ich euch wohl meinen Glückwunsch aussprechen?! Jetzt kann sich Daddy gleich um zwei Kinder kümmern oder will er das zweite zurück, wenn es aus dem gröbsten ist"

Die Blonde rollte genervt mit ihren Augen. Sie wusste wie verletzt die andere Frau wegen der Begegnung beim Frühstück war, kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um hinter diese Fassade zu blicken, doch Emma beschloss ihren eigenen Impuls zur Gegenwehr zu ignorieren und stattdessen ruhig zu bleiben

_Komm runter!_

„Er weiß es noch gar nicht. Genaugenommen, weiß es niemand, deshalb bitte ich dich auch zu schweigen"

„Ziehen da etwa schwarze Wolken im Paradies auf?!", konnte die Angesprochene sich nicht zurückhalten und schallte sich selbst, als sie den matten Gesichtsausdruck der anderen Gewahr wurde. Emma saß mit hängenden Mundwinkeln und Schultern auf dem Stuhl und gab ein Bild des Jammers ab. Etwas regte sich in Regina, etwas das sie gern zum schweigen gebracht hätte, doch sie schaffte es nicht zu bezwingen. Sie stieß sich von der Küchenzeile ab und setzte sich nun zu Emma an den Tisch. Auf Augenhöhe saßen sie einander gegenüber, während Regina zu sprechen begann.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich...ich bin nur genervt. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht weiß, was hier los ist und..."

Weiter brauchte sie nicht sprechen, denn die Blonde fiel ihr ins Wort.  
>„Ich auch und deswegen bin ich hier. Wenn wir uns erinnern wollen, dann müssen wir wohl zusammenarbeiten"<p>

Regina nickte gedankenverloren. Es war ein Kompromiss den sie gewillt war einzugehen.

„Nun denn, dann denke ich, dass wir uns auf zwei Sachen konzentrieren. Einmal, wie wir unsere Erinnerungen wieder bekommen...", begann die Schwarzhaarige

„Dafür wirst du zuständig sein, du bist immerhin die mit der meisten magischen Erfahrung und ich werde mich auf die Lauer legen, um herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Es muss doch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt geben"

Bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, gähnte die Retterin herzhaft. Die Übelkeit war gewichen und machte Platz für eine Müdigkeit, welche noch von ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft viel zu sehr in ihrem Bewusstsein verankert war. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und erklärte.  
>„Ich verschwinde wieder. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ins Bett komme"<p>

Regina tat es ihr gleich, erhob sich und führte ihren Gast zur Haustür. Die Ältere öffnete diese und wartete bis die Jüngere hinaustrat. Emma hatte den Weg schon fast zu den Treppen zurückgelegt, als Reginas Stimme sie nochmals aufhielt.

„Du glaubst mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich den Fluch nicht gesprochen habe?"

Unglaube schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Emma drehte sich um und nickte.  
>„Ja!"<p>

Noch immer konnte die einstige böse Königin nicht glauben, dass man ihr nicht die Schuld gab und so hakte sie nach.

„Und warum?"

Emmas Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie ihre Antwort begründete

„Henry glaubt dir und irgendwas sagt mir, dass man ihm glauben kann"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hauchebenem Lächeln, als sie der Retterin eine gute Nacht wünschte und schließlich zurück ins Haus ging.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 05**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Die Nacht lag über dem kleinen Städtchen Storybrooke. Straßenlaternen tauchten die Gassen und Straßen in ein dumpfes Licht, erhellten die Wege soweit, dass man sich zurechtfinden konnte.

Ein stetiges Quietschten drang durch die kühle Nachtluft, verband sich mit dem Rauschen des Meeres, das man in der ruhigen Nacht aus der Ferne vernehmen konnte.

Randall schob den Rollstuhl mit der kostbaren Fracht durch kleine Nebenstraßen, vorbei an geschlossenen Geschäften und verdunkelten Hauseingängen. Dabei pfiff der Krankenpfleger eine leise Melodie.

Mr. Gold saß in dem Gefährt und starrte stur gerade aus. Diese Ausflüge waren ein Lichtblick und gleichzeitiger Dorn in seinem verdunkelten Herzen. Es war die einzige Zeit, in der er seinem Gefängnis und die damit verbundene Schmach so weit entfliehen konnte, dass er für einige Momente klarer denken konnte. Einige Momente, in denen er sich von ihr und ihrer beider dummen Spiel befreien konnte. Doch es war ebenso eine andere Art der Verachtung, welche er sich aussetzen musste. Höhnend reichte ihm die Freiheit die Hand. Lockte ihn, verführte ihn in Gedanken, dass nur ein gezielter Schlag, ein schneller Fußtritt genügen würde und er wäre wieder frei. Die Wahrheit jedoch sah anders aus. Griff er nach der Freiheit, so wäre sie von kurzer Dauer. Sein Dolch war nicht in seinem Besitz und der großgewachsene Pfleger, war nicht dumm genug. Randall gönnte ihm ihre gemeinsamen Ausflüge bei Nacht. Wenn es soweit war, verabreichte er ihm eine extra Dosis der Medizin, die ihn am fliehen hinderte. Die seinen Kopf und seine Glieder in Watte packte.

„Eine herrliche Nacht, nicht wahr, mein Lieber!", begann der Pfleger ein Gespräch. In seiner Stimme schwang ehrliche Begeisterung mit.

„Das einzige Herrliche ist die Tatsache, dass du mich alleine mitnimmst und Cora zurück lässt"

Randall ließ sein tiefes Lachen ertönen und schob den Rollstuhl weiter die Straße entlang.

„Das ist purer Eigennutz. Ich fange an, unsere nächtlichen Spaziergänge zu genießen und ich höre eure Streitereien in der Klinik zu genüge", verfiel der großgewachsenen Mann mit der dunklen Haut in einen Plauderton. Mr. Golds Mundwinkel verzogen sich haucheben zu einem Lächeln. Seine Lippen, nichts weiter als eine dünne Linie.

Die beiden Gestalten bogen in eine Seitengasse ab. Die Häuser standen eng beieinander, der Durchlass gerade breit genug, um den Rollstuhl hindurch zu manövrieren, ehe sich die Häuserreihe lichtete und sie auf eine breitere, stärker beleuchtete Straße gelangten.

„Entweder bist du heute sehr mutig, oder sehr dumm", kommentierte der Patient, als er merkte, wie schnell man sie hier sehen konnte.

„Weder noch, mein Lieber. Ich bin heute großzügig", erklärte er und steuerte mit ihm auf ein Haus zu, während er weitersprach.

„Wo viel Licht ist, da fällt auch Schatten. Und wo sollte sich der Dunkle wohler fühlen, als in diesen?", er entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als er lächelte. Mr. Golds Augen weiteten sich in Traurigkeit, als er den Ort erkannte. Erst war es wie in einem Traum. Die Erinnerung kämpfte gegen die Watte in seinem Kopf an. Schlang sich durch die dichten Fasern und krallte sich in seinen Verstand.

_Belle_

„Belle!", hauchte er schmerzlich und verzog seine Mine zu einem Ausdruck der Trauer.

Es war so lange her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. So viel war geschehen, seit er sein Leben geopfert hatte. So viel Wahn, so viel Dummheit. Er erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen Tag der verlorenen Zeit. Erinnerte sich an jedem Augenblick seiner Gefangenschaft und seines Kampfes dagegen. Für die Frau hinter den Mauern dieses Hauses vor dem sie nun standen, war die Zeit für Monate, für Jahre stehengeblieben. Sie würde sich nicht daran erinnern. Würde sich nicht an ihre Aufopferung in den Kerkern des Palastes erinnern, ihr Versprechen ihm treu zu bleiben bis zum Schluss. Für sie war der Schmerz seines Todes, so allgegenwärtig, so momentan, als wäre er gerade geschehen.

„Wieso bringst du mich hier hin?", fragte Gold mit belegter Stimme. Schweigen breitete sich aus, als Randall ihm nicht sofort antwortete. Der Pfleger ließ seinen Blick zu dem Fenster gleiten, in dem als einziges Licht brannte. Schattenhaft konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen. Wie eine tanzende Flamme. Für einige Sekunden starrte er einfach hinauf, ehe er sich wieder an den Patienten wandte.

„Weil es unterschiedliche Kerkermeister gibt", noch während er sprach, füllte sich seine Stimme mit einer Schwere, die sie noch tiefer klingen ließ.

„Sogar solche, die einem hin und wieder den Geschmack der Freiheit geben, ganz gleich welche Order sie empfangen haben"

Für eine Weile blieben sie dort stehen, blickten auf das einstige zu Hause des Dunklen, des mächtigen Rumpelstilzchen und setzten dann ihren Spaziergang fort.

Rumpels Herz füllte sich mit Bitterkeit. Das war kein reiner Akt der Gnade, das wusste er, doch er würde nicht die Dummheit begehen und es seinem Kerkermeister ins Gesicht spucken. Nein, er würde die Wut, den Groll langsam in seinem Innern wachsen lassen. Würde ihn hegen und pflegen.

Während sie sich abwandten und Randall den Rollstuhl wieder zurück in die schützende Dunkelheit lenkte, erloschen Straßenlaternen, die sie passierten. Mr. Gold seufzte als er den Schatten bemerkte der ihnen folgte.

„Oh hör nur...", forderte der Pfleger und hielt einen Moment inne um zu lauschen. Sein Augenmerk ging an ein Haus, welches in einem tiefen Schatten lag. Unwillkürlich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel gen Himmel, als aus dem geöffneten Fenster leise Schluchzer erklangen. Der andere Mann folgte seinem Blick und schloss seine Augen. Er kannte das Weinen, welches ihnen weiter folgen würde, bis sie zurück in der Klinik waren. Kannte den Schatten, der ihnen folgte, wo immer sie auch lang liefen und er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

„...der Klang einer schlaflosen Nacht! Ganz wie du es liebst, Dunkler"

Der große Mann setzte den Weg fort und begann von neuem zu pfeifen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Regina und Roland kehrten in den Palast zurück, als die Sonne begann unterzugehen. Noch erstrahlte der Himmel in einer Mischung aus Gold und Rosa. Der Junge an ihrer Hand war dreckig bis auf die Unterhose. Schlammspuren zogen sich über seinen nackten Körper, verfärbten sein Gesicht und seine Füße schwarz. Um ihn der abkühlenden Abendluft nicht weiter auszusetzen, entschwand sie mit ihm aus dem Wald auf magische Art und Weise. Nun manifestierten sie sich in dem leeren Zimmer, in dem sie einst als Königin gehaust hatte.

Stille lag in dem Raum, zeugte von der Verlassenheit, doch kaum betraten sie diesen, kehrte das Leben zurück. Reginas Weg führte sie direkt in das angrenzende Badezimmer, wo sie dem Jungen ein heißes Bad einließ, um die Spuren ihres gemeinsamen Tages abzuwaschen.

Bereitwillig ließ Roland sich in das Bad verfrachten und jauchzte voller Vergnügen, als sie ihm seine Holztierchen mit in das Wasser gab. Sofort begann er in dem warmen Nass zu spielen. Ließ Löwen zusammen mit Fischen tauchen und focht lauthals eine imaginäre Seeschlacht aus. Regina saß auf dem Wannenrand und beobachtete den Jungen bei seinem Spiel, ehe sie Seife und Waschlappen zur Hand nahm und ihn wusch, während er in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen war. Erst als sie ihm das lockige Haar einseifte und dieses von den Schaum befreien wollte, lockte sie ihn zurück in die Realität. Sie gab ihm den Waschlappen, welchen er sich auf das Gesicht presste und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, damit seine Stiefmutter das Haar ausspülen konnte.

Kaum war er sauber, erhob die Schwarzhaarige sich vom Wannenrand und erklärte.

„Ich hole eben deinen Pyjama"

Roland nickte nur und griff wieder nach dem Holzlöwen. Er behielt ihn in seiner Hand und zog ihn immer wieder durch das schaumige Wasser. Dabei schaute er durch die geöffnete Tür und beobachtete seine Stiefmutter, wie sie seine Sachen aus den Schränken nahm. Seine dunklen Augen verfolgten ihre Bewegungen, während er noch immer in dem Hochgefühl ihres gemeinsamen Ausfluges verweilte. Er liebte die Momente alleine mit ihr, genoss es, wenn sie ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Dann verloren die ersten Jahre seines Lebens an Bedeutung, der Wald und die Männer unter denen er aufgewachsen war. Dann verblasste das bittere Gefühl, welches die anderen Kinder in den Dörfern in ihm heraufbeschworen, weil er nur einen Vater hatte.

Hier im Palast hatte er die anderen Kinder tuscheln hören. Hatte sie von der bösen Königin reden hören und für eine schreckliche Sekunde überkam ihn die Angst vor dieser Königin, die ach so böse sein sollte. Diese Sekunde verflog und wandelte sich in Überraschung und Unglauben, als er zu begreifen begann, wen die anderen Kinder meinten. Sein Verstand machte kurzzeitig den Versuch, ihnen Glaube zu schenken, doch sein Herz lehrte ihn eines besseren. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass die Frau, die so lieb zu ihm war, dieses Monster sein sollte. Konnte nicht glauben, wie jemand der ihn immer wieder aufmunterte, anderen Menschen so viel Leid zufügen konnte. Vielleicht hatten die Kinder recht, vielleicht war sie diese böse Königin, doch das kümmerte Roland nicht. Er wusste wer sie jetzt war.

Regina kehrte zurück und forderte ihn mit einer einfachen Bewegung auf, sich hinzustellen. Grinsend ließ er den Löwen wieder los und erhob sich. Danach nahm er ihre Hand und ließ sich aus der Wanne helfen. Der kleine Junge schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um seinen nackten Oberkörper und zitterte. Seine Zähne klapperten leicht, während er von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und hüllte ihn schnell in ein großes Badetuch. Mit dem Tuch streichelte sie über seine Oberarme und drückte ihn sachte an sich, um auch seinen Rücken trocken zu rubbeln. Kichern entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als er sich von ihr trocknen ließ. Seine dunklen Augen strahlten vor Freude und spiegelten sein Grinsen wieder, als sie mit flinken Bewegungen seine Locken trocken rubbelte.

„Jetzt erkenne ich dich wieder, mein Schatz", neckte sie ihn, was ihm ein weiteres Kichern entlockte.

„Ja, ich hatte mich getarnt", erklärte er den Schmutz, der seinen Körper bis vor kurzem noch verdeckte und stieg in die Unterhose, die sie ihm aufhielt. Dabei stütze er seine Hände auf ihre Schulter ab und grinste ihr freudig ins Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment schwand das Grinsen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein schmächtiger Körper begann von neuem zu zittern, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Anspannung. Seit Wochen hatte er nach den richtige Worten gesucht, hatte sich Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen und war alles immer wieder in seinem Kopf durchgegangen. Die ausgelassene Stimmung, die Freude ihres Ausflug, drängten seine Gedanken nach draußen.

_Kannst du nicht auch meine Mom sein_

Doch der Mut verließ ihn, wie jedes Mal. Stattdessen sagte er

„Gin"

_Mom_

„Du hast uns und unser Fliegen heute nicht verraten", erinnerte er sie an Tinker Bell, ihren überraschenden Besucher. Regina hielt ihm die Pyjama Hose auf und ließ ihn in diese steigen, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Wie selbstverständlich antwortete sie ihm.

„Natürlich nicht!", dabei schenkte sie ihm einen verschworenen Blick. Bevor sie ihm das Oberteil überziehen konnte, nestelte Roland an den Schnüren ihres Obergewandes und wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, so dass sie noch hinzufügte.

„Das ist doch unser Geheimnis. Das geht nur dich und mich etwas an!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und hoffte er würde es erwidern, doch der kindliche Ernst saß noch immer im Gesicht des Jungen.

„Auch nicht Dad...oder...Henry...oder das Baby?!"

Sein Blick suchte den ihrigen voller Erwartung. Regina schüttelte ganz langsam ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Fingerspitze sachte über seine nackte Brust tänzeln, um ihn zu kitzeln. Wie erwartet erhellte sich sein Gesicht und begann von neuem zu Strahlen, als sie ihm weiter antwortete.

„Nein. Nur du...und ich!"

Die Freude über ihr kleines Geheimnis, über die eine Sache, wo er sie nicht teilen musste, ergriff erst Besitz von seinem Verstand und dann seinen Körper. Er schlang seine Ärmchen um ihren Hals und drückte sie fest.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Gin"

_Mom_

Die Kraft, die er in die Umarmung legte, ließ sie beinahe nach hinten kippen, doch sie legte ihre Arme um seinen dünnen Körper und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Ich dich auch, mein kleiner Schatz"

Erwiderte sie ehrlich und drückte ihm einige Küsse auf sein Gesicht, was ihn immer wieder zum lachen brachte.

Robin war zurückgekehrt und wunderte sich im ersten Moment, dass das Zimmer leer war. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Regina und Roland so lange im Wald verweilen würden, doch als er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, bemerkte er dass er nicht falsch lag. Er konnte Lachen und Stimmen aus dem Badezimmer vernehmen und beschloss zu schauen, was dort von statten ging. Als er die Tür öffnete und das Bild sah, welches ihm darbot, änderte sich sein Vorhaben. Er war nicht gewillt, das was er zu sehen bekam mit seiner Anwesenheit zu zerstören. Stattdessen labte er sich an dem Anblick seiner Gefährtin und seines Sohnes. Für den Moment weniger Herzschläge verlor er sich in die Szenerie und spürte eine Wärme durch seine Eingeweide kriechen, die erfüllend in seiner Brust verendete. Seit sie im Palast angekommen waren, bekam er immer wieder schattenhaft die Königin zu sehen, die sie einst gewesen war. Sah ihre verschiedenen Masken, die sie je nach Befinden aufzog und sich dahinter verbarg, doch wenn er die Augenblicke einfangen konnte, die sie mit den Jungs, ihren Jungs verbrachte, dann waren diese Masken verschwunden. Dann war sie frei aller Zwänge, die ihr das Schicksal auferlegt hatte und konnte sich geben, wie sie wirklich war.

Robins Gesicht zierte ein verliebtes Lächeln, als er den vertrauten, liebevollen Umgang der beiden beobachtete. Ein Lächeln, welches sich warm in dem Blau seiner Augen spiegelte. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten sog er dieses Bild in sich auf, genoss er das Gefühl, welches dieses in ihm erweckte.

Erst Rolands Stimme riss ihn aus diesem wohligen Zustand.

„Dad ist wieder da!", erklang die Stimme des Jungen freudig. Er löste sich von Regina und lief zu seinem Vater, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Na? Wie es aussieht, habt ihr euren Spaß gehabt", stellte der aschblonde Mann fest und hob Roland kurz auf den Arm, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ ihn wieder runter.  
>„Oh ja, das hatten wir", erklärte er und fragte sogleich nach seinem Stiefbruder<p>

„Wo hast du Henry gelassen?"

„Der isst mit Emma und Snow."

Roland seufzte einmal, vergrub die so eben keimende Hoffnung auf ein Kartenspiel und lief zurück in das Zimmer, um sich an den Tisch zu setzten.

Robins Augen schauten ihm kurz nach, ehe er sich wieder Regina zuwandte, die sich schwerfällig wieder auf die Füße kämpfte. Kaum stand sie, klaubte sie das Handtuch vom Boden und legte es zum trocknen über den Wannenrand. Abermals verlor der ehemals Geächtete sich in dem Anblick seiner Gefährtin. Als sie sich leicht vorbeugte, zeichnete sich die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauch an ihrem Obergewand ab, was das wohlige Gefühl in Robins Brust von neuem zünden ließ. Die einstige Königin lächelte ihn an

„Ich hoffe du hattest auch deinen Spaß. Ist John noch im Palast oder hast du seine Flucht organisiert?", scherzte sie, als sie ihn fast passierte, um das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Sie war beinahe an ihm vorbei, als sie seine Hand an ihrem Arm spüren konnte, die sie daran hinderte weiter zu laufen. Sie schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, doch als Antwort auf diesen und dem was in Robins Brust schlug, zog er sie einfach an sich und küsste sie. Erst sacht und zärtlich, doch dann verfestigte er den Griff um ihre Taille, presste sie fester an sich und intensivierte den Kuss. Nach einigen Wimpernschlägen gab er sie und ihre Lippen wieder frei.

„Für was war das denn?"

Fragte sie atemlos und erntete ein verschmitztes Grinsen vom einstigen Räuber.  
>„Ach nur so!", zwinkerte er und verließ nun selbst das Badezimmer.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Robin saß in Granny's Diner und war froh, dass seine Schicht heute ausfiel. Der aschblonde Mann sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, sehnte sich nach einer Mütze voll Schlaf, doch dieser Sehnsucht konnte er nicht nachgehen.  
>Die letzte Nacht war kurz und voller Unterbrechungen gewesen. An das Baby und seine Bedürfnisse hatte er sich soweit gewöhnt, dass er das Fläschchen machen und geben, das Windeln wechseln und trösten, im Halbschlaf vollbringen konnte, doch Rolands unruhiger Schlaf und seine albtraumbedingten Tränen, hielten ihn die halbe Nacht wach. Voller Sorge versuchte er seinen Sohn zu beruhigen und verteufelte den Verursacher dieses Fluches immer mehr, der Rolands kindlichen Verstand zu sehr überlastet hatte, so dass er Nachts keine Ruhe fand. Alles war neu und erschreckte selbst ihn, wenn er gedankenverloren durch die Straßen spazierte. Robin konnte sich nur entfernt ausmalen, wie einschüchternd dieses Reich für seinen Sohn war.<p>

Nachdem er am Morgen Roland zur Schule gebracht hatte, keimte die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Schlaf auf, doch sein Jüngster machte diese wieder zu nichte. Das Baby weinte den ganzen Morgen und hörte nur für wenige Augenblicke auf. Robin versuchte alles, um den Säugling zu beruhigen. Gab ihm zu essen, wickelte ihn und lief mit dem Winzling auf dem Arm in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab, doch nichts konnte ihn wirklich beruhigen. Also ging er hinunter und hoffte, dass ein wenig Ablenkung dem Jungen und sich selbst gut tun würde.

Der namenlose Junge lag in seiner Wippe und beobachtete mit großen dunklen Augen die Menschen, die an ihrem Tisch vorbeikamen. Das waren die Momente, in denen das Weinen aufhörte, eher er wieder zu schluchzen begann.

„Was hast du denn, Kleiner? Mmmmhhh? Du kannst nicht schon wieder Hunger haben", redete er auf seinen Sohn ein und seufzte frustriert.

Regina hatte sich mit Henry im Diner verabredet. Kaum, dass sie ihre Verabredung ausgemacht hatten, packte die Bürgermeisterin ihre Papiere zusammen und machte sich von ihrem Büro auf den Weg in das Restaurant. Dort angekommen, blickte sie auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie zu früh dran war. Die Zeit ausnutzend, nahm sie ihre Aktentasche auf den Schoß, kramte kurz in dieser herum und holte einige Papiere heraus, um sie durchzuschauen.

Sie las den ersten Abschnitt des ersten Antrags bereits zum dritten Mal und wusste immer noch nicht, was in diesem stand.

_Dieses Weinen..._

Mit genervtem Blick suchte sie nach der Quelle der Unruhe und konnte Robin in der hintersten Ecke ausmachen, der versuchte sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. Immer wieder heulte der Kleine auf, woraufhin der Vater verzweifelt auf ihn einredete.  
>Der Klang des jammernden Weinens fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein und hinderte sie daran, sich zu konzentrieren. Ohne es zu wollen, schaute sie immer wieder zu Vater und Sohn und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, als sie Robins klägliche Versuche mitbekam den Jungen mit einer weiteren Flasche Milch zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als das Heulen einem Wimmern wich, ehe er wieder aufschrie, schob sie bestimmend die Papiere von sich und legte den Kugelschreiber geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.<p>

_Das hält doch niemand aus_

Der Hall ihrer Absätze klang durch den Diner, als sie geradezu auf den Tisch der Beiden hin marschierte. Robin bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, ihn beiseite schob und mit ihren Händen in die Wippe griff, um den Jungen herauszuholen.

_Hey, was soll das?_

„HEY!", machte der aschblonde Mann, als er sah, wie Regina den Jungen auf den Arm nahm und wollte ihn direkt von ihr wegreißen. Die Schwarzhaarige jedoch nahm sich seines Protestes nicht an. Sie blickte auf das Baby, legte sein Köpfchen sicher in ihre Armbeuge und streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand über seinen Bauch. Tränen liefen über das kleine Gesicht des Namenlosen, während seine Lippen sich zu einem Ausdruck des Schmerzes verzogen.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht...", sprach sie so sanft auf das Baby ein, wie es ihre Stimmbänder erlaubten. Der Säugling riss seine Augen auf, suchte ihr Gesicht mit seinen dunklen Augen und gab gurgelnde Laute von sich. Seine Finger griffen nach ihr und seine Beine begannen zu strampeln. Regina fuhr fort über den Bauch des Jungen zu streicheln, bis sein Weinen langsam verebbte.

„...das tut weh, nicht war, du kleiner Mann", redete sie weiter mit ihm, was Robin mit offenem Mund auf Frau und Kind starren ließ. Erst Recht, als sein Sohn langsam verstummte und durchatmete.

„Was machst du da?", kam es entgeistert aus seinem Mund. Die Tatsache, dass die böse Königin seinen Sohn im Arm hielt, war ihm noch immer nicht geheuer. Reginas Augen blieben auf den Jungen gerichtet, der sich langsam zu beruhigen begann, während sie seinem Vater antwortete.  
>„Was ich mache? Im Moment sieht es so aus, als wenn ich deinen Sohn endlich zum Schweigen bringe", erklärte sie und konnte den schnippischen Klang nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.<p>

Robins Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass ein Laut aus diesem herausdrang, da Regina weitersprach.

„Er hat Koliken. Kein Wunder, dass er die ganze Zeit jammert", das Schnippische schwand und machte Platz für einen mitfühlenden Klang, den der Räuber nicht erwartet hatte. Noch immer starrte der Dieb die Königin an und wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Der Impuls ihr zu widersprechen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, schwang in seinem Innern, doch erstarb angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Sohn sich mehr und mehr beruhigte. Robin atmete tief durch und schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter.

„Weißt du auch, was ich da tun kann? Brauch ich da einen Heiler?"

_Wo finde ich einen Heiler? Dieses Reich ist so verwirrend_

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Sie riss sich von dem Anblick des Babys los und schaute endlich dem Vater ins Gesicht. Was sie dort sah, kannte sie selbst zu Genüge. Sie erkannte die dunklen Augenringe, verräterische Zeichen schlafloser Nächte, erkannte die Müdigkeit in den blauen Untiefen seiner Augen. Eine Müdigkeit und Überforderung, die vor so vielen Jahren, als sie Henry bekommen hatte, ihre eigener ständiger Begleiter geworden waren. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf, wiegte den Jungen in ihrem Arm und massierte dabei weiter seinen Bauch.  
>„Nein, du brauchst keinen Heiler. Die gibt es hier auch nicht. Hier heißen sie Ärzte", belehrte sie ihn, während sie ihm ein sachtes Lächeln schenkte. Das Baby in ihrem Arm verzog seine Lippen und verkrampfte sich erneut, so dass sie ernster wurde.<p>

„Bring ihn erst mal weg von diesem Krach, damit er etwas Ruhe hat", erklärte sie ihm, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Jungen seinem Vater zurückzugeben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand der aschblonde Mann wie versteinert da. Nicht nur unfähig sich zu bewegen, sondern auch unfähig zu entscheiden, ob er ihr so weit vertrauen wollte.

_Ich kann doch nicht die böse Königin...ja, aber er ist ruhig und sie scheint sich auszukennen..._

Zwei Stimmen fochten in seinem Kopf, doch ein Blick auf seinen Sohn, der nun die Augen geschlossene hatte und unter der sanften Massage der Königin durchatmete, ließ ihn einlenken

Er schnappte sich die leere Wippe und sprach.  
>„Okay, komm..." Er führte sie zu den Treppen und diese herauf. Zusammen gingen sie den schmalen Korridor mit den abscheulichen Tapeten entlang, bis sie vor einer braunen Tür zum stehen kamen. Der Dieb kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete diese.<br>Reginas Augen bewegten sich durch den Raum. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr geräumig, doch anders als die Schwarzhaarige erwartet hatte, war es ordentlich. Das große Bett war gemacht und das alte Kinderbett mit seinen Stäben, war ebenfalls ordentlich gemacht. Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck der Anerkennung und sagte

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Dieb Ordnung halten kann"

Robin seufzte und konnte nicht verhindern zurück zu schnappen. Grinsend antwortete er

„Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Kind beim Anblick der bösen Königin nicht zu weinen anfängt, sondern sich beruhigt"

Reginas Brustkorb hob sich sichtlich, als sie bei seinen Worten die Luft tief einzog.

_Ich kann machen was ich will, ich werde immer nur die böse Königin sein_

Erfasste diese Erkenntnis ihr Denken und legte sich als trauriger Glanz über ihre Augen. Die Frau presste ihre vollen Lippen zusammen und nickte, während sie versuchte ihrer Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihrem Innern vor ging. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, vernahm sie den Räuber.

Robin merkte die Veränderung in ihrer Haltung und ihrem Gesicht. Für einen Moment überlegte er.

_Hab ich sie damit getroffen?...Das glaub ich kaum...der Schlafentzug macht mich schon paranoid_

Während er einen weiteren Blick in ihr Gesicht wagte

_Ist das wirklich möglich..._

„Es...es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...ich, ich sollte dankbar sein", fügte er hinzu und ließ die Königin sprachlos zurück. Abermals tätigte sie einen tiefen Atemzug und rief sich zur Ordnung. Dies war weder die Zeit noch der Ort ihre hart trainierten Masken einfach fallen zu lassen.

„Man kommt halt nicht aus der eigenen Haut heraus", bemerkte sie gelassen an, auch wenn es in ihr anders aussah.

_Oder von seinem Ruf los, sonst wäre mein Sohn jetzt bei mir und ich müsste nicht um jedes Treffen kämpfen_

„Es war trotzdem unhöflich. Ich bin vielleicht ein Dieb, aber hin und wieder erinnere ich mich daran, eine Erziehung genossen zu haben", lächelte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Also wenigstens für heute Frieden?"

Reginas dunkle Augen folgten der Bewegung seiner Hand. Wenige Herzschläge vergingen, ehe sie ihre eigene Hand von dem Bauch des Babys löste und die seine ergriff.

„Waffenruhe!"

Robin schmunzelte und bot ihr den einzigen freien Stuhl an, der an einem Tisch stand. Die Bürgermeisterin schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich stattdessen auf das Bett. Mit ihrem Kopf deutete sie ihm an, sich an den Tisch zu setzen und den Stift und das Papier zur Hand zu nehmen. Der Räuber kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete er jedoch die Frau mit seinem Sohn, bereit dazwischen zu gehen, sollte sie ihm doch noch irgendwie Schaden zufügen wollen.  
>„Weißt du wo die Apotheke ist?", fragte sie, während sie ihr Augenmerk auf den kleinen Jungen richtete, dem es allmählich besser ging. Er begann gurgelnde Laute von sich zu geben, als wollte er auf sich aufmerksam machen. Regina streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und entlockte ihm ein unwillkürliches Lächeln.<p>

_Erschreckend wie er ihm ähnlich sieht_

Dachte sie und wartete darauf, dass Robin ihr antwortete. Der aschblonde Mann legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wovon die Schwarzhaarige sprach. Granny und ihre Enkeltochter hatten sich die Zeit genommen, um ihn über dieses Reich aufzuklären. Hatten ihm, seinem Sohn und auch little John Nachhilfe in den Gepflogenheiten dieses Reiches zu geben, hatten ihnen gelehrt, wer die verschiedenen Menschen in dieser und in ihrer alten Welt waren.

_Apotheke...Apotheke...Kleiner Mann...Medizin..._

„Ja, da wo dieser Zwerg Medizin verkauft", erwiderte er

„Genau. Schreib auf.", gab sie weitere Order, welche er unverzüglich nachkam

„Fencheltee, Sab Simplex in Tropfenform und Windsalbe. Du brauchst auch mehr Fläschchen, wegen dem Tee...hast du alles?"  
>Der Räuber nickte ein paar Mal, auch wenn seine Augen verrieten, dass er außer den Tee, nichts von der Liste kannte.<p>

„Gut. Dann nimmst du jetzt den Zettel und gehst in die Apotheke und holst das Zeug"

Abermals nickte Robin und erhob sich. Ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit überrollte ihn, da er endlich eine Aufgabe bekam, die seinem Leid geplagten Sohn helfen würde. Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Er hatte diese schon fast erreicht, als ihm etwas einfiel

_Mein Sohn_

Er wandte sich zu Regina und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu, um seinen Sohn wieder zu nehmen.

„Du musst mich für den miserabelsten Vater auf Erden halten, da vergesse ich ihn einfach"

„Nein nicht miserabel, nur überfordert. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich pass so lange auf"

Robins Augenbraue hoben sich unisono in die Höhe, während sein Mund sich leicht öffnete. Wieder meldeten sie dich beiden verschiedenen Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihn einerseits warnten und andererseits ermutigten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es einen Teil in ihm gab, der ihr vertraute.

„Ich kann ihn nicht einfach bei dir lassen", hörte er sich sagen und bekam zur Antwort:  
>„Doch das kannst du. Schau, er ist jetzt ruhig und schläft wahrscheinlich gleich ein, willst du ihn lieber wachhalten? Geh lieber und hol die Sachen, damit es ihm auf Dauer besser geht"<p>

Robin starrte sie an und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er ihre Worte vernahm.

_Sie verlangt nicht wirklich, dass ich ihr meinen Sohn anvertraue. Was ist, wenn das ein Trick ist. Sie ist eine Hexe, vielleicht braucht sie Babyfleisch...glaubst du nicht, dass wir ein wenig übertreiben. Wenn sie das Kind würde haben wollen, wärst du schon geröstet...tot...ausgeweidet...gefesselt..._

Der Streit in seinem Innern manifestierte sich in seinem Gesicht und spiegelte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen wieder.

„Jetzt geh endlich, und guck nicht so, Locksley. Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung verspeise ich keine kleinen Kinder", machte sie fast schon genervt, ehe sie mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme und Schalk in den Augen weitersprach.

„Ich bade nur in Jungfrauenblut"

Robins Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen, während er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Doch kein Laut drang heraus. Stattdessen rollte Regina mit den Augen und sprach.

_Echt jetzt? Junge brauchst du Schlaf_

„Du Spinner, das war ein Scherz!"

Durch Robins Körper ging ein Ruck und setzte ihn in Bewegung. Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verließ, gestikulierte er mit seinem Indexfinger in Reginas Richtung.  
>„Okay, aber ich warne dich Mills, wenn ihm was geschieht, dann..."<p>

„Ja ja...dann pickst du mich mit einem deiner Stöckchen. Ich hab es verstanden"

Gespielte Unschuld zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, während sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen manifestierte. Sie brauchte keine Gedankenleserin sein, um zu wissen, dass er sie trotz des Waffenstillstands, verfluchte

_Dieses Weibsbild...ich sollte sie wirklich irgendwann noch erschlagen..._

Regina blieb mit dem kleinen Jungen in ihrem Armen zurück. Sie kam nicht drumherum das Baby nochmal genauer zu betrachten und ohne es beeinflussen zu können, legte sich ein seliges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Der Namenlose öffnete immer wieder die Augen, blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht und schien ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, währen seine winzigen Finger nach ihrem Zeigefinger griffen und sich an diesen klammerte.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass dein Daddy so ein Idiot ist", redete sie sanft auf den Jungen ein, der seine Lippen immer wieder verzog und ihrer Stimme zu lauschen schien.

„Du kleiner Spatz, du...", noch während sie sich mit dem Baby beschäftigte, flog die Tür auf und eine helle Stimme erklang.  
>„Papa, Papa John fragt ob du...", Rolands Augen weiteten sich, als er statt seines Vaters, eine Frau dort sitzen sah. Mitten im Satz erstarb seine Stimme für einige Sekunden, doch noch ehe Regina darauf reagieren konnte, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.<p>

„Sie sind nicht mein Papa!", stellte er fest. Die Bürgermeisterin lächelte den Lockenkopf warm an und gab ihm recht.  
>„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin..."<p>

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind", Roland entblößte eine Reihe weißer Milchzähne, als ein Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte, welches seinem Vater glich.

_Der sieht auch aus wie sein Vater_

„Sie sind die lustige Lady, die meinen Papa angespuckt hat", kicherte er und schob sich auf das Bett, direkt neben Regina. Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hi Baby", machte er, während er vorsichtig über sein Köpfchen streichelte. Der Kleinste im Raum wandte seinen Kopf zu der bekannten Stimme und grinste.

Robins Erstgeborener erwiderte das Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte und die Frage stellte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

„Und wo ist mein Papa?", noch während er sprach, nahm seine Stimme einen zitternden Ton an, als ängstigte er sich vor der Antwort. Mit großen dunklen Augen blickte er Regina direkt ins Gesicht, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und hielt erwartungsvoll die Luft an  
>„Er ist etwas für deinen Bruder einkaufen, damit es ihm besser geht!"<p>

Der Dunkelhaarige entließ die Luft und strahlte sie an, als die Erleichterung sich in ihm manifestierte.

„Puuuuhhh", machte er erleichtert (und spürte wie ein Teil seiner kindlichen Ängste schwand).

Seit er in diesem Reich aufgewacht war, spürte er viel zu oft die Last der Furcht auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Dann war es, als ob ein dunkler Schatten gierig seine Finger nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn an all die schlimmen Sachen erinnerte, die passieren konnten. Erfüllt von dem Gefühl, dass sein Papa nicht einfach verschwunden war oder noch schlimmer, entführt oder getötet wurde, teilte er Regina mit, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Das ist gut,", seufzte er und gab gleich darauf bekannt:

„Ich habe nämlich Papa und little John gehört, als sie sich unterhalten haben"

„Du meinst, du hast sie belauscht?", neckte Regina den Jungen, der heftig mit seinem Kopf schüttelte und weiter redete, als hätte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung.

„Nein, nicht belauscht, ich habe nur zugehört...heimlich"

Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen, bevor sie erwidertet  
>„Das nennt man lauschen...ähm...", sie schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, denn sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie der Junge neben ihr hieß.<p>

„Roland...ich heiße Roland", stellte er sich vor und redete einfach weiter, ohne ihr eine Chance einzuräumen, sich selbst vorzustellen.

„Also Papa und John sagen hier gibt es eine...", der Lockenkopf beugte sich näher zu Regina, kam ihrem Ohr ganz nah und hielt einen Moment inne, als würde er sich vergewissern, dass ihn niemand sonst hören konnte.

_Eine böse Königin_

„böse Königin", flüsterte er und setzte sich wieder hin. Mit bedeutungsvollem Blick schaute er der Bürgermeisterin direkt in die Augen und nickte ahnungsvoll.

„Eine böse Königin?", hakte die Schwarzhaarige nach und fühlte, wie sich ihre Eingeweiden verkrampften. Dieser Junge war drauf und dran sie zu verurteilen, auf Grund eines belauschten Gespräches, so dass sie am liebsten das Baby ins Bett gelegt und geflohen wäre, doch sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen zwang sie ihre emotionalen Schutzschilde in die Höhe und saß dieses Gespräch aus.

_Wunderbar...warum bemühe ich mich eigentlich...das frage ich mich schon lange...jetzt Komm runter...denk an Henry...er glaubt an dich und das ist alles was zählt. Was kümmern dich die Anderen_

„Ja, eine böse Königin, aber...", fuhr Roland fort, was die Königin neugierig nachfragen ließ.

„Aber was?"

„Aber ich glaub ihnen nicht"

Reginas Augenbraue hob sich, während sie gespannt darauf wartete, das er weitersprach. Lange wurde ihre Geduld nicht auf die Probe gestellt, denn Roland plapperte munter weiter.

„Man würde doch ihren Palast hier sehen, oder? Eine Königin gehört in ein Schloss und ich hab hier noch nirgends eins gesehen", seufzte er, als wenn er seinen Vater und John so einfach der Lüge überführt hätte. Die Schwarzhaarige kam nicht drumherum zu Schmunzeln. Die kindliche Logik des Jungen berührte etwas in ihr, das sie nicht benennen konnte und so erwiderte sie mit gespielter Naivität.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber ich werde dir etwas verraten"

Roland Augen weiteten sich, als er ungeduldig auf ihre weiteren Worte wartete.

„Was denn?"

Regina pausierte für einen Moment, um ihn weiter auf die Folter zu spannen und sprach dann.

„Wenn es sie aber doch gibt, dann...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Rolands Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von Neugier in eine Maske des Schreckens.

„Es...es...es...es...", stotterte er aufgeregt, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. „gibt sie wirklich?"

_Ach Kindchen...ja, aber du brauchst keine Angst haben_

„Hör mir zu, Roland. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich bin die Bürgermeisterin der Stadt und ich verspreche dir, dass keine böse Königin dir hier etwas antun wird, okay", sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und verstand nicht, warum es sie so sehr verlangte die Ängste des Kindes zu zerstreuen.

„Versprochen?", hakte er mit zweifelndem Blick nach, woraufhin Regina ihre Hand feierlich hob und ihm versicherte

„Versprochen!"

Rolands Lippen verzogen sich zu dem Grinsen, welches sie schon jetzt berührte, obwohl sie ihn gerade erst wirklich kennenlernte.

„Das ist gut, dann brauch ich mich nicht mehr fürchten, dass meinem Papa etwas geschieht", gestand er ihr mit großen Augen.

_Oh Schätzchen, das habe ich dir nicht versprochen. Und wenn dein Vater so weiter macht, dann werd' ich ihn irgendwann noch rösten...und es wird kein Unfall sein_

Amüsierte sie sich in Gedanken und war froh, dass der Junge mit den lockigen Haaren fürs erste beruhigt schien. Sie hielt das Gespräch aufrecht und lenkte es in eine andere Richtung.  
>„Gefällt es dir denn hier?"<p>

Roland schüttelte seinen Kopf:

„Nein. Mein Pferd ist nicht hier, das ist blöd. Und ich muss in die Schule, das gefällt mir nicht"

Abermals zeichnete sich ein Schmunzeln auf Reginas Lippen ab, als sie dem Jungen lauschte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr er unter der Veränderung in seinem Leben litt. Das Leben welches er anscheinend kannte war einfach und frei und das war nichts, was er hier finden konnte. Die Freiheit des Waldes.

„Ich denke, dass du dich nur ein bisschen an diese Stadt gewöhnen musst, dann wirst du sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht hier ist"

„Naaaa guuuuut", gab er sich theatralisch geschlagen und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Regina verspürte das Bedürfnis ihren Arm um ihn zu legen, doch sie bekämpfte es. Roland für einen Augenblick so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, zerrte an ihrer Brust, doch sie verdrängt dieses Gefühl und die aufkommenden Gedanken.

_Der arme Junge...irgendwie..._

„Hat mein Papa gesagt, wann er wieder kommt?", durchbrach er das aufkommende Schweigen, in dem das Baby wieder leise zu wimmern begann.

„Nein, aber er ist sicherlich gleich wieder hier.", erwiderte sie

_Jedenfalls, wenn er nicht der Spinner ist, für den ich ihn halte...die Apotheke ist um die Ecke_

„Wo steckt denn deine Mutter?", hielt sie das Gespräch am Laufen, um ihn zu beschäftigen. Doch kaum hatte sie diese Frage gestellt, da legte sich eine Traurigkeit über seine dunklen Augen, die greifbar im Raum stand. Sofort schalt Regina sich für diese Frage, angesichts des gequälten Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen. Robins Worte krochen in ihren Verstand, erinnerte sie daran, wen alle in ihr sahen und löste einen bitteren Beigeschmack in ihrem Mund aus

_Ja, die böse Königin kriegt jedes Kind zum heulen_

Verhöhnte sie sich in ihren Gedanken selbst.

Roland kämpfte sichtlich mit den Tränen. Kaum in diesem Reich erwacht, dachte er viel mehr an seine Mutter, als er es im Wald getan hatte. Ihm war, als wenn etwas fehlte, was bis vor diesem Erwachen da gewesen wäre. Mit dem Ärmel seines Pullover wischte er sich linkisch durch das Gesicht und erklärte krächzend.  
>„Papa sagt sie ist im Himmel. Der Himmel wollte sie zurück, als ich geboren wurde"<p>

Abermals überkam Regina das Bedürfnis ihren Arm um ihn zu legen, ihn zu wiegen und zu trösten, doch dieses Mal konnte sie diesen Drang nicht bekämpfen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schulter, ganz sachte um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu befreien, wenn sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen wäre. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schmiegte sich einen Moment an ihre Seite und ließ den Trost zu. Etwas Vertrautes lag in ihrer Berührung, ihrem Geruch, den er aufnahm, als er ihr für einen Augenblick nah war. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge ergab Roland sich in dieser Tröstung und schloss seufzend seine Augen. Reginas Blick fiel auf Robins Söhne und zauberte unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

_Das geht hier zu weit, Schätzchen und das weißt du_

Meldete sich eine innere Stimme zu Wort, die sie daran erinnerte, dass dieses warme Gefühl in ihrer Brust nichts Erstrebenswertes war. Dass diese Wärme, mehr Leid und Pein verursacht hatte, als sie weiter ertragen konnte. So löste sie den Arm wieder von Roland. Der kleine Junge schaute zu ihr auf und lächelte sanft, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Regina war versucht dieses Lächeln zu erwidern, doch sie bezwang diese Versuchung. Sein Lächeln drang zu einfach durch ihre Schutzwälle und das war nichts, was sie erstrebte.

_Das ist nur ein fremder kleiner Junge...mit einem Spinner vom Vater...jetzt beruhige dich, Mädchen und fang nicht an, herum zu narren_

Robin kehrte bepackt mit einer großen, braunen Papiertüte zurück. Noch bevor er das Zimmer gänzlich betrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild, welches er fürchtete. Seine Söhne in den Armen der bösen Königin. Doch bevor die Furcht durch seine Adern kriechen, in seinem Verstand verenden und ihn töricht handeln lassen konnte, mischte sich ein anderes Gefühl in seinen Kreislauf. Ein Gefühl der Faszination.

Zwischen dem Gedanken einfach stehen zu bleiben und die Drei weiter zu beobachten und Roland von ihr wegzuzerren und in Sicherheit zu bringen, hin und her gerissen, nahm ihm sein Sohn die Entscheidung ab. Er bemerkte seinen Vater und strahlte.  
>„Papa ist wieder da!", er sprang von dem Bett herunter, lief auf Robin zu und schlang seine dünnen Ärmchen um seine Beine.<p>

„Ja, mein Junge. Ich war nur etwas einkaufen", erklärte er ihm. Rolands Mundwinkel verzogen sich gen Boden, als seine Hand an seinen Bauch ging und er krächzte.  
>„Krieg ich dann jetzt was zu essen? Ich hab Hunger", jammerte er fast schon, was den Aschblonden nur mit den Kopf schütteln ließ.<br>„Du hast immer Hunger, Roland", kam es belustigt über seine Lippen, ehe er ergänzte.

„Geh runter! John ist da und Granny wird dir was machen"

Sofort erhellte sich sein Gesicht und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer stürmen, als sein Vater ihn hinderte.  
>„Roland!", erklang es mit einer milden Strenge aus seinem Mund. Der Lockenkopf hielt inne, wandte sich seinem Vater mit zerknitterten Gesicht zu und fragte<p>

„Was?"

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?"

Roland legte seine Stirn in Falten und zog die Schultern hoch, woraufhin Robin ihn aufklärte.  
>„Du hast dich nicht verabschiedete bei..." er schaute fragend zu Regina „Mrs.?"<p>

„Miss, Miss Mills!", korrigierte sie ihren Stand

_Miss? Nicht Mrs.? Und der...ach ja, der König war ja verstorben_

„...bei Miss Mills"

Roland schritt von der Tür weg

_(__Upsi__)_

und ging wieder auf das Bett zu, vor dem Regina mittlerweile stand.

„Tschuldige", nuschelte der kleine Junge und reichte ihr die Hand, welche die Schwarzhaarige sofort ergriff und leicht schüttelte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Mills", sagte er so höflich er nur konnte, ließ ihre Hand wieder los und eilte aus dem Zimmer, als wäre der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihm her.

„PFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKUUUUUUUUUUUUCHEEEEEN", vernahmen die beiden Erwachsenen Rolands Siegesgebrüll und schmunzelten zeitgleich.

„Er...er steht auf diese Dinger", informierte Robin sie, während er die Papiertüte auspackte und die Sachen auf dem Tisch verteilte. Regina stand mit dem Baby auf dem Arm da und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Tätigkeit. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen, mit dem er Rolands Vorliebe erklärte und gab sich wissend.

„Die schmecken aber auch köstlich"

_Jedenfalls, wenn ich sie mache...er sollte ihn aber nicht zu viel davon essen lassen_

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Namenlosen, der friedlich schlief. Um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte sie ihn so vorsichtig es ihr nur möglich war, in das Kinderbett und deckte ihn mit gleicher Behutsamkeit zu. Für einige Sekunden stand sie einfach vor dem Bett. Ihre Finger umklammerten zwei der dünnen Stäbe, während ihr braunen Augen auf das Baby schauten.

Robin hatte die Tasche geleert und stand nun neben ihr. Sein eigener Blick fiel auf seinen Sohn, dem es im Moment sichtlich gut ging. Eine Woge der Dankbarkeit schwappte durch seinen Körper und bemächtigte sich seines Verstandes. Mit leiser, aber ehrlicher Stimme sprach er, ohne den Blick von dem Baby abzuwenden.  
>„Danke, Mills. Heute war ich ganz nah dran, die Nerven zu verlieren", gestand er ihr, ohne dass es in sein Bewusstsein drang, wie ehrlich er auf einmal zu ihr war.<p>

„Schon gut", machte sie abwinkend.

„Ich kenne das. Ich war mit Henry auch auf mich allein gestellt"

Robin drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, betrachtete ihr Profil.

_Das hatte ich schon mit Roland...und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das nochmal alleine durchstehen muss_

Kam es ihm schwermütig in den Sinn. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte die einstige böse Königin die Schwermut erkennen, die von seinem Gesicht Besitz ergriff. Das Gespräch mit Roland fiel ihr wieder ein und beschwor Mitgefühl herauf, welches sie ihm eigentlich nicht entgegenbringen wollte. Um diesen dunklen Schatten zu vertreiben, fragte sie einfach:

„Wie heißt er eigentlich?"

Robin schluckte und setzte ein nervöses Lächeln auf, bevor er ehrlich gestand.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich erinnere mich nicht an seinen Namen"

Regina konnte das Kichern nicht zurückhalten, mit welchem sie ihm antwortete.

„Dann gib ihm einen neuen. Wie alt kann er sein? 4 Monate? Er wird sich noch nicht gewöhnt haben", amüsierte sie sich.

„Ich hab es versucht...aber irgendwie klang es falsch"

Beide standen vor dem Bett, schauten auf das schlafende Baby und legten ihre Köpfe schief.

„Was ist mit Adam?", schlug sie vor.

Beide standen unverändert dort. Blickten mit zur Seite geneigten Köpfen auf das Baby und sprachen gleichzeitig lautlos den Namen aus, ehe beide mit den Kopf schüttelten und lachten.

„Nein, das passt nicht", sagte Regina, woraufhin Robin für einen Augenblick den Klang ihres Lachens und den damit verbundenen Anblick in sich aufsog. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konnte nicht glauben, dass er hier mit der Frau, die er in einer anderen Welt entführen und ausliefern wollte und die er seit seinem Erwachen in diesem Reich, mehr als einmal gegen die Wand schlagen wollte, einfach da stand und scherzte.

_Pass auf Junge...vergiss nicht wer sie ist_

Mahnte sein Inneres, doch er überhörte es einfach. Stattdessen grinste er

„Der Name klingt einfach nur falsch", gab er ihr Recht.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorenen<strong>

Robin saß an Rolands Bett und starrte auf seinen Sohn, der kaum dass sein Kopf die Kissen berührte auch schon eingeschlafen war. Schmunzelnd deckte er ihn richtig zu, streichelte ihm eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn und erhob sich.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was ihr heute im Wald getrieben habt, dass er so erledigt ist? Er ist ja schon eingeschlafen, bevor er nach einer Geschichte verlangt hat", amüsierte sich der einstige Geächtete und setzte sich zu Regina an den Tisch, wo sie die Reste des Abendbrots noch zu sich nahm. Mit verschwörerischem Blick, schüttelte sie den Kopf und legte eine gespielte Unschuld in ihre Stimme.  
>„Spazieren..."<p>

„Spazieren?", echote der aschblonde Mann und lachte auf.

_Wer's glaubt, wird selig_

„Und das soll ich dir glauben"

„Das, mein Liebling bleibt dir überlassen", grinste sie breit und bis von ihrem gerösteten Weißbrot ab. Seit Wochen versuchte er den beiden ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken und scheiterte vergebens. Nicht einmal über Henry konnte er herausfinden, was Roland und Regina im Wald während ihren nachmittäglichen Spaziergängen veranstalteten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wollte er es gar nicht herausfinden. Das Strahlen auf Rolands Gesicht, wenn er falsch riet und nicht einmal etwas aus Regina heraus bekam, bedeutete ihm mehr, als der Triumph.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Henry betrat das Zimmer.  
>„Guten Abend, mein kleiner Liebling", begrüßte Regina ihren Sohn, der sich sofort zu seiner Mutter begab, sie begrüßte und sich dann zu den Beiden an den Tisch setzte.<p>

„Oh, ihr habt es hier warm. In Snows Gemächern war es irgendwie kalt"

_Obwohl der Kamin brannte ...seltsam_

Seine grünen Augen wanderten über den gedeckten Tisch. Er schnappte sich den Teller seines Stiefvaters und schaufelte sich von den Bratkartoffeln auf diesen.

„Kommst du nicht gerade vom Abendessen mit Emma und Snow?!", fragte die Schwarzhaarige mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als Henry zu essen begann.

„Ja, aber...", er hielt inne, wirkte als wenn er nicht wüsste, ob er weitersprechen sollte und schob sich stattdessen eine Gabel voll Bratkartoffeln in den Mund.

„Aber was?", hakte sie neugierig nach und wartete bis er seinen Mund gelehrt hatte.

„Irgendwie war es komisch", begann er zwischen weiteren Gabeln zu berichten.

„Die Stimmung war ziemlich mies und ich hab fast nichts gegessen, weil ich dachte, ich könnte schneller abhauen", erzählte er und klaute sich eine Scheibe Brot von dem Teller seiner Mutter.

Robin beobachtete den Jungen mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln. Er hatte ihn bei seiner biologischen Familie gelassen, weil er glaubte, dass dies der Wunsch des Jungen war, doch nach der Erzählung war Henry nur wieder in seine eigene Falle, es allen Recht zu machen, getreten. Ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, packte er ihm noch ein Paar Würstchen auf den Teller, was den Braunhaarige grinsen ließ.  
>„Danke, Robin", sagte er, während er genüsslich weiter aß.<p>

„Snow wirkt so anders, ich hab nicht alles verstanden was sie da gesagt hat, aber Emmas Laune ist mit jedem Wort gesunken, dann hat Neal versucht die Stimmung wieder zu lockern. Das hielt genau fünf Minuten", fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Snow hat Emma was zugeflüstert und dann ist Emma einfach aufgestanden und gegangen. Snow ist ihr hinter her und dann bin ich mit Neal alleine da gesessen, den es anscheinend gar nicht interessiert hat, dass Emma einfach hinausgestürmt ist. Ich bin dann auch gegangen und hab die beiden in einem der Gänge gefunden, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Snow hatte sich entschuldigt und Emma scheint ihr verziehen zu haben."

„Wahrscheinlich bekommt die Braut kalte Füße", witzelte Robin, doch Regina erwiderte trocken.  
>„Kalte Füße? Ich glaub eher, dass die Brautmutter viel zu sehr in ihrer Rolle aufgeht."<p>

Henry schob sich eine weitere Gabel voll Würstchen und Kartoffeln in den Mund, leerte diesen und sprach dann weiter.  
>„Diese Hochzeit macht nicht nur Emma nervös, sondern auch Snow,. Als ich auf den Gang kam ist mir erst aufgefallen, dass sie vergessen hat, ihr Zimmer richtig zu beleuchten", erklärte er und aß weiter.<p>

Regina und Robin schüttelten beide schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Diese Farce hat ja bald ein Ende", bemerkte die einstige Königin und schickte ihren Sohn, nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, ins Badezimmer, um sich den Tag vom Körper zu waschen.  
>Sie selbst fühlte sich müde und erledigt nach dem Tag und machte sich bettfertig, während Robin weiter am Tisch saß und das Schriftstück in seinen Händen studierte. Als Trauzeuge hatte Snow darauf bestanden, dass er eine Rede halten sollte und ihm gleich eine geliefert.<p>

_Das werde ich so nicht vortragen...ich kenne meinen besten Freund besser, als sonst wen. Wenn ich diesen Quatsch morgen von mir gebe, dann darf ich nicht mehr nach Sherwood Forest, weil John mich vorher in den Boden rammt_

Kaum hatte die Schwarzhaarige sich in ihr Nachthemd gehüllt, schritt sie zu dem einstigen Räuber, um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Sie beuge sich zu ihm und konnte seine freie Hand schon an ihrer Taille spüren, mit der er sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Seine Hand fand ihr Ziel an ihrem Bauch streichelte diesen, während er noch immer das Schriftstück durchlas. Reginas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm durch das aschblonde Haar und folgte dann dem Blick auf das Geschriebene.  
>„Du willst das wirklich morgen vortragen?!", fragte sie im Unglauben.<br>„Nein, nicht im Traum denke ich daran. Ich ändere es gerade um", machte er spitzbübisch und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Locksley", erwiderte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie gegen seine Lippen hauchte.  
>„Ich lege mich schlafen, gute Nacht"<p>

Die Schwarzhaarige machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, doch Robin hielt sie auf seinem Schoß, so dass sie nicht aufstehen konnte.

_Nein, nicht gehen_

Ergeben gönnte sie ihm diesen Sieg, blieb bei ihm und genoss die gedankenverlorene Zärtlichkeit, mit der er ihren Bauch streichelte. Ein Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Beiden aus, das weder unangenehm noch lästig war. Regina schloss ihre Augen, lehnte ihre Schläfe an die Seinige und fühlte sich behaglich angesichts der vertrauten Nähe. Die Zeit verstrich und lullte die einstige Königin immer mehr ein. Gerade als sie merkte, dass sie in Morpheus Arme glitt, setzte sie sich wieder gerade hin, legte ihre Hand auf die seinige, die noch immer ihren Bauch liebkoste und sprach.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Elisabeth?!"  
>Robins Augen wandten sich von dem Schriftstück ab und suchten den Blick in ihr Gesicht. Ehe er zu einer verbalen Antwort ansetzen konnte, schüttelte er entgeistert den Kopf.<p>

„Warum nicht?", forschte die Schwarzhaarige nach und bekam als Antwort.

„Es ist zu lang und Betty klingt nicht schön", erklärte er, als wäre es das offensichtlichste auf Erden.

„Zu lang?", wiederholte sie ungläubig

„Ja! Den kann man nicht gut brüllen und wenn der kleine Schatz hier nach seiner Mutter kommt", er intensivierte das Streicheln ihres Bauches, wie zu Untermalung und sprach weiter:

„dann dürfen wir öfter hinter dem Kind her brüllen, als uns lieb ist".

Er grinste frech und klaute sich einen weiteren Kuss, bevor sie etwas darauf reagieren konnte. Ihre Lippen sich wieder von einander lösten, war das Grinsen immer noch auf Robins Gesicht.

_Du Spinner_

„Na gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Und was ist mit Adam?"

Beide schwiegen für einen Moment, ließen den Namen stumm über ihre Zungen rollen und schüttelten gleichzeitig ihren Kopf.  
>„Nein...Nein...NEIN!", lachten sie gemeinsam, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigten und Regina endlich den Weg ins Bett schaffte.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 06**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Mr. Gold saß in seinem Rollstuhl, der am Fenster stand und schaute aus diesem hinaus. Seine Augen blickten an den Eisenstäben vorbei und fanden ihr Ziel an der horizontalen Linie, die das Mauerwerk mit der Welt dort draußen trennte. Nur ein kleiner Streifen natürlichen Lichts, das in das Zimmer fiel. Schweigend betrachtete er die Grenze seines äußeren Gefängnisses, ergab sich den Grenzen in seinem Innern. Hunger und Durst kannte er kaum noch. Gebrauchte die Essenszeiten nur als Zeichen der Orientierung für die nächste Spritze. Manchmal schien ihrer beider Kerkermeister gnädiger zu sein. Verringerte die Dosis und erlaubte Rumpelstilzchen und Cora einige Momente, in denen ihr Verstand fast fehlerfrei funktionierte. Augenblicke, in denen die Schwerelosigkeit schwand und sie das ganze Ausmaß dieses neuen Fluches erkennen konnten.

Die Frau saß in ihrem Bett, blickte auf den Dunklen und schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf.

_Er sitzt da und tut nichts...sitzt einfach da...dieser elendige Wurm..._

Wenn die Wirkung des Medikaments nachließ, dann erfasste Cora eine Gefühlsgewalt, der sie kaum Herr werden konnte. Ihr Herz verfiel in einen rascheren Takt, während ihre Gedanken im gleichen Schritt zu rasen begannen. Sie hasste diese Gefangenschaft, hasste es in einem Raum mit dem Mann zu sein, der ihrer Meinung nach die Schuld an dieser Misere trug.

Aufgebracht schlug sie die Decke auf und huschte aus dem Bett. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt an das Fenster. Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte sie es zu öffnen, vergeblich wie so oft. Die Wut über dieses Versagen kämpfte sich durch ihre Venen und fraß sich direkt in ihren Verstand, ehe sie sich in einem frustrierten Laut entlud.

„Mwaaaaaaaa...ES MUSS DOCH EINE MÖGLICHKEIT GEBEN, DIESES VERFLIXTE FENTER ZU ÖFFNEN", schrie sie und zerrte an dem Rahmen, ehe sie auf das harte Material der Scheibe mit den Fäusten einhämmerte.

Der Lärm ließ Rumpelstilzchen aus seiner Starre erwachen. Er verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er zu einer trockenen Antwort ansetze.  
>„Selbst, wenn du es öffnest, meine Teure, wirst du nicht fliehen können. Du hast ein wenig an den Hüften angesetzt. Das ist hinderlich bei den Gitterstäben"<p>

Coras Augen verengten sich zu zwei dünnen Schlitzen, als sie ihm einen eisgetränkten Blick zuwarf.

„Dummheiten von dir zu geben, dazu bist du in der Lage, aber dich endlich zur Wehr zu setzen, das schafft der Dunkle wohl nicht mehr", zischte sie grabeskalt und ließ mit ihren Händen vom Fenster ab.

„Zur Wehr setzen?", echote der Mann und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als habe die Frau einen schlechten Scherz gerissen.

„Und was sollte es uns nützen?"

„Wir könnten fliehen, du und ich Rumpel. Wir könnten fliehen und dem ganzen Humbug ein Ende bereiten", redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Und wohin?...Du ohne Zauberkraft und ich ohne meinem Dolch. Eine Flucht ist töricht. Selbst für dich", antwortete er mit einer Stimme, als habe er sie Jahrhunderte lang nicht gebraucht. Er verfiel wieder in das Schweigen und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haar wandte sich von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Bett. An dieses angekommen hielt sie inne und ging zurück. Sie baute sich vor dem Rollstuhl auf, legte ihre Hände rechts und links an seine Armlehne und beugte sich so weit zu ihm hinunter bis sie ihm direkt in die Augen und somit in seine dunkle Seele blicken konnte.

„Wohin?...Wohin?...Wohin?...zu meiner Tochter.", kam es bedeutungsschwer über ihre vollen Lippen. Rumpelstilzchen lachte höhnend auf und erwiderte den Blick in ihre Augen.

„Regina?! Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen, meine Teure? Lass mich nachdenken...damals, als du ihr das Kind nahmst, ihren Verlobten versteinert und sie in den Kerker gesteckt hast."

Der Spott blieb in seiner Stimme, als er weitersprach, ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zur Antwort zu geben.

„Oder nein...ich glaube das war, als sie und ihr Verlobter dich vor Gericht gezerrt und weggesperrt haben. Für sie bist du gestorben, meine Teure...", ein dünnes Lächeln zierte seine schmalen Lippen, während er sich an dem Anblick, einer vor Wut kochenden Cora, ergötzte.

_Und hier sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...sie glauben du wärst tot...genau wie ich_

Die Frau begradigte sich mit einem Ruck, erwiderte das Lächeln, welches auf Rumpelstilzchen Gesicht erblühte und antwortete voller Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Mag sein, aber hier erinnert sie sich ohnehin an nichts von alle dem"

Der Dunkle erhob sich aus dem Rollstuhl und schlurfte zu seinem Bett. Die Müdigkeit saß in seinen alten Knochen, wie ein schwerer Stein.

_Oh meine Teure, selbst mit deinem Herzen bis du ein eiskaltes Miststück_

Bemerkte er in Gedanken und setze sich auf die Bettkante.

„Sieh es ein Cora, wir haben zu hoch gepokert und verloren", resignierte der Dunkle und beschwor damit eine neue Woge des Zorns in der anderen herauf.

„NEIN! So einfach mache ich es mir nicht. Und du solltest es auch nicht tun, immerhin ist es deine Schuld. Du hättest es verhindern können, du hattest die Macht dazu, aber dein Herz hat dich gehindert...Das was dich von Anfang an gehindert hat, deine volle Macht auszuschöpfen...dieser missratene..."

„GENUG!", fiel er ihr donnernd ins Wort, als sie ihn an seine Schwäche, an sein Versagen, erinnerte, dass vor so vielen Jahren seinen Anfang nahm. Mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung. Verächtlich erklärte er:  
>„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie Snow den Dolch überlassen hast"<p>

_Nein...aber es hätte mir dienlich sein können_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Die Hochzeitsfeier war in vollem Gang. Pärchen drehten und schoben sich über die Tanzfläche, Menschen standen an einladenden Stehtischen und unterhielten sich, während andere an der reich gedeckten Tafel saßen und Speisen und Getränke zu sich nahmen. Das Brautpaar war seiner Pflicht nachgekommen. Hatte den Abend mit dem Brauttanz eröffnet, für den beide wochenlangen Tanzunterricht über sich ergehen ließen. Alles für drei Minuten, die Emmas Eltern glücklich machten. Danach hatte man Emma und Little John nicht mehr auf der Tanzfläche gesehen. Sie bevorzugten es, bei den Gästen aus Sherwood Forest zu sitzen, zu lachen und zu trinken, damit dieser Tage nicht gänzlich in schlechter Erinnerung zurückbleiben würde.

Robin und Regina saßen ebenfalls an diesem Tisch und machten keinerlei Anstalten, sich unter die anderen Gäste zu mischen. Weder der ehemals Geächtete noch die einstige Königin waren auf weitere Begegnungen mit Robins Familie aus. Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren, hielt ein Auge auf die Verwandtschaft, so dass sich der Affront der Brautfeier nicht wiederholen sollte. Je später der Abend wurde, umso mehr blendeten beide die restlichen Familienmitglieder aus, bis sich Eddy, der rothaarige, schlaksige Junge zu den Beiden bewegte und Regina etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte kopfschüttelnd und erklärte ihrem Gefährten:

„Ich komme gleich wieder", noch während sie sich erhob, griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte er

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich kümmere mich darum, bleib ruhig sitzen"

Robin gab ihre Hand wieder frei und blickte ihr nach, bis sie und der Jugendliche den Ballsaal durch die reich verzierte Tür verließ.

_Wo stecken eigentlich die Jungs?_

Fragte er sich und hing für einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach, während die Menschen um ihn herum weiter fröhlich feierten.

„Was für ein Fest, da kann man eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln", erklang Stanleys Stimme neben ihm. Der ehemalige, selbsternannte Campkoch hatte es in Sherwood Forest bis zum Finanzminister gebracht und wurde ein enger Vertrauter für die Regierungsgeschäfte der Herren von Sherwood Forest. Das Wirrwarr aus Musik und Stimmen ließ Robin nicht gleich verstehen, was der fast zahnlose Mann zu ihm sagte und so hakte er nach.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich sagte, was für ein Fest, da kann man eigentlich nur den Kopf schütteln."  
>Robin entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, als er die Worte vernahm und scherzte mit versteckter Wahrheit in seinen Worten.<p>

„Du bist wohl auf Johns Seite, er hat bis nach dem Tanz jeden Moment diesen Tages verabscheut und ich glaube nur die Aussicht auf die Hochzeitsnacht, lässt ihn nicht völlig durchdrehen"

Stanley zeigte seine Zahnlücken, als er lachte, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

„Das meine ich nicht. Die Finanzen in diesem Reich sind eine Katastrophe und sie veranstalten dieses teure Fest, obwohl das Brautpaar es eher schlicht haben wollte. Das ist fast schon Irrsinn", erklärte er. Robin war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass sein alter Freund und ehemaliges Mitglied seiner Truppe über die Finanzen dieses Reiches Bescheid wusste. Die Überraschung lag darin, dass er nicht wusste, dass in diesem Reich das Geld immer knapper wurde.

_Wie haben die das geschafft..._

Fragte er sich selbst und erinnerte sich, dass sie dieses Reich, nach Reginas Abdankung, in Reichtum zurückgelassen hatten.

„Aber nicht nur das", gab Stanley nebulös von sich und lichtete die Dunkelheit seiner Worte im nächsten Moment. „Das Volk scheint genauso wenig über dieses Fest erfreut zu sein, wie unsere beiden Turteltauben", er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Brautpaares, das sich gegenseitig einen Becher voll Wein an die Lippen hielt und trank.

Robins Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend. Seine Neugier war geweckt, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte. Als sein Sitznachbar nicht weitersprach, gab er seinem Wissensdrang nach.

„Und? Warum nicht?"

_Wahrscheinlich weil sie immer noch glauben, dass John die Reichen bestiehlt_

„Weil sie es nicht befürworten, dass hier ein rauschendes Fest gefeiert wird, während einige Kinder verschwunden sind."

Waren Robins Augenbraue gerade eben noch in die Höhe geschossen, so legte er nun seine Stirn in Falten, um über das Gehörte nachzusinnen.

_Kinder verschwunden?...Vielleicht ein Unfall..._

„Es wird zwar gemunkelt, dass sie einfach abgehauen seien. Die Jungs waren in diesem kritischen Alter, noch keine Männer, aber auch keine kleinen Buben mehr, deswegen glaubt man, dass sie wiederkommen, aber ich habe heute gehört, dass einer tatsächlich zurückgekehrt ist."

Der alte Mann pausierte, um Robins Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf sich zu ziehen. Nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen fügte er hinzu.

„Aber der Junge ist nicht mehr, wie er war. Sein Vater glaubt, dass er sich das Hirn weg gesoffen hat...aber wer weiß." seufzte der fast Zahnlose und griff nach seinem Weinbecher.

Robin starrte vor sich hin, ließ das eben Vernommene weiter durch seine Gehirnwindungen kreisen und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie im Palast waren, was hier eigentlich von Statten ging.

* * *

><p>Regina folgte Eddy hinaus auf den Burghof. Schon von weitem konnte sie den Lärm verschiedener Stimme hören, die einen anfeuernden Sing-Sang von sich gaben. Diese Ermunterung vermischte sich mit Schreien und Stöhnen, dass die einstige Königin schon mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete. Ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Kaum hatten sie einen kleinen überdachten Weg zurückgelegt, breitete sich die ganze Szenerie vor ihrem Blick aus.<p>

Eine ganze Horde Kinder und Jugendlicher standen im Kreis und bildeten anscheinend die Arena für einige Kampfhähne. Jeden Schritt, den sie näher kam, manifestierte sich der Verdacht, der schon seit Eddies Erscheinen in ihr keimte.

„KAMPF! KAMPF! KAMPF! KAMPF!..YEAH!..YEAH!...OH...OH..."

Erklang es wie aus einem Mund. Regina bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge der Kinder, um in das Innere des Kampfplatzes zu blicken.

_HENRY! ROLAND!_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während ihr Gesicht einen strengen Zug annahm. Mit einem gekonnten Schubser, drängte sie einen der Jugendlichen zur Seite und stapfte aufgebracht in die Manege, wo sich Henry und Roland eine Prügelei mit zwei anderen Jungs lieferten.

Henrys Gesicht zierte bereits blaue Flecken, während Rolands Festgewand zerrissen war. Auch die beiden anderen Jungen, die Regina als zwei Söhne Imogens erkannte, hatten vor einigen Stunden deutlich prachtvoller ausgesehen. Alle Jungs waren dreckig und schlugen fast schon blindwütig aufeinander ein.

„ES REICHT!"

Donnerte ihre Stimme durch den Krach, doch weder ihre eigenen Söhne, noch die beiden anderen, deren Namen sie sich nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, machten irgendwelche Anstalten, ihren Streit zu beenden.

_Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein..._

Die Schwarzhaarige streckte ihre Hände in jeweils die Richtung von Henry und Roland aus und hob sie dann mit einem Ruck in die Höhe. Der Bewegung ihrer Hände nachahmend, erfassten unsichtbare, magische Hände ihre Söhne, hoben sie hoch in die Luft und somit aus der Reichweite ihrer Cousins bevor sie die Jungs in sicherer Entfernung wieder auf den Boden ließ

Die Menge gab missbilligende Rufe von sich, während Imogens Jungs, höhnend in Richtung ihrer Kontrahenten riefen

„Ooooooohhhh kommt Mami euch zur Hilfe", kam es von dem Größeren, während der Kleiner dreckig lachte, ehe er zu spotten begann.

„Ach, neeee...das ist ja gar nicht eure Mami...ihr Luschen!...nur die böse Königin"

Henrys Gesicht war noch immer zorngetränkt. Mit Wut im Bauch preschte er in Richtung des Jungen.

„SAG DAS NOCH MAL, DU MISTVIEH!", doch kam nicht weit, denn seine Mutter packte ihn fest am Arm und hinderte ihn daran auf seinen Cousin zu stürzen.

_Haben denn alle den Verstand verloren?_

Regina baute sich zwischen den Streithähnen auf. Sie brauchte alle Beherrschung, um Robins Neffen nicht ebenfalls mittels Magie an die nächste Wand zu klatschen. Also wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu, um wenigstens nicht ihre garstigen, dreckigen Gesichter anschauen zu müssen.

_Bleib jetzt ruhig. Das ist das gefundene Fressen für die. Reg dich jetzt nicht auf Mädchen_

Beschwor Regina sich selbst, um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren und für einen Eklat zu sorgen.

„Was denkt ihr euch?!", kam es streng aus ihren Lippen, als sie Henry und Roland begann auszuschimpfen.

„Seit wann, benehmt ihr euch wie wild gewordene Trolle?"

„Die beiden haben eine Abreibung verdient", fing Henry an sich zu verteidigen, woraufhin sein Stiefbruder die gleiche Richtung einschlug.

„Ja, Gin. Sie sagen gemeine Sachen über dich. Dass du ein Fitt...äääh Fittschen bist"

Ihre Hände verformten sich zu zwei Fäusten und begannen gefährlich zu zittern, als der Funke der Wut zu zündete.

_Ich bin kein Flittchen..._

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu den beiden Jungen, die zwar älter als Henry schienen, aber noch genauso Grün hinter den Ohren waren. Schmerzlich stieg in ihr Bewusstsein auf, dass diese Kinder bloß die Meinung ihrer Familie wiedergaben, so dass sie den Blick wieder zu ihren eigenen Kindern wandte. Ehe sie darauf antworten konnte, erklärte Roland weiter.  
>„Das bedeutet was Schlimmes. Ich hab gesehen, wie John Jeff eine gescheuert hat, als er Ruth ein Fittschen nannte", erklärte er naiv und versuchte umso mehr, sich aus der Situation zu winden.<p>

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du es ihm gleichtust", schimpfte sie und konnte doch nicht verhehlten, dass Stolz in ihrer Brust schlug, als sie registrierte, dass sie sie lediglich verteidigten. Plötzlich wurde es noch stiller, unter den Zuschauern und eine rothaarige Dame schritt ebenfalls in den Kreis.

„Was ist hier los?", kam es entschieden aus ihrem Mund. Reginas rollte mit ihren Augen, als sie die Frau erkannte.

_Die hat mir hier auch noch gefehlt_

Kommentierte sie gedanklich Imogens Erscheinen. Der Vorsatz nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, bekam deutliche Risse. Die Abneigung, welche die Rothaarige, der Schwarzhaarigen entgegenbrachte, war spürbar.

„Sie haben auf uns eingeschlagen, Mutter. Als wären wir gewöhnliches Bauerngesindel!", log der Ältere, der die Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter nicht leugnen konnte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", erwiderte Roland aufgebracht.

„Doch, ist es", rief der Jüngste von Imogens Söhnen.

_Bleib ruhig...bleib jetzt ja ruhig, Gin, sonst bricht hier gleich die Hölle los_

Ermahnte Regina sich immer wieder, als das Bedürfnis Henry und Roland zu verteidigen, ins Unermessliche stieg. Mit dem wenigen was sie über die Monate an Selbstbeherrschung gelernt hatte, kämpfte sie gegen den Drang an alle zu verhexen, doch Imogens nächste Worte, brachte das, was zu bröckeln begann, schlussendlich zum einstürzen.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet von zwei missratenen Querulanten, die von zwei Verbrechern aufgezogen werden."

Das Eis in ihrer Stimme, spiegelte die Verachtung wider, welche in ihrer Brust schlug.

Für den Augenblick einiger Herzschläge hielt Regina den Atem an. Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln, versuchte die Wut, die gerade erst gezündet hatte und mittlerweile durch ihre Adern rauschte, wieder zum schwinden zu bringen.

_Verhexe sie jetzt und das endet hier in einer Prügelei, was die ganze Hochzeit ruinieren wird...aber diesen Sieg gönne ich ihr nicht_

durchschaute die Schwarzhaarige den Grund Imogens stetiger Provokationen. Regina schaffte kein Lächeln, doch Genugtuung zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, als sie Henry und Roland gezwungen anlächelte.

„Verzeiht mir Jungs, ihr seid alt genug, eure Streitigkeiten alleine zu regeln"

Der Ältere der beiden Jungs blickte seine Mutter mit offenen Mund an,

_Hat sie uns gerade erlaubt, uns weiter zu prügeln?_

Während Regina anmutig auf ihren hohen Schuhen kehrt machte und erhobenen Hauptes durch die Menge in Richtung der Eingangstür lief. Gleichzeitig nahm Henry Anlauf und schmiss sich gegen den älteren Gegner und riss ihn zu Boden.

Die einstige Königin vernahm die Kampfgeräusche, doch mit jedem Meter, den sie sich entfernte, wurden diese auch leiser.

_Sollen die beiden ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, wenn mir schon die Hände gebunden sind_

Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte, fragte die einstige Königin sich selbst, was sie tat.

_Was mache ich hier...ich kann sie doch nicht..._

Die Sorge um ihre Söhne, die sich verletzen konnten, überwog und so drehte sie sich wieder in Richtung der Kampfstätte.  
>„Gin!", erklang die vertraute Stimme Robins, die sie innehalten ließ.<p>

_Oh oh_

Als habe er sie ertappt, wandte sie ihr Augenmerk auf ihren Gefährten

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er und schaute bereits mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu der Quelle des Lärms.

„Die...die Jungs prügeln sich", gab sie kleinlaut von sich, was ihn dazu brachte nach ihrem Arm zu packen und sie mit sich zu ziehen.

_Was? Prügeln? Jetzt? Hier? Auf der Hochzeit?_

„Und warum gehst du nicht dazwischen?", fragte er, noch während sie liefen.

„Lange Geschichte", seufzte sie befangen und wollte weder ihm noch sich ihre Dummheit eingestehen.

Imogen hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten die Jungs zu beruhigen. Weder Henry und Roland, noch ihre eigenen beiden Söhne, hörten auf die Aufforderung, aufzuhören. Mit jedem Moment, der verstrich, wandelten sich ihre Befehle in wildes Geschimpfe gegen die beiden Jungen ihres Schwagers bis sich ein Mädchen, welches sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, mit Entschlossenheit den sich prügelnden Jungs näherte. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in einem langen geflochtenen Zopf über ihren Rücken. Das schwarze Kleid, mit den roten Stickereien, raschelte, als es beim Gehen über den Steinboden schleifte. Das Mädchen kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich einem der Jungen zu.

„Es reicht, Percyval ", noch während sie sprach, griff sie nach seinem Ohr und zerrte ihn von dem ihr fast fremden Jungen mit den lockigen Haaren fort. Percyval wehrte sich und spuckte ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht

„Ich bin nicht Percyval, du Blindschleiche, ich bin Billy"

Wut blitze in ihren braunen Augen auf, so dass sie den Griff um sein Ohr verfestigte und die andere Hand an Billys Bruder schnellen ließ.  
>„Auaaaaa...Tory, hör auf damit", jammerte Bill<p>

„Ich höre auf damit, wenn ihr euch daran erinnert, wie man sich benimmt!"

_Und da ihr keinerlei Benehmen besitzt, liegt dieser Tag in sehr weiter ferne_

Mit Kraft zerrte sie ihre beiden Cousins von Henry und Roland weg, die ganz verdattert auf das Mädchen starrten, die dem Kindesalter schon entwachsen war. Sie zerrte sie zu ihrer Tante und schubste die beiden Streithähne in ihre Richtung.

„Ihr könnt übernehmen, Tante"

_Und sie weiter verwöhnen...und verziehen..._

Robin und Regina blickten auf das Schauspiel für einen Augenblick, ehe Robin nur einen strengen Blick zu den beiden Jungen warf. Henry und Roland senkten das Haupt und trotteten mit hängenden Schultern zu ihren Eltern. Henrys Gesicht erstrahlte bereits in den verschiedensten Blautönen, während Wuttränchen in seinen Augen glitzerten. Ohne ein Wort ging er an seine Eltern vorbei, in Richtung der Eingangstür. Hinter sich hörte er Robins Stimme.  
>„Auf euer Zimmer!"<p>

Roland begann zu weinen. Seine Tränen zogen eine feuchte Spur über seine dreckigen Wangen, als er in Regina eine Verbündete vermutete und sich trotzig erklärte

„Das war nicht unsere Schuld"

_Ich weiß mein Schatz_

Ein Blick auf ihren Gefährten und die Schwarzhaarige wusste genau, dass sie jetzt nicht einknicken durfte.

„Hör auf deinen Vater. Ab in unsere Gemächer!"

Schluchzend rannte Roland los, um zu Henry aufzuholen und zusammen betraten sie den Palast, um der Order ihrer Eltern nachzukommen.

Imogen packte ihre beiden Söhne und brachte sie ebenfalls zurück ins Innere, während Tory ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterherschaute.

Robin blickte auf die Frau an seiner Seite und fragte fassungslos:

„Was war das eben?"

„Ich sagte doch, lange Geschichte", versuchte sie sich in einem Lächeln, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Noch während sie beisammen standen, kamen Eddy, Jeff und das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf sie zu. Auf Jeffs Auge blühte ein Veilchen, während Eddies Blick auf das fremde Mädchen gerichtet blieb.

„Hast du dich auch geprügelt?", kam es müde über Robins Lippen, der noch nicht genau wusste, was geschehen war. Jeff schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete.

„Nein, ich wollte sie auseinander bringen und hab dann selber was abbekommen"

_Na wenigstens hat er dann nicht auch noch draufgehauen_

Regina öffnete ihre Hand und lilafarbener Nebel wallte auf der Handfläche auf. Als der Nebel schwand, lag ein mit Eiswürfel gefülltes Tuch dort. Sie reichte es dem Verletzten, der sich debil grinsend bei ihr bedankte.

„Danke, Gin...aber...", er schlug das Tuch auf und nahm einen Eiswürfel heraus und steckte ihn sich in den Mund.  
>„Effas flüssies su srinken, wär mir lieber"<p>

Regina und Robin starrte den Jungen an, als wären sie in einem falschen Film. Ihre Gedanken gingen unisono, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelten, als wollten sie dieses Bild vertreiben.

_Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie dämlich er ist_

Tory selbst schenkte dem Jungen einen Blick, der mehr als Mitleid ausdrückte. Seine Dummheit durfte sie im Laufe des Tages mehr als einmal erfahren.

_Was für ein Idiot_

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, wandte sich Robin an das Mädchen.

„Danke, dass du dem ein Ende gemacht hast...ähm..."

Die Schwarzhaarige setzte ein freudiges Lächeln auf und machte einen Knicks.

„Claudia Victoria Locksley, aber man nennt mich Tory, Onkel"

Die rechte Augenbraue des Aschblonden hob sich, als sie sich nicht nur förmlich vorstellte, sondern ihn bei seinem Titel ansprach. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Bezeichnungen, die Familienmitglieder ihm gaben, nicht von solchem Respekt.  
>„Das musst du nicht, also knicksen", lächelte der ehemals Geächtete freundlich, woraufhin Tory erwiderte.<p>

„Doch, im Gegensatz zu den Rotznasen meines anderen Onkels, habe ich eine Erziehung genossen..."

_...Und weiß sogar mit Bitte und Danke etwas anzufangen_

„Wie gesagt, wir danken dir", sprach er für Regina mit, der Eddies dümmlicher Blick nicht entging, mit dem er Tory anhimmelte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und verabschiedete sich von den Jungs und dem Mädchen.

„Komm, Locksley", machte sie liebevoll.

„lass uns die Jungs wieder zusammenflicken gehen"

* * *

><p>Regina und Robin kehrten in ihre Gemächer zurück und fanden Roland und Henry zusammen auf einem Bett sitzend. Der Jüngere der beiden Jungs schniefte noch immer und rieb sich seine aufgeschürften Knie, die unter der zerrissenen Hose, rot hervorstachen. Der Ältere starrte vor sich hin und verfluchte Percyval und Billy in seinen Gedanken..<p>

Die beiden Erwachsenen betrachteten ihre Söhne kopfschüttelnd.

_Die sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus..._

Der ehemals Geächtete und nun einer der Herren von Sherwood Forest, erkannte die Wut in Henrys Gesicht und schenkte seiner Gefährtin einen Blick, welchen sie sofort verstand. Augenblicklich zauberte sie ihm Tuch und Eis herbei und schritt auf Roland zu. Der Junge begann von neuem zu weinen und sich zu erklären, aus Angst vor einer Bestrafung.

„Die Beiden haben gelogen. Sie haben angefangen"

Regina griff nach seiner Hand und bemerkte, dass auch seine Handinnenflächen aufgeschürft waren. Vorsichtig half sie ihm vom Bett.

„Komm Roland, das muss ausgewaschen werden", erklärte sie sanft, während sie auf die verletzten Knie zeigt und dann mit ihrer freien Hand über seinen Lockenkopf strich. Der kleine Junge versenkte sogleich sein Gesicht an ihre Körpermitte und weinte in den edlen Stoff hinein.

_Mein kleiner Schatz_

„Beruhige dich, Schatz", tröstete sie ihn, während sie weiter durch sein Haar streichelte.

„Wir kümmern uns erst um deine Wunden und dann ist alles wieder gut. Komm..." animierte sie ihn, sich zu lösen und mit ihr ins Badezimmer zu gehen, damit sie ihn aus der kaputten Kleidung holen und versorgen konnte. Kaum waren die beiden hinter der Tür verschwunden, schlug Robin das Eis in das Tuch und ließ sich vor Henry nieder, der stur an ihm vorbei schaute.

„Das kann kann ein bisschen wehtun", warnte er seinen Stiefsohn und legte vorsichtig das Eis auf seinen langsam anschwellenden Wangenknochen.

„Hhhhtttzzzzz", zischte der braunhaarige Junge und brauchte einen Moment bis seine Atmung sich normalisierte.

„Hier halt das", sein Stiefvater griff nach Henrys Hand und ersetzte damit seine eigene, die das Tuch hielt. Danach erhob er sich und ging an den großen Schminktisch, kramte in der Schublade bis er einen Waschlappen fand und warf ihn in die mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel, ehe er diese nahm und zu dem Verletzten zurückkehrte.

Schweigend kniete er sich wieder vor ihn hin, nahm das Eis von seinem Gesicht und begann die getrocknete Blutspur, welche sich von seinen Nasenlöchern zu seinen Lippen zog, behutsam abzuwaschen. Danach tupfte er den Dreck von seiner Wange und versuchte dem Jungen nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzuführen.  
>Henry zog die Luft scharf ein und versuchte mit seinen Augen wegzuschauen. Er konnte den Blick in das Gesicht seines Stiefvaters nicht ertragen. Der Zorn versiegte allmählich und machte Platz für das schäbige Gefühl Robin enttäuscht zu haben. Die Tränen, die er mit aller Macht am Fließen hinderte, quollen nun aus seinen grünen Augen.<p>

„Es...es tut mir Leid", kam es dünn über seine Lippen.

„Ich wollte dich...oder Mom nicht enttäuschen", drang es aus seinem Mund und noch ehe Robin etwas darauf erwidern konnte, brach es einfach aus ihm heraus. Wie ein Schwall Wasser sprudelten die nächsten Worte aus ihm heraus.

„Aber...aber...sie haben schlecht von dir geredet. Von unserem zu Hause und sie haben Mom beleidigt...ich hab gesagt, sie sollen ihre dreckiges Schandmaul halten, aber sie haben einfach weiter gemacht.", nun weinte Henry richtig. Sein Oberkörper zuckte auf Grund der Schluchzer.

„...und das Emma und John nicht eine solche Hochzeit verdienen. Sie kenne sie nicht, sie kennen euch nicht und sie...sie...", er zog seine Nase hoch und offenbarte sich

„Ich wollte mich nicht prügeln, wirklich nicht...aber...dann...dann haben sie Roland einfach geschubst und haben nach ihm getreten, nachdem er auf dem Boden lag. Da hab ich einfach zugeschlagen...den Rest kennst du"

Robin schaute seinem Stiefsohn in das verheulte Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sachte drückte und streichelte er sie, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. Der einstige Räuber kam nicht drum herum eine gewisse Form von Stolz zu verspüren, als er der Erzählung des Jungen lauschte.

_Ich kann ihnen nicht mal böse sein für diesen Aufstand...nicht wenn sie für einander einstehen_

Innerlich seufzte der aschblonde Mann, doch äußerlich versuchte er, den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Henry, ich bin nicht enttäuscht...", gab er ihm die Absolution, die er benötigte. Er kannte den Jungen immer besser, wusste um sein Bemühen es allen recht zu machen, wusste wie sehr er an diesen Gedanken jemanden zu Enttäuschen knabbern würde.

„...Nur der Zeitpunkt für eine Prügelei war äußerst dumm gewählt", zwinkerte er ihm zu. Henry nickte stumm, mit hängenden Mundwinkeln und entschuldigte sich abermals.  
>„Tut mir Leid, ich werd mich morgen bei Snow und David entschuldigen, dass wir ihre Traumhochzeit gestört haben"<p>

Robin schmunzelte leicht und erwiderte.  
>„Vergiss den anderen Sauhund aber nicht!", er machte einen Kopfdeut zur Badezimmertür.<p>

„und tritt ihm in den Hintern, wenn er sich weigert, sich bei der Königin zu entschuldigen."

Bei den Worten seines Stiefvaters hoben sich Henrys Mundwinkel, genau wie seine Laune. Er erhob sich von dem Bett und erklärte:

„Ich geh mich waschen und lege mich dann schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag"

Robin nickte nur wohlwissend und schaute dem Jungen hinterher. Nach einigen Momenten erhob er sich und verfrachtete Waschlappen und Schüssel zurück auf den Schminktisch. Als er sich wieder umwandte sah er, dass Regina den Weg zurück gefunden hatte. Sie stand seufzend an der Fensterfront, die zum Balkon führte und schaute in die Nacht. Robin näherte sich seiner Gefährtin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schultern. Die Schwarzhaarige schloss ihre Augen, als er sie durch den seidenen Stoff ihres Kleides zu massieren begann.

_Das tut gut_

„Ich fasse das alles nicht", entfleuchte es ihren Lippen, während Robins Tätigkeit mit seinen Händen versiegte und er sie einfach umarmte. Sachte legten sich seine Hände auf ihre geschwollene Körpermitte und hauchte ihrem Hals einen keuschen Kuss auf.

„Ich will sie nicht in Schutz nehmen", begann der ehemals Geächtete

„...aber es sind Jungs...die werden sich noch öfter prügeln"

Abermals entglitt der einstigen Königin ein frustriertes Seufzen. Sie windete sich in seinen Arm, so dass sie ihn nun anschauen konnte. Geschlagen gab sie zu.

„Ich weiß, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es mir gefällt"

„Muss es auch nicht. Deswegen können sie, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, eine Woche die Ställe ausmisten", grinste der Aschblonde und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf. Regina erwiderte das Grinsen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, sobald seine Lippen sich von ihr lösten. Sie spürte seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken streicheln und entspannte sich.

_Ja, nach Hause_

Kaum hatte sich dieser Wunsch in ihrem Innern manifestiert, entließ sie ihn nach außen.

„Ja, nach Hause klingt schön..."

Robin drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel und hörte sie nuscheln

„...da will ich hin. Ich will nach Hause"

Eine Hand löste sich von ihrem Rücken und legte sich unter ihr Kinn. Behutsam hob er ihre Gesicht in seinen Blick und küsste sie. Die Schwarzhaarige erwiderte diesen Kuss mit geschlossenen Augen. Für eine Weile teilten sie diese Zärtlichkeit, ehe Robin mit seinen Lippen tiefer zu wandern begann. Sachte saugte er an der empfindlichen Haut ihres Halses. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, verendeten an ihrer Taille und fanden den Weg zu ihrem Oberkörper. Streichelnd bahnte er sich einen Weg zu ihrem Dekolletee und sprach gegen ihre Haut.

„Ich will auch nach Hause. Ich liebe unseren Jungs..."

_Hab ich unsere gesagt?..._

Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren war überrascht, dass die Worte, die so oft in seinem Verstand herumspukten, den Weg nach draußen fanden. Er konnte ihr seliges Lächeln beinahe spüren, als sie ihn vernahm und redete weiter, ohne sich über diese Aussage weiter zu erklären.

„...aber ich vermisse die Zeit mit meiner Madame...allein..."

Seine Hände legten sich unter ihre Brüste. Mit seinen Daumen begann er sie durch das Kleid zu streicheln und entlockte seiner Gefährtin ein leises Ächzen

„Nicht Robin...", seufzte sie und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihm und seinen Liebkosungen an ihrem Hals mehr Platz zu bieten.

_Dieser Mistkerl weiß genau wie er..._

Ihre eigenen Hände fingen an, über seinen Rücken zu wandern. Sie schmiegte ihren Körper näher an den seinen, während sie versuchte, an ihrer beider Verstand zu appellieren, wo ihr Körper bereits ein Eigenleben führten. Seit sie die ersten, mühsamen Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft hinter sich gebracht und die Übelkeit abgeklungen war, schlugen ihre Hormone einen Weg ein, dem sie nur schwer widerstehen konnte.

„Ich meine es ernst", hauchte sie, ohne dass dieser Ernst in ihrer Stimme mitklang.

„Die Jungs sind im Bad unmpppff", weiter kam sie nicht, denn er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und eroberte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge.

_Himmel_

Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als er sie so tief und innig küsste, wie nur er es vermochte. Sie schmolz unter seinen Lippen und empfand den Verlust, als er sich löste, stärker als erwartet.

_Verdammter Mistkerl_

Robin kannte seine Wirkung auf sie und ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„...und wie es aussieht, vermisst mich meine Madame auch", neckte er sie grinsend und ließ von ihr ab, kurz bevor Roland aus dem Badezimmer kam.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Henry lief über den Schulhof, passierte andere Kinder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Noch bevor er das Tor erreichte, das ihn von Pflicht und Freizeit trennte, fiel sein Augenmerk auf eine Szenerie, die etwas in ihm auslöste. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um zu dem Jungen mit den lockigen Haaren aufzuschließen, der von einigen Schülern hin und her geschubst wurde.

„HEY!", rief Henry in die Richtung der Jungs und war nicht einmal überrascht, als man ihm keine Beachtung schenkte. So war es in der Schule schon immer gewesen. Stets saß er alleine in den Pausen, während die anderen ihrem Spiel nachgingen. Das was er zu sehen bekam, war jedoch kein Spiel. Der Junge, von dem er meinte ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben, landete auf den Boden und bekam einen Tritt ab. Die anderen Jungs zerrten an seinem Ranzen, öffneten ihn und verteilten den Inhalt auf dem Boden, ehe sie mit ihren Füßen die Hefte und Bücher und anderen Kleinkram hin und her schossen.

Henry legte einen Schritt zu und rannte nun in dieses ungerechte Verhalten. Er schubste den Jungen, der dem Lockigen einen weiteren Tritt verpassen wollte und hinderte ihn daran.  
>„HÖRT AUF. ICH SEID DOCH IRRE", schrie er aufgebracht und spürte wie das Lachen der Anderen, seinen Zorn weckte. Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust, als der Junge abermals zutreten wollte und boxte ihn in die Seite. Sofort ließ er von ihm ab und richtete sein Augenmerk nun auf Henry, der sich schwer atmend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.<p>

„Ist das nicht süß, es gibt wohl eine Freak Allianz. Und wie sie beide nach meiner Faust schreien", höhnte der Junge und schwang bereits seinen Unterarm, um Henry einen Schlag zu verpassen.

Henry wollte etwas erwidern, doch da fuhr der Schulbus vor und hielt genau vor ihnen. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Busfahrer bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick. Sofort ließ die Gruppe Jungen von den Beiden ab und rannten lachend in den Bus hinein. Der Braunhaarige blieb bei dem Jüngeren und half ihm, seine Schulsachen wieder einzusammeln. Dabei konnte er beobachten, wie er mit aller Macht versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
>„Hey, bist du verletzt?", fragte er behutsam und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Bus, der die Türen verschloss und losfuhr. Geschlagen setzte sich der gelockte Junge auf seinen Hosenboden und konnte das Schniefen nicht länger unterdrücke.<br>„Neiiiin", machte er flüsternd und konnte die störrische Träne nicht mehr zurückhalten

Henry steckte das letzte Heft in den Ranzen und setzte sich einfach zu dem weinenden Jungen.

„Was ist los?"

Der Angesprochene zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über Augen und Nase.

„Ich...ich hab den Bus verpasst. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie ich nach Hause komm...", gestand er traurig und fügte mit eben dieser Traurigkeit hinzu.  
>„Die haben recht, ich bin wirklich dumm. Ich weiß nicht einmal den Weg nach Hause", eine neue Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge und benetzte seine Wange. Henry presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich in ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Als dieses ihm nicht gelingen wollte, legte er ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und klopfte sachte dagegen.<p>

„Ach was, du bist nicht dumm."

„Doch das bin ich", widersprach er und erklärte sich sofort  
>„Ich weiß nicht was...Fidospiele sind, ich hab auch keine und ich versteh auch nicht, wenn sie sagen, dass ich meinen Papa anrufen soll", die Mundwinkel des Jüngeren hingen tief. Sein Antlitz war ein Abbild des Jammers. In seinen Augen konnte Henry erkennen, dass der kleine Junge begann die Häme der anderen Jungen glauben zu schenken.<p>

_Er kennt ja gar nichts...oh...ob das bedeutet, dass er..._

Henry begann das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der niedergeschlagene Junge, erst mit dem neuen Fluch in diese Welt gelandet ist. Nun schaffte er sogar ein Lächeln, als er ihm versicherte.  
>„Nein, du bist ganz und gar nicht dumm. Du bist nur nicht von hier, stimmt's!"<p>

Die Locken hüpften auf seinem Kopf, als er nickte

„Nein, wir kommen aus dem Wald, aber mein Papa soll jetzt nicht mehr in den Wald, wegen meinem Bruder und mir", beschrieb er, wie er die Situation verstand.

_Papa und Bruder...oh..._

Das Lächeln auf Henrys Gesicht blieb, als er weiter schlussfolgerte.  
>„Dein Papa ist Robin, oder? Er kellnert bei Granny"<p>

Er erntete ein weiteres Nicken und konnte sehen, wie die stummen Tränen versiegten.  
>„Ja!"<p>

„Dann bist du...?"

„Roland! Und du?"

„Ich bin Henry" stellten sie sich gegenseitig vor. Der braunhaarige Junge reichte Roland die Hand und half ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Dann komm, ich bring dich in den Diner." Das Gesicht des Lockenkopf erhellte sich, als sich ihm ein Weg in sein derzeitiges zu Hause auftat. Er schulterte sich den Ranzen und schritt neben Henry her. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, vorbei an schönen Häuserreihen, gepflegten Vorgärten und Geschäften. Dabei unterhielten sie sich weiter. Henry war ganz begierig zu erfahren, wie der Junge gelebt hatte, war neugierig ob er von Abenteuern erzählen konnte und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Roland erzählt ihm von seinem Leben im Wald, von den Spielgeräten die er besaß und die so anders waren, als das, was man hier zum Spielen benutzen. Als er auf sein Pony zu sprechen kam, schlich sich die Traurigkeit in seine Stimme.

„Ich vermisse mein Pony. Diese mechanischen sind komisch. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass mein Papa mir so eins besorgt", seufzte er ergebend, was Henry glucksen ließ.

„Das sind keine mechanische Pferde, das sind Autos und die dürfen wir erst in ein paar Jahre haben. Die dürfen nur Erwachsene fahren", klärte er ihn auf, ohne ihn zu verspotten.

Der Jüngere lauschte der Erklärung und seufzte. Dieses Reich erschien ihm immer sonderbarer.

Während sie auf die Hauptstraße kamen, begann Henrys Handy zu klingeln. Er Kramte in seiner Jackentasche und meldete sich.  
>„Hi Emma!", lächelte er und antwortete ihr.<br>„Ich bin auf dem Nach Hause Weg. Ja, es dauert noch ein bisschen. Nein, ich hab in der Schule gegessen...ja, das mache ich...und Emma"

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blieb stehen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wie er es am besten sagen sollte.

_Sie kann dich nicht festhalten. Sie weiß jetzt, dass Mom nichts damit zu tun hat, also wird sie ja sagen_

„..also...ich wollte...ich mein..."

Emma am anderen Ende der Leitung forderte ihn auf, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Ich will zu Mom und nicht bloß zum Essen verabreden. Kann ich das Wochenende zu ihr?"

Für den Augenblick eines Herzschlag hielt er die Luft an. Erwartung kroch durch seinen Verstand und vermischte sich mit der irrationalen Angst, sie könne es ihm verbieten. Als sie ihr Okay gab, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht und setzte den Weg mit Roland fort.  
>„Super. Dann rufe ich sie nachher an. Bye"<p>

Er legte auf und wandte sich Roland zu. Erleichterung und Freude gaben ihm das Gefühl, ganz leicht zu sein. Als würde er auf Watte gehen.

„Weißt du was, Roland", fing er lächelnd an und antwortete selbst, bevor der andere Junge überhaupt eine Chance bekam.

„Ich bin am Wochenende bei meiner Mom. Da sind auch so gut wie alle meine Sachen. Komm doch Freitag nach der Schule mit zu mir und ich gebe dir Nachhilfe in Videospiele und was es sonst noch in dieser Welt gibt"

Rolands Augen wurden Teller groß. Hatte er Henry bereits von dem Moment an stumm angehimmelt, als er sich zwischen ihn und den Raufbolden stellte, so schoss seine Wertschätzung in ungeahnte Höhen.  
>„Wirklich? Ich darf zu dir kommen zum spielen?", hakte er freudig erregt nach und konnte kaum glauben, dass er dieses Angebot bekam.<p>

„Ja, das darfst du. Meine Mom hat sicher nichts dagegen"

_Ähm...so lange du deinen Dad nicht mitbringst...glaub ich..._

„Juhuuuu", der Jüngere riss vor Begeisterung die Arme in die Luft und verhehlte nicht einen Moment, wie sehr er sich auf Freitag freute. Henry fiel in diese Emotionen ein und gemeinsam lachend und Pläne schmiedend, legten sie das letzte Stück des Weges zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 07**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Mary Margaret saß in Warteraum das Krankenhauses und nestelte an ihren Fingern herum. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, während sie in ihrer Magengegend ein schäbiges Gefühl breitmachte. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick auf die große Uhr, welche direkt an der weißen Wand, über den Türrahmen hing. Ihr kam es vor, als wenn die Zeiger sich langsamer als üblich bewegten. Manchmal glaubte sie sogar zu sehen, dass der Sekundenzeiger, nervös in die gegensätzliche Richtung tickte, doch das war nur Einbildung. Die Sorge um ihren Mann hatte ihr Denken übernommen, auch wenn sie sich versuchte einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

_Du hast gehört, was Dr. Whale gesagt hat. Es ist nur ein Routine Eingriff und danach wird er mit etwas Ruhe und Übung den Unterschied kaum merken_

Immer und immer wieder spielte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge die Szenerie ab, die dazu geführt hatte, dass David im Krankenhaus gelandet war. Nicht nur im Krankenhaus, sondern im OP auf einem Operationstisch. Es sah alles so harmlos aus, doch nach der Diagnose des Arztes, war es doch schlimmer, als erwartet. Noch während sie ungeduldig auf neue Nachrichten wartete, flog die Tür des Warteraums auf und Emma erschien mit Henry. Die Beiden wirkten außer Atem. Sorge hatte sich in ihrer beider Gesichter gemeißelt, welche die Blonde verbalisierte, sobald sie ihre Mutter fand.

„Was ist passiert? Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie wir konnten. Du klangst am Telefon, als wenn es was Ernstes ist. Bitte sag mir, dass es nichts Ernstes ist", rauschten die Worte über ihre Lippen. Auch Henry sah aus, als befürchtete er nach der Erklärung seiner Großmutter am Telefon, dass sein Großvater kurz vor dem Exitus stand.

Mary Margaret überhörte die Worte, sprang auf ihre Beine und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und lief ihre Wange herab.

_Es war so schrecklich_

„Er wird gerade operiert. Dr. Whale sagt, dass sie ihm eine künstliche Kniescheibe einsetzen müssen."

Emmas erwiderte die Umarmung und hob ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie der Erklärung ihrer Mutter lauschte.

_Künstliche Kniescheibe...das klingt nicht nach im Sterben liegen_

Sachte lösten sich die beiden Frauen und die Blonde nutze den Moment, um weiter nachzuhaken.

„Künstliche Kniescheibe? Was ist passiert?"

Mary Margaret zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und tupfte sich die feuchten Augen trocken.

„Heute war Karrieretag in der Schule und ich dachte, es wäre eine lustige Idee, wenn er vorbei käme und den Kindern zeigt, was ein Hilfssheriff so macht", noch während sie Bericht erstattetet, seufzten Emma und Henry innerlich, als wüssten sie, wo diese Geschichte hinführte.

„Eines der Kinder war so begeistert und hat ihn immer weiter animiert zu erzählen, dass er vollkommen darin aufging. Er erzählte, wie er gegen Tiny gekämpft hatte. Zeigte, wie er sein Schwert geschwungen hatte, sprang in seinem imaginären Kampf auf einen Stuhl, wollte sich elegant samt Stuhl nach vorne kippen lassen und da rutschte er aus und fiel zu Boden. Das Knacken ging mir direkt durch Mark und Bein."

Die beiden Zuhörer nickten stetig und gaben hin und wieder einen verstehenden Laut von sich.

„Wir sind sofort ins Krankenhaus und da sagte Dr. Whale, nachdem er sein Bein geröntgt hat, dass die Kniescheibe hinüber wäre. Er meinte, dass sie schon vorher einmal gebrochen sein musste, aber weder David noch ich können uns daran erinnern."

Mary Margret blickte erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter, die ihre Lippen zusammenpresste und fieberhaft überlegte.

_Eine Fraktur, an die er sich nicht erinnern kann. Sollte das wirklich einmal ein Anzeichen auf die verlorene Zeit sein?_

Fragte sie sich und beschloss ihrer Mutter Mut zuzusprechen.

„Das klingt nicht berauschend, aber immerhin können sie etwas für ihn tun", erklärte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle

_Dann heißt es wohl jetzt, Wache halten. Und dabei wollte ich doch weiter herausfinden, wer für diesen Fluch verantwortlich ist_

Snow setzte sich ebenfalls, während sie erwiderte.  
>„Ja. Dr. Whale sagt, die neue Kniescheibe wird er mal benutzen können, als wenn es seine eigene wäre. Es wird nur Zeit brauchen"<p>

„Das wird schon, Mary Margret. Er hat doch schon ganz anders durchgestanden", ermutigte Emma weiterhin ihre Mutter und schlussfolgerte, dass ihr in Zukunft ein Partner fehlen würde, mit dem sie ihre Schicht auf der Sheriffstation teilen konnte. Währenddessen hing die Schwarzhaarige ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

_Sie hat Recht, wir haben ganz anderes gemeistert_

Ratterte es hinter ihrer Stirn, wie ein Mantra, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Henry indes wandte sich an Emma und fragte, ob er sich etwas aus dem Süßigkeitenautomat holen durfte. Emma kramte in ihrer Jackentasche, reichte ihm ein paar zerknitterte Ein- Dollar Scheine und sah dem Jungen hinterher, als er durch die Tür verschwand.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Eingehüllt in der vertrauten Dunkelheit seines Gefängnisses, saß er an der kahlen Wand gelehnt. Stille herrschte in den alten Gemäuern, doch in seinem Kopf schrie es. Der süße Klang verängstigter Kinderseelen in tiefster Nacht. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ab. Weiße Zähne, in der Dunkelheit.

Wie lange lechzte er nach den Lauten angsterfüllter Nächte. Viel zu lange saß er schon in seiner Zelle, tief unter dem Schloss.

Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der er seinen Schatten, seinen Geist hatte wandern lassen. Damals, als es nur die unsichtbare Fesseln gab, die ihn an seinen Herren banden. Oft stand er oben, am Fenster seines Dachzimmers, spürte den kühlen Wind in seinem Gesicht und labte sich an den Schreien jener unschuldiger Seelen, denen er den Schlaf raubte.

Zeitalter hatte er auf Erden verbracht, Jahrhunderte treu an der Seite seines Herren, seines Schöpfers gestanden. Die Erinnerung trug ihn zu dem ersten Dunklen, der ihn erschaffen hatte. Trug ihn in den freudigen Anfängen, seines langen Lebens. Seine Aufgabe war klar. Er brachte Dunkelheit in diese Welt, zog seine Existent aus der Angst der Menschen. Doch das, was ihn wirklich nährte, was ihm genügend Kraft verlieh, waren jene Seelen, die ihn der Dunkle fressen ließ. Mit den Jahrhunderten wechselten seine Herren, doch seine Stellung blieb stets die selbige. Angst und Schrecken verbreitete er, von Angst und Schrecken ernährte er sich bis an den Tag, als sein Herr wechselte. Die Macht blieb die Gleiche, doch der Verstand des Neuen war anders, schien noch finsterere. Er war es, der ihm die erste Kinderseele gab und von da an, war nichts mehr wie es war.  
>Er spürte die Kraft, die eine solche Seele in ihn erweckte, fühlte das pulsierende Leben durch seine Adern rauschen, als hätte er davor nur existiert, doch niemals wirklich gelebt. Mit dieser Kraft, wuchs die Macht in seinem Innern, doch der Dunkle sorgte stets dafür, dass diese nicht zu stark wurde. Niemand verlor gern seine Handlanger. Niemand schaute zu, wenn sein Geschöpf zu wachsen begann und einen selbst überholte.<br>Sein Dasein flog auf den Schwingen der Zeit. Oft wanderte er durch die Länder, immer auf der Suche nach einem Opfer, nach einer Seele, die nicht nur den Hunger in ihm stillte, sondern ihm Kraft verlieh, um sich aller Fesseln zu entledigen. Über die Jahre war das Verlangen nach Freiheit in ihm gestiegen. Das Einzige, was man entsagte.

Nun saß er in der Dunkelheit seiner Zelle und genoss die Erinnerungen, welche die Schreie in seinem Kopf heraufbeschworen.

Die Isolation war noch lebendig in seinem Denken und ließ die Wut darüber immerzu schwelen, doch die Erfüllung, die eine albtraumgeplagte Nacht mit sich führte, hielten das Feuer im Zaum.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was alles in der Welt außerhalb seines Kerkers von Statten ging, hatte nicht gewusst, wie die Welt sich da draußen weitergedreht hatte, doch als er das erste Mal wieder ein menschliches Wesen vernehmen durfte, hatte sich alles geändert.

Mit einem Grinsen der Befriedigung erinnerte er sich an diese erste Begegnung, während er sich an den Tränen labte, die er in seinem Kopf zu sehen, zu hören, ja sogar zu riechen vermochte. Kleine Merkmale seiner Nahrung, die ihn endlich wieder richtig zu Kräften kommen ließen.

Er hatte die Gegenwart des Mannes kaum gespürt. Sein Gefängnis war zu gut durchdacht, der Zauberbann zu undurchdringlich, als dass er seinen Schatten, seinen Geist hätte schweifen lassen können.

Wie das Echo, einer längst vergangenen Zeit, vernahm er die Gegenwart des Mannes. Vernahm er die trüben Gedanken, den Schmerz und die Angst. Es war die Angst, die ihn sich damals von dem Boden erheben und zur Tür treten ließ. Kaum hatte er diese erreicht, da hörte er die Schritte, hörte die Rufe eines Mannes, der auf der Suche war.

Er klopfte gegen die Tür und flüsterte gegen das sperrige Holz, das ihn mit der Welt dort draußen trennte. Was ihm seinen Lebensodem so weit nahm, dass er nur noch jämmerlich existieren konnte. Leben sah anders aus. Fühlte sich anders an, doch Leben war es, das allmählich wieder durch seine Adern kroch und in seinem Innern pochte.

Es war einfach für ihn, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich zu lenken, denn er kannte ihn. Wusste um das Blut, welches in seinen Venen floss, wusste um die Dunkelheit, die in seinem Sein fest verankert war, ob es ihm bewusst war oder nicht.

Er hatte auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, hatte den anderen Mann dazu gebracht, den Sehschlitz zu öffnen und ihm einen winzigen Geschmack der Freiheit zu schenken. Ohne seinen Schatten, seinen Geist schweifen lassen zu müssen, kam er in das Innerste seiner Gedanken, drang direkt in die Dunkelheit ein. Kaum kannte er die Ängste, die geheimen Wünsche des Anderen, war es ihm ein Leichtes, ihn zu verführen. Ihn mit der Aussicht der Erfüllung seiner Träume zu locken. Doch diese Erfüllung würde einen Preis haben, einen Preis, den der Andere ohne zu zögern bereit war zu zahlen.

Die Schreie in seinem Kopf verebbten zu verängstigen Schluchzern. Bald würden die Tränen gänzlich versiegen und wenn er diesen Moment sonst gerne hinauszögerte, sich am liebsten noch weiter von der Angst nähren wollte, die sein Atem war, so tröstete er sich mit der Tatsache, dass dieses schnelle Verstummen der Angst, seinem eigentlichem Ziel dienlicher war.

Der Mann leckte mit seiner Zunge über seine dunklen, vollen Lippen. Kostete von dem süßen Nektar unschuldiger Kinderangst, während er sich weiter erinnerte.

Er hatte dem anderen Mann seine Dienste angeboten. Dienste, die so alt wie die Dunkelheit selbst waren. Dafür würde er ihm erlauben, seinen Schatten wieder wandern zu lassen. Im ersten Moment wusste der Andere nicht, wie er die Banne lösen sollte. Wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass die Lösung auf der Hand lag. Es brauchte bloß einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung und er war gewillt, ihm diesen zu geben.

Schon am nächsten Tag, stand der Dunkle persönlich im Kerker und löste den Schutzbann, während der Mann, den Dolch fest umklammert hielt.

Die Aufgabe war einfach. Alles was er zu tun hatte, war in den Geist der Königsfamilie zu dringen und die bereits bestehenden Zweifel an der Hochzeit zu verstärken.

Bei der Königin und dem König verlief alles reibungslos. Er stellte sie vor die Wahl, zu reden oder zu schweigen und sie entschieden sich zu reden. Doch die Dunkelheit des Brautpaares schien unantastbar. Die Braut hatte ihre Zweifel, doch das Vertrauen in ihren Gatten schien größer zu sein. Also änderte er seine Taktik. Bestärkte keine Zweifel, sondern forschte in dem Geist des Bräutigams nach Gelüsten, nach Versuchungen und bestärkte ihn bei jeder hübschen Frau, die Treue nicht so eng zu sehen, doch dieser Hüne von einem Mann, so sehr er den Gedanken im Auge des Schattens zuließ, entschied sich dagegen und hielt die Treue.

Also hatte er sich weiter auf die Königin und ihre Tochter konzentriert, hatte ihren Geist mürbe gemacht. Er konnte die Freiheit bereits schmecken, welche die Erfüllung dieses Deals mit sich brachte. Sein Schatten würde wieder wandern können. Würde die Menschen in Versuchung führen können und vor allem, würde er den Kindern den Schlaf rauben können, selbst, wenn er weiterhin in dieser dunklen Zelle hockte. Sein Leben, würde von seinem Schatten gelebt werden und das war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Doch dann änderten sich seine Pläne abermals.

Er spürte sie, lange bevor er ihrer Körper gewahr wurde. Spürte die Vollkommenheit, nach der er stets gesucht hatte. Von diesem Ideal, das er nur vom Hörensagen kannte. Die Erinnerung an diese Begegnung war so lebendig, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über seine Wirbelsäule zog und er erschauderte. Er hätte weinen können, Angesichts dieser Schönheit, die ihm begegnet war.

Eine Schönheit, die er einst für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.

Er kannte ihrer beider Namen, auch wenn er niemals ihre Gesichter gesehen hatte. Kannte das Geheimnis, ihrer immerwährenden Suche und den Schmerz, den nichts auf Erden zu lindern vermochte bis sie zusammenfinden würden.

Viel Zeit hatte er darauf verwendet in den Büchern des Dunklen zu forschen, hatte viele Länder bereist und nach den Informationen gesucht, die ihm die Freiheit schenken würden, die ihn von den Fesseln des Dunklen lösen konnte.

Als er endlich wusste, wie er sich befreien konnte, begann die eigentliche Arbeit. Er suchte die Länder nach unvollkommenen Seelen ab. Nach Seelen, denen ein Teil fehlte und deren wahre Macht sich erst dann entfaltete, wenn sie ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatten.

Der letzte Dunkle hatte ihn mit Hilfe dieser nervigen Frau durchschaut. Hatte sein Bestreben herausgefunden, so wie die Tatsache, dass er der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche ganz nah war. Alles was er hatte tun müssen, war dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich begegneten. So einfach, so schwer. Rumpelstilzchen war es, der ihn in die Kerker verbannte und seinen Schatten in magische Ketten legte.

Doch jetzt wurde ihm das, was er stets gesucht hatte, auf einem Silber Tablett serviert und er konnte es nicht anrühren, denn er war nur ein Schatten. Er konnte das Herz hören, das unter ihrem eigenem Herzen kräftig schlug und konnte vor Entzücken kaum an sich halten. Diese kleine, unschuldige Seele, geschaffen von verwandten Seelen, würde ihm genug Macht verleihen, um sich gegen den Dunklen auflehnen zu können. Und er würde noch mehr bekommen, denn er hatte sich an ihnen gehangen. Hatte gesehen, wie die zarten Bänder ihrer Seele sich mit weiteren Seelen verknüpften, auch wenn dieses Band noch nicht stark genug war, war er doch zuversichtlich. Wusste um die Beschaffenheit unvollkommener Seelen. Sie liebten nicht viel, doch wenn sie es taten, dann hing ihre Seele an ihnen und das war genau das, war er brauchte, um dieser Zelle, um seinem Dasein als Handlanger endlich Adieu sagen zu können.

Der Deal war in seinen Augen geplatzt, er hatte die Hochzeit nicht verhindert. Ihm blieb noch ein paar Monate, in denen er planen konnte, in denen er alle Weichen stellen konnte, um zu bekommen, was er am meisten begehrte. Monate, in denen er den Mann bei Laune halten würde müssen. Und er würde es tun, denn wenn er etwas gelernt hatte in seinem Leben, dann dass ein Mensch nicht aufzuhalten war, wenn er erst einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Ein wohliger Schauer durchdrang seinen Körper und ließ ihn erzittern. In seinem Kopf sah er, was der Schatten in dieser dunklen Nacht heraufbeschworen hatte. Sah das Kind, verängstigt und weinend. Sah dessen Seele, verlangend und suchend. Mit Wohlwollen beobachtete er die Szenerie.

_Roland erwachte schreiend und weinend zugleich. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte, während er den Schrecken seines Traumes noch immer fühlen konnte. Die Angst, das zu verlieren, was er liebte._

„_NEEEEIN! NEINEINEINEINEINEINEIN!__...", schluchzte er und bekam nicht mit, wie die Tür aufflog und Regina sich zum seinem Bett bewegte. Die Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte behutsam über seine Wange_

„_Psch, Roland. Alles gut...nur ein Traum, mein Schatz", beruhigte sie in sanft. D__er kleine Junge __atmete auf, als sein Blick sich klärte. Er starrte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an, schniefte und klammerte sich im nächsten Moment fest an sie.  
><em>

_-Mom-_

„_Gin...", weinte er und konnte ihre Hand spüren, die zärtlich über seinen Rücken kreiste. Vorsichtig stieg sie zu ihm ins Bett und schmiegte den kleinen Jungen fest an sich. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch,__während er sein Gesicht in ihren Oberkörper versenkte._

„_Alles gut, schlaf weiter...ich bin hier und pass auf dich auf"_

_Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfleuchte seinem Mund, als er tief durchatmete._

_„Ja, du bist da..."_

_-Mom-_

Das was er zu sehen bekam, ließ sein Herz in einen rascheren Takt verfallen. Alles verlief nach Plan, viel fehlte nicht mehr und ihre Seelen waren so fest verbunden, als wäre der Junge tatsächlich ein Teil von ihr. Die Freude darüber ließ ihn die Lippen spitzen und eine heitere Melodie pfeifen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Henry lief durch den Gang und atmete den sterilen Geruch von Krankenhaus ein. Unwillkürlich rümpfte er seine Nase und stellte sich vor, welch eine Qual es für ihn wäre, dem immer ausgesetzt zu sein. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Süßigkeitenautomaten zu und studierte das bunte Angebot. Seine Augen glitten über die verschieden farbigen Verpackungen, lasen die schmackhaften Namen und schließlich entschied er sich für einen Schokoriegel.

Der Junge schob eine Dollar Note in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz und seufzte, als diese geradewegs zurückgeschoben wurde. Er nahm das Geld, strich es glatt und versuchte es erneut, doch auch dieses Mal, nahm der Automat sein Geld nicht an. Ohne an Aufgeben zu denken, nahm er die nächste Dollar Note und wiederholte das Prozedere, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Frustration machte sich in ihm breit. Er war müde, denn die Nacht über hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller verwirrender Traumbilder geglitten. Das Meiste hatte er bereits vergessen, doch das Gefühl in seinem Innern, das diese Träume in ihm entfacht hatten, brannte noch immer. Heimweh. In Gedanken machte er sich selbst Mut, dass er bereits am nächsten Freitag endlich nach Hause zu seiner Mutter durfte und wenn er diese erste Hürde erst einmal gemeistert hatte, dann würde er Emma und Neal erklären können, dass er öfters zu Hause sein wollte.

„Nimm doch endlich das Geld an", jammerte er mit Wut in der Stimme und schlug mit der Flachen Hand gegen den Automaten.

„Störrisches kleines Biest", erklang es dunkel hinter ihm. Henry wandte sich der fremden Stimme zu und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht eines Pflegers.

„Es, ich...tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht randalieren", stammelte der und erntete ein helles Kichern von dem Mann der Glatze.

„Ich meinte auch nicht dich, Junge", noch während er sprach, kramte er in seiner Hosentasche nach einigen Münzen und steckte sie in den Apparat.

„Der Automat spinnt, wenn es um Geldscheine geht, aber Münzen frisst er wie nichts", zwinkerte er und forderte Henry auf, die Nummer seiner gewünschten Süßigkeit einzugeben, was er ohne Umstände tat.

Der Automat ruckelte, woraufhin ein Poltern erklang und im nächsten Moment lag der Schokoriegel im Fach, darauf wartend, dass man ihn endlich entnahm. Henry griff nach der Süßigkeit und druckste herum.

„Ich brauch noch einen, können Sie mir wechseln, Sir?, der Angesprochene lachte und stopfte schon die nächsten Münzen hinein.

„Du brauchst wohl Nervennahrung, was Junge?", amüsierte er sich und wartete darauf, dass Henry im antwortete.

„Ja, ich habe Hunger und es sieht so aus, als ob ich hier noch etwas herum sitzen muss"

_Eigentlich könnte ich doch jetzt schon zu Mom_

Ließ ihn das heraufbeschworene Gefühl seines Traumes immer noch nicht los.

„Für Kinder ist es besonders langweilig hier", bestätigte der Pfleger und holte sich selbst einen Schokoriegel aus dem Automaten. Er entwickelte das Papier und biss genüsslich hinein.

„Keine Möglichkeit zu Hause zu warten?", hakte er nach.

Für einen Augenblick klang das Wort zu Hause nicht nur in Henrys Gehörgang, sondern in seinem Herzen wider und verankerte sich dort. Das Bedürfnis, welches seit seinem Erwachen in Storybrooke in ihm schlummerte, schien an Intensität zuzunehmen.

_Ja nach Hause. Aber wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich nach Hause will, schicken sie mich zu Neal_

Rekapitulierte er und erwiderte

„Leider hab ich da zu viele Möglichkeiten."

Abermals schmunzelte der Mann und biss von seinem Schokoriegel ab, bevor er weitersprach.

„Okay, ich verstehe"

Der Jüngere der beiden hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass er ganz und gar nicht verstehe, was zur Zeit bei ihm los war. Dass er überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, was seine Worte bedeuteten, doch seltsamerweise glaubte er dem Pfleger.

„Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass du in der Mensa etwas zu Essen findest, aber der Fraß ist eine Zumutung", erklärte der Ältere weiter, ehe sein Gesicht einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck annahm.

„Die können nicht viel in dieser Küche, aber der Apfelkuchen ist ein Gedicht. Schmeckt wie bei Mutter"

Kaum waren diese Worte über seine vollen dunklen Lippen gedrungen, stach es in Henrys Brust.

_Apfelkuchen...wie lange ist das her..._

Unwillkürlich drängten sich Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit in sein Bewusstsein. Er hörte in seinem Inneren ein Lachen und glaubte den Duft von frisch gebackenem Apfelkuchen riechen zu können.

„Vielleicht...vielleicht gönne ich mir nachher ein Stück", sagte er und verabschiedete sich.

„Der ist wirklich zu empfehlen", bestätigte Randall mit einem Nicken. Pfeifend entschwand er den Gang entlang und grüßte die ein oder andere Schwester, indem er eine Verbeugung andeutete.

Henry schaute dem Mann einen Augenblick nach und legte den Weg zum Warteraum zurück. Sein Denken war bereits von seinem Verlangen beherrscht.

_Bald ist Freitag...die paar Tage stehe ich auch noch durch_

Sein Blick blieb an einem Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren hängen. Für einen Moment hielt er inne und lächelte, denn das Mädchen betrachtete voller Verwunderung die Brille in ihrer Hand, setzte sie auf und staunte, als würde sie das erste Mal sehen.

_Ob sie auch neu hier ist_

Als er das Wartezimmer betrat, sah er Emma mit ihrem Handy telefonieren. Er wusste nicht, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war und anstatt abzuwarten, bis die Retterin ihr Telefonat beendet hatte, öffnete er den Schokoriegel und reichte ihn der Blonden. Emma nickte lächelnd, als Dankeschön und sprach wieder in den Hörer.

„Ja, das wird einige Zeit dauern und ich schaffe die Arbeit nicht allein. Okay, dann kümmere du dich darum, Danke. Ich melde...okay, ich verstehe. Bye"

Emma stopfte das Handy zurück in ihre Hosentasche und biss genüsslich von ihrem Schokoriegel ab

_Das war jetzt aber nötig_

* * *

><p>Regina saß in ihrem Büro und telefonierte mit Emma. Ihr Körper fror in dem großen Raum, doch sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. Im Moment hatte sie ganz andere Probleme, als sich um die Heizung in ihrem Büro zu kümmern.<p>

Die Nachricht, welche die Retterin ihr übermittelte waren nicht erfreulich. Nicht, dass sie sich um die Gesundheit Charmings sorgte, nein, das war es nicht. Ihr ging es um die Sicherheit auf den Straßen und die Tatsache, dass Emma ihre wahre Aufgabe nicht nachkommen konnte, so lange sie alleine als Sheriff dastand. Wie sollten sie herausfinden, wer für diesen Fluch zuständig war, wenn sie sich mit den Bagatellen dieser Bürger auseinandersetzen musste. Nein, Emma würde Hilfe brauchen und noch während Regina überlegte, wer in Frage kam, drängte sich bereits ein Name in ihr Bewusstsein, was sie dazu brachte, frustriert aufzuseufzen. Über dem Fenster wallte ein dunkler Punkt, ein Schatten, nicht größer als eine Hand und verschwand in dem Moment, als Regina den Gedanken akzeptierte.

_Robin...NEIN! Nicht der!_

Schrie es in ihrem Kopf, doch sie hörte sich sagen.

„Okay Emma, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu melden, ich melde mich, wenn ich deinen Hilfssheriff rekrutiert habe"

_Obwohl mir der Gedanken nicht gefällt ihm eine Waffe zu geben...nachher erschießt er mich doch noch..._

Die Bürgermeisterin legte den Hörer zurück auf die Ladestation und straffte ihre Schultern. Für einen Augenblick ging sie nochmal die Bewohner durch, um einen geeigneten Kandidaten zu finden, doch je mehr sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, um so deutlicher manifestierte sich der Gedanke an den Dieb.

_Warum sollte ich ihm überhaupt helfen..._

Fragte sie sich immer wieder und kam nicht drum rum, sich einzugestehen, dass seine Söhne ihr diese Entscheidung entlockten. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, zog ihr rotes Jackett über und griff, während sie das Büro verließ, nach ihrer Tasche. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Auto, setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr zum Diner. Noch während sie fuhr konnte sie selbst kaum fassen, was sie vorhatte. Sie stellte den Mercedes ab und betrat das Lokal. Sie konnte Robin hinter dem Tresen ausmachen, wo er Getränke ausschenkte. Die Schwarzhaarige baute sich vor dem Tresen auf.  
>Der aschblonde Mann bemerkte Reginas Anwesenheit aus dem Augenwinkel und wusste nicht sogleich, welcher Empfindung er nachkommen sollte. Er war noch immer verwirrt über das Bild, welches er vor kurzem von der bösen Königin sehen durfte und gleichzeitig regte ihn ihr hochnäsiger Blick, mit dem sie seine Bewegung beobachtete, auf.<p>

_Kann ich nicht einmal eine angenehme Schicht haben_

Jammerte er in Gedanken und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, als er den letzten Gast zufrieden stellte und sich Regina zuwandte.  
>„Was darf es...", weiter kam er nicht, denn die Bürgermeisterin beugte sich leicht über die Theke und taxierte ihn mit einem festen Blick, als habe er etwas angestellt. Robin überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er tatsächlich etwas angestellt hatte, was ihn Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, doch er entsann sich an nichts.<p>

„Hör zu, Locksley!", fing sie an, ohne mit ihren Augen von seinem Gesicht zu weichen. Der Angesprochen hielt ein leeres Glas in der Hand und polierte es mit einem Tuch, während er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam und ihr Gehör schenkte.

„Das hier ist nichts für dich und schon gar nichts für deine Jungs"

Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Tresen und redete weiter, ohne auf seinen konfusen Gesichtsausdruck einzugehen.

„Dein Glück, dass sich unser geliebter Hilfssheriff verletzt hat", sie betonte das Wort geliebter auf besonders sarkastische Art und Weise

_Na ja, Glück war das nicht, sondern Dummheit...aber wem sag ich das_

„...Und die Stelle muss schleunigst neu besetzt werden. Also, du hängst die Schürze hier an den Nagel und ich gebe dir einen Job, in dem du einen anständigen Lohn bekommst"

Robins Augen weiteten sich, während seine Hände ihrer Tätigkeit innehielten und seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen

_Ist die noch ganz dicht? Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen_

Ein Lachen fand seinen Ursprung in seiner Brust und drängte sich immer weiter an die Oberfläche. Er versuchte es nicht ausbrechen zu lassen, doch Reginas nächste Worte, schickten seine Selbstbeherrschung in die Wüste.

„Also, was sagst du? Du kannst sofort anfangen"

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen brach das Lachen aus ihm heraus.

_Himmel, die meint das ernst..._

Er stütze sich mit der freien Hand auf der Arbeitsfläche ab. Sein Körper bebte vor Lachen. Andere Gäste schauten bereits zur Theke, um ihre Neugier über das Amüsement zu befriedigen. Er brauchte einige Anläufe, ehe er sich so weit unter Kontrolle bekam, um einen ganzen Satz herauszubringen.

„Hahahaha...das...das...das ist nicht dein Ernst...", prustete er los und presste sich den flachen Handrücken gegen die Lippen, um sich endlich zu beruhigen. Regina kaute auf ihrer inneren Unterlippe herum und verengte ihre Augen zu zwei Schlitzen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie über ihren Schatten gesprungen war, ihm Hilfe anbot und er sie auslachte. Innerlich spürte sie es bereits brodeln, als er weitersprach.

„...Ich Hilfssheriff?", echote er belustigt und fügte zwischen weiteren Lachen hinzu.

„...Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wer ich bin, Mills?"

_Will mich zum Hilfssheriff machen...soll ich mich selber jagen...mich selbst berauben_

amüsierte er sich in Gedanken und brauchte noch einige Momente bis er sich halbwegs beruhigen konnte.  
>Regina stand wie in Stein gemeißelt vor ihm und sprach ihm in Gedanken weiteres Glück aus, dass der Tresen zwischen ihnen stand. Ein zorniges Funkeln überzog ihre dunklen Augen, während sie die Arme verschränkte. Ungeduldig ließ sie ihn lachen und wartete nur darauf, dass er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Kaum hatte sie diese, sprach sie mit verkniffenem Ausdruck im Gesicht.<p>

„Ja, ein Spinner und ein Narr, der seiner Arbeit hier mehr Schlecht, als Recht nachkommt. Der sich mit dem kleinen Zimmer begnügt, obwohl er sich eine anständige Bleibe für sich und seine Kinder suchen sollte, da dies keine Zustände für zwei kleine Jungen sind."

Kam es mit der präzisen Stimme der Politikerin über ihre vollen Lippen, ehe sie noch hinzufügte.  
>„Und dass du dich über mein Angebot kaputtlachst, anstatt es anzunehmen, zeigt mir ganz deutlich, dass du wirklich der Spinner bist, den ich in dir sehe, einen schönen Tag noch", sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging auf die Tür zu. Robin starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Er wollte zurückschnappen, wollte ihr sofort widersprechen, aber sie hatte seine Kinder angeführt, hatte ihn abermals damit überwältigt, indem sie etwas Gutes für die Jungen im Sinn hatte. Gleichzeitig verstand er nicht, warum sie so agierte.<p>

„Hey Mills!", rief er hinter ihr her und stellte das Glas endlich ab. Regina hielt inne, aber wandte sich nicht zu der Stimme des Mannes um. Stattdessen wartete sie darauf, dass er weitersprach.

„Warum? Warum bietest du mir diesen Job an?"

_Und nicht jemand anderem..._

Die Bürgermeisterin verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen, als sie seine Frage vernahm. Für einen Augenblick durchflutete ihr Sein eine Freude, die sie nicht benennen konnte, als er anscheinend das Angebot annehmen wollte.

Mit eben diesem Grinsen drehte sie nur ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und erklärte mit gespieltem Hohn in der Stimme.

„Weil ich dich bezahlen würde und du somit wirklich mein _Lakai _wärst"

Das Lächeln welches sie ihm schenkte war falsch und breit zugleich, als sie ihn an eine ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzungen erinnerte. Robin seufzte und spürte den Druck über die Theke zu springen, sie an den Schultern zu packen und gegen irgend etwas Hartes zu stoßen, doch er bezwang diesen Impuls und lenkte seine Gedanken auf seine Kinder

_Ich verabscheue es, wenn sie recht hat. Mit dem Job wäre es wirklich besser für die Jungs...und außerdem, wenn sie mir so eine neumodische Waffe geben, dann könnte ich sie immer noch erschießen...chrm...aus versehen chrm...versteht sich_

Der Aschblonde schwieg und wägte innerlich ab, als er neben sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Nimm an, Locksley.", forderte Granny breit lächelnd. Der Gedanke, dass Regina sich damit vielleicht ins eigene Fleisch schnitt, erheiterte die Witwe..

Abermals seufzte der Dieb und nickte dann.

„Okay, ich mach's Mills oder heißt das ab jetzt Madame?"

Reginas Grinsen wurde einen hauch ehrlicher, während sie antwortete.

„Dann komm! Ich bringe dich zu deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz"

Robin löste die Schürze, reichte sie Granny und folgte der Bürgermeisterin hinaus aus dem Diner


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 08**

**Das Verlorene**

Robin betrat das Haus und lief durch den Eingangsbereich. Auf dem Weg zur Küche sah er seinen Sohn auf einem Hocker sitzen und sich die Schuhe anziehen.

„Na du," machte er liebevoll und zerzauste ihm das Haar. Roland blickte auf und schenkte seinem Vater ein Lächeln.  
>„Hi, Dad."<p>

„Alles in Ordnung? Wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?", fragte er ihn, worauf der Junge einen Moment zu überlegen schien.  
>„Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich muss Blätter sammeln gehen für die Vorschule morgen" und fügte seufzend hinzu.<p>

„Und ich glaube, ich geh ein paar Blumen für Gin pflücken. Sie ist heute so traurig"

Der aschblonde Mann lauschte der Erklärung seines Sohnes und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln

„Und was ist mit Essen? Hast du keinen Hunger?"

_Du hast doch immer Hunger_

Roland sprang von dem Hocker und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Auf seinen Wangen blühten Grübchen, als er lächelte.  
>„Ich hatte so einen Hunger, da durfte ich schon essen. Gin wollte auf dich warten"<p>

_Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du eine Mahlzeit verschiebst, mein kleiner Sauhund_

Robin schmunzelte leicht, beugte sich zu dem Kind hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den lockigen Schopf.

„Geh aber nicht zu weit in den Wald hinein, verstanden?!"

Roland nickte und schenkte seinem Vater einen Blick, der nur all zu deutlich verriet, dass er diese Worte schon oft gehört hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß", winkte der kleine Junge ab und marschierte zur Tür hinaus. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schaute Robin ihm hinterher, ehe er einmal tief durchatmete. Die Information über Reginas Gemütszustand war nichts, worüber er sich freute. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass sein Sohn ein wenig übertrieb, dass diese Traurigkeit, welche er beschrieb, nichts weiter als Müdigkeit war, die er falsch gedeutet hatte. Tief in seinem Innern jedoch wusste er, dass Roland sie nicht falsch einschätzte und so graute es ihn ein wenig vor dem Betreten der Küche.

Der ehemals Geächtete betrat die Küche und konnte seine Gefährtin am Ofen ausmachen. Seine Augen betasteten ihre schlanke Rückenansicht, die nur im Entferntesten ihren Zustand verriet.

„Hey", machte er sanft auf sich aufmerksam und trat an den Ofen. Erst als sich Regina zu ihm umdrehte, konnte er das Leben erkennen, welches unter ihrem Herzen heranwuchs. Konnte die Wölbung sehen, die sie nicht mehr kaschieren konnte. Unwillkürlich zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Du kommst spät", war die distanzierte Antwort der Schwarzhaarige, was ihn einen kleinen Augenblick in seinem Tun, ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken, stoppen ließ. Innerlich atmete er durch, als er ihrem Tonfall gewahr wurde und hoffte, dass ihre Hormone ihn heute nicht noch in Teufels Küche brachten.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Tag", überging er ihre Distanz und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Regina hielt den Kochlöffel in der Hand und wiederholte.  
>„Ich meine das Ernst, jetzt muss ich das Essen wieder warm machen", sie zeigte mit dem Löffel auf den Topf, aus dem ein verführerischer Duft stieg.<p>

„Lass dir Zeit, Liebes", machte er beschwichtigend und entschuldigte sich.  
>„Draußen beim alten Joe ist die Hölle los. Ihm wurden alle Schafe gestohlen und eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um etwas zu holen. Ich muss nochmal raus, ich esse später, okay"<p>

Er lächelte entschuldigend und streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Oberarm aus, um sie dort sachte zu streicheln, doch der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf, ließ seine Hand schleunigst zurückschnellen.

Reginas braune Augen glitzerten, während sie wütend auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Kurzzeitig glaubte Robin, dass sie sich wieder fangen würde, doch als sie ihren Mund aufmachte und die Worte aus diesem donnerten, wusste er, dass er aus dieser Nummer nicht so leicht herauskam.

_Oh oh_

„Ich stehe an meinem freien Tag hier stundenlang am Herd, weil der Herr meint er würde gern einen Wildtopf essen und dann bequemt er sich nicht mal hier hin. Wofür mache ich mir diese Mühe, wenn sowieso niemand zum Essen kommt. Aber mit mir kann man es ja machen. Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Heidenarbeit es ist, das ganze Zeug kleinzuschneiden, das Fleisch Stundenlang zu garen damit es nicht zäh wird", mit zorngetränkter Bewegung nahm sie den Topf vom Herd und funkelte ihn wütend an.

_Echt jetzt, Gin?!_

Dachte er frustriert, als es aus ihr herausbrach. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, versuchte gegen ihren Wahn anzusprechen, doch es war verlorene Liebesmüh.

„Gin, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht esse, ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass ich später esse, verdammt noch mal, also komm wieder runter"

_Ups, das hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen_

Noch während seine letzten Worte über seine Lippen gingen, bereute er es auch schon. Regina echote ihn mit lauter Stimme.  
>„Runter kommen?...Runter kommen...ich gebe dir runter kommen"<p>

_Ich bin doch nicht eure Dienstmagd_

Der Topf in ihrer Hand begann zu zittern und ehe Robin sich versah, drehte sie ihn und donnerte den Inhalt, samt Topf auf den Boden.  
>„DA! Ist das tief genug unten?", sie wandte sich der Arbeitsfläche zu und schmetterte die Schüssel mit dem Tomatensalat ebenfalls zu Boden. Nur Zentimeter flog diese an den einstigen Dieb vorbei.<br>Robin starrte seine Gefährtin mit offenen Mund an. Er fühlte sich in einem falschen Film gefangen und wusste nicht genau, ob er sich sorgen oder die aufkommende Wut über ihr Verhalten nachgeben sollte.

„Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren, Regina?!", fragte er aufgebracht und konnte sehen, wie sie sichtlich mit ihrer eigenen Beherrschung kämpfte. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, während sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht schaute, sondern sich wieder der Arbeitsfläche zuwandte und die aufkommenden Tränen zurückdrängte.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie so durchdrehte. Konnte selbst nicht verstehen, dass sie so sensibel reagierte und für jede Kleinigkeit zu heulen anfing oder an die Decke ging. Ihre Hand wischte über ihre Wange, um die verräterische und vor allem verhasste feuchte Spur auszumerzen.

„Das glaubt ihr sowieso, dass ich den Verstand verloren habe", verallgemeinerte sie ihre irrationalen Ängste und Gedanken und konnte hören, wie Robin tief einatmete und die Luft stoßweise aus seinen Lungen hinausströmen ließ.

Der Aschblonde schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er wusste, dass er in der Falle saß. Egal was er ihr auch zu antworten vermochte, es würde in ihren Augen die falsche Antwort sein und so beschloss er dieser Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Weißt du was, Gin, darauf gehe ich gar nicht erst ein"

_Ich diskutiere gar nicht erst mit dir..._

Regina blieb ihm abgewandt und packte die benutzen Teller und Schüsseln, die sie zur Zubereitung benötigt hatte, in die Spüle. Das Klimpern der Utensilien war für die Länge mehrerer Atemzüge das einzige Geräusch, welches man in der Küche hören konnte. Robin indes bückte sich und hob schon mal die Salatschüssel, den Topf und das Salatbesteck auf, legte es neben die Spüle und schnappte sich einen Lappen. Er ging in die Knie und begann die Sauerei aufzuwischen.

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte aus den Augenwinkeln auf ihren Gefährten, sah den angesäuerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und richtete das Wort an ihn, ohne ihn richtig anzuschauen.

„Hau schon ab, ich mach das weg"

Robin blickte hoch zu ihr und wusste nicht, ob das eine neuerliche Falle war.

_Natürlich, Madame. Ich steh jetzt auf und geh und kann heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen_

Er beschloss für sich, dass es besser wäre, weiter aufzuräumen und so kam er dieser Tätigkeit schweigend nach. Wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann das es im Umgang mit ihr ratsamer war, Geduld zu üben, anstatt ihr mit gleicher Münze zu antworten und sich gegenseitig aufzustacheln.

Das Schweigen lag wie eine schwere Decke im Raum und half weder Robin noch Regina ihrer beider Gemüt zu beschwichtigen. Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest, zertrümmerte fast die Schüsseln, als sie zu spülen begann, weil sie nicht wusste, wohin mit diesen Emotionen, die sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigten und sie fix und fertig machten.

Währenddessen ließ Robin die letzten Reste der Sauerei verschwinden und schmiss das versaute Essen einfach in den Müll. Er stand noch am Mülleimer und schaute auf den verlorenen Wildbraten, als er endlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach und mit müder Stimme nachhakte.

„Und sagst du mir jetzt, was wirklich mit dir los ist?"

Er schaute auf Regina und bekam als Antwort nur eine Kopfbewegung, die er selbst als Kopfschütteln deutete. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein aschblondes Haar, während er dem Impuls widerstand einfach aus der Küche zu flüchten und sie stehen zu lassen.

_Ach Liebes, friss doch nicht immer alles in dich hinein_

Bat er sie in Gedanken, da er sie längst durchschaut hatte. Er hatte seit einiger Zeit beobachten können, was ihre Laune immer wieder in den Keller trieb, was sie in Rolands Augen, traurig wirken ließ. Die Hormone, die dazu durch ihren Körper wüteten und aus ihr das reinste emotionale Durcheinander machten, taten ihr übriges und so sprach er seinen Verdacht direkt aus.

„Wo steckt Henry?", er konnte den dumpfen Laut hören, als zwei Schüsseln in dem Spülwasser aneinander krachten. Seine Augen hingen sich an ihren Rücken und versuchten aus ihrer Haltung etwas herauszulesen. Ihre Schultern zuckten und konnten nicht verbergen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Wo wohl?", kam es mit unterdrückter Wut aus ihren vollen Lippen.

„Bei Bailey. Er hängt nur noch im Stall der Taverne und kommt nicht einmal mehr zum Essen nach Hause", teilte sie sich ihm endlich mit. Robin versuchte den Jungen in Schutz zu nehmen, versuchte eine harmlose Erklärung abzugeben, damit ihre Wut verebben konnte.

„Es macht ihm halt Spaß, dass er sich ein paar Münzen verdienen kann. Er ist immer so stolz, wenn man ihm Verantwortung überträgt"

Regina drehte sich, wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Der Spüllappen klatschte auf die Arbeitsfläche. Im nächsten Moment verschränkte sie die Arme vor die Brust und brachte ihre Klage vor seinen Ohren.

„Nimm ihn ruhig in Schutz. Ich weiß genau, dass er mir aus dem Weg geht."

_Ich treib alle aus dem Haus_

Mahnten ihre Gedanken und beschworen die Tränen aufs Neue herauf, auch wenn sie dagegen ankämpfe. Sie würde sich jetzt nicht von ihren Hormonen in die Knie zwingen lassen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertreibst, Gin. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr und es ist doch normal, dass er...", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
>„Nein, Robin, rede mir jetzt nicht ein, dass ich überreagiere. Ich kenne meinen Sohn und ich merke es, wenn er sich von mir distanziert", redete sie sich weiterhin in Rage. Regina lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Kante der Arbeitsfläche. Ihre Hände suchten an dieser Halt, während sie den Blick nicht in sein Gesicht richten konnte. Die Tränen, welche sich bereits aufdrängten, fanden den Weg in die Freiheit. Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in den Untiefen ihrer Augen wieder, doch ihre Stimme bebte noch immer voller Zorn.<p>

„...und dieses Mal hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich angestellt haben könnte, dass er so reagiert"

_Oh, ich wüsste da was, aber das sage ich dir nicht, weil du heute ohnehin alles falsch verstehst_

Schoss es Robin durch den Kopf, der sich langsam zu fragen begann, wann heute die Weichen für diesen Irrsinn gestellt wurden und ob er es hätte umgehen können. Die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen, weckten das Bedürfnis, sie trösten zu wollen, doch er traute sich nicht sofort. Die Angst, dass er nur weiterhin alles falsch machen konnte, war zu sehr in seinem Denken verankert. Er gab ihr einen Moment, den sie benötigte, um sich wieder zu fangen, ehe er einen weiteren Versuch wagte.

„Gin", begann er und versuchte seine Worte abzuwägen.

„Die ganze Situation ist für alle ein bisschen neu"

_Ja, das klingt gut, da kann sie mir jetzt keinen Strick draus drehen_

Beglückwünschte er sich selbst zu dem Versuch, ihr behutsam, zu erklären, dass sie ihre Hormone und somit ihre Laune zur Zeit mehr schwankte, als ein Blatt im Wind, doch diese Glückwünsche hätte er sich sparen können.

„Neu? Sag doch gleich, dass ich euch auf die Nerven falle. Hau doch auch ab, wenn ich dir zu anstrengend bin. Glaubst du eigentlich, dass das für mich einfach ist? Meine Füße tun mir weh, mein Rücken schmerzt wegen dem Gewicht, ich weiß Nachts kaum wie ich mich hinlegen soll. Glaubst du allen Ernstes es macht mir Spaß, dass mir in einem Moment die Tränen kommen und im ich im Nächsten scharf bin...oder tanzen und singen will"

Robins verdrehte seine Augen.

_Ist das jetzt dein Ernst, Regina_

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie schon wieder stritten. Sein Mund öffnete sich, während er seine Augen zusammenkniff, um die aufkommende Wut irgendwie im Zaun halten zu können. Er wollte kapitulieren, wollte die Arme in die Luft werfen, sich umdrehen und gehen, bevor er den Verstand verlor. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Gerade als er sich wirklich abwenden wollte, platze es aus ihr heraus.

„Und ich hab Hunger...die ganze Zeit...und ich will Tomaten, aber die Letzten hast du in den Müll geschmissen und jetzt muss ich wieder los"

Robins Kiefer klappte gen Boden, während er nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. In ihm wuchs ein Lachen, als er sie wie einen begossenen Pudel dastehen sah und über das Essen jammern hörte. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in die Arme gezogen und ihr Verständnis entgegengebracht, doch als sie ihm die Schuld für das vorangegangene Chaos gab, welches sie veranstaltet hatte, riss auch sein Geduldsfaden. Er erhob die Stimme und brüllte.

„WEIßT DU WAS! MÜH DICH NICHT, REGINA. ICH HOL DIR DEINE SCHEIß TOMATEN! ICH WILL JA NICHT, DASS MADAME NOCH MEHR HIER LEIDEN MUSS"

_Du bist doch irre_

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte zur Tür, um aus diesem irrsinnigen Schauspiel endlich entschwinden zu können. Er hatte den ersehnten Ausgang noch nicht ganz erreicht, da hörte er Regina hinter sich aufschluchzen. Die Frau hatte sich erschrocken. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und hasste sich selbst dafür, denn wenn sie etwas verabscheute, dann wenn er wirklich wütend auf sie war.

Weinend rief sie hinter ihm her.

„Schön, jetzt hasst du mich!"

Der aschblonde Mann griff nach dem Türknauf und hielt inne. Ihre Worte drangen in sein Gehör und verendete in seinem Verstanden

_Nein, ich hasse dich doch nicht_

Für die Länge mehrere Herzschläge stritten zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf, zwei Impulse in seiner Brust. Er wollte einfach weiter gehen, sie stehen lassen und sich selbst erst einmal beruhigen, doch die andere Stimme mahnte ihn und rief ihm etwas in Erinnerung, das diese Szenerie komplett verdrängt hatte.

Im Laufe der Zeit, in der er an ihrer Seite war, hatte es immer wieder Streitigkeiten gegeben. Sie hatte immer noch mit den Erinnerungen der schwarzen Festung und der Dunkelheit ihrer Vergangenheit zu kämpfen gehabt, doch diese Schmerzen schienen nicht ansatzweise an den Schmerz heranzukommen, den Henrys Verhalten heraufbeschwor. Er kannte dieses Verhalten, wusste um dieses Gebärden, als sei sie ein verletztes Tier, dass man in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, denn dieser Schmerz war ihm selbst viel zu bekannt. Robin schluckte und ließ den Türknauf los. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und legte die kurze Distanz zu seiner Gefährtin zurück. Er verlor kein Wort auf seinem Weg. Sein Blick haftete sich auf ihr verweintes Gesicht. Er konnte erkennen, wie sie gegen dieses Weinen ankämpfte und sich selbst für ihre Tränen verteufelte. Schweigend baute er sich vor ihr auf, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie soweit an sich, dass sich ihr Kopf dem seinigen näherte. Sie ließ es einfach zu. Ihr Bauch presste sich gegen seinen Körper. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat, doch die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken. Alles was sie herausbrachte war ein neuerliches Aufschluchzen.

„Ich hasse dich nicht! Ich liebe dich"

_Auch wenn du mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibst..._

Durchbrach er, wie eine sanft brandende Welle, das Schweigen und drückte ihrer Stirn einen liebevollen Kuss auf, ehe er sich wieder von ihr löste und sich zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln zwang. Abermals legte er seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn, küsste sie dort und verließ dann die Küche, um endlich seiner Pflicht nachzukommen

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Regina manövrierte ihren Mercedes durch die Straßen und war der Versuchung erlegen, das Gaspedal tiefer durchzudrücken. Sie war spät dran und verteufelte diesen Umstand. Eigentlich sollte ihre Laune gehoben sein. Henry hatte sie vor einigen Tagen angerufen und gebeten, das Wochenende bei ihr verbringen zu dürfen. Im ersten Moment mischte sich Angst in ihren Geist, dass Neal sich wieder aufspielen könnte, doch im nächsten Moment besann sie sich einfach darauf wer sie war. Sie würde den Sohn des Dunklen in seine Schranken verweisen, sollte dieser es sich abermals herausnehmen, sie in ihrer Beziehung zu Henry zu degradieren. Die Schwarzhaarige musste jedoch keine Maßnahmen ergreifen, denn ihr Sohn hatte bereits für alles gesorgt. Das Einzige, dass die Freuden eines Nachmittags alleine mit Henry trüben konnte, war die Einladung, die er Robins Sohn ausgesprochen hatte und die sie nicht ablehnen konnte.

Sie hatte im Büro früher Schluss gemacht und die Zeit genutzt einkaufen zu gehen. Eine Tätigkeit, welche sie nicht sonderlich ausstehen konnte, die jedoch erledigt werden musste. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren und den Einkauf nicht so weit schleppen zu müssen, parkte sie direkt am Eingang. Ein Unterfangen, welches ihr teuer zu stehen bekam. Denn als sie den Laden verließ, fand sie einen Strafzettel hinter ihrer Windschutzscheibe. Unter der Ziffernfolge des Bußgeldes, stand leserlich Robins Name, was sie dazu veranlasste, das Stück Papier in ihrer Faust zu zerknüllen und einfach wegzuwerfen. Was hatte sie schon zu befürchten.

Regina bog in die nächste Straße und konnte die beiden Jungs bereits vor dem Tor ausmachen. Henry und Roland standen auf dem Bürgersteig und blickten immer wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie erwartet wurde. Als sie den Blick ihres Sohnes auffing, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, hielt mit dem Wagen vor den beiden und wartete darauf, dass sie einstiegen.

Henry öffnete Roland die hintere Tür und ließ ihn in das innere des Wagens klettern. Noch während er sich richtig hinsetzte und den Gurt anlegte, sagte er fröhlich.

„Hallo, Miss Mills", und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches ehrlich und erfreut wirkte.

Der Ältere der beiden Jungen setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und begrüßte seine Mutter.  
>„Hi Mom"<p>

„Hallo ihr beiden", erwiderte sie und fuhr bereits los. Leise glitt der Mercedes an Häuserreihen und parkenden Autos vorbei, während Regina fragte.  
>„Habt ihr schon gegessen?"<p>

Henry nickte und erklärte.  
>„Ja, wir haben bereits in der Schule gegessen, also brauchst du dich nicht überschlagen", grinste er und wandte seinen Kopf zu Roland<p>

„Wir werden dich erst mal in die fabelhafte Welt der Videospiele einführen, da werden wir nicht viel Zeit zum Essen haben."

Regina rollte mit ihren Augen, gab aber keinen weiteren Kommentar von sich.

_Ihr solltet lieber mal wieder ein Buch in die Hände nehmen_

Dachte sie und blickte durch den Rückspiegel auf Roland, der voller Begeisterung zu strahlen schien. Sie fuhren noch eine Weile, als der Jüngste abermals das Wort ergriff.  
>„Ääähhmmm...Miss Mills...", druckste er herum und suchte ihren Blick in dem Spiegel. Er konnte nur ihre Augen erkenne, doch das genügte.<p>

„Was gibt es, Roland?", hakte die Schwarzhaarige nach, als er einen Moment in Schweigen verfiel. Er kaute auf seine Unterlippe herum, holte tief Luft und ließ die Worte dann aus seinem Mund sprudeln.

„...Ich...Ich...Ich soll von meinem Papa ausrichten, dass...wenn mir was passiert, sie mir wehtun oder mich verhexen oder sonst irgendetwas machen...dann...dann...", er redete ohne Punkt und Komma, bevor er einen Moment innehielt und zerknirscht dreinschaute.  
>„dann kommt er und jagt sie und...", nun schaute er weg und wurde leiser, da es ihm unangenehm war, weiter zu sprechen.<p>

„...und ertränkt sie ihm nächsten Fluss"

Reginas Lippen lächelten, doch ihre Augen funkelten zornig, als sie die Drohung verstand, die Robin ihr ausrichten ließ. Am liebsten hätte sie kehrt gemacht, wäre zur Sheriffstation gefahren und hätte ihm die Leviten gelesen.

_Dieser Spinner...wagt es mir zu drohen...der wird mich noch kennenlernen..._

„Du kannst deinem Dad ausrichten, dass wenn er mir noch mal droht, er nicht nur die letzten Monate vergessen haben wird, sondern..."

_Nicht mehr weiß ob er Mann oder Frau ist_

Sie hielt inne, als eine Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand sickerte. Robin liebte seinen Sohn und beschütze ihn einfach nur. Und der Junge dort hinten, sollte nicht als Sprachrohr fungieren, erst recht nicht, als er ziemlich unglücklich dreinschaute. Regina versuchte ein wohlgemeintes Lächeln und änderte ihren Satz um.

„Ach, ist ja eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Wenn er ein Problem hat, soll er zu mir kommen"

Roland suchte wieder den Blick in den Spiegel und somit in ihre Augen. Etwas verschmitztes blühte auf seinen Lippen, als er ihr antwortete.  
>„Doch, mir würde es nämlich nicht gefallen, wenn er sie jagt", grinste er nun breit und schnallte sich ab, als sie in die Einfahrt einbogen und der Wagen zum stehen kam. Das wohlgemeinte Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Ehrlichen, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Sein Grinsen verbunden mit seinen Worten berührten etwas in ihrem Innern, doch sie verstand diesen Klang, der in ihrer Seele widerhallte nicht und so schob sie dieses Gefühl hinaus aus ihrem bewussten Denken.<br>Henry öffnete die Tür, half Roland aus das Auto und zusammen eilten die beiden Jungs ins Innere, während Regina mit dem Einkauf zurückblieb und diesen in aller Ruhe erst einmal ins Haus verfrachtete.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Henry saß auf einem Heuballen und hielt Messer und Stock in seinen Händen. Mit routinierten Bewegungen schabte er die Rinde von dem Stück Holz und machte es glatt. Er brauchte eine Betätigung, um seine Gedanken beruhigen zu können. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sich ein dunkler Schatten über seinen Verstand gelegt. War er sonst von Optimismus geprägt, so wurden seine Überlegungen immer finsterer. Zu dieser Finsternis gesellte sich ein Gefühl, welches er verabscheute, welches ihm mehr als einmal Magenschmerzen bereitete. Irgendwo tief versteckt in seinem Innern, hatte er aufgegeben, hatte er entschlossen, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen und begonnen sich zurückzuziehen.

Seine Rechnung ging auf. Solange er sich beschäftigen konnte, schwiegen sein Gedanken. Die Zeit mit Eddy und Jeff, den beiden schlaksigen und dümmlichen Jungen genoss er, denn laut seinem Denken, erging es ihnen im Grunde genommen wie ihm selbst. Sie waren allein und auf sich selbst gestellt. Etwas, das ohne Zweifel schon bald auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch Henry würde sich davon nicht überraschen lassen, sondern begann sich schon jetzt dieser Einsamkeit hinzugeben, die sein junges Herz mit Schmerz erfüllte. Während er dort saß und einen Pfeil schnitze, konnte er eine Stimme hören, die leise vor sich hin schimpfte.

„Wenn sie das nochmal abzieht, verliere ich die Nerven. Dann garantiere ich für nichts, dieses...dieses..."

Robins Wut tobte nicht mehr so sehr in seinem Innern. Er versuchte sich in ihr zu suhlen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Die Worte kamen zwar aus seinem Mund, aber der Zorn verebbte schon wieder, so dass seine Gedanken bereits liebevoller wurden.

_Was stell ich mich so an. Der Junge macht sich aber auch rar in letzter Zeit_

Henry hielt die Hände still und hoffte, dass man ihn nicht bemerkte, doch sein Stiefvater trat um die Ecke, um seinen Sattel zu holen und erblickte ihn.

„Hi Robin", machte er mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck und erkannte die Überraschung im Gesicht des anderen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist bei Bailey!", hakte der Ältere nach und löste den Sattel von der Halterung. Zerknirscht nahm Henry wieder die Tätigkeit des Schnitzens auf und erklärte.  
>„Sie hat mich weg geschickt. Sie sagt, ich wäre kaum noch zu Hause und das wäre nicht Sinn unseres Arrangements"<p>

_Ganz Unrecht hat sie nicht_

Dachte der ehemals Geächtete und legte den Sattel auf einen anderen Heuballen ab. Er legte die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Ziehsohn zurück, lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, welches das Heu von dem Weg trennte und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust.

„Und warum versteckst du dich hier?"

Henrys Ohrspitzen verfärbten sich rot, als sein Stiefvater ihn sofort durchschaute. Er druckste herum und suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, da redete Robin auch schon weiter.

„Hast du was angestellt? Du weißt, dass du mit allem zu mir kommen kannst"

Blaue Augen trafen voller Ehrlichkeit auf Grüne. Henry konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten und wandte sich ab. Er wollte sich ihm mitteilen und gleichzeitig schämte er sich seiner Gedanken, die ihn so sehr beschäftigten. Als er immer noch zu keiner Antwort ansetze begann Robin zu spekulieren.

„Ich weiß, deine Mom ist zur Zeit hin und wieder...", er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er verschmitzt grinste. „...anstrengend, aber das heißt nicht, dass du jeden Tag flüchten muss. Wir müssen da alle durch", seufzte der einstige Räuber und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

_Ich kann ja auch nicht einfach fliehen, wenn sie einen besonderen Hormonschub hat_

Der braunhaarige Junge schaffte bei dem Klang seiner Worte ein Schmunzeln. Mut bemächtigte sich seines Daseins und er schaute Robin endlich wieder an. Für einen Augenblick schwieg er, spürte wie ihn der Dunkle Schatten in seinem Innern drängte sich zu distanzieren, diesen Mann nicht wieder an sich ran zu lassen, doch eine andere Stimme kristallisierte sich in seinem Kopf. Eine, der er viel zu lange kein Gehör geschenkt hatte und das Bedürfnis sich mitteilen zu wollen, vertrauensvoll stiegen ließ.

_Das ist Robin...er ist der Letzte der dich verurteilt_

„Das ist es nicht", begann Henry und sah aus, als wäre er das personifizierte Elend.

„Und was ist es dann?", fragte Robin nach und schenkte ihm einen ermutigen Blick, ehe er weitersprach.

„Du kannst bei mir immer ehrlich sein", erinnerte er ihn an das Besondere ihrer beider Beziehung. Der Junge erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung und wie Robin im Angesichts der Gefahr nichts verhehlte, sondern ehrlich zu ihm war. Eine Ehrlichkeit, die sie wie ein roter Faden verband.

„Ich weiß", gestand er ihm und traf die Entscheidung sich zu offenbaren, gleich welch düstere Szenerien der dunkle Schatten in seinem Kopf heraufbeschwor. Er legte Messer und den halbfertigen Pfeil zur Seite.

_Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du mich verstehen kannst_

„Es ist nur so...bald kommt das Baby und ich dachte mir, ich gewöhne mich lieber gleich daran, dass...dass...", er versuchte seine wirren Gedanken, das konfuse Gefühl in Worte zu kleiden, doch es misslang ihm. Seufzend ließ er seine Schultern hängen. Er gab den Versuch logisch zu klingen auf und entließ seine Gedanken einfach so wie sie ihm kamen.

„Ihr habt bald euer eigenes Kind...und ich kann ja auch verstehen, dass ihr euch freut und dass das Kind..."

Robins Augen vergrößerten sich, als er die Ängste des Jungen zu hören bekam. Er legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn einmal an sich.

„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du glaubst, dass deine Mom dich einfach zur Seite schieben wird"

Aus Robins Mund klangen seine Gedanken falsch in seinen Ohren, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen das schäbige Gefühl wehren. Henrys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu Boden, während er sich weiter öffnete

„Ich hab sie früher auch beiseite geschoben...es wäre nur Rechtens, wenn sie es jetzt auch tut und ich versteh das vollkommen. Und so schlimm ist das auch nicht, Eddy und Jeff kommen ja auch zurecht"

Robins rechte Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelerregende Höhe, während er seinen Stiefsohn anstarrte, als habe dieser den Verstand verloren.

_Du machst dir genau so unnütze, irrationale Gedanken wie deine Mom, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ihr nicht verwandt sein könnt_

„Henry, ich glaube ich muss dir den Umgang mit Eddy und Jeff verbieten.", kam es ernst aus Robins Mund, was den anderen die Augen aufreißen ließ. Er wollte nachfragen, wie er darauf kam, doch da gab Robin bereits eine Erklärung ab.  
>„Denn ihre Dummheit fängt langsam an, auf dich abzufärben. Glaub mir, Junge", er baute sich nun direkt vor Henry auf und legte seine Hände auf seine Oberarme<p>

„...du bist ihr kleiner Prinz und das wirst du auch immer bleiben. Ich bin mit ihr wochenlang durch den Wald gewandert, als sie dich verloren glaubte. Man trauert nicht so sehr um jemanden, den man einfach für jemand anderes wegschieben kann. Ihr Blut fließt vielleicht nicht durch deine Adern, aber dafür ihre Seele"

Der Braunhaarige blickte beschämt zu Boden. Im Grunde seines Herzens war er sich der Liebe seiner Mutter sicher, doch diese Zweifel, die bei Nacht in sein Denken krochen, waren einfach zu intensiv gewesen. Der Gedanke der Einsamkeit einfach zu lebendig.

Robin ließ ihn los und lehnte sich wieder an das Geländer.

„Also, wie mir scheint, gibt es jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten für dich", machte er fast schon fröhlich, während er in das verwirrte Gesicht des Jungen schaute.

„Entweder lässt du diesen Gedanken, ganz schnell los und hörst auf dich wie ein Idiot zu verhalten", er grinste schelmisch als er sprach, wurde jedoch, als er die zweite Möglichkeit benannte, wieder ernst

„Oder ich erzähle deine Mom davon und die wird dich dafür erst einmal zusammenfalten"

Der Aschblonde Mann unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er mitansehen konnte, wie Henrys Mundwinkel zu zucken begann. Der Junge schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wirkte viel befreiter, als zuvor.

„Nein, ich vergesse es. Sie reißt mir nachher noch den Kopf ab", scherzte er halb, woraufhin Robin ebenfalls scherzend erwiderte

„Oh, das könnte wirklich passieren"

Er lächelte, hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Henrys Kopf, um durch sein Haar zu wuseln.

„Ich hoffe, es ist alles wieder gut"

Henry nickte ehrlich und umarmte seinen Stiefvater.  
>„Danke Robin.", nachdem er sich von ihm löste, forderte er ihn auf.<br>„Dann komm, wird Zeit, dass ich nach Hause komme"

Robin indes schüttelte seinen Kopf und wehrte ab.  
>„Oh nein, ich geh da ohne ihre Tomaten nicht mehr rein. Ich muss auch nochmal raus zum alten Joe...und außerdem...wenn ich da jetzt wieder rein gehe, schmeißt sie mich raus oder ich ertränke sie im Fluss", zwinkerte er seinem Stiefsohn zu und erntete ein Glucksen.<p>

„Die Tomaten brauchst du nicht holen, Bailey hat mir einen ganzen Sack mitgegeben.", berichtete Henry und zeigte auf den Sack, der einsam in einer Ecke stand.

„Eigentlich will ich dieses widerliche Verlangen nicht unterstützen...das ist doch nicht normal..gezuckerte Tomate" , fügte er angewidert hinzu.

Die beiden schüttelten sich bei Henrys Worten, als die Erinnerung dieser Abartigkeit in ihre Erinnerung aufwallte.

_So lange sie mich nicht zwingt das zu essen...und ich bin Stanleys Fraß gewöhnt...aber das ist selbst für mich zu widerlich_

Henry schnappte sich diesen und verabschiedete seinen Stiefvater, der sich den Sattel nahm und zu seinem Pferd ging. Danach trug er die Tomaten ins Haus hinein, packte den Sack in die Vorratsschrank und lauschte, ob er irgendwo ein Zeichen von Leben ausmachen konnte. Emma war bei ihren Eltern und John in der Sheriffstation, dass wusste er, aber er fragte sich wo Roland und seine Mutter abgeblieben waren.

_Wo stecken die beiden_

Einem Automatismus folgend verließ er die Küche und schlug die Richtung in den Salon ein. Schon an der Tür konnte er Rolands helle Stimme vernehmen, der etwas zu erklären schien. Leise öffnete er die Tür und blieb noch einen Moment im Rahmen stehen. Er schaute auf das Bild, welches sich ihm darbot und bekämpfte gleichzeitig den Schatten in seinem Kopf, der ihm nahelegte wieder zu verschwinden. Der ihm versuchte einzureden, dass er nicht mehr hier hin gehörte. Der Junge beobachtete seinen Stiefbruder, der neben seiner Mutter saß und ihr verschiedene Blätter zeigte. Er erklärte ihr von welcher Art sie waren und zu welchen Bäumen sie gehörten. Dabei lehnte er sich wie selbstverständlich an sie an. Zappelte bei seiner Erklärung, nestelte an ihrem Gewand herum und kuschelte sich immer wieder gegen den geschwollenen Bauch, der sich deutlich unter dem Kleid abzeichnete. Henry fragte sich, warum es dem kleinen Jungen so einfach fiel alles zu akzeptieren, ohne sich Gedanken über dieses Baby zu machen. Fragte sich, wann er angefangen hatte sich von seiner Mutter zu distanzieren und keinerlei Nähe mehr zuließ. Für einen winzigen Moment flackerte Eifersucht in seiner Brust auf. Eifersucht auf das was Roland hatte und er sich selbst versagt hatte in der letzten Zeit.

_Warum stell ich mich eigentlich so idiotisch an_

Konnte er sich selbst nicht verstehen. Roland hatte seine Berichterstattung beendet und war auf den Boden zurückgekehrt wo sein Spielzeug herumlag. Still nahm er ein Spiel auf, während Regina einen Stapel Papiere zur Hand nahm und diese durchzuschauen Couchtisch war überfüllt mit weiteren Papieren, doch Henry schenkte diesem Detail nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit. Stattdessen bezwang der den Schatten in seinem Kopf und ein Ruck durchfuhr seinen jungen Körper. Entschlossen ging er zum Sofa, umrundete es und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln.

„Hi", machte er leise und setzte sich einfach neben seine Mutter, die nur einen Seitenblick auf ihn warf, während sie in dem Antrag versunken war.

„Du bist schon zurück", versuchte Regina sanft zu klingen. Sie wusste nicht, was schief gelaufen war zwischen ihnen, wusste nicht, ob sie etwas angestellt hatte und fürchtete sich, was falsches zu sagen, aus Angst ihn wieder fliehen zu sehen.

„Ja, ich hab dir Tomaten mitgebracht", schaffte er nun ein ehrliches Lächeln und bekam damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schwarzhaarigen.

_Dann kann Robin mal einen Moment durchatmen, der arme Mann_

Henry verschwieg, dass es Baileys Auftrag war, denn in Reginas Gesicht erkannte er eine Freude über sein Verhalten, die er ihr nicht wieder nehmen wollte.

„Danke, Henry", bedankte sie sich und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Der Antrag in ihrer Hand wanderte auf ihre Oberschenkel, damit sie sich gänzlich ihrem Sohn zuwenden konnte. Der Junge blickte sie an, erstarrte für den Moment, da die Distanz, die sie als Antwort auf sein eigenes Verhalten aufrecht hielt, langsam in seiner Brust zu schmerzen begann. In ihm wuchs das Bedürfnis diese Mauer endlich wieder einzureißen. Er wollte sich an sie lehnen, wollte ihre Lippen wieder vertraut auf seiner Stirn fühlen. Sie würde ihn nicht bedrängen, dass wusste er und so würde er die Dunkelheit in seinem Verstand selbst auslöschen und zum Überwinder werden müssen. Henry sammelte seinen ganzen Mut und wollte sich gerade an sie an lehnen, um sie richtig zu begrüßen, da griff Regina nach dem Papier auf ihren Oberschenkeln und es rutschte zu Boden. Die Schwarzhaarige bückte sich umständlich mit dem Bauch, um es wieder aufzuklauben. Gerade als sie es mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, zog sie die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Zähnen ein.

„Tzzzzzzzzhhh...", bevor ihre Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verformten. Henrys Augen weiteten sich, sofort bückte er sich und hob das Papier auf. Sein Blick hing sorgenvoll an seine Mutter, ehe die Sorge schwand und ihr Lächeln Verwirrung auslöste.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mom?", fragte er nach und erntete ein Nicken.

„Ja, da ist nur jemand wach geworden", erklärte sie und legte ihre Hand auf ihre geschwollene Mitte und streichelte sanft über diese. Henrys Mund öffnete sich in eine Maske des Verstehens und ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, ohne auf die düstere Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich spüre gar nichts", entfleuchte es fast schon enttäuscht aus seinem Mund, woraufhin Regina ihren Sohn einen Moment einfach nur stumm anblickte. Sie war überrascht über seine Geste, hatte nicht mit dieser Nähe gerechnet, seit er begann sich zurückzuziehen. Gleichermaßen, wie ihr Bauch wuchs, so wuchs in der letzten Zeit die Distanz zu ihr, um so erstaunter war sie, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging. Behutsam nahm sie seine Hand. Henry glaubte einen Augenblick, sie würde ihn fortjagen, doch sie führte seine Hand an die Stelle, wo das Kind in ihrem Innern trat. Ein leises Kichern drang über seine Lippen, als er sein Geschwisterkind das erste Mal fühlen konnte.  
>„Ganz schön kräftig", kommentierte er nur und und lehnte sich an sie. Sein Kopf fand Ruhe auf ihrer Schulter, während er die Nähe nicht nur zu seiner Mutter sondern auch zu dem neuen Familienmitglied genoss. Reginas Mundwinkel hoben sich, während sie eine Woge des Glücks durch ihre Adern rauschen fühlte. Sie hatte ihren Sohn vermisst, hatte ihrer beider Vertrautheit vermisst, die sie seit dem düsteren Kapitel der schwarzen Festung, an den Tag gelegt hatten. Ergriffen von dem Moment lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den seinigen, hob ihre Hand, um sie an seine Wange zu legen und hauchte seiner Schläfe einen Kuss auf. Für die Länge einiger Sekunden saßen sie einfach schweigend da, ehe der Junge dieses Schweigen brach.<p>

„Ich glaub, ich sag Bailey, dass ich nicht mehr jeden Tag komme", war das was er als Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten herausbekam. Als Antwort bekam er einen weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Wie du möchtest, mein kleiner Liebling", erwiderte sie liebevoll und löste sich soweit von ihm, um frustriert auf die Papiere zu blicken.

„Ich muss die noch in die Ratshalle bringen, kann ich euch beiden hier allein lassen"

_Dabei würde ich heute am liebsten keinen Schritt mehr tun_

Henry schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete die verschiedenen Anträge bereits zu einem Stapel und packte sie in die große Ledertasche, die an dem Couchtisch lehnte.

„Ich mach das schon, bleib ruhig. Heute ist eigentlich dein freier Tag", er erhob sich, griff nach der Tasche und wandte sich Roland zu.  
>„Kommst du mit?"<p>

Der kleine Junge blickte von seinem Spiel auf, überlegte einen Moment und erhob sich dann.

„Ja, ich komme mit!"

Der Lockenkopf schaute verschmitzt grinsend zu seiner Stiefmutter und erklärte.

„Ich räume nachher auf, okay".

Regina grinste zurück und erklärte voller gespielter Unschuld in der Stimme.  
>„Oh, das wirst du, mein Schatz, denn ich mache das bestimmt nicht!"<p>

Das Seufzen, welches aus Rolands Lippen drang, verriet das Scheitern seines Plans. Selbst ihm war die Ordnungsliebe seiner Stiefmutter nicht entgangen und hatte ihm schon das ein oder andere Aufräumen erspart, weil sie das Chaos einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Da seine Rechnung nicht aufging räumte er seine Spielsachen weg, bevor er mit Henry zur Ratshalle verschwand.

Die beiden Jungen hatten gerade das Foyer erreicht, da sahen sie Robin aus der Küche kommen. Henry erklärte ihrer beider Vorhaben und die beiden Jungs verabschiedeten sich von dem einstigen Geächteten.

Robin blickte den beiden nach und wog seine Möglichkeiten für einen ruhigen Abend ab. Er könnte seine Gefährtin aufsuchen und Gefahr laufen, dass einer von ihnen heute noch sein Leben lassen würde oder er könnte ins Arbeitszimmer schlüpfen und sich mit den verhassten Berichten auseinandersetzen, die er noch zu verfassen hatte.

_Wenn sie mich tötet, dann haben sich die Berichte eh erledigt_

witzelte er in Gedanken und legte den Weg in Richtung der Tür zurück, die in den Wohnraum führte. Seine Laune hatte sich gebessert. Der Ritt hinaus auf die Farm hatte seine Wut vollkommen ausgelöscht. Müde und froh über die Tatsache endlich zu Hause zu sein, betrat er den Salon. Er konnte Regina auf dem Sofa sehen. Sie hatte sich hingelegt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte Robins Mundwinkel, als er sie so sah

_Sie wirkt das erste mal heute endlich entspannt_

Der aschblonde Mann setzte sich auf das Sofa, wo ihre Beine ruhten, packte vorsichtig nach diesen und legte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Er konnte sehen, wie Regina die Augen öffnete, doch sie sagte kein Ton. Sie blieb einfach auf der Seite liegen, ihre Kopf auf ihrer Hand ruhend und starrte vor sich hin. Robin war des Streitens müde und nicht nur das. Er verabscheute es, wenn sie Abstand hielten und überbrückte diesen einfach, indem er sich hinter sie legte, seine Arme um sie schlang und seine Wange an ihre bettete. Auch der ehemalige Räuber schwieg, streichelte nur sanft über ihren Bauch und baute die Nachwehen ihres Streites mit Ruhe und Geduld ab. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklang leise Reginas Stimme. Ihre Hand legte sich auf die seine, während sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte.  
>„Es...es tut mir Leid!", gab sie ehrlich zu.<p>

„Ich weiß, Liebes!", erwiderte Robin und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre Schläfe

„...Ich...ich hab dir ein Rebhuhn gemacht. Es ist in der Küche, ich mach es dir warm", versuchte sie Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, doch als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung winden wollte, hielt er sie fest an sich geschmiegt.  
>„Brauchst du nicht, ich habe es schon gegessen. Ich dachte, ich verspeise es lieber, bevor du ihm neue Flügel verleihst und es mir davonfliegt", neckte er sie wegen ihres Ausbruch, was sie halb zum seufzen und halb zum lachen brachte. Als seine Worte verklungen waren, drehte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ihre Miene war Ernst und von Schuldigkeit gezeichnet, als sie kleinlaut von sich gab.<p>

„Mir tut das wirklich Leid"

_Okay vielleicht nicht in dem Moment, aber jetzt..._

„Ist schon okay, nur eins, Gin. Wir haben so viel Geschirr und sonstigen Krempel in der Küche, aber wenn du nochmal so ein gutes Wildbret nach mir schmeißt, anstatt diesen Krempel, dann werd ich dich wohl für ein paar Tage ein Zimmer in der Irrenanstalt mieten. Das ist mein Ernst...Man ruiniert doch nicht das gute Wildfleisch", zog er sie lachend auf, was sie in sein Lachen sachte mit einfielen ließ.

„Ich nehme nächstes mal die Teller, versprochen Liebling", versicherte sie ihm und besiegelt ihr Wort mit ihren Lippen auf den seinigen.

_Ich liebe dich_

_Ich liebe dich_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Henry und Roland hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Beide Jungs saßen auf dem einladenden Sofa und drückten mit Begeisterung auf den Controllern der Spielkonsole herum. Der Jüngere lachte immer wieder quietschend auf, wenn ihm ein besonderer Clou gelungen war. Auch der Andere kam nicht herum, diesen Nachmittag als amüsant zu empfinden. Sie hatten gerade ein Spiel beendet, als Henry vorschlug es mit einem Rennspiel zu versuchen. Zusammen stürmten sie aus dem Wohnsalon, hasteten die Treppe hinauf und betraten Henrys Zimmer. Roland blickte sich mit Ehrfurcht in den Augen um. Dieser Raum war größer, als das was er je sein eigen nennen durfte, doch das war es nicht, was ihn in Staunen versetzte, sondern das Inventar. Seine dunklen Augen tasteten die mit Büchern gefüllten Regale ab. Blieben an den verschiedenen Action- Spielfiguren hängen. Seiner Bewunderung konnte er kaum Ausdruck verleihen. Andächtig streichelte er mit seinen Fingern über die Buchrücken und fragte interessiert.  
>„Kennst du all die Geschichten da drin?"<p>

Henry hielt mit seiner Suche nach dem Videospiel inne und wandte sich seinem Gast zu. Er nickte in Zustimmung und trat an ihn und das Bücherregal heran.  
>„Ja, meine Mom hat mir diese hier immer vorgelesen, als ich kleiner war", erklärte er und zeigte auf einige Kinderbücher. Roland blickte auf diese, als wären es kleine Schätze.<p>

„Wenn du magst, kannst du dir welche ausleihen", schlug der Ältere vor. Rolands Augen wuchsen zur Größe eines Tellers, als er das Angebot vernahm. Strahlend nahm er sich eins der Bücher.

„Echt jetzt?! Ich darf eins mit nach Hause nehmen? Danke, Henry"

Henry wollte sich wieder seiner Suche zuwenden, doch da konnte er schon erkennen, wie Roland eine weitere Begeisterung entwickelte. Er nahm ein zusammengebautes Lego-Auto in seine Hände. Fasziniert beschaute er sich das Fahrzeug und löste ein paar Steine, um sie wieder zusammen zu stecken.

„Das ist ja lustig", entfleuchte es ihm, was Henry zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Kennst du auch kein Lego?", hakte er nach und konnte sich die Antwort im Grunde genommen selbst geben.

„Nein. Ich hab Holzwagen...und Holztiere...aber das ist irgendwie...toll", sagte er ehrlich, was den anderen dazu veranlasste seine Pläne zu Ändern. Er schnappte sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl und hievte ihn an eines der Regale, um es erklimmen zu können. Mit Konzentration streckte er sich bis zum letzten Fach und balancierte eine große Kiste hinunter.

„Ich hab massig von dem Zeug. Komm wir bauen was", schlug Henry vor und war nicht überrascht, dass er Zustimmung erntete. Beide Jungs schnappten sich eine Seite der Kiste und zusammen trugen sie diese die Treppen hinunter, zurück in den Wohnsalon. Nicht lange und das Wohnzimmer versank im Chaos.

Die Zeit verstrich und Henry und Roland waren in ihrem Spiel gefangen. Sie bauten ein ganzes Dorf mit Häusern und Straßen. Dazu erdachten sie sich Geschichten, vermischten Henrys Wissen um diese Welt mit Rolands Erzählungen über seine Heimat bis ein angenehmer Geruch ins Wohnzimmer hinein wehte. Der Jüngere schnupperte und fragte verwirrt.

„Riecht das hier nach Kuchen?"

Henry reckte seine Nase in die Luft, prüfte ob Roland recht behalten sollte und nickte dann  
>„Ja, Apfelkuchen"<p>

Sofort verzogen sich die Lippen der beiden zu einem Lächeln.

„Glaubst du, ich darf auch ein Stück?", fragte der Lockenkopf und konnte die Angst vor einer Absage nicht verbergen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Henry und erhob sich aus dem Chaos.  
>„Komm wir schauen, ob wir schon was klauen können"<p>

Das musste sich der Kleinere nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er sprang auf seine Füße und folgte Henry durch das Haus bis sie zur Küche gelangten.

Regina stand in der Küche und schob die Kuchenform in den Ofen hinein. Sie wischte mit ihren Händen über die Schürze, die um ihr Hüften gebunden war und überlegte einen Moment, was sie als nächste machen wollte.

_Erst einmal aufräumen_

Dachte sie bei sich selbst und begann die Arbeitsfläche mit einem feuchten Lappen sauber zu wischen. Dabei wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den beiden Jungen im Wohnsalon. Anfangs war das vertraute Geräusch von Explosionen und Waffen in ihr Gehörgang gedrungen. Jene Geräusche, die das Videospielen mit sich brachte, doch nach einiger Zeit war es still geworden. Zu Still für ihren Geschmack, so dass sie nachschauen ging. Was sie zu sehen bekam, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, denn beide Jungen saßen konzentriert auf dem Boden, ließen die Spielkonsole links liegen und bauten und basteln mit den Legosteinen. Dieser Anblick ließ sie sogar für einen Moment über das wilde Durcheinander hinwegsehen, auch wenn in ihr der Drang wuchs, es sofort aufzuräumen. Um die beiden nicht zu stören und vor allem Henry eine Freude zu machen, hatte sie begonnen zu backen. Nun räumte sie die Beweise ihrer Backkunst fort und bemerkte die beiden Gäste in ihrer Küche nicht eher, als sie ihre Stimme hörte.  
>„Das riecht lecker", kam es prompt aus Rolands Mund, als sie die Küche betraten. Seine Füße trugen ihn gleich zur Arbeitsplatte der Küche, während seine Finger wie von selbst zu dem Mehlsack ging und sich dort versenkten. Er liebte das Gefühl des weichen, kühlen Materials und widerstand nur schwer den Drang, das Mehl auf der Arbeitsfläche zu verteilen.<p>

„Ja, Roland hat recht, es riecht köstlich. Wann kriegen wir was davon?", hakte Henry nach und stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Arbeitsfläche und schaute seiner Mutter ins Gesicht. Regina lächelte sanft und erklärte den beiden.

„Mindestens noch eine Stunde. Ich habe ihn gerade in den Ofen geschoben", während sie ihre Hand an Roland Handgelenk legte.

„Lass das bitte, Roland.", bat sie, was den Jungen dazu brachte, seine Hand aus dem Sack Mehl zu nehmen, als habe er sich verbrannt.

_Upsi_

„Schuldigung", machte er zerknirscht und wischte sich die dreckigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab, die sofort weiße Stellen aufwies, wo er sie berührte.

„Noch so lange", jammerte Henry und seufzte gleichzeitig mit dem anderen Jungen. Gedankenverloren schielte der Jüngere immer wieder zum Mehl. Es juckte in seinen Fingern, diese wieder in den Sack zu stecken, doch er bezwang sich. Es war nicht an der Zeit zu widersprechen.

„Mit einem kommen wir aber nicht weit!", erklang Henrys Stimme, als er in den Ofen schaute und mental die Zeit dazu antrieb, schneller zu vergehen. Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe, doch bevor sie nachhaken konnte, redete er weiter.

_Ich hab dich vermisst und unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Das haben wir sonst zusammen gemacht_

„Na, ich bin das ganze Wochenende hier und muss eine Menge nachholen...chrm...bezüglich Apfelkuchen", grinste er breit, was Regina schlussfolgern ließ.

„Du willst jetzt noch einen backen? Jetzt, wo ich alles aufgeräumt habe?!"

„Ja!", kam es aus seinem Mund, als hätte sie die dümmste Frage auf Erden gestellt. Für einen Augenblick wog sie ab, ihn zu vertrösten. Wollte ihm sagen, dass sie am nächsten Tag noch einen Kuchen backen würde, als ihr der Blick in sein Gesicht mehr verriet, als seine Worte sagten. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich geschlagen gab.

_Mein kleiner Prinz_

„Na gut, dann kommt", trieb sie die beiden an und konnte kaum glauben, was sich auf Rolands Gesicht abspielte. Seine dunklen Augen starrten sie an, während er fast schon verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Ich darf auch mit backen?", kam es zaghaft aus seinem Mund, woraufhin die Schwarzhaarige ein paar mal nickte.  
>„Ja, du darfst auch", bestätigte sie ihm. Im nächsten Moment riss Roland seine Arme in die Luft und jauchzte<p>

„Juhuuuu...ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Wir backen nicht im Wald", gab er seine Erklärung ab und schnappte sich einen der Stühle, schob ihn an die Arbeitsfläche und bestieg ihn, damit er besser mithelfen konnte.

Zusammen machten sie sich an die Arbeit, um einen weiteren Kuchen zu backen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Waren alle drei anfangs noch konzentriert bei der Sache, so stellte sich der Spaß immer mehr in den Vordergrund. Erst recht, als Roland im Überschwang das ganze Mehl auf sich und Henry verteilte. Nicht lang und die ganze Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Selbst Reginas schwarzes Haar wies weiße Stellen auf.

Henry holte den fertigen Kuchen aus dem Ofen, damit Roland die nächste Form, mit Reginas Hilfe, hineinschieben konnte. Sein Lachen, hatte die anderen immer wieder angesteckt, so dass die Schwarzhaarige kaum glaubte, dass dieser Kuchen gelingen würde, aber das musste er auch nicht. Sie durfte die Zeit mit ihrem Sohn verbringen und auch der fremde Junge schien seinen Spaß zu haben, was ihre Seele auf eigenartiger Art und Weise wieder zum klingen brachte.

Die beiden Jungen starrten durch das Ofenfenster und begutachteten ihr Werk. Regina stürzte den fertigen Kuchen auf eine Kuchenplatte, damit er auskühlen konnte. Erledigt, wischte sie mit ihrer Hand über ihre Stirn und verteilte, ohne es zu merken, Teigreste auf ihre blasse Haut. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Küchenuhr. Sie hatte die Zeit vollkommen vergessen.

_Schon so spät?_

Mit Bedauern in der Stimme wandte sie sich ihrem kleinen Gast zu.

„Roland, dein Dad kommt dich gleich abholen und der hier ist noch viel zu heiß zum Essen", sie zeigte auf den fertigen Apfelkuchen und schnappte sich bereits ein Messer.

„Aber weißt du was, ich packe dir ein paar Stücke ein, dann kannst du sie später essen"

Der kleine Junge wirkte im ersten Augenblick enttäuscht, doch als er ihr weiter zuhörte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und ohne weiter nachzudenken, legte er seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihre Taille und drückte sie.  
>„Danke, Miss Mills"<p>

Regina erstarrte unter seiner kindlichen Zuneigung. Schlagartig war sie wieder in Robins Zimmer versetzt. Vor ihrem innerem Auge manifestierte sich das Bild des Jungen, der sich trostsuchend an sie schmiegte. Das Bild beschwor die Gefühlsgewalt herauf, mit der sie schon damals kämpfen musste. Wärme bereitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und strahlte in Tiefen hinein, welche sie selbst eins vereist hatte. Noch während sie überlegte ihn sanft wegzudrücken, verselbstständigten sich ihre Hände und legten sich auf seinen Schopf, um durch diesen zu wuseln.

„Nichts zu danken, du hast doch geholfen"

Eine Hand löste sich aus seinem Haar und erwiderte die Umarmung des Kindes. Sein Kichern drang in ihr Gehörgang und entfachte die Hitze in ihrem Innern aufs neue. Fast schon beseelt blickte sie auf den fremden Jungen.

_Kaum zu glauben, dass so ein kleiner Schatz von so einem Spinner abstammt_

Roland löste sich von ihr und versuchte Henry zu helfen, der in einem der Schränke nach einer Dose suchte, die sein neuer Freund mitnehmen konnte. Regina indes schnitt den Kuchen an und packte die Hälfte davon in die Dose, die ihr Sohn mittlerweile auf die Arbeitsfläche gestellt hatte. Kaum war sie fertig, da klingelte es bereits an der Tür.

„Das muss dein Dad sein", stellte sie nüchtern fest und stellte ein verkniffenes Gesicht zur Schau.

_Vielleicht sollte Henry sich darum kümmern, dann muss ich ihm nicht begegnen_

Überlegte sie und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ohne es zu merken richtete sie sich unterwegs die Haare, verteilte dabei noch mehr Mehl und Zucker in diese und trat an die Tür.

Robin stand an der Tür und atmete einmal tief durch. Schon auf dem Weg hatte er das große Haus mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und Bewunderung betrachtet. Dieses Reich war ihm noch immer fremd. Irgendwo in seiner Fantasie hatte er einen Palast erwartete und das was er nun zu sehen bekam, schien eine abgeschwächte Form eines solchen zu sein. Er war noch zu sehr in seinem alten Muster gefangen, so sehr von seiner niedrigen Meinung über den Adel und den Hochgeborenen überzeugt, dass er im ersten Moment einfach nur debil vor sich hinstarrte, als Regina die Tür öffnete. Seiner Erwartung entsprechend, hätte ein Diener die Tür öffnen müssen, aber alles was er zu sehen bekam, war die böse Königin selbst. Und nicht nur das. War sie ihm immer adrett und ordentlich erschienen, stand sie nun mit dreckiger Schürze und teigbeschmutzem Gesicht vor ihm. Sein Blick fiel auf das Haar, welches weiße Strähnen aufwies. Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss.

„Hi", machte er unintelligent, indes er nicht sofort über ihr Erscheinen hinwegkam. Seit sie in diesem Reich erwacht waren, wurden seine Erwartungen immer wieder eines Besseren belehrt. Damals, im Märchenwald, da hatte er eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung von der bösen Königin, von dem Monster, doch die Bürgermeisterin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieses festgefahren Bild in seinem Verstand zu bröckeln begann.

Regina konnte nicht anders und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie sein Grinsen und Starren gewahr wurde. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, strich sie sich abermals die Haare glatt und verteilte noch mehr Teig in ihnen. Robins Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Schmunzeln, als er den neuen Dreck sah und sagte trocken.  
>„Dieses Reich und seine Gepflogenheiten überraschen mich immer wieder aufs neue", er legte seinen Kopf schief, betrachtete sie und griff mit seiner rechten Hand nach ihren Haaren. Vorsichtig löste er einen Teigklumpen und hielt ihn ihr vor der Nase.<p>

„Ist das der neuste Schrei in diesem Reich? Trägt die Madame von heute so was?"

Regina folgte mit ihren Augen seiner Hand und verformte ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske der Beschämung, während sie aber gleichzeitig lächeln musste.

_Verdammt...ich muss schrecklich aussehen_

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie verstohlen an sich herunter blickte

_Warum interessiert es mich, wie ich aussehe bei ihm_

Schnell begradigte sie ihre Haltung und das echte Lächeln wurde eine Spur falsch, ohne jedoch das Amüsement aus der Stimme verbannen zu können.

„Das ist nur die Frühjahrskollektion, du solltest mal die Abendgarderobe sehen!"

_Hab ich das jetzt gesagt? REGINA!_

Noch immer von dem ganzen Tag beseelt, schaffte sie es einfach nicht, ihre Arroganz ihm gegenüber aufrecht zu halten. Robin lachte bei ihren Worten und erwiderte

„Dann bietet dieses Reich doch mehr Annehmlichkeiten, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe", er schaute ihr einfach in die Augen, als suche er etwas in ihnen.

Für einen Moment fühlte er sich anders, glaubte in den dunklen Untiefen etwas erkennen zu können, doch er konnte es nicht benennen. Der Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Die Schwarzhaarige erschauderte wohlig und spürte die eisige Mauer in ihrem Innern schwanken.

…

„Hoffen ist etwas für Narren", gab sie zurück.

„Und genau das bin ich doch in deinen Augen, ein Narr", zwinkerte er ihr zu und erinnerte sie damit an ihre letzte Auseinandersetzung. Reginas Verstand füllte sich wieder mit Worten und nahm seine gewohnte Tätigkeit auf.

„Schön, dass du anfängst auf mich zu hören", sagte sie und wandte sich ins Innere des Hauses.

„Roland, dein Dad ist da", rief sie. Beide konnten die helle Stimme des Jungen hören, der zurückrief

„Ja, ich bin gleich fertig. Ziehe nur eben meine Schuhe an"

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, da stand Roland neben Regina in der Tür. Auf dem Rücken seinen Schulranzen, in der linken Hand einen Stoffbeutel gefüllt mit Büchern und Legosteinen und in der Linken die Frischhaltedose mit Kuchen. Sein ganze Erscheinung erinnerte an die Reginas, denn auch er war mit Teig und Mehl beschmiert. Bevor Robin etwas dazu sagen konnte, plapperte der kleine Junge voller Begeisterung los.  
>„Hi Papa, guck mal was ich bekommen habe. Bücher und Spielzeug...und...und...und...wir haben gebacken, schau mal", er hielt ihm die Dose unter die Nase, während Robin den Ranzen des Jungen an sich nahm, damit er ihn nicht schleppen musste. Lächelnd lauschte er der Erzählung seines Sohnes und bekam nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Henry an die Tür trat. Ebenfalls mit dem Zeugnis ihrer Backstunde. Der Junge mit den grünen Augen, lächelte den Hilfssheriff an und begrüßte ihn, doch Rolands Berichterstattung brach nicht ab, sondern forderte volle Aufmerksamkeit<p>

„...schau mal...das ist Apfelkuchen und ich durfte mit backen. Bailey hat mich noch nie mit backen lassen. Und ich wette der schmeckt super, denn der riecht schon lecker...aber der war viel zu heiß und..."

„Hey, du Räuber...", machte der Vater liebevoll

„Schön langsam...willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du mit der Madame gebacken hast", fragte er gespielt neckend, was Roland mit großen Augen nicken ließ.

„Und das soll schmecken?", ärgerte er seinen Sohn weiter, schenkte jedoch Regina einen provozierenden Blick, worauf die Schwarzhaarige sofort eingehen wollte, doch Roland kam ihr zuvor

„Ja, natürlich, Papa", machte der Lockenkopf empört und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.  
>„Dann will ich dir mal glauben", grinste Robin und wuschelte ihm durch das Haar.<p>

„Und Papa...", redete er weiter und wirkte sehr erleichtert.

„Ja?"

„...du brauchst Miss Mills nicht jagen und ertränken, sie war sehr lieb zu mir", kam es fast schon schwärmerisch aus dem kleinen Jungen.

_Dieser Sauhund_

Dachte der neue Hilfssheriff und verzog sein Gesicht, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, doch diese Gefühlsregung schwand, als Regina das Wort ergriff.  
>„Ich war wirklich versucht ihn zu verhexen oder ihm sonst etwas anzutun, Locksley", machte sie mit falscher Unschuld, was den Mann die Augen aufreißen ließ. Für die Länge einiger Wimpernschläge überlegte er, ob sie scherzte oder ob sie es ernst meinte.<p>

„...nur um zu sehen, wie du hinter mich her jagst und versuchst mich mit deinen Stöcken zu piksen"

Sie beendete den Satz mit einem spitzen Grinsen, was Robin abermals auflachen ließ.

„Den Wunsch kann ich dir auch so erfüllen, Mills", erwiderte er

„Gerne, dann hab ich offiziell einen Grund, dir den Hintern aufzureißen"

_Niemand droht mir...und schon gar nicht du_

Henrys Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelnder Höhe, als er dem Gespräch lauschte. Innerlich fragte er sich, ob die beiden sich nur ärgerten oder ob er schon mal den erste Hilfe Kasten herausholen sollte.

„Seit wann brauchst du einen Grund?!", fragte er provokant und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn, bevor sie ihm etwas erwidern konnte.

„Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Dein Bruder wartet"

Roland trat an Regina und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand.

„Auf Wiedersehen Miss Mills und danke schön", danach ging er zu Henry und die beiden Jungs schlugen ihre Hände aneinander, umschlangen dann die Hand des anderen mit der eigenen und stießen ihre Schultern aneinander.

Regina und Robin schauten verdattert auf die beiden und schüttelten innerlich halb belustigt, halb fassungslos den Kopf

_Ist das jetzt modern...das sind mir zwei_

Der aschblonde Mann reichte ebenfalls Regina die Hand. Für einen Moment war sie überrascht, doch nach einem weiteren Moment ergriff sie diese.

„Danke Mills," machte er kurz und ließ sie wieder los. Er lächelte Henry an und nickte ihm zu.

„Dir auch, Junge und wenn du willst, kannst du ja mal bei uns vorbeischauen. Also, wenn deine Mom nichts dagegen hat"

Regina blickte ihn fragend an

_In das kleine Zimmer bei Granny...das wird ja ein Spaß für die Jungs_

Ehe sie ihre Gedanken verbalisieren konnte, erklärte Robin sich.

„Ich hab uns eine Wohnung gesucht. Nicht so ein Palast, wie das hier, aber es reicht"

Die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen verformten sich zu einer Maske der Anerkennung, als er ihr mitteilte, ihrem Rat befolgt zu haben.

„Gerne, danke Mr. Locksley", nahm Henry die Einladung an

„Also gut, bis bald und noch einen schönen Abend."

Henry stand neben seiner Mutter im Türrahmen und legte seine Hand um ihre Hüften. Zusammen schauten sie Vater und Sohn nach, die Hand in Hand die Treppe hinunterstiegen, als Robin nochmal inne hielt. Er drehte sich zu den beiden um und rief

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Mills. Den Strafzettel kannst du eigentlich auch sofort bezahlen, dann musst du nicht zur Station!"

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen war in sein Gesicht gemeißelt und spiegelte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen wieder. Reginas presste ihre vollen Lippen zusammen und unterdrückte ein Augenrollen.

„Verschwinde Locksley, bevor ich dich jage", rief sie zurück, führte Henry wieder ins Haus und schloss die Türe. Von Draußen konnte sie seine Stimme hören.

„Wie Madame wünschen, dann sehen wir uns in der Station"

_Oh dieser Spinner_

Dachte sie, auch wenn ihr Gesicht ihre Gedanken nicht wiedergab. Fast schon debil grinste sie vor sich hin, bemerkte Henrys argwöhnischen Blick und zwang sich wieder zur Beherrschung.

„Irgendwann wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihn zu rösten", erklärte sie wie selbstverständlich und ging zurück in die Küche. Der Braunhaarige blieb im Foyer stehen und schaute seiner Mutter nur kopfschüttelnd nach.

_Da soll mal einer schlau werden..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 09**

**Das Verlorene**

Emma betrat das Haus durch den Spiegel. Ihre Schultern hingen und zeugten von der Erschöpfung, die in ihren Knochen steckte. Sie war müde und ausgelaugt. Der Besuch bei ihren Eltern war unerfreulich und verstörend zu gleich. Nicht, dass sie und ihre Mutter wieder in Streit verfallen waren, das war es nicht. Nein, sie durfte miterleben, wie einige aufgebrachte Eltern in den Palast kamen und endlich wissen wollten, was mit ihren Kindern geschehen war. Von den einstigen verschwundenen Jungen waren alle wieder aufgetaucht, doch sie waren alle verändert. Die Blonde durfte sich selbst ein Bild machen, als sie mit David und Snow zu einer der betroffenen Familien geritten war. Was sie zu sehen bekam, überstieg ihre eigene Vorstellungskraft, denn der Junge war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Seine Augen wirkten wie Tod, als wäre dort wo man einst durch das Fenster der Seele blickte, nichts weiter als betrübliche Leere geblieben. Er reagierte nicht, wenn man ihn ansprach. Lag in seinem Bett und starrte apathisch vor sich hin. Als wäre das Leben von ihm gewichen und dann wiederum blitze etwas in seinen Augen, das Emma nur zu gut kannte. Instinkt.

Die Blonde öffnete die Tür auf magische Art und verschloss sie auf gleicher Weise, als sie das Haus nun richtig betrat. Schon in der Eingangshalle konnte sie die verschiedenen Düfte wahrnehmen, die sie zum Schmunzeln brachten.

_Das riecht, als wenn sie für hundert Mann gekocht hätte_

Dachte sie und schlug den Weg in den Wohnsalon ein. Es war noch zu früh für ihren Gatten, um zu Hause zu sein und so hoffte Emma, dass sie wenigstens auf eine andere menschliche Seele treffen konnte, um die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages rauslassen zu können. Ihre Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht, doch gleichzeitig verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck der Schuld.

Regina und Robin lagen auf dem Sofa. Er hielt sie. Ihr Rücken fest an seine Brust geschmiegt. Noch ehe Emma die geschlossenen Augen der beiden bemerkte, rief sie erledigt

„Hey, ihr glaubt mir nicht, was ich heute...oh ihr schlaft...Tschuldigung"

_Ups_

Beide rissen ihre Augen auf, als Emmas Stimme durch den Salon dröhnte. Regina nuschelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandene Bart, bewegte sich in Robins Armen und brauchte einen Moment, um den Schlaf aus ihren Körper zu bekommen. Der ehemals Geächtete drehte seinen Kopf in Emmas Richtung und gab seine Gefährtin frei. Seine Hand strich über seine Augen, während er herzhaft gähnte.

_In diesem Haus hat man nicht einmal seine Ruhe_

Jammerte er im ersten Moment, doch dann setzte er sich genau wie Regina richtig hin und schaffte ein Lächeln an Emma zu adressieren, während er abwinkte

„Schon gut, sonst sind wir die ganze Nacht wach"

Sein Blick ging kurz zum Fenster, wo der Abend die nahende Nacht ankündigte. Verschiedene Rosa Töne vermischten sich mit dem Blau und den letzten Strahlen der Sonne.

„Was gibt es denn Emma?", Reginas Stimme war vom Schlaf belegt, doch die Schwarzhaarige trotze der Müdigkeit.

Die Retterin pflanzte sich auf den Sessel, schmiss ihre Beine über die Armlehne und begann Bericht zu erstatten.

„Erinnert ihr euch an die Gruppe von Jungs, die verschwunden waren?" Regina überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. Auch Robin gab zu erkennen, dass er genau wusste, wovon die Blonde sprach.

„Also, sie sind alle wieder aufgetaucht und genauso neben der Spur, wie der Erste"

Der Aschblonde lauschte und kramte gleichzeitig in seiner Erinnerung. Gedankenverloren kratzte er sich am Kinn.

_Ich erinnere mich. Der Vater glaubte, er habe sein Hirn weg gesoffen_

„Der Vater glaubte, dass er zu sehr über die Strenge geschlagen wäre und deswegen so weggetreten war"

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren groß und zeugten von dem Schock, der dieses Erlebnis in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

„Vergiss das ganz schnell. Wenn man vom Trinken, so wird, dann rühre ich keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr an", sie hob ihre Hand, als würde sie einen feierlichen Eid ablegen und hörte Regina kontern.  
>„Hört, hört, dann würden wir so schöne Familienfeiern vermissen, wie eure Heirat"<p>

Die Blond schenkte der Schwarzhaarigen einen strengen Blick, woraufhin Regina nur beschwichtigend ihre Hände hob

_Schon gut schon gut, was sind wir heute so empfindlich_

„Ich bin mit David und Snow zu einer der Familien geritten und der Junge...ich kann das gar nicht erklären. Es ist als sei er Tod und dann doch wieder nicht. Liegt einfach da und starrte vor sich hin und diese Augen..." , für eine Sekunde verlor sie sich in die Erinnerung. Der Gram darüber zeichnete sich als dünne Falten um ihren Mund, ehe sie weitersprach

„wie leer...als wenn da drin nichts mehr und dann auf einmal...Boom!", sie klatschte in die Hände und fuhr fort

„und du hast das Gefühl er würde dich auf der Stelle töten...dich einfach zerreißen, wenn er die Chance dafür bekommt."

Die Aufruhr stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und der Junge hat nicht gesagt, wo er die ganze Zeit war?", hakte Regina nach und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, er spricht nicht und ist nicht ansprechbar"

„Ist den Eltern denn vorher nichts aufgefallen. Es muss doch Anzeichen dafür geben, wenn ein Sohn verschwindet", Robin überlegte, was geschehen sein könnte, doch sein Verstand gab ihm keine zufriedenstellende Antwort.

„Seine Mutter meinte nur, dass er seit einiger Zeit unter Albträumen litt. Sind plötzlich aufgetaucht...dann verschwand er und nun...nun ja...jetzt weiß man nicht was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht."

Regina kaute auf inneren Unterlippe. Ihre Hand legte sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihren Bauch und streichelte über diesen, während sich ihr ein Gedanke aufdrängte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns Sorgen machen, Roland schläft auch schlecht seit einigen Nächten."

Sie erinnerte sich an die Schreie, die sie des öfteren in der Nacht geweckt hatten und wie viel Geduld sie aufbringen musste, um ihn zu beruhigen. Robin lächelte sanft, legte seinen Arm um Reginas Schulter und sagte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Snow und Davids Königreich ist weit weg von hier...du darfst anfangen dir Sorgen zu machen, wenn sich herausstellt, dass etwas über die Grenzen hier herüber schwappt, vorher schonst du deine Nerven"

_Dann haben wir alle eine reelle Chance bis zur Geburt zu überleben_

„Robin hat Recht, noch ist es David und Snows Problem...und irgendwie meins", seufzte Emma und fuhr fort. „John wird nicht begeistert sein, aber ich habe versprochen, dass wir uns ein wenig dort umsehen"

_Was auch immer dort wütet, besser wir kriegen es dort, als wenn es hier hin kommt und wir uns wirklich Sorgen um die Jungs machen müssen...Apropos Jungs...wo stecken die beiden eigentlich_

Ihren Gedanken folgend, fragte Emma

„Wo steckt eigentlich Henry?"

„Er ist mit Roland einen Botengang erledigen", erwiderte Regina

„Ist euch aufgefallen, dass er sich in letzter Zeit rar macht? Hab ich was angestellt? Oder besser gefragt, hat er was angestellt?", überlegte sie laut. Regina wollte etwas sagen, doch Robin kam ihr zuvor.

„Ja ist uns aufgefallen...aber mach dir keine Kopf, ist schon alles geklärt"

Emma lächelte zufrieden, doch Regina schenkte ihrem Gefährten einen Seitenblick, welcher die Frage in ihrem Inneren zurückwarf

_Dann hat er mit Henry..._

Unwillkürlich verzogen sich ihre Lippen und sie schenkte ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln, während sie ihre Hand auf sein Knie legte und sich vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte. Seine Hand legte sich auf die ihre und er fing an mit ihren Fingern zu spielen, ohne jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit von Emma zu nehmen.

„Dann werde ich wohl mal einen neuen Met aufmachen, damit John die Nachricht von seinem unfreiwilligen Urlaub besser schlucken kann", grinste sie und noch bevor sie aufstehen und ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und laute Stimme drangen in den Salon.

Little John hatte Henry wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter geschmissen und Roland hing unter seiner rechten Achsel. Beide Jungen lachten und wehrten sich im Spiel, während Johns tiefe Stimme dröhnte.

„Ratet mal, was ich unterwegs auf der Straße aufgegabelt habe"

Er trug die beiden Jungs, deren lachen nun den Raum füllte, zum großen Sofa und ließ sie mit kalkulierter Wucht hinunter.

„Sausäcke!", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst und schmiss sich lachend auf den nächsten freien Sessel. Robin und Emma grinsten breit bei dem Schauspiel, doch Regina schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Muss du sie immer beleidigen"

John ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen und stellte ein so breites Grinsen zur Schau, dass es widernatürlich wirkte.

„Ja, ich beleidige nur die, die mir am Herzen liegen, du Nervensäge", er schickte einen Luftkuss in Reginas Richtung und fühlte sich sehr selbstzufrieden, als sie lachen musste.

_Ich mag dich auch_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Emma saß in der Sheriffstation und sah einige Papiere durch, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Die morgendliche Übelkeit hatte an diesem Tag bereits ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und nun genoss sie das angenehme Gefühl, als das Unwohlsein langsam aber stetig abklang.

_Wenn wir einen beschissenen Anhaltspunkt hätten. Irgendetwas...und ich meine mehr, als Davids gebrochene Kniescheibe. Wo sollen wir nur anfangen._

Hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, die sie langsam aber sich in den Wahnsinn trieben. In ihren Augen war zu viel Zeit vergangen seit sie hier mit Ehering und ihrem inneren Untermieter erwacht war. Zu viel Zeit, in der sie nach Antworten suchte, denn das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, nagte schwer an ihrem Verstand. Frustriert über ihre Überlegungen, ließ die Blonde die Papiere auf den Tisch sinken und schaute auf die Uhr.

_Wo steckt Robin, ich muss David aus dem Krankenhaus abholen_

Ungeduldig schnappte sie wieder nach einem Bericht und starrte das beschriebene Blatt einfach an, ohne wirklich zu lesen, was darauf geschrieben stand. Als die Tür sich öffnete, erklang eine tiefe Stimme.  
>„Hi...ähm...ich suche...Robin, ist er noch nicht hier"<p>

Emma blickte von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und öffnete ihren Mund in einen unintelligenten Ausdruck. Vor ihr baute sich ein Riese von einem Mann auf. Die blonden Locken auf seinem Kopf, bewegten sich sachte, als er die wenigen Schritte zurücklegte und sich ganz in den Raum stellte. Durch das braune Hemd, konnte sie die Muskeln erahnen, die dort versteckt waren. Für einen Moment fehlte ihr die Sprache

_Wie kam er durch die Tür...seit wann sind wieder Riesen in Storybrooke...Jetzt sei keine Idiotin Emma, so groß ist er jetzt auch nicht_

„Ähm..Robin...den vermisse ich selbst. Ich warte schon eine halbe Stunde auf ihn", beschwerte sich Emma und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich gegen dessen Kante, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
>„...und wer sucht unseren Hilfssheriff, wenn ich fragen darf?"<p>

Der Hüne von einem Mann lächelte erst, bevor er einmal auflachte.  
>„Hilfssheriff...hahaha...Verzeihung Ma'am, das klingt noch immer so falsch in meinen Ohren. Eigentlich müsste ich schon längst auf meinem Pferd sitzen und ihn durch den ganzen Wald hier jagen", amüsierte sich John und hielt Emma die Hand hin.<br>„Ich bin John", erklärte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und entblößte eine Reihe gerader Zähne. Die Blonde ergriff die Hand schmunzelnd.  
>„Dann frage ich nicht, was sie mit mir machen, John. Ich bin Sheriff Swan...ähm...Cassidy...Ich meine Sheriff Cassidy"<p>

_Ob ich mich je daran gewöhne_

Der großgewachsene Mann lachte abermals auf und schüttelte Emmas Hand mit festen Druck. Die Retterin blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf ihren Gegenüber.

_Moment! John...Robin Hood...Nein! Oder etwa doch?!_

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten und bevor sie wirklich darüber nachdachte, was sie sagen sollte, fragte sie.

„Verzeihung, aber John, wie in little John", zählte sie eins und eins zusammen.

„Ja, Ma'am, lasse sie sich nicht von meinem Namen irritieren, wie sie sehen, ist der sehr irreführend", scherzte er

„Und sie lassen das Ma'am weg, ich bin Emma"

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Emma", machte er beinahe schon charmant und fügte dann hinzu

„Aber wenn der alte Sauhund nicht langsam auftaucht, kann diese Freude ganz schnell schwinden. Ich bin vollkommen im Arsch und will nur nach Hause auf die Couch"

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal Gefallen an diese Art von Luxus finde_

„Das Gefühl kenne ich. Da zieht es mich zur Zeit gleich nach dem Aufstehen hin", witzelte Emma und erntete ein Schmunzeln von dem Hünen. John wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Tür ging auf und Robin erschien samt Kinderwagen in der Station. Sein Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, innerlich jedoch war er abgekämpft, da er sich beeilt hatte.

„Entschuldige Emma, aber die haben eine Straße gesperrt, dann musste ich ganz herum laufen und mit dem Kleinen ist es nicht so mit Rennen. Ich glaub ich sollte mir ein Pferd zulegen, damit käme ich schneller zur Arbeit", seufze er den letzten Teil des Satzes und schob den Wagen zu John.

„Ist, ist schon gut", winkte der Sheriff ab und schaute auf den gelockten Mann, der sich in den Wagen hineinbeugte und unerwartet liebevoll zu dem Baby sprach

„Na du kleiner Räuber, heute darfst du mit Onkel John auf der Couch rum lungern. Futtern und schlafen, ganz wie es dir gefällt!"

_Und mir heute auch_

„Danke John, wir sehen uns heute Abend", bedankte sich Robin bei seinem ältesten Freund und zog die Weste über, die er tragen musste.

„Also, Emma war wirklich nett dich kennen zu lernen, aber du musst mich jetzt entschuldigen, der kleine Locksley und ich haben ein Date mit der Couch"

Der Hüne verschwand und ließ Robin und Emma zurück.  
>„Sicher, dass du das Baby bei dem lassen willst", fragte sie ihren Hilfssheriff, da sich der Anblick des Riesen mit dem Baby auf verwirrende Art und Weise in ihren Verstand hinein gebrannt hatte. Der aschblonde Mann hob eine Augenbraue und schaute Emma nun direkt ins Gesicht.<p>

„Sicher? Natürlich bin ich sicher! Ich würde John mein eigenes Leben anvertrauen"

_Und das habe ich schon oft_

„Okay, dann komm Robin..."

Der Mann blickte die Frau fragend an, doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, gab sie eine Erklärung ab.

„Ich muss dir mehr Verantwortung übertragen, damit ich wegen dem Fluch herumschnüffeln kann, aber wenn hier ein Anruf eingeht, kann ich nicht darauf zählen, dass du zum Tatort rennst. Ich gebe dir Fahrstunden, damit du endlich mobil wirst und dein Pferd uns nicht die Straßen zu müllt"

_Tz Pferd...wir sind hier nicht im Märchenwald_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Das Verlies war ungewohnt hell beleuchtet, doch Randall störte sich nicht daran. Seit er seinen Deal mit dem Mann eingegangen war, hatte sein Gefängnis einiges an Komfort dazugewonnen. Er durfte nun ein Tisch, ein Bett und sogar einen Stuhl sein Eigenen nennen. Sein Auftragsgeber versorgte ihn darüber hinaus mit genügend Kerzen und Feuer. Alles in Allem hatte seine Situation sich mehr als gebessert und das, obwohl er die Hochzeit nicht ruiniert hatte.

Nun saß der großgewachsene Mann mit dem kahlen Kopf auf seinem Bett. Die Füße fest auf dem Boden und seine Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhend. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem innerlichen Grinsen ließ er seinen Schatten wandern. Seit geraumer Zeit, musste er immer wieder nach Sherwood Forest wandern, musste immer wieder den selben Jungen heimsuchen und ihn in seinen Zweifeln bestärken. Das war nichts, was er mit Freuden tat, nichts was ihn seinem eigenen Ziel näher brachte, doch er tat es, denn der Mann stand oft stundenlang neben ihn und verlangte eine Berichterstattung seines Tuns, so dass er kaum eine Schlupfloch fand, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen.

Mit der Zeit jedoch hatte Randall so tief in die Seele des Jungen geblickt, sich so tief in ihn hinein gefühlt, dass er ihn ohne Furcht bedrängen konnte. Er würde sich nicht für die Dunkelheit entscheiden, denn seine Seele begann sich mit der anderer zu verweben. Alles was er tun musste war abwarten. Darauf warten, dass der Junge nur einen winzigen Schubs in die richtige Richtung bekam und Randall war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er den ganz ohne sein eigenes Zutun bekommen würde. Und so geschah es auch. Die Befriedigung darüber, verschloss er fest in seinem Innern, denn er hatte am eigenem Leibe erfahren müssen, was es bedeutete, den Mann zu

enttäuschen. So legte er Bedauern in seinen Blick, als der Mann an seiner Seite die Stimme erhob.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso ist er noch immer dort? Er sollte weglaufen, er sollte endlich begreifen, dass er nicht dort hingehört", jammerte er mit Wut.

Das Bedauern in Randalls Blick wanderte in seine Stimme. Eine Gefühlsregung, die nicht aufrichtig war.

„Er wird auch nicht weglaufen...denn...", der alte Schattenwanderer wandte sich von dem anderen ab und fuhr fort.

„Er fühlt sich dort wohl. Er weiß, dass diese Ängste, die ich ihm vor Augen führe, nichts weiter als dunkle Lügen sind...er erfährt die Wahrheit dort..."

_Die Liebe, die du versuchst ihm ausreden zu lassen_

„Dann bedränge ihn noch mehr. Es ist nicht rechtens"

Randall seufzte tief und lang, ehe er ihm antwortete

„Mein Geist kann das was da ist bestärken, die Ängste in den Vordergrund stellen, aber die Entscheidung diese zu glauben und danach zu handeln, bleibt dem Menschen überlassen und dieser Mensch hat sich entschieden, seinen Eltern zu glauben und nicht den irrationalen, wirren Gedanken"

Er erwartete einen Wutausbruch, einen Tobsuchtsanfall, doch der Mann neben ihm verfiel in Schweigen. Randall begann die Wassertropfen zu zählen, deren stetiges Plöpp Plöpp in sein Gehörgang träufelte. Vielleicht hätte er sich statt eines Tisches für seine Dienste die Reparatur dieser alten Wasserleitung, die durch die Kellerverliese führte, erbitten sollen.

„Es sind nicht seine Eltern!", kam es dünn von dem anderen Mann, dessen Blick sich im Lichtschein der Kerze verlor. Die tanzende Flamme zuckte auf dem dreckigen Wachs und spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen Augen wieder. Randall legte seine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter des anderen und heuchelte falsches Mitgefühl

„Ich weiß und wenn du mich rauslässt, wenn ich ihm Auge in Auge begegnen kann, dann könnte ich mehr für dich und dein Ziel tun, mein Freund"

Der Mann löste sich von dem Anblick der Kerze und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem neuen Handlanger. Seine Lippen verzogen sich in Bitterkeit gen Boden, als es rau aus seinem Mund kam.

„Mein Vater hat mich vor dir gewarnt. Ich mag verzweifelt sein, aber ich werde dir nicht die komplette Freiheit schenken. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, Henry nach Hause zu holen!"

„Ja," erwiderte der Gefangene und nahm die Hand von seiner Schultern und setzte seinen Blick nach innen zu seinem Schatten, der im Sherwood Forest verweilte. Er versteckte seinen Schatten in einem anderen, der ein Schrank in den Raum warf und blickte auf den Jungen am Schreibtisch. In seinem Innern wuchs das Grinsen, als er den Stiefvater des Jungen in den Raum treten sah und beide sich sich über den Tag unterhielten. Die Worte waren belanglos für ihn, alles was zählte war der feine, spinnwebartige Schleier, der sich von Robins Seele zu der Henrys ausstreckte und sich mit ihr zu verbinden begann. Noch dünn und zaghaft, doch Randall wusste, die Zeit würde für ihn spielen, schon bald wäre die Verbindung stark genug und dann wäre er seinem großen Ziel ein bedeutendes Stück näher.

Der Mann erhob sich von dem Bett und ging zur schweren Tür, die seinen Gefangen mit der Welt da draußen, trennte. Seine Mundwinkel waren verhärtet und tiefe Falten hatten sich um seine Augen in seine Haut gefressen. Seine Stimme klang müde und schwer.

„Und um dich zu motivieren, erinnere ich dich daran, was dich erwartet, wenn du versagst"

Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Weste und zog einen langen, goldenen Gegenstand hinaus. Randall begann zu schaudern, als er die Insignie der Macht erkannte. Augenblicklich loderte Hass in seinen dunklen Augen auf, doch der Mann reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen flüsterte er gegen die metallene Klinge des Dolches

„Ich befehle dir, richte die Banne in diesem Verlies wieder auf!"

_NEIN...NEIN...NEIN!_

Schrie es im Kopf des Gefangenen, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Nicht eher bis sein Kerkermeister die Tür hinter sich verschloss und verschwunden war.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Emma war mit Robin zu einem großen Parkplatz gefahren und hatte ihm dort eine kurze Einweisung in die Mechanik des Wagens gegeben. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, war ihr Fahrschüler kein Idiot und verstand recht schnell, so dass sie es ihm zutraute, sich in den Straßenverkehr zu wagen. Vielleicht war dies nicht die beste Idee, die sie seit langem hatte, doch wenn man schnell schwimmen lernen wollte, dann schmiss man jemanden auch ins kalte Wasser. Von Kälte konnte jedoch nicht die Rede sein, denn Emmas Puls begann zu rasen, während ihr Herz immer mal wieder aussetzte. Der Hilfssheriff nahm die Kurven zu steil und die einfache Regel, Rechts vor Links, konnte er sich nicht so schnell merken, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Diese Momente der Furcht und Panik, ebbten jedoch langsam und stetig ab, als Robin ein Gefühl für den Wagen bekam und seine Konzentration nicht nur auf das Lenken, sondern auch auf das Denken zurückführen konnte. Nach einer Stunde, führte er den Wagen geschmeidig über die Straßen und nahm nicht mehr jede rote Ampel mit.

Die beiden vergaßen die Zeit und als die Aufregung der ersten halbe Stunde verflogen war, machte sich eine gewisse Ruhe in dem Auto breit, die vor allem die Blonde in eine redselige Stimmung versetzte.

„Das läuft hier besser, als ich erwartet habe", machte sie ihm ein Kompliment und fuhr nachdenklich fort.  
>„Du lernst schnell, kein Wunder, dass Regina dir den Job gegeben hat"<p>

_Und ich dachte, sie kann dich nicht leiden_

„Ich glaub eher, dass sie ihn mir gegeben hat, damit ich unter ihrer Beobachtung stehe", grinste der Aschblonde und bog, nach Emmas Fingerzeig, links ab.

_Und sie mich schikanieren kann_

Die Frau in dem Auto schaffte ein Schmunzeln und nickte.  
>„Vielleicht hat sie dich auch unter Verdacht und ich soll ein Auge auf dich werfen"<p>

Robins Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe, woraufhin Emma ihm erklärte.

„Wir erwachen alle hier in diesem Städtchen ohne richtige Erinnerung und im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Fluch, sind andere Leute hier. Also Robin, wenn du was damit zu tun hast, sag es lieber gleich", scherzte sie und konnte sehen, wie auf dem Gesicht des Mannes ein ernster Ausdruck erblühte.

„Ich würde nicht mit Magie herumspielen. Magie kommt immer mit einem Preis", erwiderte er und schaute einen Moment nicht auf die Straße, sondern auf die Frau neben sich.

„Dann wird es einen anderen Grund geben, warum sie Robin Hood zum Hilfssheriff ernannt hat"

_Ihr Humor ließ schon immer zu Wünschen übrig_

Der Ernst schwand aus Robins Gesicht und machte Platz für ein Lächeln.

„Wer weiß schon, was die böse Königin im Schilde führt"

Emma erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Scheinst ja nicht gerade große Stücke auf deine Gönnerin zu halten", bemerkte sie an, was Robins Lächeln zu einem Grinsen anwachsen ließ.  
>„Ich will ehrlich sein, Emma"<p>

_Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich von ihr halten so...irgendwie ist das alles verwirrend_

„Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist das ich einen Deal eingegangen bin, um die Böse Königin zu entführen und für einen Haufen Gold auszuliefern. Ich habe mich auf diese Aufgabe mit vollem Einsatz gestürzt, denn es wäre nur eine Tyrannin, die ich ihrer gerechten Strafe zukommen lassen würde...aber...", er hielt inne, setzte den Blinker nach Rechts und bog dann ab.  
>„...seit ich hier erwacht bin, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dieses Bild, das ich von ihr habe, zu überdenken"<p>

_Vor allem, wenn ich sehe, wie sie mit meinen Kindern umgeht_

Während die beiden die Hauptstraße entlang fuhren fiel Robins Blick auf die Turmuhr.

_Oh, schon so spät_

„Emma, ich muss Roland von der Schule abholen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen."

„Dann bieg hier rechts ab und an der nächsten Kreuzung links", erklärte sie den Weg. Robin kam der Aufforderung nach und steuerte den Wagen zur Schule.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Häuser flogen an ihr vorbei, doch die Retterin bemerkte es kaum. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Robins Worte. Jemand wollte die Böse Königin haben und der Mann neben ihr, war in einer anderen Welt willens, diesem Jemand die Königin auszuliefern. Vielleicht hatte sie ihren ersten richtigen Anhaltspunkt.

„Und glaubst du, dass du es geschafft hast?", fragte sie und hielt ihren Blick weiter aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Was soll ich geschafft haben?", hakte er nach und bog ab

„Na, die böse Königin auszuliefern?"  
>Schwiegen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus. Robins Augen hafteten auf der Straße vor sich, doch seine Gedanken waren weit entfernt. Er sah sich wieder im Wald, sah sich in einer Besprechung mit seinen Männern und wie sehr er sie überreden musste auf diesen Deal einzugehen, da keiner eine Hexe entführen wollte.<p>

_War ich wirklich so dumm, eine Hexe zu entführen?_

„Ich glaube nicht!", kam es aus seinem Mund.

„Du glaubst nicht?", echote Emma.

„Ja, denn sie stolziert noch durch dieses Reich. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Typ sie haben wollte, damit er mit ihr eine Tasse Tee trinken konnte. Es war Kopfgeld, Emma, oder soll ich lieber sagen, Blutgeld"

Die Blonde verstand was er damit sagen wollte und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu dem Mann. Ihre Mundwinkel hingen zu Boden, während sie innerlich seufzte.

_Vielleicht hat dieser Jemand den Fluch gesprochen, weil er an sie ran will...ich glaube wir müssen den Typen finden_

Das Auto fuhr auf die Straße, die zur Schule führte. Robin konnte seinen Sohn schon am Tor ausmachen. Neben ihm stand Henry, der ihm wild gestikulierend etwas erklärte. Erst als der Sheriffwagen neben den beiden Jungs zum stehen kam, hatten Robin und Emma die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Söhne.

„Papa?", machte Roland verwundert, als er seinen Vater hinter dem Steuer erblickte.

„Kommt, steigt ein", forderte Emma sie auf, was beide dazu veranlasste, hinten einzusteigen.

Der Junge mit den lockigen Haaren wirkte reuig, als er tief durchatmete und dann das Wort an seinen Vater richtete.

„Mrs. Jennings ruft wahrscheinlich heute noch bei uns an"

Robins Augenbraue erhob sich, während er seinen Sohn durch den Rückspiegel betrachtete.

„Ich bin in ihre Stunde eingeschlafen", gab er schuldbewusst von sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit er nicht zu weinen anfing.

_Mein armer Junge_

Robin mochte das Bild seines am Boden zerstörten Sohnes nicht. Erst recht nicht, weil er wusste, warum der Junge eingeschlafen war. Er wandte sich an Emma und senkte die Stimme.

„Er schläft Nachts aber auch unruhig. Ich glaube dieser Fluch ist einfach zu viel für ihn...hier wird er nur von Alpträumen geplagt", offenbarte sich der König der Diebe.  
>„Vielleicht liegt es am Vollmond", versuchte Emma sich in einer Erklärung.<br>„Auch Henrys Schlaf ist im Moment nicht gerade der erholsamste, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde."

Beide zuckten mit den Schultern und schauten durch den Rückspiegel auf die beiden Jungs, die gähnend auf dem Rücksitz saßen und aus dem Fenster starrten

Emma lotste Robin zum Krankenhaus und musste nochmals alles an Geduld aufbringen bis der König der Diebe den Wagen in eine Parklücke bekam. Die Jungs waren schon so sehr genervt, von dem ewigen Rangieren und nochmaligen Versuchen zu parken, dass Henry mit einer kurzen Erklärung ausstieg.

„Ich geh schon mal hoch zu Grandpa, komm Roland, ich gebe uns einen Schokoriegel aus", ohne auf eine Antwort von den beiden Erwachsenen abzuwarten, waren die beiden verschwunden. Die Zurückgebliebenen schauten sich entgeistert an und schüttelten dann unisono ihren Kopf.

_Manchmal erkenne ich meinen Jungen nicht. Was ist nur in der Zeit geschehen_

Roland und Henry liefen über den Krankenhausflur und steuerten direkt auf den Süßigkeitenautomat zu. Dort angekommen, kramt Henry in seiner Hosentasche, holte einige Münzen heraus und schmiss sie in den Automaten. Danach forderte er den Jüngeren auf, sich etwas auszusuchen. Der Lockenkopf wählte einen Schokoriegel, tippte die Zahl ein und strahlte, als das fremdartige Gerät die Süßigkeit preisgab. Henry wiederholte den Vorgang und schnappte sich seinen eigenen Riegel. Zusammen liefen sie weiter, bis zu Davids Zimmer. Schon von draußen konnten sie Stimmen und Lachen hören. Der Ältere klopfte einmal und betrat dann zusammen mit Roland das Krankenzimmer seines Großvaters.  
>David saß in einem Rollstuhl. Das kaputte Bein war eingegipst und lag ausgestreckt auf einer Haltevorrichtung. Mary Margret packte eine Tasche und der Pfleger, den Henry bereits am Tag der Einlieferung kennengelernt hatte, saß auf einem Stuhl neben Davids Rollstuhl. Die Männer lachten immer wieder ausgelassen und auch Snow White kam nicht drum herum in dieses Lachen mit einzufallen. Die Stimmung war gelassen, denn die Freude endlich wieder nach hause zu dürfen, hatte sich jede Faser seines Daseins bemächtigt.<p>

„Hi David...Mary Margret!", begrüßte der Braunhaarige seine Großeltern und blickte auf das Tun des Pflegers, der mit einem schwarzen Stift über Davids Gips gebeugt war.

„Hi Henry..." kam es zeitgleich aus dem Mund der Anderen und wenn sie sich wunderten, wen ihr Enkelsohn mit sich schleppte, so zeigten sie es nicht. Stattdessen kicherte Charming immer wieder, als Randall auf den bereits vollgekritzelten Gips, versuchte seine Unterschrift zu setzen.

„Du bist ein richtiger Prinz Charming", scherzte er und fand eine Lücke.  
>„Ich glaube jede Krankenschwester des Hauses hat ihre Unterschrift hinterlassen, einschließlich Edna, unsere Putzfee." David erwiderte lachend<p>

„Ein Schicksal, das ich tragen muss"

„Was machst du da", Rolands helle Stimme zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, woraufhin das Lachen ein wenig verebbte. Der Prinz erklärte dem fremden Jungen

„Randall.."

„Ich sagte doch, meine Freunde nennen mich Randy", unterbrach der Pfleger

„Randy unterschreibt nur auf meinem Gips"

„Warum?", hakte er interessiert weiter nach

„Weil, weil...äh..." David überlegte nach einer Antwort, doch da half ihm seine Frau auch schon aus.  
>„Damit der Gips etwas schöner aussieht"<p>

„Okay", war das knappe Wort des Verständnis, das Roland ausstieß und ging zu dem Pfleger.  
>„Darf ich auch?", Der Prinz nickte und Randall reichte ihm den Stift. Dabei berührte er sachte Rolands Finger und hielt sie für wenige Millisekunden fest. Ein Grinsen blitze auf den vollen Lippen des Mannes auf.<p>

_Oh ich sehe...und wie ich sehe...ausgezeichnet_

Die Augen des Lockenkopf wurden einen Moment starr, als er die Berührung Randalls spürte. Er wurde von einem Gefühl ergriffen, welches er kannte. Doch es war zu schwach, als dass die Erinnerung ihn zu seinen bösen Träume führte. Gerade, als diese dunkle Emotion aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, in sein bewusstes Denken fließen wollte, löste der Pfleger die Verbindung und gab Rolands Finger wieder frei. Als wenn nicht gewesen wäre, lächelte der Junge, beugte sich über Davids Gips und begann langsam seinen Namen auf diesem zu schreiben. Henry war zu dem Jungen aufgeschlossen und wartete geduldig, dass auch er sich auf der Verletzung seines Großvaters verewigen konnte. Der Ältere der beiden Jungs, spürte Randalls Blick auf sich und versuchte mit einem Lächeln darauf zu antworten und bekam eine Erwiderung. Für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlags, driften seine Gedanken weg aus diesem Raum, zurück zu dem gemeinsamen Nachmittag mit Roland und seiner Mutter, doch gerade, als er sich diesem wohligen Gefühl hingeben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Emmas Stimme holte ihn zurück ins Hier und jetzt.  
>„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber Mama Sheriff sorgt dafür dass ihr Hilfssheriff endlich flügge wird", grinste sie breit und konnte sehen, wie Robin nur schmunzelte.<p>

Die Retterin schaute auf ihren Vater und den Rollstuhl und musste sich eingestehen, dass der Weg nach Hause nicht so leicht werden würde

„Das Bein bekommst du nicht geknickt?", fragte sie und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.  
>„Weißt du was, ich werde mit dir laufen, da ich dich nicht ins Auto bekomme", schlug sie vor und wandte sich dann an Robin.<p>

„Und du nimmst den Wagen und wir treffen uns bei mir, okay"

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Dein Vertrauen in Ehren, aber dieses Ungetüm da unten fahre ich nicht allein."

Emma seufzte theatralisch, doch bevor sie ihn umstimmen konnte, erklang Robins Stimme.

„Fahr du und ich bringe den Prinzen zu dir nach Hause."

_Ich habe mittlerweile Übung jemanden zu schieben_

Die beiden hatten bereits auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer beschlossen, dass Robins Erinnerung an die geplante Entführung ein Punkt war, an dem Emma ansetzen wollte.

„Und ich rufe Regina an", fügte die Retterin hinzu.

Robin lächelte befangen bei Emmas Worten und schob den Gedanken an die Schwarzhaarige weit weg.

_Am besten holst du noch mehr Zeugen in deine Wohnung Emma, denn die bringt mich doch gleich um, wenn sie erfährt, was ich vorhatte_

Dachte er und baute sich hinter Charmings Rollstuhl auf. Seine Hände legten sich an die Griffe und er er verabschiedete sich.

„Komm Roland...",

Roland kam der Aufforderung seines Vaters nach, verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer. Sie waren kaum aus der Tür, sprach Henry zu Emma

„Kann ich mitgehen? Ich hab keine Lust noch länger hier rumzuhängen!" Emma gab die Erlaubnis und schon war auch Henry verschwunden.

Während Mary Margret die Tasche weiter packte und Randall die Entlassungspapiere Emma in die Hand drückte, griff sie mit der freien zu ihrem Handy, wählte Reginas Nummer und wartete darauf, dass die Bürgermeisterin endlich abhob.

_Geh schon ran...mach schon..._

„Regina?! Hier Emma. Kannst du in zu mir kommen. Ja, es ist dringend, also komm so schnell du kannst, wir müssen reden!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10**

**Das Gegenwärtige**

Emma war bereits in ihrem Apartment und wartete zusammen mit Snow White auf die Ankunft der anderen. Die Tür öffnete sich geräuschvoll und sie sprang vom Sessel hoch, in der Hoffnung Henry wäre mit den anderen angekommen, doch als die Tür zum Wohnzimmer sich öffnete, war es Neal, der eintrat.

Er lächelte zwar, doch wirkte verwirrt, als er Snow dort sitzen sah. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Stapel Post, ging ihn bereits durch und begrüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss.

„Hi, Emma. Was gibt's? Du siehst aus, als wenn du dich nicht freuen würdest mich zu sehen", scherzte er.

„Nein, ich hab nur jemand anderes erwartet", erklärte sie und erwiderte die Begrüßung halbherzig.

„Wir haben eine...", ihr Satz wurde von lilafarbenem Nebel unterbrochen, der sobald er sich auflöste, Regina und Charming samt seinem Rollstuhl preisgab.

„Welcher Schwachkopf hat sich einen Treffpunkt im ersten Stock ausgedacht, wenn einer ein kaputtes Knie hat", machte sie entgeistert, während sie mit ihren Augen rollte und die Antwort im schuldbewussten Blick der Retterin ablesen konnte.  
>„Der Idiot da unten hat tatsächlich versucht, ihn hier hoch zu hieven und beinahe wären sie beide die Treppe hinunter gesegelt. Nicht, dass es mich gestört hätte, aber ist es so schwer um Hilfe zu bitten", echauffierte sich die einstige böse Königin über ihr zusammentreffen mit Robin, den Jungs und dem Patienten und gab mehr preis, als ihr bewusst war.<p>

_Kann er nicht mal das du bist die böse Königin und ich drohe dir lieber, bevor ich meinen Verstand benutze, weglassen..._

Seine Meinung, die er über sie hatte, schien sie nicht im Geringsten so kalt zu lassen, wie sie es sich und den anderen am liebsten weismachen wollte.

Neal verstand immer noch nicht, was in seinem zu Hause von Statten ging, doch auf eine Antwort musste er sich weiterhin gedulden. Das Geräusch von einem Schlüssel, der in ein Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde, erklang leise durch die Wohnung. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Henry trat, gefolgt von dem neuen Hilfssheriff und seinem Sohn, in den Raum.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann konnte seine Verwunderung nicht verstecken, Henry zusammen mit Robin und Roland zu sehen. Als er seinen Sohn mit dem ehemaligen Räuber sah, die über irgendetwas lachten, flammte etwas in seinem Innern auf, was sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in seinen Augen widerspiegelt. Einem stillen Beobachter, wäre diese Gefühlsregung nicht entgangen, doch Roland forderte mit seiner hellen Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit aller, als er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam und sich bei der Berichterstattung fast überschlug.  
>„Habt ihr das gesehen?...gerade eben waren sie noch da...und dann wuuuuusch", er gestikulierte ausladend mit seinen Händen<p>

„...nur noch Nebel und sie sind weg...und dann...dann...dann...sind die hier," er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf Regina und den verletzten Prinzen und konnte die Bewunderung über die getätigte Magie nicht aus seiner Stimme wischen. Als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, ging er auf die Bürgermeisterin zu und legte seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihre Hüfte.  
>„Das war toll Miss Mills, darf...darf...darf...ich das nächste Mal auch mit in den Nebel"<p>

Regina blickte auf den Jungen und fühlte sich einen winzigen Augenblick überwältigt. Seine Sympathie ihr gegenüber war greifbar und berührte ihr Herz, doch als sie die schockierten Blicke der anderen Gewahr wurde, baute sie die Mauer aus Eis in ihrem Innern aufs neue. Anstatt dem Bedürfnis seine Umarmung zu erwidern nach zu kommen, tätschelt sie ihm nur unbeholfen den Kopf und versuchte dann, seine Arme von sich zu lösen.

„Das, kann ich dir nicht versprechen", machte sie fast schon distanziert und war froh, dass der Vater des Jungen, endlich einmal einen hellen Moment in ihren Augen aufweisen konnte.  
>„Roland", kam es mit milder Strenge aus seinem Mund.<br>„Lass Miss Mills in Frieden"

Mit Argwohn hatte Robin die Veränderung in der Schwarzhaarigen beobachten können. Das war nicht die Frau, die er in seinem Zimmer mit seinen Söhnen erwischt hat. Diese hier fühlte sich unbehaglich bei der Nähe, die Roland einforderte und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er von ihr halten sollte.

„Ooookaaaay...", zog der Angesprochene seine Antwort in die Länge und löste sich von der Bürgermeisterin, jedoch nicht ohne ihr noch ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken und mit diesem, die Mauer in ihrem Innern zum schwanken zu bringen.

_Reiß dich am Riemen Regina_

Mahnte sie sich selbst und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, während sie auf die großen Neuigkeiten wartetet, von denen Emma am Telefon geredet hatte.

Die Blonde setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und wollte mit der eigentlichen Beratung beginnen, doch Mary Margret kam ihr zuvor.

„Vielleicht möchte Henry Roland sein Zimmer zeigen", lotste sie die Jungen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie wusste bereits, welche Themen angeschnitten werden sollte und wollte den Kindern diese nicht zumuten. Wie zu erwarten maulten die beiden und wollten nicht. Roland hatte sich fast unbemerkt an Regina geschlichen, so dass er neben ihr stand.

„Aber wir haben auch ein Recht zu erfahren, was hier los ist", machte Henry seinen Standpunkt klar.

Neal indes konnte nur erahnen worum es ging und wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wie er auf die Weigerung seines Sohnes reagieren sollte.  
>„Du hast Recht, Kumpel. Wir haben alle das Recht endlich zu erfahren, was hier los ist".<p>

Mary Margret schloss ihre Augen und seufzte dabei, während Charming hilfesuchend zu seiner Tochter blickte, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Regina fühlte sich für einen Moment in einen Kindergarten versetzt und fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach mit Emma alles am Telefon abklären konnte. Robin selbst begrüßte den Gedanken, seinen Sohn aus der Hörweite zu bekommen.

„Ja, das habt ihr, aber es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du es ihm zeigst", bat der einstige Dieb und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Henry.

_Roland hat keine Ahnung und wie soll ich ihn schützen und gleichzeitig ehrlich sein_

Es war Neal, der das Antworten übernahm

„Wenn du deinen Sohn hier raus haben willst, dann schick ihn nach Hause. Henry kann bleiben, wenn er will"

Robin hob abwehrend seine Hände.

_Was greift er mich gleich an_

„Entschuldige, wenn ich mich um meinen Sohn sorge", machte er bissig und ging nicht weiter auf den anderen Mann ein. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht einfach nach Hause schicken und er konnte ihn nicht einfach in dieser fremden Wohnung allein in ein anderes Zimmer verfrachten.

Regina wollte es nicht zugeben, aber in ihrem Innern gab sie dem Hilfssheriff recht. Auch sie hätte ihren Sohn gerne außen vor gelassen, gerade auch weil sie nicht abschätzen konnte, um was es hier ging. Sie wollte ihre Gedanken gerade aussprechen, da meldete sich Emma zu Wort.

„Henry, zeig Roland dein Zimmer..."

„Aber..."

„Los jetzt. Du bekommst eine Zusammenfassung, sobald wir wirklich etwas wissen, also los"

„Er sollte bleiben", fiel ihr Neal in den Rücken. Bevor die beiden weiter diskutieren konnte, atmete Henry tief durch und wandte sich an Roland.

„Komm, wir gehen", Roland folgte dem Älteren, ohne wirklich verstanden zu haben, worum es überhaupt ging. Robin suchte den Blick in das Gesicht des Jungen und formte ein lautloses Danke, mit den Lippen, woraufhin er mit nickte und mit dem Lockenkopf in sein Zimmer verschwand. Neal gefiel der Ausgang dieser Situation nicht. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Regina Stimme hallte durch den Raum

„Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären, warum ich hier bin, denn wenn ich mir hier nur eine weitere Folge „Neu verheiratet" anschauen muss, dann habe ich besseres zu tun"

Ihre Arme waren noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt, während die Ungeduld in ihren dunklen Augen blitzte.

„Regina hat recht. Also, Robin...würdest du uns erklären, woran du dich erinnerst", forderte Emma ihren Hilfssheriff auf, der ein angedeutetes Lächeln aufsetzte und scherzte.

„Nur, wenn einer die Madame da im Auge behält, dass sie mich nicht tötet"

„Keine Angst, was kann schon passiert sein", machte Charming, warf jedoch einen Blick auf die Schwarzhaarige, die innerlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte

_Nur Idioten, ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben..._

„Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich einen Deal eingegangen bin. Ich sollte mit meinen Männern die böse Königin entführen und ausliefern. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass wir am Feuer diskutierten, ob wir es wirklich machen sollten...und ich weiß, dass ich jeden dazu bekommen habe, mir bei diesem Auftrag zu folgen"

_Jetzt ist es raus und ich ein toter Mann_

Äußerlich blieb Regina ruhig. Einzig und allein, die Tatsache, dass sich eine Hand aus der Verschränkung ihrer Arme löste und an ihrer Halskette zu spielen begann, zeugte von dem dem Kampf in ihrem Innern.

Die Einsamkeit, an die sie sich im Märchenwald erinnerte und die auch hier ihre dreckigen Klauen nach ihr und ihrem Gemüt ausstreckte, lag bleischwer auf ihrer Seele.

Sie hatte so hart gearbeitet, hatte sogar ihren Sohn geopfert, um alle anderen vor Pans Fluch zu retten und wie sich herausstellte, sah man sie noch immer als das Monster, das sie einst gewesen war.

_Und er hätte es leicht gehabt_

Ihre Augen suchten den Blick in die Mary Margaretes. Die Jüngere wusste sofort, wo die Gedanken der anderen Frau hingingen. Schuld spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihr sagen, dass es nicht soweit hätte kommen dürfen, doch Regina schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und brachte Snow damit zum schweigen. Stattdessen straffte sie ihre Schultern und machte einen Schritt auf Robin zu.

„Und wer war der Auftraggeber?", kam es kalt aus ihren vollen Lippen. Sie vermied es ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, in seine blauen Augen zu sehen, aus Angst, dass das was in ihrem Innern tobte, den Weg nach außen fand. Nein, sie würde diesen Schmerz, der in ihrer Seele wütete nicht ausbrechen lassen, nicht vor den Augen aller.

Robin war überrascht, dass sie sich so ruhig verhielt und glaubte einen Moment, dass dies vielleicht gefährlicher, als ein Wutausbruch war. Er ließ die Frau nicht aus den Augen und gab kleinlaut zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht"

Die kalte Ruhe verließ die Bürgermeisterin und machte Platz für aufgebrachte Fassungslosigkeit. Ihre Stimme kippte und wurde einen Deut lauter.  
>„Was für ein Anführer weiß bitte nicht, mit wem er Geschäfte macht?", fragte sie provokant und antwortete sogleich selbst<p>

„Ich verrate es dir: Ein Lausiger."

Sie sah mit einem Blick, dass ihn dieses Niedermachen seiner Fähigkeiten traf. Er wollte etwas erwidern, wollte zurückschlagen, doch Regina ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
>„Du musst doch wissen mit wem du Geschäfte machst. Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du wirklich so ein Spinner bist"<p>

„Es reicht, Mills", erwiderte er mit Zorn in der Stimme und tätigte einen Schritt zu ihr hin.  
>„Ich sag dir, wer sich nicht sagen lässt, für wen er arbeitet. Jemand, der sich vielleicht selbst für diesen Deal verabscheut."<p>

Seine Worte brachte ihr Mundwerk für einen winzigen Augenblick zum Schweigen, ehe sie ein höhnendes Lachen ausstieß.

„Oh, jetzt hat der Dieb auch noch einen Gewissenskonflikt"

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Dieb", seine Stimme glich gestoßenem Eis, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zumachten und sich vor ihr aufbaute. Beide stemmten ihre, zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Hüften. Robin schaute auf die Schwarzhaarige herab, während sie versuchte sich groß zumachen und ihm wenigstens ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Die Wut hatte längst Besitz von ihr ergriffen, so dass sie den Schmerz in ihrer Seele ausbrannte.

„aber ich richte niemanden hin und mit diesem Deal habe ich zugestimmt, dich hinzurichten. Also, ja. Um mich noch im Spiegel betrachten zu können, wollte ich so wenig wie möglich über diesen Auftrag wissen"

_Und jetzt muss ich von vorne beginnen. Du lebst und mein Sohn wird wahrscheinlich sterben. Das war meine Chance, ihn zu retten_

Regina funkelte ihn nur aus zornigen Augen an, obwohl das Feuer in ihrem Innern zur Glut herab schrumpfte. Sie konnte den Widerwillen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, mit dem er über diesen Auftrag sprach, konnte das erkennen, was sie selbst nur zu gut kannte. Selbsthass. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte sie sich ab und stellte sich wieder in die Nähe des Sessels. Sie versuchte im Lauf der weiteren Unterhaltung, den ehemaligen Dieb nicht weiter anzuschauen, versuchte ihre Gedanken nicht auf seine Worte und den Anblick zu lenken, den er ihr vor wenigen Atemzügen gewährte, doch sie brauchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung, das sie aufbringen konnte.

Neal beobachtete das Ganze und nestelte mit seinen Fingern an seiner Lippen herum, damit niemand das Grinsen erkennen konnte, das sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

_Da ist wohl nichts mehr mit Liebes...was Locksley?_

,freute er sich innerlich.

„Robin, wie sah der Mann aus?", fragte David

Der Angesprochene legte die Stirn in Falten und antwortete nach einer kurzen Überlegung.  
>„ Er war alt. Sehr alt, sein Haar war weiß und seine Augen waren schlecht. Ansonsten...wie ein alter Mann eben."<p>

Charming wandte sich an Regina

„Hast du eine Idee, wem du mal wieder auf die Füße getreten bist? Irgend einem alten Mann...oder Jungen, mit einem alten Vater"

Regina zuckte mit ihren Schultern  
>„Es mag dich überraschen, Charming, aber ich habe aufgehört zu zählen"<p>

_Das übernehmen ja andere...heute noch..._

Die Gruppe versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, irgendetwas, das in Verbindung mit einem alten Mann stand, doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Nach einer Weile kam Emma zu dem Schluss, dass sie diesen Mann finden müssten und erntete dafür Zustimmung. Sie richtete das Wort an Regina, die anscheinend schon auf dem Weg hinaus zur Tür war.

„Warte...", die einstige böse Königin hielt inne und wartete bis die Blonde zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.  
>„Was gibt es noch?", machte sie genervt.<p>

„So lange wir nicht mehr wissen, gehen wir davon aus, dass dich einer killen will, also pass auf dich auf"

„Keine Angst, um mich zu erwischen braucht man mehr, als so einen idiotischen Bogenschützen"

_Sonst wäre ich wohl schon längst tot_

Emma nickte und ging zurück zu ihrem Sessel. Auch die andere Frau setzte ihren Weg fort, blieb aber doch nochmal stehen, drehte sich um und kam zurück. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sprach.  
>„Und ehe ich es vergesse, ich werde mich nicht mit den Wochenenden begnügen"<p>

Ihr letzter Blick galt Neal, der die Kälte regelrecht spüren konnte, mit der sie ihn bedachte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ sie die Wohnung.

Robin lehnte gegen die Wand. Auch er war ruhiger geworden, seit ihrem Disput, doch anders als Regina konnte er nicht anders und beobachtete sie weiter. Er sah, dass sie verletzt war, sah, dass sie etwas quälte, doch er verbot sich darüber nachzudenken. Als die Bürgermeisterin verschwand, verabschiedete er sich ebenfalls und schnappte sich seinen Sohn.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Die Sonne stand hoch am Firmament, hüllte die Taverne und die Tische davor in ein warmes Licht und ließ ein erstes Gefühl des herannahenden Frühlings erahnen. Regina erschien in einem lilafarbenen Nebel genau dort, wo ein kleiner Weg an den Tischen vorbei und hin zu dem Eingang des Wirtshauses führte. Hinter sich konnte sie eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rufen hören und so wandte sie sich um.

„Hi, Gin!"

Ihre Augen trafen auf Eddy, der auf seinem Pferd saß und augenscheinlich davon reiten wollte. Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest erwiderte sein Winken mit einem Lächeln und schaute dem Jungen auf seinem Ross einen Moment nach. Innerlich seufzte sie.

_Ich würde auch gerne wieder reiten_

Erwachte die Sehnsucht nach den Augenblicken der Freiheit auf dem Rücken ihrer Stute, doch noch ehe diese Wehmut gänzlich Einzug in ihr Gemüt hielt, legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und sie erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln, warum ihr diese Tätigkeit untersagt war. Die Schwarzhaarige setzte ihren Weg fort und betrat die Kneipe.

Innen waren bereits einige Tische gut gefüllt, obwohl der Abend noch nicht in greifbare Nähe lag. Regina schaute sich ein wenig um, wog ab, ob sie sich an einen Tisch setzten sollte und erkannte, dass der Tresen so gut wie leer war. Bestimmten Schrittes bewegte sie sich zu diesem hin, schob sich mit soviel Grazie, wie sie in ihrem Umstand aufbringen konnte, auf den Hocker und wartete auf die Wirtin. Das Warten dehnte sich aus und als die Kellnerin an die Theke trat, bestellte sie

„Gibst du mir bitte ein Wasser, Ruth!"

Die Angesprochene würdigte Regina kaum eines Blickes, nickte nur verbissen und trat hinter den Tresen, um der Bestellung nachzukommen. Die einstige Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf über Ruths Benehmen, denn mittlerweile blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig. Die andere Frau konnte sie nicht leiden und machte keinerlei Hehl daraus, doch solange das Mädchen ihrer Arbeit nachkam, war Regina nicht versucht Bailey ihre Arbeitskraft madig zu machen.

„Ahhh...wer hat den Weg endlich hier hin gefunden"

Regina konnte die Stimme der Wirtin wahrnehmen, noch bevor diese in Erscheinung trat. Die alte Frau mit den weißen Haaren, kam aus einer Tür hinter dem Tresen, aus der ein verführerischer Duft strömte.  
>„Mein, Lieblings- Schätzchen", grinste die Alte und wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze trocken.<p>

„Ich habe dich früher erwartet", gestand sie ihr und verschwand schon wieder in der Tür, ließ diese aber offen, so dass sie sich weiter mit ihrem Gast unterhalten konnte.  
>„Die Ratssitzung ging länger, als erwartet. Man kann auch alles tot diskutieren...vor allem meine Nerven", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige und spürte wie ihr, auf Grund des Geruchs aus der Küche, das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.<p>

_Himmel riecht das gut, wenn das jetzt noch so schmeckt...was denk ich da...natürlich wird das schmecken_

„Dann solltest du auf den Tisch hauen", erklang die Stimme der Alten. Im nächsten Moment erschien sie wieder und stellte einen großen Teller mit gekochtem Speck, Brot und Besteck vor die einstige Königin. Reginas Mundwinkel hoben sich in freudiger Erwartung, während sie das Aroma tief in sich aufsog

„Du bist zu gut zu mir", gestand sie und schnappte sich bereits Messer und Gabel.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich mir das bestellen wollte"

Bailey legte eine Hand auf den Tresen, stützte ihren alten Körper ab und hob eine Augenbraue, ehe sie ein breites Grinsen zur Schau stellte.

„Woher ich das wusste?", echote sie die andere Frau und antwortete trocken:

„Weil du hier seit Wochen nichts anderes mehr bestellt hast...und dass Robin des öfteren Nachts vorbei kommt und das Zeug mit nimmt, hat mir den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben", scherzte die Weißhaarige und bekam ein leises Lachen als Antwort.  
>„Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein, ich hab da noch was vergessen", Bailey verschwand wieder in der Küche und kehrte nach wenigen Momenten zurück. Sie stellte eine kleine Tonschüssel mit Tomatensalat neben Reginas Teller und einen Becher mit Zucker.<br>„Ich hab sie schon gezuckert, aber wenn du noch mehr brauchst!" erklärte sie und schickte Ruth, die das ganze kritische beäugte wieder an die Arbeit. „Ich bezahle dich nicht fürs Löcher in die Luft starren, Mädchen. Marsch, an die Arbeit."

_Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich mit dir machen soll, Kindchen_

„Ich wiederhole mich, aber du bist zu gut zu mir", kam es ehrlich aus Reginas Mund, ehe sie sich eine Gabel voll gezuckerter Tomaten in diesen schob. Die Ältere der beiden legte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tresen, schaute die Andere forschend an und fragte dann:

„Und abgesehen von einer zu langen Ratssitzung, wie geht es dir...euch?"

Regina leerte ihren Mund und schnitt sich bereits ein Stück Speck ab.

„Gut...sehr sogar", gab sie wahrheitsgetreu von sich, denn im Moment fühlte sie sich wirklich gut und vor allem wohl. Selbst, die Geschichten um die erst verschwundenen und nun wieder aufgetauchten Jungs, konnten ihre Gedanken nicht trüben. Robin hatte Recht, diese Bedrohung lag weit weg von ihnen und sie hatte ihre ganz eigenen Schlachten zu schlagen, so dass sie sich selbst das Recht gönnte, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten eines anderen Reiches einmischen zu müssen.

„Das freut mich, Schätzchen", sagte die Wirtin und kümmerte sich um die nächste Bestellung, die Ruth aufgab. Sie begann Bier zu zapfen und lünkerte immer wieder zufrieden zu der einstigen Königin, als diese mit Genuss weiter aß. Viel zu lebendig war ihr die Anfangszeit in ihrem neuen zu Hause bewusst. Die Kämpfe gegen den Schatten der dunklen Festung und Nachwehen ihrer Vergangenheit, die ihr mehr als einmal den Appetit nahmen. Sie nun so gut zulangen zu sehen, weckte eine ganz eigene Art der Befriedigung in der Brust der Alten.

Regina nahm noch immer ihr Mahl ein, als eine Stimme neben ihr erklang.  
>„Willst du die Herrin von Sherwood Forest finden, dann such an einer Futterkrippe", kam es neckend aus Tinker Bells Mund, ehe sie ihre Freundin den Arm um die Schulter legte und sich sachte an sie drückte.<p>

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich nur zu Essenszeiten blicken lässt", kam es prompt von Regina, die im nächsten Moment Tinks Hand auf ihren Rücken spüren konnte, die sie dort beruhigend streichelte.

„Lass dich doch nicht ärgern", forderte die Fee und schob sich auf den Hocker neben Regina. Ihre Augen fielen auf das Stück schwabbeligen Fleisches und augenblicklich verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck des Ekels.  
>„Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie du das runter bekommst"<p>

_Früher wäre sie lieber verhungert, als das anzurühren_

Regina spießte ein Stück auf die Gabel und hielt sie provokant vor dem Mund der Anderen.  
>„Urteile nicht, bevor du nicht probiert hast"<p>

„Nein, danke"; wehrte Tinker Bell ab und presse ihre Lippen zusammen, während ihre Hände versuchten die Gabel abzuwehren und sie sich nach hinten lehnte.

„Ich begnüge mich lieber mit dem hier", sprach sie weiter und griff einfach mit ihren Fingern in den Tomatensalat, nahm sich eine Scheibe heraus und schob sie sich in den Mund.  
>„Kannst du das lassen, das ist ekelhaft, wenn du deine Finger an meinem Essen...", weiter kam die Schwarzhaarige nicht, denn die Fee riss ihre Augen auf und spuckte die Tomate aus.<br>„Nein, Schätzchen. DAS ist Ekelhaft...", sie griff nach Reginas Wasserglas und leerte es.

„Sag mal Bailey hast du dich mit dem Salz vertan...da steckt ja Zucker drin"

Die Wirtin griente breit und zuckte mit gespielter Unschuld, während die einstige Königin ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
>„Wer bist du...?", kam es halb anklagend und halb belustigt von Tink, ehe sie tief durchatmete und eine normale Unterhaltung anfing. Sie berichtete von ihrem neuen, so straff gefüllten Terminkalender, dass sie ihre Besuche einschränken musste und in Zukunft nicht so oft erscheinen würde.<p>

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Blue los ist. Du hast doch das mit den verschwundenen Jungs gehört"

_Als wenn man nicht davon hören konnte_.

Regina nickte nur, da ihr Mund wieder voll war.  
>„Nun ja, seit sie wieder aufgetaucht sind, scheint Blue irgendwie...sie ist schon immer seltsam, aber ihre Seltsamkeit hat einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Sie hat mir sogar ein Geschenk für dich mitgegeben"<p>

Die Schwangere hielt mit der Bewegung sich eine weitere Gabel voller Tomaten in den Mund zu schieben, inne und starrte auf die Frau neben sich, als habe diese gerade das Rad erfunden.

„Für mich?...Will sie mich vergiften?", witzelte sie mit eine Spur Ernst in ihren Worten, was Tinker Bell einlenken ließ.

„Wahrscheinlich eine kleine Anerkennung, dass du schon so lange niemanden mehr verflucht hast", zwinkerte sie und reichte ihr einen Beutel gefüllt mit Tee. Regina nahm diesen an sich, löste die Schnüre und roch daran. Sofort kehrte ein angewiderter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.  
>„Das stinkt"<p>

„Du sollst es auch nicht riechen, sondern trinken. Sie sagt es, es ist gut für das Baby, gerade weil du Magie hast"

Sie schloss den Beutel wieder und legte ihn neben ihren Teller. Sie vertraute der blauen Fee nicht, aber sie vertraute ihrer Freundin und so sagte sie.

„Okay, dann werde ich ihn brav trinken. Richte ihr meinen Dank aus."

„Das werde ich", lächelte Tinker Bell und rief im nächsten Moment nach Ruth

„Hey, Mädchen. Bring mir doch ein Becher von Bruder Tucks Met. Ich hab schon so viel davon gehört, jetzt will ich ihn endlich selbst probieren, bevor ich mich morgen in die Arbeit stürzen darf"

Sie grinste nun breit, schaute zu Regina und fügte dann ihre Bestellung noch etwas hinzu

„Bring zwei. Die Herrin braucht auch was zum anstoßen und runter spülen "

„Nein!", kam es entschieden von Regina, doch dann erkannte sie den Plan ihrer Freundin und schmunzelte,

„Oder doch, bring noch einen"

Ruth stellte die Getränke vor die Frauen und beide griffen nach einem Becher.  
>„Auf deine ekelhaften Gelüste", prostete Tinker Bell und stieß mit Regina an.<p>

„Auf deinen letzten freien Tag"

Danach schob die einstige Königin ihren Becher vor Tink.

„Hier, lass es dir schmecken"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Das Licht des Tages schwand in rosa und lila Tönen, als Regina auf die Straße trat und den Weg zu ihrem Mercedes einschlug. Das was in ihrem Innern tobte, suchte nach einem Ventil, doch die Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, wo sie ein solches fand. Sie kramte nach ihren Autoschlüsseln, öffnete den Wagen und stieg ein. Bevor sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und das Auto startete, hielt sie in ihren Bewegungen inne. Ihr Blick verlor sich in einen imaginären Punkt, während ihre Gedanken krampfhaft versuchten, ihr eine Beschäftigung einfallen zu lassen. Regina wollte nicht nach Hause, wollte nicht in das große leere Haus und wieder einen Abend in Einsamkeit verbringen. Einsamkeit, die mittlerweile ein Teil von ihr zu sein schien und die sie mehr und mehr verabscheute. In den letzten Nächten hatte sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, hatte versucht ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen und nach einem Gegenfluch für die verlorenen Erinnerungen zu finden, doch das Ergebnis war jedes Mal enttäuschend. Heute würde sie keine Kraft aufbringen, um noch weitere Enttäuschungen verkraften zu können. Heute Nacht sehnte sie sich nach einer Art des Vergessens, die sie sich selbst versagte, doch die Erkenntnis ihres Alleinseins, das Wissen, dass sie sich zu niemandem wenden konnte, um dem Schmerz in ihrem Innern Luft machen zu können, ließ sie den Wagen endlich starten und losfahren. Sie manövrierte den Mercedes durch die Straßen bis sie zu einem Schotterparkplatz kam, für einen Moment überlegte sie, ihn dort abzustellen, fürchtete aber eine zu starker Staubschicht auf dem Lack, so dass sie wieder abbog und ihn auf der Straße, direkt vor dem Rabbit Hole abstellte. Die Bürgermeisterin riskierte einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und nahm ihren Lippenstift aus ihrer Handtasche. Mit routinierter Hand zog sie ihre vollen Lippen in einen dunklen Rotton nach, besah ihr Werk und packte den Lippenstift wieder in die Tasche, bevor sie aus dem Auto stieg. Kaum war sie dem Wagen entstiegen, richtete sie ihren Rock und stakste zum Eingang. Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Tür und wurde sogleich von dem Geruch von zu viel Alkohol und Zigaretten erschlagen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick, glaubte sie einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Glaubte, dass sie lieber wieder kehrt machen und doch nach Hause gehen sollte, doch sie bekämpfte diesen Impuls. Sie betrat die Kneipe und tauchte in das schummrige Licht, das gerade eben die Tische, den Weg und die Theke erhellte. Kalkulierte Dunkelheit, genau das, wonach sie sich im Moment sehnte.

Regina fand sich direkt am Tresen wieder und schob ihre schlanke Gestalt auf einen freien Hocker. Ihre Hände griffen nach der Karte, nur ein laminiertes Blatt Papier, mit Namen die ihr nicht vertraut waren. Sie suchte nach einem Wein, einen schweren Roten und wurde fündig. Die Karte fand ihren Weg zurück auf den Tresen, während Regina nach dem Wirt suchte. Der Platz hinter der Theke schien leer und so drehte sie sich ein wenig auf dem Hocker, um den Raum übersehen zu können. Ein Kellner schob sich durch die Gäste und verteilte Gläser gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Flüssigkeiten. Für einen Moment dachte sie, den großgewachsenen Mann zu kenne, doch dieser Anflug eines De ja-Vus schwand abrupt, als eine Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit einforderte.

„Was darf's sein, Schätzchen. Womit kann ich dich heute Abend glücklich machen?"

Regina wandte ihr Augenmerk auf die Stimme und blickte in das Gesicht einer alten Frau. Falten zogen sich durch dieses, als wäre es die Landkarte eines langen Lebens. Ihre grauen Augen waren wachsam, aber freundlich, während das weiße Haar, geflochten über ihrer Schulter hing.

„Ich bin kein Schätzchen", kam es prompt aus Reginas Mund, ehe sie ihre Bestellung hinterher jagte.  
>„Einen Cabernet, bitte"<p>

_Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier ohnehin nur gepanschtes Zeug...egal, Hauptsache es betäubt_

Die Weißhaarige murmelte vor sich hin

„Schon gut, schon gut", während sie der Order Gehör schenkte und dieser sofort nachkam. Sie stellte das Glas Rotwein vor Regina ab und sprach

„Du siehst aus, als wenn du was Stärkeres vertragen könntest, Schätzchen", sie betonte das letzte Wort auf provokante Weise, so dass die Angesprochene ihre Augen verdrehte, nach ihrem Glas griff und einen Schluck nahm.

_Wäh..._

Kaum stellte sie das Glas ab, erwiderte sie mit gereiztem Ton in der Stimme.

„Hey Lady, ich weiß besser...", ihr Satz erstarb bevor sie ihn beendet hatte, denn die Alte stellte ihr ein kleines Glas neben ihren Wein und füllte es mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Grinsend erklärte sie

„Der Erste geht aufs Haus"

Die Schwarzhaarige blickte auf die klare Flüssigkeit und zögerte. Währenddessen füllte sich der Platz hinter dem Tresen und der großgewachsene Kellner mit den blonden Locken begann Getränke in Gläser zu füllen. Seine Stimme war dunkel und ein Ausdruck der Abneigung funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Doch nicht den Guten, Bailey...hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer das ist", fragte Little John und hielt sich mit seiner Meinung über die böse Königin nicht zurück. Regina war versucht ihr Glas zu leeren, ein paar Dollar auf die Theke zu pfeffern und zu verschwinden, doch die Worte der Alten hielten sie zurück.

„Für mich sieht sie aus, wie die Frau, die Robin einen anständigen Job besorgt hat", kam es streng über ihre Lippen.  
>„Also halt dich zurück Little, denn nebenbei sieht sie sogar so aus, als könnte sie ihre Drinks bezahlen und das wiederum, mein Lieber, reicht mir vollkommen", sie schenkte der Bürgermeisterin ein verschmitztes Lächeln, schüttete sich selbst einen ihres Selbstgebrannten Schnaps ein und stieß gegen Reginas Glas<p>

„Also Schätzchen, willkommen im Rabbit Hole"

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen wieder. Für einige Sekunden fehlten ihr die Worte. Das Resümee ihres bescheidenen Daseins, seit sie ihre Augen hier wieder aufgeschlagen hatte, war von Einsamkeit und Feindseligkeit geprägt gewesen. Einzig, wie sie feststellen musste, schien neben ihrem Sohn, der kleine Lockenkopf vollkommen unvoreingenommen ihr gegenüber. Und nun stand diese fremde Wirtin vor ihr, hieß sie willkommen und nahm sie sogar in Schutz. Eine Tatsache, über die sie nicht wusste, wie sie darüber denken sollte. Etwas verunsichert nahm sie das Glas in die Hand, verzog ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln und prostete der Fremden zu.  
>„Danke". Mit einem Schluck kippte sie den Inhalt hinunter und glaubte, dass sie in Flammen stand. Der Schnaps brannte heiß in ihr, zog eine feurige Spur durch ihre Speiseröhre und verendete warm in ihrem Magen. Es kostete sie alles an Beherrschung, um nicht zu husten, doch alles was sie aufbringen konnte, war nicht genug. Sie röchelte leise und fragte entgeistert.<br>„Hölle, was ist das..."

_Die will mich vergiften, deswegen ist sie so nett_

Regina schnappte sich das Rotweinglas und nahm einige kräftige Schlucke, um das Brennen zu löschen. Nicht die schlauste Idee, doch das kümmerte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht.

Bailey lachte heiser auf und schüttete der Bürgermeisterin gleich ein weiteres Glas ein.

„Der Erste schmeckt nie", gab sie ihre knappe Erklärung ab und machte einen Strich auf ihren Bierdeckel.

„Also, schön runter mit dem Zweiten"

_NEIN!_

,wehrte ihr Verstand ab, aber ihr Körper schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Das Brennen in ihrem Innern ließ nach und brachte die Erkenntnis, dass sie für den Moment ihre Gefühle und Gedanken wirklich vergessen konnte. Diesen Moment noch einmal auskosten wollend, kam sie der Aufforderung der Wirtin nach und leerte auch das zweite Glas in einem Zug.  
>„So ist's recht, Schätzchen", nickte Bailey und widmete sich einer neuen Bestellung, die Little John ihr aufgab.<p>

Regina leerte auch ihren Rotwein und verlangte einen weiteren. Ihre Gedanken begann tatsächlich träger zu werden und die Klaue, die seit ihrem Erwachen, erbarmungslos um ihre Eingeweide lag, schien ihren Griff ein wenig zu lockern. Sie konnte spüren, wie das Teufelszeug der Alten und der Wein bereits eine unheilige Allianz schlossen und ihr zu Kopf stiegen. Ihr Magen rumorte ein wenig und sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt aufstand, würde sie wie auf Watte laufen. Tief in ihrem Innern verteufelte sie sich für diesen Umstand. Verteufelte sich dafür, dass sie so einfach die Kontrolle über sich abgegeben hatte, doch gleichzeitig war es ein befreiendes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, nach welchem sie sich so lange verzehrt hatte.

Sie saß einfach da, starrte in die rote Flüssigkeit und genoss die dumpfe Gleichgültigkeit, so dass sie kaum etwas um sie herum mitbekam. Erst als die Stimme der Alten wieder erklang und sie direkt ansprach, kehrte sie aus ihrem inneren Kokon zurück und versuchte ihren Blick zu klären.

„Bitte was?", hakte sie nach, da sie die ersten Worte nicht gehört hatte. Bailey schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und wiederholte.  
>„Ich sagte, du könntest mal was anständiges zwischen den Zähnen vertragen. Heute steht gekochter Speck auf der Karte"<p>

Reginas rechte Augenbraue hob sich. Gleichzeitig verzog sie ihren rechten Mundwinkel zu einem Ausdruck des Ekels.  
>„Sehe ich so aus, als wenn ich mich mit diesem fettigen Zeug vollstopfe?"<p>

_So eine Figur bekommt man nicht, wenn man frisst wie ein Schwein_

„Nein, deswegen biete ich es dir an, damit du was auf den Rippen bekommst", dass diese fremde Frau ihr auf Augenhöhe begegnete, weckte eine Art von Respekt in Regina, doch bevor sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erklang eine andere vertraute Stimme neben ihr.

„Ach lass nur, ihre Hoheit weiß ein gutes Stück Fleisch nicht zu schätzen"

Granny saß zwei Hocker von Regina entfernt und wackelte mit ihrem Glas.

„Noch so ein Schnäpschen, auf einem Bein steht es sich so schlecht."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass deine Meinung gefragt ist."

_Was suchst du eigentlich hier...es gibt einen Grund warum ich dieses Etablissement deinem vorgezogen habe...hier treffe ich nicht so leicht auf einen der gerechten Garde_

Dachte die Bürgermeisterin frustriert und konnte sehen, wie Bailey nicht nur Granny einen weiteren Drink einschüttete sondern sich und ihr selbst auch.

„Nicht doch, Ladys", machte die Wirtin. „Von mir aus könnte ihr euch auf der Straße prügeln oder sonstiges, aber hier in meinem Lokal herrscht Ruhe."  
>Regina schaute mit einer Mischung aus Reue und Hochmut auf das Glas, ehe sie es den alten Frauen gleichtat und den Schnaps mit einem Schluck vernichtete.<p>

„Zahlen"

Die Schwarzhaarige hatte genug, die angenehme Atmosphäre mit der Fremden war von der Witwe Lucas verdorben worden. Sie musste ihre Schilde wieder hochfahren, hatte jedoch nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Mit etwas Glück würde sie dank des Alkohols in ihrem Blut etwas Schlaf finden. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Geldbörse, nahm einen Schein heraus und legte ihn auf den Tresen.  
>„Stimmt so", danach rutschte sie von dem Hocker, während sie schon nach ihrem Autoschlüssel hatte sie ihn in ihren Finger wankte sie einige Schritt vorwärts.<p>

_Huch...seit wann dreht sich die Erde so schnell...erklären sie mir das, Herr Kopernikus_

fragte ihr Verstand debil, während sie versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die beiden anderen Frauen tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und als sie es silbrig in ihrer Hand aufblitzen sahen, meldete Bailey sich zu Wort.  
>„Hey Schätzchen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du noch fahren kannst", mahnte sie und ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, wie sehr ihr dieser Umstand missfiel. Die Schwarzhaarige winkte ab und machte zwei Schritte weg von der Theke, nur um sich an den Kellner, der sie gerade passierte festzukrallen, damit sie nicht umkippte<p>

_Die hat mich doch vergiftet_

schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Granny erhob sich von ihrem Hocker und ging auf Regina zu. Die Wirtin beobachtete das Ganze und bewegte sich zum Telefon, bereit Hilfe zu holen, sollte es eskalieren.

„Gib her", machte die Alte und versuchte ihr den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand zu nehmen. Regina wehrte sich und zischte.  
>„Finger weg, alte Frau", doch der Alkohol verlangsamte ihre Reaktionen. Die Witwe schaffte es beim zweiten Versuch den Schlüssel zu entwenden, was der Schwarzhaarigen nicht gefiel.<p>

„Gib mir den Schlüssel zurück. Was suchst du überhaupt hier? Musst du nicht deine Enkelin entlausen"

Granny presste ihre Lippen zusammen, dass sie nichts weiter als einen dünne Linie ergaben. Innerlich kochte sie über Reginas Worte und überlegte, sie einfach stehen zu lassen. Überlegte, ihr den Schlüssel zu geben und sie sich totfahren zu lassen, doch die Vernunft war stärker.

„Komm, Missy, setzt dich wieder hin, sonst kippst du mir noch aus den Latschen und auf den Anblick bin ich nicht scharf"

Bailey wollte schon vom Telefon weggehen, als Regina, durch den Alkohol nun folgsam, Granny wieder zum Hocker begleitete.

„Wen soll ich anrufen, damit sie abgeholt wird", fragte Bailey Granny, doch die seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf

_Niemanden_

Sie musste es nicht aussprechen, doch alle Drei verstanden was sie meinte. Die Einsamkeit, die Schnaps und Wein kurzzeitig in Watte gepackt hatten, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Die Bitterkeit dieser Erkenntnis, trieb Regina die Tränen in die dunklen Augen, doch sie hatte gelernt, diesen Einhalt zu gebieten. Hatte gelernt, wann sie es sich erlauben durfte zu weinen und so schob sie sich wieder auf den Hocker, starrte auf ihre Finger, an denen sie herumnestelte und bestellte:  
>„Noch einen Wein"<p>

Bailey schaute auf Granny und gab den Wein erst raus, als Granny nickte

_Vielleicht verliert sie das Bewusstsein, dann kann ich sie von dem Riesen ins Auto tragen lassen..._

Regina sprach kein Wort mehr und vermied es die beiden anderen Damen anzuschauen. Ihr Blick ging immer wieder in die rote Flüssigkeit, die in ihrem Glas zu tanzen schien. Sie war wieder zurückversetzt in ihren Erinnerungen. Sie versuchte den Weg zurück aus dem Palast zu finden, doch was hatte sie davon. Damals wollte man sie loswerden und wenn es stimmte, was Locksley zu berichten hatte, dann würde man sie auch heute noch loswerden wollen. Gefangen in ihrer Bitterkeit bemerkte sie nicht, dass jemand den Weg neben sie gefunden hatte. Die Retterin baute sich neben Reginas Hocker auf und legte ihren Ellenbogen auf die Theke.

„Hey", forderte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Frau. Diese reagierte nicht wirklich. Ihr Zeigefinger glitt über den Rand des Glases, nahm die winzige feuchte Spur auf und verteilte die Flüssigkeit.

„Granny hat mich angerufen. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause"

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter", antwortet Regina, ohne ihren Blick auf Emma zu richten. Die Retterin seufzte.

„Nein, aber ein Taxi, also komm jetzt"

_Lass mich doch in Ruhe_

„Bemühe dich nicht, Emma." Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, schaffte sie es die Blonde anzuschauen. Die Bitterkeit spiegelte sich in dem Braun ihrer Augen. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, oder einfach nur die Last, die in ihrer Seele schlug, aber in diesem Moment gab sie auf und wurde ehrlich

„Weißt du, Robin Hood hätte mich ganz leicht gefangen nehmen und ausliefern können," sie griff nach dem halbvollen Weinglas und konnte die Verwirrung in Emmas Gesicht erkennen.

„Und im Grunde ist es sogar egal, wer diesen Auftrag gab", fuhr sie fort und schwenkte das Glas in ihrer Hand.

„Denn im Großen und Ganzen, wollten sie mich alle loswerden.", das Lächeln auf ihrem Mund war ein Ausdruck des Grams in ihrem Innern.

„Frag deine Eltern, sie haben mir Pans Manschette angelegt und mich in die Verbannung geschickt"

_Vielleicht habe ich ja doch den Fluch gesprochen...nur weiß ich nicht wie_

„Sie...sie haben deine Magie unterbunden?", hakte Emma mit großen Augen nach.

„Du siehst, es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen..."

Die Schwarzhaarige spürte wie diese Erkenntnis sich tief in ihr Inneres hineinfraß. Spürte, wie es die Tränen heraufbeschwor, die sie sich so sehr verbieten wollte. Bevor diese wirklich den Weg in die Freiheit fanden, schenkte Regina der Retterin noch ein letztes, verzerrtes Lächeln und löste sich in eine lilafarbene Nebelschwade auf.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorene<strong>

Rumpelstilzchen saß in seinem Sessel und blätterte in einem alten vergilbten Buch herum. Wenn er hier saß und seine Gedanken ganz auf die Tätigkeit des Lesens beschränkte, dann konnte er seinem Verstand so etwas wie Freiheit vorgaukeln. Dann konnte er so tun, als wenn die Gitterstäbe nicht existierten und er nur in seinem Schlafzimmer hockte. Seine Zelle war geräumig und voll ausgestattet. Die Königin und der König hatten ihm Bücher, einen Sessel und ein Bett zukommen lassen. Ja, sogar einen Teppich, damit die Kälte des Steinbodens seine schmächtigen Gestalt nicht zu viel Schaden zufügte. Nach allem was in der schwarzen Burg geschehen war, hatte man ihm den Prozess gemacht. Er tat ihnen den Gefallen, hatte eine wehleidige und reuige Miene aufgesetzt und sein Bedauern immer wieder kundgetan. Wie sehr es ihm Leidtat und es im Grunde genommen, doch nicht seine, sondern Coras Schuld war. Snow White und Prinz Charming hätte er beinahe soweit gehabt, aber er wusste aufs Allergewisseste, dass Regina ihre Augen auf dem Prozess geworfen hatte und sie vergab ihm nicht so leicht.

Man hatte ihn zur Gefangenschaft verurteilt. Nach fünf Jahren würde man ihm die Chance geben, einen Straferlass zu ersuchen, aber was waren schon fünf Jahre, wenn man unsterblich war. Das einzige ärgerliche an dieser Situation war die Tatsache, dass Regina Snow White den Dolch überlassen hatte. Ein Fehler, den er ihr gerne unter die Nase gerieben hätte, denn Snow war zu leichtgläubig und zu naiv für diese Macht. Zu viel, war in dieser einfachen Handlung verwoben, so viel in Gang gesetzt, dass er am liebsten so lange hier gesessen hätte bis alles vorbei wäre. Diesen Gefallen tat man ihm jedoch nicht, denn, ob er wollte oder nicht, er war ein Teil der Dunkelheit, die sich unheilvoll in diesem Land erhob.

Rumpel blätterte auf die nächste Seite, als er einen weiteren Herzschlag ausmachen konnte. Er behielt seinen Blick auf die beschriebenen Seiten gerichtet, während er das Wort an den Gast wandte.

„Welch Glanz in meiner bescheidener Hütte. Bist du gekommen, um dich an meinem Unglück zu laben"

Kein Geräusch erklang, als sich die in einem Umhang gehüllte Gestalt den Gitterstäben näherte. Ihr Kopf, verborgen von einer Kapuze, ihr Gesicht in Dunkelheit getaucht.

„Nein, du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin, Dunkler!"

Der mächtige Magier hob sein Gesicht und starrte einen imaginären Punkt an. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und gaben den scheußlichen Anblick auf seine dreckig vergoldeten Zähnen preis.

„Hast du eine Pollenallergie in deinen Blumenwiesen entwickelt und suchst nach einer sterilen Umgebung, dann kann ich dir meine Zelle hier anbieten"

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für schlechte Witze, Rumpelstilzchen. Ich hege den Verdacht, dass er sich befreien konnte"

Rumpel erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging die wenigen Schritte zu den Gitterstäben.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, Blue?", hakte er nach, obwohl er es genau wusste. Wie konnte sie es nicht bemerkt haben, wenn der schwarze Schatten sein Unwesen trieb.

„Ich war bei den Jungen. Ihre Seelen fehlen", erklärte sie kurz gebunden, warf ihre Kapuze zurück und entblößte ihre gelocktes Haar.

„Und warum sollte ausgerechnet ER dafür verantwortlich sein. Es gibt genügend Kreaturen, die sich von Seelen ernähren"

„Weil, wenn er es ist, wir in ernsten Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Der Dunkle legte seine langen, knochigen Finger um die Stäbe und schob sein Gesicht direkt in den winzigen freien Platz, damit er der Fee ohne Einschränkungen in die Augen blicken konnte.

Doch anstatt zu antworten, verfiel er in schweigen. Seine Gedanken trugen ihn fort zu der Gefahr von der sie sprach. Er sah seinen Sohn genau dort stehen, wo die blaue Fee nun stand, sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Er hatte versucht es ihm auszureden, hatte versucht ihn zu warnen, doch Baelfire wollte nicht hören. Randall hatte bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet und sein Sohn hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, jeden Preis zu bezahlen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Es war ein Leichtes der Königin den Dolch abzunehmen. Sie vertraute dem Erzeuger ihres Enkelkindes und überließ ihm den Dolch und einen Ausflug an seinem Geburtstag zurück in sein altes zu Hauses. Snow ahnte nicht im Geringsten, was ihre Gutmütigkeit entfesselt hatte, doch Bae schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Er hatte die Banne wieder aufrichten lassen und den Schatten wieder eingesperrt, nun konnte Rumpel nur hoffen, dass er auch den Dolch wieder ausgetauscht hatte.

_Oh Blue, du hast recht...es war unser alter Freund...aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen...warum soll ich meinen Jungen in die Bredouille bringen, wenn er anscheinend zur Vernunft gekommen ist._

Die Fee kam seinem Gesicht näher. Ihre Augen schlossen sich halb, als würde sich auf ihren inneren Augenlidern ein Film abspielen. Szenen, längst vergessener Tage.

„Oh Rumpel...", säuselte sie. Ihr Atem kitzelte seine alte Haut, während sie im gleichen Ton fortfuhr.

„All die Jahre, konnte ich meine Gedanken endlich von ihm lassen, ja. ich konnte ihn beinahe vergessen, damals als wir unsere Existenz gesichert haben, aber seit wir zurück sind...kehrt die Erinnerung wieder..."

Der Magier starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Gold sprenkelte das Schwarz seiner Iris. Er schluckte.

„...und auch er wird sich erinnern und er wird suchen...und weißt du was Rumpel...dieses Mal gibt es etwas, das er finden kann..."

Der Mann hinter Gittern nickte hauch eben, als Zeichen dafür, dass er verstand.

„Die Geburt ist nah..."

Für einen winzigen Augenblick legte sich Stille über die beiden Gestalten. Nur der Atem, der aus ihrer beiden Lungen strömte, erfüllte die Luft um sie herum. Plötzlich schwand das Säuseln, der warme fast schon verführerische Klang aus Blues Mund und machte Platz für etwas Hartes. Zeitgleich begradigte sie ihre Haltung und sie teilte ihm mit.  
>„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es nichts mehr geben wird, das er finden kann und auch nie wieder etwas zu finden geben wird"<p>

_Lieber ein Leben, als das aller...das hätten wir von Anfang an machen sollen...ja? Damals war sie noch unschuldig und du hättest nie...auch jetzt...ist zu viel Unschuld im Spiel...ein Kind_

Entsetzen zeichnete sich in seinem Blick ab, als er zu begreifen begann, doch es währte nur einen Moment. Wie das Aufflackern einer Kerze. Bald hatte er sich wieder gefangen und kicherte in unnatürlichen Höhen.

„Dafür wird sie dich jagen und töten und nicht nur sie, das weißt du."

_Und dann werden sie erfahren, dass Bae ihn freigelassen hat...und dann...nein, das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen..._

„Seit wann töten die Feen unschuldige Kinder?", kam es provozierend aus seinem Mund.

„Seit sie begreifen, dass man lieber ein Kind opfert, als dass viel mehr zu Grunde gehen"

„Dann will ich dein Gewissen erleichtern...mal wieder. Geh zum Schloss und sieh selber nach. Die Banne stehen, er kommt nicht raus. Ich bin der Einzige, der ihn freilassen kann und warum sollte ich ihm jetzt die Freiheit schenken, wenn es unseren Untergang bedeutet?"

_Warum ich ihn freilassen sollte...weil man es mir befehlen kann..._

Sie blickte auf den Mann und wusste nicht, ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Im Grunde genommen, brauchte sie ihm nicht vertrauen, denn er hatte recht. Sie konnte sich selbst ein Bild machen gehen.

„Dann hoffe ich für dein und mein eigenes Wohl, dass die Banne noch stehen"

Blue schmiss die Kapuze wieder über ihren Kopf und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihre Füße berührten Kaum den Boden, als sie den langen Korridor durchmaß, die Stufen nach oben erklomm und den Weg zu einem der Fenster einschlug. Noch während sie lief, schrumpfte ihre Gestalt und der Umhang fiel von ihrem immer kleiner werdenden Körper ,bis er regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Die blaue Fee breitete ihre Flügel aus, stieß sich von dem Boden ab und glitt durch die Luft, hinaus aus dem Fenster und in das dahinschwindende Tageslicht. Der Flug dauerte nicht lange, schon von weitem konnte sie die Magie spüren, die Rumpelstilzchens Schloss umhüllte. Je näher sie dem alten Gemäuer kam, umso intensiver fühlte sie die schwarze Magie, spürte die Barrieren, die der Dunkle um sein Zu Hause errichtet hatte. Sie kreiste über die höchsten Zinnen und setzte zum Landeanflug, am Turm entlang an. Als sie endlich den Boden erreicht, genau dort, wo die Verliese sich befanden, atmete sie tief durch. Dies war der Moment, den sie fürchtete. Waren all die Schutzmaßnahmen von einst umsonst? Hätte sie schon damals, den drastischeren Weg gehen müssen?

_Wenn die Banne fehlen..._

Fast schon andächtig ging die Fee auf die Knie und beugte ihren Oberkörper, bis ihre Hände den Boden berührten. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Nägel kratzten über das harte Material des Steinboden, während sie all ihre Konzentration aufbringen musste. Als erstes nahm sie die Kälte wahr, die vom Boden aufstieg, doch schon bald flocht sich eine Strang Wärme dazu. Ein weiterer kam dazu, nahm an Intensität zu, bis es heiß in ihren Handinnenflächen brodelte. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Augen und wisperte in die Stille

„Was habe ich getan"

_Los...vielleicht kannst du es noch aufhalten...oder Green hat es vergessen..._

Als wäre der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihr her, erhob sie sich wieder in die Lüfte. Blue stieg immer höher hinauf, bis der Wald unter ihr nichts weiter als eine grüne Decke war. Einen Augenblick konzentrierte sie sich und schlug dann die Richtung nach Sherwood Forest ein.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

**Das Verlorene**

Tinker Bell tätigte gerade einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem zweiten Becher Met, während Regina ihr Mahl soweit beendet hatte, dass ihr Teller leer und sie nur hin und wieder ihre Gabel in die Schüssel Tomatensalat spießte und sich eine Scheibe herausnahm. Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich, als sich die Tür der Taverne öffnete und Robin zusammen mit den Jungs erschien. Henry und Roland trugen noch ihre Schultaschen, zogen sie aber beim betreten des Schankraums ab, brachten sie gewohnheitsmäßig hinter die Theke und begrüßten dabei die Frauen

„Hi Gin...Bailey...Tink...Ruth", arbeite der Lockenkopf die Namen ab und schenkte jeder der Damen ein Nicken, ehe er sich von der Theke nach vorn gesellte und die Nähe seiner Stiefmutter suchte, um sie richtig zu begrüßen. Der kleine Junge legte seine dünnen Arme um sie und drückte sie.  
>„Hast du schon aufgegessen?", kam es mit Enttäuschung aus seinem Mund, als er den leeren Teller besah und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er schob sich zwischen die beiden Hocker, auf denen Tinker Bell und Regina saßen und kletterte auf die Fußleiste, um besser an die Schüssel mit Salat dranzukommen.<p>

„Ja, ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst", erklärte Regina ihrem Ziehsohn und reichte ihm die Schüssel mit dem Rest des Tomatensalats und die Gabel. Roland nahm diese dankend an, sprang von der Fußleiste und lehnte sich zappelnd gegen die Schwarzhaarige, während er zu essen begann.

Tinker Bell, Henry und auch Robin, der mittlerweile zu den Frauen aufgeschlossen und diese ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, verzogen alle drei angewidert das Gesicht und starrten auf den Jungen, der mit Genuss diese Widerlichkeit verputzte.

„Du bist widerlich, Roland", entfleuchte es Henry, als er seinen Stiefbruder beobachtete, doch dieser erwiderte unbeeindruckt.  
>„Warum? Gin isst das doch auch", und damit war für ihn alles erklärt.<p>

_Ja und das ist auch widerlich_

Echauffierte sich Henry in Gedanken.

„Was wollt ihr trinken?",

Bailey lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Lockenkopf und machte sich nach der Antwort ihrer neuen Gäste daran, Limonade einzuschenken.

„Dich habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, Tink, hat Blue endlich Nachsicht mit dir und gönnt dir ein wenig Freizeit", scherzte der ehemals Geächtete und legte seine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt. Die Fee erhob ihren fast leeren Becher Met und prostete ihm zu.

„Nachsicht...Wahnsinn...nenn es wie du willst...aber was mach ich sie schlecht. Ein bisschen mehr Respekt für Mutter Oberin. Sie schickt die liebsten Grüße und sogar ein Geschenk...", sie machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Beutels. Mit gespielter Anerkennung hoben sich seine Augenbrauen, während er nickte und die Lippen verzog.

„Jetzt wo ich aus meinem eigenen Mund höre...entschließe ich, dass es doch Wahnsinn ist...jepp...keine Nachsicht, dass ist Wahnsinn...", kicherte die Fee und leerte den Met, der sich bereits in ihrem Kopf festsetzte. Robin grinste nur, griff nach dem Beutel und fragte:

„Und was ist das? Ein Abendtäschchen?"

Gutgelaunt löste er die Schnüre des Beutels.

„Tee", lüftete Regina das Rätsel und spürte schon wieder die Übelkeit aufsteigen, als der Geruch der Kräuter aus dem Beutel strömte.

_Himmel, das stinkt immer mehr. Hoffentlich verfliegt der Geruch, wenn man es aufbrüht_

Dachte sie und wusste, dass auch ihr Gefährte nun die volle Ladung des Gestanks mitbekam und sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen konnte, dass dieses Zeug weder gesund, noch schmackhaft war.

Bailey indes beugte sich in Richtung ihrer Gäste und stellte behutsam die Gläser Limonade ab, als das Aroma auch in ihre Nase kroch. In ihren grauen Augen blitze es auf. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung griff sie über den Tresen, verschüttete eins der Gläser und riss Robin den Beutel aus der Hand. Roland sprang nach hinten, als die Flüssigkeit von der Fläche hinunter und direkt auf seine schmale Gestalt tropfte.  
>„Wäh", machte er nur und aß weiter.<p>

Die Wirtin versenkte ihre Nase in dem Stück Stoff und donnerte es auf den Boden.

„Das ist Sadebaum und Engelsblume", kam es anklagend und aufgebracht von der Alten. Reginas Mund öffnete sich im gleichen Maß, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten. Entsetzen bemächtigte sich ihrer Stimme, als sie ihr Verstehen bekannt gab.

„Arnika und Giftwacholder"

Robin schaute fassungslos auf die Fee, als auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Seine Zeit im Wald, hatte ihn einiges an Pflanzenkunde gelehrt, so dass die Wut langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff. Es war Bailey, die in den aufkommenden Schock sprach

„Oh ja, Wahnsinn ist das richtige Wort. Mit dem Zeug führt man eine Fehlgeburt herbei"

_Und falsch dosiert, noch mehr als das _

Die blonde Fee konnte kaum glauben, was sich dort abspielte, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und so stammelte sie nur:  
>„Aber...wieso...ich mein...das ist..."<p>

Sie schaffte keinen ganzen Satz, da öffnete sich die Tür der Taverne erneut und die blaue Fee stürzte ins Innere.

„Green!", machte sie laut und ging auf ihren Schützling zu. Sie wusste, dass sie aufgeflogen war, konnte es in den Gesichtern der Menschen sehen, die sie anschauten, als sei sie keine gute Fee, sondern der Dunkle höchstpersönlich. Jetzt musste sie den Schaden so gering wie möglich halten.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du das Geschenk noch nicht abgegeben hast", bevor sie den Satz fertig gesprochen hatte, spürte die Fee, wie zwei kräftige Hände sie am Kragen packten und in die Höhe hoben.

„Warum? Bleibt noch genügend Zeit meine Frau und unser Baby zu vergiften", knurrte der ehemals Geächtete und drückte die Frau gegen die Theke. Der Zorn, über die Gefahr, die diese Frau über seine Familie gebracht hatte, pulsierte heiß durch seine Venen.

„Nein, es war ein Versehen...warum sollte ich so was tun. Ich habe Green den falschen Beutel mitgegeben.", presste sie angestrengt hinaus.

„Diesen hier, habe ich einem Bauernmädchen abgenommen, das im Begriff war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Deswegen bin ich gekommen. Mir ist es gerade aufgefallen", log sie ihm ins Gesicht und hexte sich aus Robins Griff.

Nach Luft ringend, strich Blue über ihre Kehle, wo der Schmerz seiner Kraft pochte. Tinker Bell schaute die andere Fee mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Wut an, während Regina viel zu ruhig wirkte.

Robin war im ersten Moment verwirrt, als seine Finger nur noch Luft umklammerten und ärgerte sich über die Magie, die die Fee an den Tag legte. Ehe er noch was sagen konnte, zog Blue einen anderen Beutel aus ihrer Tasche.

„Das war der Richtige...es...es tut mir unheimlich Leid und ich bin froh, dass du es noch nicht getrunken hast", sie wandte sich der einstigen Königin zu und legte so viel Schuld in ihre Stimme, dass Baileys Argwohn in ihrem Blick zu schwinden begann und auch Robin, sich langsam aber sicher wieder zur Ordnung rief.

_Verwechslungen können passieren...ja, aber wenn das niemand gemerkt hätte...Himmel_

Die blaue Fee konnte spüren, wie es sich um sie herum entspannte und wagte es einmal tief durchzuatmen. Sie blickte zu Regina, die unverändert auf dem Hocker saß und direkt durch sie hindurch zu sehen schien. Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest anzusprechen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, wagte sie nicht, aus Angst, dass die Stimmung erneut kippen konnte und so legte sie den Beutel mit dem gesunden Tee auf den Tresen und griff nach dem anderen, um ihn verschwinden zu lassen.

Reginas Augen blieben auf die Fee geheftet, auch wenn sie diese nicht sah. Auf ihrer Netzhaut brannte ein anderes Bild und beschwor ein elendiges Gefühl herauf, welches tief in ihrer Seele brannte. Alles war dunkel, nur die Stimme ihrer Mutter hallte in den untiefen ihres Bewusstseins, so laut und deutlich, als stünde sie neben ihr. Der Hohn dieser Stimme, der Spott ihrer Worte und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit griff immer weiter um sich, vermischten sich mit anderen Emotionen bis Regina glaubte dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten zu können. Ohne ein Wort verschwand sie in einer lilafarbenen Wolke. Zurück blieb nur der leere Hocker.

Robin stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, er hatte den leeren Blick seiner Gefährtin nicht nur bemerkt, sondern auch erkannt was dieser bedeutete. Der einstige Räuber spürte Henrys drängenden Blick und wandte sich an Bailey

„Ich lass die beiden bei dir. Ich komm gleich zurück"

Die Sorge, die in seinem Innern tobte, zeigte sich in der Eile, mit der er die Taverne verließ. Er schlug den Weg zu den Ställen ein, schnappte sich sein Pferd und machte sich eilends davon.

* * *

><p>Regina erschien am Fluss, nicht allzu weit von der Taverne entfernt. Ihre Umgebung nahm sie erst wirklich wahr, als sie zum Ufer ging und gegen einen herumliegenden Ast stieß. Der kurze Schmerz, der ihr Schienbein hochschoss, reichte um ihre Gedanken aus der dunklen Festung zu zerren.<p>

„Tzzz...auuuu", stieß sie aus und trat nochmal mit voller Wucht gegen das Stück Holz, als nicht nur die Wut über diesen Schmerz ihr Handeln übernahm, sondern die Pein ihrer Nachhallerinnerung, die damalige Schmerzen in den Fokus trieb. Der Ast flog über die Wiese und rutschte ins Wasser. Erst als es von der Strömung erfasst, aus ihrer Sichtweite schwamm, setzte sie sich direkt an das Ufer. Die einstige Königin versuchte an nichts zu denken, versuchte den Schwall der Erinnerung und die Bitterkeit nicht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein zu lassen, damit der Schmerz endlich verebben konnte. Sie saß eine kleine Weile einfach so da bis sie die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person spürte. Regina wusste, wer sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, hier hin zu kommen. Wusste, dass Robin ihre Plätze kannte, an denen sie sich zurückzog, wenn die Wucht der Erinnerungen zu groß wurde.

„Gin," seine Stimme war ruhig.

„Verschwinde nicht gleich wieder", machte er vorsichtig, während er ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging.

„Wenn ich gehen soll, dann sag es... nur verpuff nicht wieder", redete er ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme weiter.

Regina blickte auf das Wasser, in dem sich die Bäume und der Himmel verschwommen spiegelten. Schaute auf die leichte Strömung, lauschte dem sanften Rauschen und ließ sich davon beruhigen. Als Antwort auf seine Worte, schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Hand, als stumme Aufforderung, neben sich auf dem Boden fallen. Der aschblonde Mann kam dieser nach, überbrückte die letzte Distanz und setzte sich neben seine Gefährtin. Seine Augen hatten keinen Blick für das Wasser, für das Spiel der Natur, sondern ruhten auf dem Profil ihres Gesichtes. Er sah, die verräterische, feuchte Spur auf ihrer Wange, das verhasste Ventil für den Druck, der sich in ihrem Innern aufgestaut hatte.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, ließen und nahmen sich die Freiräume, derer sie bedurften. Robin legte seine offene Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper, ohne die Schwarzhaarige zu berühren. Schon nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen, konnte er ihre Wärme spüren, als sie nach dieser griff und ihre Finger mit den seinigen verschränkte. Erst jetzt erlaubte sich der ehemalige Räuber, eine Spur Erleichterung zu fühlen. Einen Hauch von Zuversicht, dass es ihr wieder gut ging, dass die Dunkelheit sie nicht mehr in ihren Fängen hatte.

„Ich verabscheue es, wenn das passiert", gestand sie ihm mit belegter Stimme. Robins Daumen streichelte über ihre Hand, zog Kreise über ihre weiche Haut.

„Und ich ertrag das nicht mehr mehr", endlich riss sie sich von dem Fluss los und wandte ihr Augenmerk auf ihren Gefährten. Die Wahrheit ihrer Worte, stand in ihrem festen Blick geschrieben.

_Ich weiß Liebes... ich verabscheue es auch...aber wir können es uns nicht einfach weg wünschen_.

„Gin,", begann er sie zu beruhigen, doch die Frau erklärte sich weiter.

„Ich hab Henry damals verloren...und...das...", sie sprach es nicht aus, musste es nicht, denn er verstand von wem sie redetet. „...und jetzt ein Angriff auf das Baby...und ich...ich starre nur vor mich hin und fühle mich wie gelähmt. Ich hätte ihr den Hintern aufreißen müssen...nicht du...", offenbarte sie ihre Enttäuschung und Wut über den Vorfall in der Kneipe. Verhehlte ihm nicht, wie sehr es sie störte, nicht Herr der Lage gewesen zu sein.

Innerlich konnte er mitfühlen, konnte nachvollziehen, wie schwer es für sie war, nach allem was geschehen war. Konnte verstehen, dass sie die Angst um ihre Kinder fertig machte und so löste er seine Hand von ihr, um seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen.

„Das war kein Angriff, Gin. Das war ein Versehen. Eins das nicht hätte passieren dürfen, aber es ist gut gegangen. Gräme dich nicht weiter darüber und steigere dich da nicht rein, okay. Alles ist jetzt in Ordnung", sagte er.

Regina seufzte, bekämpfte die Gedanken, die sie in in die Dunkelheit zerrte. Sie schmiegte sich an Robin und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihre Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken und fand ihr Ziel an seiner Hüfte.

„Und nein,Liebes, es ist keine Schande, wenn ich den Leuten den Hintern aufreiße anstatt du", fuhr dieser fort, während seine Finger über Schulter und Oberarm streichelten.

„Das hier ist nicht mehr nur deine Schlacht. Wir schlagen die jetzt gemeinsam", erinnerte er sie an die einfache Wahrheit, welche die Vergangenheit mit ihren gierigen Klauen, viel zu oft, vergessen lässt. Regina hob ihren Kopf, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Ich weiß...", war ihre knappe und ehrliche Antwort. Robin erwiderte ihr sachtes Lächeln und fragte

„Alles wieder gut?"

Die Herrin von Sherwood Forest nickte und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab

_Dem Himmel sei Dank_

Wieder verfielen sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen und genossen die Ruhe, die hier draußen am Fluss herrschte. Erst als Regina sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie sich von ihm lösen und aufstehen wollte, erklang Robins Stimme

„Emma hat sich gemeldet"

Ihre Augenbraue hob sich in einem fragenden Ausdruck.  
>„Sie fragt ob du kommst. Sie und John sind ratlos was mit den Jungs ist. Sie hofft, da du in Magie bewanderter bist, dass du vielleicht weißt wer oder was dafür verantwortlich ist."<p>

Die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel. Er wollte seine Gefährtin da nicht reinziehen, wollte sie nicht in Gefahren wissen, sondern beschützen.

„Ich wollte es dir erst gar nicht sagen, aber du kriegst eh alles raus", zwinkerte er frech und fügte dann wieder ernst und ehrlich hinzu: „Ich will nicht, dass sie dich da mit rein verwickeln. Du sollst dich lieber schonen, du bist schwanger"

Auf Reginas Lippen erblühte ein Schmunzeln, als sie seine Fürsorge erkannte und nicht nur das. Sie wusste um seine eigenen Ängste, seiner eigenen, von Katastrophen genährten Furcht vor dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen.

„Genau, ich bin schwanger und nicht krank", erwiderte sie mit dem Schmunzeln auf ihren vollen Lippen und lehnte sich nochmal gegen seine Seite.

„Aber, wenn es dich beruhigt, dann lass uns da zusammen hingehen, nachschauen was da los ist und wieder verschwinden"

Robin wusste, dass es ihm kaum möglich war sie aufzuhalten. Er hätte es versuchen können, hätte einen Streit vom Zaun brechen und darauf hoffen können, dass sie sich zum Schluss dagegen entscheiden würde, doch das wollte er nicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn involvierte, ihn mittlerweile so sehr in ihr Dasein hineingelassen hatte, ließ ihn zu diesem Kompromiss seine Zustimmung geben.

„Okay, aber wenn es dich aufregt oder sonst irgendwas..."

„Dann darfst du mich nach Hause verfrachten, mich einsperren und bis zur Geburt verhätscheln", neckte sie ihn, streichelte mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

_Jetzt verkohlt sie mich schon wieder...dieses Weibsbild_

Dachte er amüsiert und erwiderte in selben neckenden Tonfall.

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Liebes. Meine Auffassung, wann dich etwas aufregt, kann sehr dehnbar sein"

„Okay, dann komm ich dir noch was entgegen. Du darfst mich jetzt schon nach Hause verfrachten, denn mir wird langsam kalt. Also wo steckt dein Pferd", schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn ran, indes Robin seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn presste und konterte

„Sorry, Liebes, du kommst mir auf kein Pferd, aber wenn du noch einen Spaziergang zur Taverne machen willst, stehe ich dir als Begleiter zur Verfügung."

„Die Jungs sind noch bei Bailey?!", stellte sie fest und überlegte einen Moment.

_Nochmal zurück laufen und dann wieder nach Hause laufen..._

„Danke für das Angebot, aber wenn du willst, hol ich die Jungs und wir treffen uns zu Hause"

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, geh ruhig nach Hause. Ich muss so oder so noch mal zu Bailey"

Regina lächelte den Mann an ihrer Seite an

„Okay...bis später dann", verabschiedete sie sich und stahl sich noch einen Kuss, bevor sich ihre Lippen von den seinen lösten, verschwand sie auf magische Art und Weise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Regina öffnete die Tür zum Diner und betrat diesen. Das Lokal war zur Frühstückszeit schon gut besucht und der Geräuschpegel dementsprechend hoch. Die Bürgermeisterin atmete tief durch, fasste sich an die Stirn und überspielte diese Geste, indem sie eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als würden sie unter Druck stehen und jeden Moment wie Popcorn aus ihren Höhlen platzen. Ihre Knochen waren nichts anderes als eine gallertartige Masse, während sich eine Müdigkeit ihres Körpers bemächtigt hatte, die sie so schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Fast schon träge schlurfte sie zur Theke, schob sich auf einen Hocker und wartete, bis Granny hinter dem Tresen auftauchte. Die rüstige alte Lady griff nach ihrer Brille und schenkte der Bürgermeisterin einen kritischen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser.

_Da scheint ja jemand von den Toten auferstanden zu sein_

Dachte die Witwe und konnte die Schadenfreude nicht verleugnen, die Reginas müder Anblick heraufbeschwor. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, ob die ehemalige Königin von sich aus etwas bestellen würde, doch als sie nichts dergleichen tat, fragte sie:

„Was darf es sein?"

Die Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein Gähnen und versuchte sich soweit am Riemen zu reißen, dass sie wenigstens die Maske der Arroganz aufsetzen konnte, doch ihr Kater forderte seinen Tribut. Alleine ihre Schultern zu straffen, kostete eine so enorme Anstrengung, dass sie es aufgab und einfach bestellte.

„Einen Kaffee...stark...und meine Autoschlüssel!"

Die alte Frau nickte einmal, wandte sich dann ab und holte eine Tasse, die sie vor der Bürgermeisterin platzierte. Im nächsten Moment griff sie zur Kaffeekanne und schüttete die schwarze Flüssigkeit in die Tasse. Reginas Hände legten sich um das warme Gefäß, als wäre sie eine Ertrinkende und die Tasse der rettende Halt. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer und wenn ihr Verstand richtig funktionieren würde, hätte sie sich gefragt, warum sie überhaupt hier hin gekommen war. Bevor sie sich diese Frage stellen konnte, forderte eine Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Granny wedelte mit Reginas Autoschlüssel vor ihrem Gesicht. Die Schwarzhaarige nahm diesen schweigend an und war im Geheimen froh darüber, dass die alte Witwe nicht auf den gestrigen Vorfall einging. Nicht einmal ein spitzer Kommentar fand den Weg aus Grannys Mund.

_Ein paar Schlücke von dem schwarzen Gold und es wird mir besser gehen_

machte sie sich selbst Mut und tätige einige Schlucke, doch der gewünschte Erfolg blieb aus.

Sie fühlte sich noch immer wie gerädert und trank, in der Hoffnung, dass die aufputschende Wirkung bald einsetzte, den Kaffee so schnell die Hitze des Gebräu es erlaubte aus und bestellte schon den Zweiten.

_Ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken...wie konnte ich mich auch so verführen lassen...seit wann gebe ich meine Kontrolle einfach ab..._

Hing sie ihren Gedanken nach und bemerkte nicht, dass der Hocker neben ihr seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr leer war.

Robin hatte den Weg zusammen mit seinem Jüngsten in den Diner gefunden. Der Namenlose schlief in seinem Wagen, auf den der Vater immer wieder ein Auge warf, während er mit einem breiten Grinsen neben der Bürgermeisterin saß, die ihre Umgebung nicht im Geringsten wahrzunehmen schien. Der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen verlor sich in der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Für eine Zeit beobachtete Robin sie einfach nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Schon wieder zeigte sie ihm eine andere Seite, eine die er nicht kannte, doch als angenehm empfand. Sie so ruhig zu sehen, bewegte etwas in seinem Innern, brachte etwas in ihm zum klingen, doch er konnte es nicht greifen.

_Wenn sie ihren Mund hält, ist ihre Gesellschaft angenehm_

Dachte er und ertappte sich dabei, dass sein Grinsen sich in eine seliges Lächeln wandelte, als er sie weiterhin anstarrte. Bevor er sich von ihr abwenden konnte, damit er dieses neue Bild nicht zerstörte, hörte er sich sagen.

„Das Zeug da...", er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Kaffeebecher und fuhr fort „...wird dir nicht über deinen Kater hinweghelfen"

Reginas Verstand klärte sich, als Robins Stimme den Weg in ihren Gehörgang fand. Für einen winzigen Augenblick rollte sie innerlich mit den Augen. Sie wollte zurückschnappen, ihre Mauern aufbauen und ihn vertreiben, um sich nicht aufregen zu müssen, doch sie war nicht nur zu müde sondern konnte die Lautstärke ihrer eigenen Stimme kaum ertragen. Alles was über ihre Lippen kam, war ein müdes.  
>„Wer sagt, dass ich einen Kater habe"<p>

Dass sie nicht nach ihm schnappte, erfüllte den König der Diebe mit Argwohn, doch dieser wurde sogleich von dem ungreifbaren Gefühl in seiner Brust vertrieben. Das Lächeln, welches er so gerne zu einem Grinsen verzogen hätte, blieb sanft auf seinem Gesicht, während er ihr erklärte.  
>„Dafür braucht man kein Hellseher zu sein...und außerdem...ich hab Emma gestern zum Rabbit Hole gefahren", zwinkerte er ihr zu und bekam als Antwort ein frustriertes Seufzen.<p>

_Dieses Klatschmaul...was hat sie ihm erzählt_

Robin wandte sich an Granny und gab eine Bestellung auf, bevor er sein Wort wieder an Regina richtete.

„Alle Achtung Mills, ich hab gehört, dass du sogar noch ein paar Schritte geradeaus geschafft hast. Reife Leistung, wenn man Baileys Selbstgebrannten nicht gewöhnt ist", neckte er sie fast schon liebevoll, was die Schwarzhaarige dazu veranlasste ihren Blick endlich von der Tasse zu lösen und den Mann anzuschauen. Sie erkannte sein Lächeln und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie seine Worte nicht als Provokation auslegen konnte und so schlug sie die Lider nieder und versuchte sich in einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Es wäre im Allgemeinen sehr ratsam mich nicht zu unterschätzen", erwiderte sie, was ihm ein leises Schmunzeln entlockte und seinen Kopf in einer gespielten Geste der Demut sinken ließ.  
>„Ich würde nicht im Traum dran denken"<p>

Granny stellte ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor Robin und der Hilfssheriff nahm es sogleich in seine Hand.

„Aber zurück zu deinem Kater, hier, das wird dir helfen", bevor Regina überhaupt verstand, was der Mann tat, landete der Inhalt seines Glases schon in ihrem Kaffeebecher. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch er sprach einfach weiter

„Manchmal muss man Feuer einfach mit Feuer bekämpfen...oder anders gesagt...man muss am nächsten Morgen da weitermachen, wo man aufgehört hat"

Reginas Blick bohrte sich in die Tasse. Alleine der Gedanke an den Whiskey, den Robin dort hinein geschüttet hatte, ließ ihren Magen krampfen, doch der Geächtete zeigte keinerlei Erbarmen mit der einstigen Königin. Er hob den Becher an ihre Lippen und bat mit treuen Augen.  
>„Vertrau mir, Mills. Wenn es nicht hilft, dann darfst du mich jagen", grinste er und konnte das aufkommende Bedürfnis, sie nicht länger so leiden sehen zu wollen, nicht verstehen.<p>

Die Angesprochene haderte einen Moment. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob sie noch immer betrunken war, noch immer so vernebelt, dass sie ihn sich freundlich halluzinierte, doch als er nicht nur grinste, sondern sich dabei auch noch auf die Lippen biss, öffnete sie den Mund und tätigte einen Schluck

_Wääääääähhhh_

„So ist's gut, Mills. Immer schön runter damit."

Ihre Kehle wehrte sich gegen den scharfen Geschmack, doch als sie einige Schlucke der gepanschten Flüssigkeit diese hinuntergleiten ließ, ebbte das Brennen ab, auch wenn der ekelhafte Geschmack blieb. Sie nahm ihm den Becher aus der Hand und trank nun alleine.

_Entweder macht er sich auf meine Kosten lustig oder das Zeug hilft wirklich...ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich will, dass das Zeug hilft..._

Sinnierte sie mit der Befürchtung, dass er noch unerträglicher werden würde, nachdem er ihr geholfen hatte.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm. Und ich verspreche dir...gleich sind die Kopfschmerzen weg und du fühlst dich nicht länger, als wenn ein Oger dich zum Frühstück verspeist und wieder ausgekotzt hätte"

„Das will ich hoffen, denn wenn es mir nicht besser geht, werd' ich dich nicht so schnell jagen können, wie ich gern möchte", schaffte sie ein halbes Schmunzeln und leerte den Becher.

Robin wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein Geräusch, das aus dem Kinderwagen kam, forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Entschuldige, aber ich glaube, man verlangt nach mir", erklärte er mit einem Grinsen und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

Reginas Augen hefteten sich auf den Mann, der sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte. Der Anblick hatte etwas Vertrautes. Wie eine Erinnerung, die verblasst in ihrer Seele nachhallte, als wäre sie das Echo einer vergangenen Zeit. Zeitgleich zog sich ein Frösteln über ihre schmale Gestalt und so verdrängte sie diesen seltsamen Gedanken wieder in die tiefsten Winkeln ihres Unterbewusstseins.

Granny stand hinterm Tresen und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd das Schauspiel der beiden. Für den Augenblick weniger Herzschläge, glaubte sie, dass sie ihre Armbrust herausholen müsste, dass ihre beiden Gäste wieder einmal ein Streit vom Zaun brechen könnten, doch sie wurde eines besseren belehrt. Die Witwe war sich jedoch noch nicht im Klaren, was sie davon halten sollte. Leise seufzend wandte sie sich an einen anderen Gast, der an der Theke saß.

„Entschuldige, heute ist hier die Hölle los, was darf es sein"

„Nur einen Kaffee, meine Schicht beginnt gleich und es ist nicht ratsam, wenn ich sie müde antrete"

Der große Mann, stellte ein breites Grinsen zur Schau, so dass das Weiß seiner Zähne im völligen Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut stand. Granny nickte und kam der Order nach, während Randall seinen Blick immer wieder zu den beiden Personen am anderen Ende der Tresen gleiten ließ. Innerlich war ihm nach Jauchzen und Singen, was sich nur in dem freudigen Glanz seiner Augen manifestierte. Augen, die so viel mehr sahen, als das was vor ihnen lag. Denn ihre Seelen hatten sich erkannt, obwohl ihrer beider Verstand vergessen hatte. Ein Zustand, der ihm nur zu gut gefiel. Er würde ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen müssen, das hatte er in dem Moment realisiert, als er das erste Mal in Reginas Gedanken gedrungen war. Als er das erste Mal auf das Eis in ihrem Innern gestoßen war, doch er konnte sich gedulden. Die Zeit war auf seiner Seite, er musste nur weiterhin seine Rolle spielen, dann würde sich alles zu seinen Gunsten zusammenfügen, davon war er überzeugt.

Regina konnte spüren, wie das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Kopf abnahm und sich ihre Augen wieder normal in ihren Höhlen anfühlten. Als der Schmerz nachließ, entspannte sich die Schwarzhaarige sichtlich und atmete tief durch.

_Das Zeug hilft wirklich...Oh Himmel...jetzt wird er wirklich unerträglich_

Noch während sie diesen Gedanken dachte, hörte sie Robin.  
>„Ich muss los, man sieht sich, Mills"<p>

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, bewegte er sich samt Kinderwagen in Richtung Ausgang.

„Hey Locksley", hielt Regina ihn auf. Der aschblonde Mann wandte sich der Bürgermeisterin zu

„Ja?!"

„Danke...", sie pausierte für wenige Sekunde „ - das Zeug hilft wirklich", gestand sie, fast schon kleinlaut und lächelte ihn ehrlich an. Der Räuber starrte die Frau auf dem Hocker an und wusste kaum wie ihm geschah. Seit er in diesem Reich erwacht war, hatte er ihr Lächeln oft gesehen. Hatte oft die Masken erkannt, die sie über dieses gelegt hatte, sei es Arroganz oder Falschheit, doch was er jetzt zu sehen bekam, war etwas anderes. Es war nicht strahlend oder übertrieben, doch es war wahrhaftig. Für einen Moment glaubte er, den Menschen hinter all den Masken zu sehen und was er zu sehen schien, gefiel ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war.

…

„Ich...ja...hab ich doch gesagt", war seine Antwort, ehe er sich wieder abwandte. Er war schon fast zur Tür heraus, da hielt er abermals inne. Er legte die wenigen Schritte zum Tresen zurück und kam hinter Regina zum stehen. Sein Herz nahm einen schnelleren Takt auf, als er so nah an ihr dran stand, dass er den Duft ihres Shampoos wahrnehmen konnte. Langsam beugte er sich von hinten an sie heran und kam mit seinem Lippen ihrem Ohr nah. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte seinen Atem spüren, als er ihr ins Ohr raunte.

„Du solltest dich öfter an einem Lächeln versuchen...", unbewusst ging ihre Hand an ihre freie Ohrmuschel und streichelte eine Haarsträhne hinter dieses, während der warme Hauch seines Atem ihr einen wohligen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule jagte. Ein wenig verunsichert über seine Worte und sein Gebärden, drehte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sie suchte nach einem Beweis, dass er sie nur wieder ärgern, wieder bloßstellen wollte, doch alles was sie fand, war die Tiefe seiner blauen Augen, die genauso lächelten wie sein Mund.  
>„Das steht dir...", der Drang ihre Wange zum Abschied zu küssen, baute sich in seinem Innern auf, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, doch noch ehe er diesem Drang erliegen konnte, löste er sich von ihr und verließ das Lokal.<p>

_Himmel Locksley...was war das?...keine Ahnung...aber sie sollte mich nicht so anlächeln...oder doch...ich glaub dieses Reich und der Schlafentzug bekommen mir nicht_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Verlorenen<strong>

Robin hatte die Jungs aus der Taverne abgeholt. Zusammen liefen sie den Weg zum Haus hinauf bis sie eine kleine Gabelung erreichten. Der aschblonde Mann erklärte den Kindern, dass er sein Reittier in den Stall bringen würde und dass sie ruhig schon ins Haus gehen sollten, doch weder Henry noch Roland schlugen diesen Weg ein, sondern begleitete ihn in die Stallungen. Dort angekommen führte Robin seinen Hengst in seine Box und begann das Zaumzeug zu lösen. Roland stand neben seinem Vater und hielt ihn die Hände hin, damit er ihm dieses überreichen konnte

„Ich pack das weg", erklärte er und verschwand zu dem Eimer voll Wasser, um das lederne Utensil erst vorsichtig zu waschen und sich danach ans einfetten zu machen  
>„Danke, Roland!", lächelte sein Vater und begann den Sattelgurt am Bauch des Pferdes zu lösen.<p>

Henry indes streichelte über die Flanke des Tieres und ließ seinen Stiefvater nicht aus den Augen.

In der Taverne hatte er einen Anflug von Sorge verspürt, als seine Mutter einfach verschwand. Er kannte diese Momente, auch wenn sie versuchte, ihn und seinen Stiefbruder aus diesen herauszuhalten. Als sein Stiefvater zurückkehrte, hatte er ihn beruhigt und erst da hatte es sich der braunhaarige Junge erlaubt, erleichtert zu sein.

Der ehemalige Räuber zog den Sattel vorsichtig vom Pferd und spürte Henrys Blick in seinem Rücken. Er wandte sich seinem Ziehsohn zu, der noch immer wie in Gedanken versunken, das Tier streichelte.

„Du...du hast Mom heute deine Frau genannt", bemerkte der Junge und klärte seinen Blick. Der einstige Geächtete stand mit dem Sattel in den Händen da und blickte erst auf diesen und dann zu Henry

_Äh...hab ich das..._

„Ähm...", der Mann begann zu stammeln, da er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „..ja...kann sein...ist das schlimm?"

Henrys grüne Augen blitzen einmal auf, doch Robin konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Anstatt dieses Gespräch zu führen, würde er am liebten gar nichts mehr sagen und so machte er sich auf zu der Sattelkammer, während der Junge keinerlei Erbarmen mit seinem Stiefvater an den Tag legte und ihm folgte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das schlimm ist...es ist nur nicht richtig"

Der Aschblonde hielt inne. Das Gewicht in seinen Händen fühlte sich mit einem Schlag an, als wäre es verdoppelt und würde ihn nach unten ziehen.

_Was wird das denn jetzt_

„Henry...", begann der Ältere, doch der Jüngere redete einfach weiter.

„Du solltest es richtig stellen", nun verzogen sich Henrys Mundwinkel zu einem spitzen Grinsen, während Robin immer konfuser dreinschaute. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um.

„...also...endlich die Frage stellen...du weißt schon...Die Frage", er betonte die letzten beiden Worte auf eine Art, dass Robin keine Chance hatte nicht zu verstehen, was der Junge meinte.

Der Mund des Mannes öffnete sich, doch kein Laut drang aus diesem herausnahm

_Heiraten? Über was zerbricht dieses Kind sich eigentlich alles den Kopf_

Ehe Robin seine Sprache wiederfinden konnte, kam der nächste unerwartete Schlag. Roland stand plötzlich neben ihn und nickte heftig

„Ja, stell die Frage", er schaute verwirrt zu Henry und fragte dann: „Welche Frage denn, Henry?" Der Ältere der beiden Jungs seufzte.  
>„Na, ob Mom ihn heiraten will"<p>

„Ach so, die Frage", winkte der Lockenkopf ab, als wenn es das natürlichste von der Welt wäre.

Robin starrte die beiden Jungs an und wusste noch immer nicht, was er antworten, geschweige denn, was er denken sollte.

_Ob sie bei den beide eine Andeutung hat fallen lassen...nein, das würde nicht zu ihr passen...ob sie was gesagt hat...nein, ich wüsste, wenn sie heiraten wollen würde...und überhaupt..._

Der Herr von Sherwood Forest wog seine Worte genau ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihnen verständlich machen konnte, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war, um Reginas Hand zu bitten.

„Jungs...es...das hat doch noch Zeit", versuchte er sich herauszuwinden, doch Henrys Erbarmen war im Moment nicht vorhanden.

„Wie viel Zeit denn? Sie ist schon schwanger..."

Robin atmete die Luft tief ein und hielt sie einen Moment in seinen Lungen. Er musste seinen Verstand zusammenhalten, anstatt sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. Aber wie sollte er den beiden Kindern erklären, dass der Schatten ihrer letzten Ehe noch viel zu lebendig in manchen Nächten wütete. Wie ihnen begreiflich machen, dass er froh und glücklich darüber war, wie sehr sie ihn an und in sich hineingelassen hat, dass er sie nicht bedrängen wollte, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, auch wenn er sich selbst wünschte, ihr endlich einen Ring an den Finger zu stecken.

Als er wieder ausatmete, stellte er die Mistgabel zurück an ihren Platz und forderte die Jungs auf, mit ins Haus zu kommen. Dabei antwortete er gefasst:

„Und das reicht doch. Wir brauchen keinen Ring..."

_Noch nicht_

„Ein Ring würde nichts ändern, glaubt mir Jungs."

Henry bemerkte, dass er im Moment nicht mehr aus seinem Stiefvater herausbekommen würde und ließ ihn den Sattel verstauen, ohne ihm weiter zuzusetzen. Als Robin fertig war, liefen sie zusammen über die Wiese zum Haus und betraten dieses. Im Eingangsbereich zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe und Umhänge aus. Reginas Stimme hallte von oben hinunter, als sie die Treppen hinabstieg.

„Die kommen in eure Zimmer", sie zeigte auf die Schultaschen, die im Weg lagen und schmunzelte, als sie unverständliches Nuscheln von Henry und Roland vernehmen konnte. Der Lockenkopf und sein Stiefbruder nahmen ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Sie passierten ihre Mutter, begrüßten sie und setzten ihren Weg fort. Fast oben angekommen blieben sie stehen, hockten sich auf die letzte Stufe und spähten zwischen die Füllstäbe des Geländers und beobachteten ihre Eltern.

„Henry?", machte Roland langgezogen und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen.  
>„Was ist ist, Roland?"<p>

„Glaubst du, dass Dad recht hat? Dass, sie nicht heiraten brauchen?"

Über Henrys Augen legte sich ein Glanz, welcher das erwartungsvolle Gefühl in seiner Brust reflektierte.  
>„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und ich denke, wir müssen ihm mal schonend beibringen, wie falsch er da liegt", ein Grinsen wuchs auf seinen Lippen und zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. Der kleinere Junge brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Doch als der Groschen fiel, grinste auch Roland über beide Backen.<p>

„Oh jaaaaa..." machte er begeistert und kicherte leise, was auch Henry zum Lachen brachte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Gegenwärtige<strong>

Regina saß in ihrem Mercedes und fuhr nach Hause. Der angenehme Eindruck, den Robin hinterlassen hatte, hatte der Mann wieder selbst zerstört, als sie einen weiteren Strafzettel hinter ihrer Windschutzscheibe fand, auf dem fett sein Namen stand. Der Zettel lag nun zusammengeknüllt auf ihrem Beifahrersitz und würde sicherlich keinerlei Beachtung mehr von ihr finden. Kaum hatte sie den Wagen geparkt und war in ihr Haus gegangen, machte sie sich dran in ihrem Arbeitszimmer die Papiere einzusammeln, die sie mit in ihr Büro nehmen wollte. Sie hatte ihre Tasche gerade gepackt, da läutete es.

_Wer ist das?_

Mit der Tasche in der Hand ging sie in den Eingangsbereich und öffnete die Tür

_Du?!_

Für die Länge eines Blinzeln zeigte sie Überraschung, doch diese überspielte sie gleich in der nächsten Sekunde. Ihre selbstauferlegte Schutzwalle fuhren auf und sie sprach kalt

„Was willst du hier?"

Mary Margret stand auf der Veranda und blickte mit schuldbewusster Mine auf die einstige böse Königin.

„Wir müssen reden", begann die Jüngere und suchte den Blick in Reginas Gesicht. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen, doch im Kopf der Älteren schrie es. Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür vor ihrer Nase zugeknallt, hätte ihre Hand in Brand gesteckt und einen Feuerball auf die Andere geworfen, doch sie ließ diese Emotionsgewalt nicht nach draußen dringen. Ließ nicht erkennen, wie verletzt sie über die Erinnerung ihrer Verbannung war und so richtete sie ihre Mauern auf und antwortete von oben herab.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber, wenn du mich also entschuldigst", kalt drang Reginas Stimme in Snows Ohr und entlockte ihr ein Seufzen. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartetet. Schon in Emmas und Neals Apartment hatte sie die Kälte gespürt, die sie ihr entgegen brachte, hatte die unterschwellige Wut in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie das Ausmaß der Manschette begriff.

Anstatt der Aufforderung der anderen Frau nachzukommen und zu verschwinden, blieb sie dort stehen und steckte ihren Fuß über die Türschwelle, um sie am Schließen der Tür zu hindern. Regina atmete geräuschvoll durch, sammelte sich und entließ eisig

„Verschwinde!"

_Dich ertrage ich einfach nicht auch noch..._

„Nein!", machte die Andere entschlossen und funkelte sie unbeirrt an.

„Ich gehe nicht eher, bist du mich angehört hast."

„Das denke ich nicht,", erwiderte die Bürgermeisterin und versuchte den Fuß von der Schwelle zu bekommen, damit sie die Tür endlich schließen konnte, doch Snow White blieb hartnäckig stehen. Die junge Frau nutze die Chance, dass Regina sich nicht einfach in Luft auflöste und begann zu sprechen, ungeachtet dessen, dass die Andere noch immer versuchte, sie aus dem Türrahmen zu schieben.

„Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, dass du glaubst, dass wir dich in die Verbannung geschickt haben, aber so ist es nicht"

Regina hielt mit ihren Bemühungen inne und starrte ihre ehemalige Stieftochter direkt in die Augen. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck des Abscheus, als würde die alte, tief in ihr drin steckende Wut, noch immer schwelen. Schlagartig war sie wieder im Palast. Sah vor ihrem innerem Auge das vertraute und verhasste Zimmer. Spürte den Schmerz des Verlustes und der Einsamkeit, spürte den Druck der Manschette um ihr Handgelenk, ehe sich das Bild wandelte und Snow in diesem erschien. In ihrem Ohr hörte sie die Worte, die so lange zurücklagen, aber das Einzige waren, das so klar in ihrer Erinnerung verankert waren, als wären sie erst vor kurzen gesprochen worden.

…_Deswegen ziehst du in den Sommerpalast..._

„Nein, das habt ihr nicht", höhnte Regina und lächelte verbittert.

„Snow White und Prince Charming schicken keinen in die Verbannung, aber lass es dir gesagt sein, ein Gefängnis bleibt ein Gefängnis, egal ob es eine Zelle oder ein Palast ist", kam es verachtend über ihre Lippen, bevor die schwelende Wut zu zünden begann.

„Ihr habt mir meine Magie genommen und anscheinend...", sie schüttelte den Kopf, da ihre Erinnerungen sie im Stich ließen. „- Haus und Tor geöffnet für eine Diebesbande, die mich zur Hinrichtung bringen wollte. Ich kann wohl von Glück sagen, dass der Anführer wohl ein lausiger Narr war, denn ich stehe hier noch", redete sie sich in Rage

_Sie redet davon mir zu vertrauen...die ganze Zeit hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie mir helfen will, aber sie hat mich eingesperrt_

Kochten die alten Emotionen hoch, die in ihr gewütet hatten, als sie Henry verlor. Und auch jetzt fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie noch immer alles verloren, obwohl ihr Sohn zurück in ihrem Leben war.

„Ja, wir haben dir deine Magie genommen", bot ihr Mary Margret die Stirn. Angriffslust zeichneten sich in dem Grün ihrer Augen, doch als sie hinter die Wut Reginas blickte, drang das Verständnis in ihr Gesicht.

_Sie ist so gehetzt...sie ist immer so gehetzt..._

„Aber nur zu deinem eigenem Schutz. Du warst verletzt und ich muss dich nicht dran erinnern, zu was du alles im Stande bist, wenn du verletzt bist"

_Es ist ein Wunder, dass du diese Stadt noch nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt hast_

„Ich brauch mir von dir nicht sagen zu lassen, was zu meinem eigenen Schutz dient, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", schnappte sie zurück und wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr zuhören. Irgendwo in einem tiefen Winkel ihres Verstandes, wusste sie, dass die Worte der Anderen wahr waren, doch sie würde Snow diesen Triumph nicht gönnen, würde kein Zugeständnis machen, nur damit die Prinzessin sich von ihrer Schuld lossprechen konnte.

„So sehr, dass Emma dich aus dem Rabbit Hole holen musste?", flötete Snow beinahe und schaute sie mitfühlend an.

_So kenne ich dich nicht...rede doch endlich mit mir_

Bei diesen Worten riss Regina die Augen erst auf, schüttelte dann entnervt ihren Kopf und wandte sich entgeistert ab.

_Dieses Klatschweib...hat sie noch eine Anzeige im Storybrooke Mirror geschaltet?_

„Das geht dich nichts an Mary Margret und jetzt verschwinde endlich"

Mary Margret kannte ihre einstige Stiefmutter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht näher an sie ran kam. Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie hatte den Samen ihrer Erklärung in Reginas Verstand gesät, nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass dieser Wurzel schlug und die Schwarzhaarige zur Vernunft bringen würde. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, trat Snow einen Schritt zurück und gab somit die Tür wieder frei.

„Verliere dich nicht wieder in deiner Wut, Regina. Damit hast du dir mehr Schaden zugefügt, als mir oder sonst jemanden..."

_Ich kann dich nicht vor dir selbst beschützen...ich habe es versucht und anscheinend ist es schiefgegangen_

Snow warf einen letzten Blick auf Regina, die schweigend im Türrahmen stand und durch sie hindurchzusehen schien. Sie steckte ihre Hände in ihre Manteltasche und wandte sich von der Frau ab. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinab und ging. Reginas brauchte einen Moment, um sich durch das Chaos in ihren Gedanken einen Weg zu bahnen. Sie drängte die Gefühlsgewalt und aufkommenden Fragen hinter ihre Mauer. Dieses Durcheinander in ihrem Innern konnte sie nicht gebrauchen und so beschloss sie das zu tun, was sie seit je her tat. Einfach weitermachen. Langsam schloss sie die Tür und ging zur Garderobe um ihre Jacke zu holen. Ein wenig Arbeit würde ihr gut tun. Ablenkung, um ihren Kopf frei zu bekommen, damit sie sich endlich wieder auf die eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen.

Sie legte gerade den Schal um ihren Hals, als es abermals läutete

_Was willst du noch Snow...Verschwinde endlich oder ich lege mir Hunde zu, die ich auf dich hetzen kann._

Gereizt über das Verhalten und die Worte ihrer einstigen Stieftochter riss sie die Tür auf und wollte sogleich eine Verwünschung zischen, doch diese blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie Robin und sein Söhne dort stehen sah  
>„Tut mir Leid, Mills, aber ich weiß nicht wohin. Emma hat angerufen, dass es ein Notfall in der Schule gibt und ich kann die beiden schlecht mitnehmen. Ihr Babysitter muss selber arbeiten. Ich mach es wieder gut", er drückte ihr den Maxi-Cosi samt des Babys in die Hand und schob die Wickeltasche über ihre Schulter, ehe er sich Roland zuwandte und seinem dunklen Schopf einen Kuss aufhauchte.<p>

„Du kannst doch nicht...", machte sie fassungslos, doch der Hilfssheriff war schon auf dem Weg zum Auto, aus dessen Fenster Emma winkte.

„Sorry, aber du hast mir den Job gegeben!", grinste er und stieg in den Wagen. Emma schmiss den Motor an und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden. Zurück blieb Regina mit dem Baby in der einen Hand und Roland an der Anderen.


End file.
